


Старпом

by allayonel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 65,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: 2265 год, «Энтерпрайз» отправляют в пятилетнюю миссию под командованием капитана Джеймса Т. Кирка. Джим просит у Штаба назначить ему старшим помощником его друга и коллегу Гэри Митчелла, с которым они уже прошли вместе огонь и воду, и Штаб неожиданно дает добро. Ко всеобщему удовлетворению, старпом, оставшийся от капитана Пайка, вулканец Спок, соглашается на откат в должности и остается на корабле в качестве главы научного отдела. Во что выльется это сотрудничество между тремя столь непохожими личностями? Как на их жизни повлияет новый статус и новая ответственность? Как повлияет на Спока хаос, принесенный в его упорядоченное существование этими землянами?





	1. Пролог. Глава 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ST Big Bang 2017 на diary.ru.  
> Бета MelamoryBlack.

Пролог.

 

— Мостик лейтенант-коммандеру Споку… Коммандер, прошу прощения, если я вас разбудила…

Спок оторвался от отчетов, которые готовил для Штаба, и ответил по интеркому.

— Лейтенант Ухура. Спок слушает.

Он ушел с мостика всего несколько часов назад, закончив свою смену. Лейтенант Хансен принял мостик и должен был быть в состоянии решить любой вопрос, особенно теперь, когда «Энтерпрайз» возвращалась к Земле и уже пересекла орбиту Юпитера, то есть, вошла в зону, полностью контролируемую Звездным флотом. И если Спока вызывали, это, должно быть что-то важное, и он невольно напрягся.

— Мистер Спок, у меня личный вызов для вас. Адмирал Пайк на линии.

В голосе связистки читалось смущение — ей было неловко будить командира, пусть в данном случае это была ее обязанность. Девушка была на «Энтерпрайз» всего две недели, но произвела на Спока очень хорошее впечатление. Без сомнения, она станет украшением мостика — во всех смыслах. Уникальный слух, фантастическая для человека работоспособность и умение распределять приоритеты.

— Переведите вызов на личный канал. Благодарю вас, лейтенант.

Спок отложил падд с отчетом, одернул форму и включил терминал. На экране в ту же секунду появился его бывший капитан, Кристофер Пайк.

— Спок, рад тебя видеть, — тепло приветствовал его адмирал. — Прости, что так неожиданно, но я посчитал важным поговорить с тобой первым… — Пайк замялся на секунду, начав постукивать пальцами по столу, за которым сидел перед экраном. — Как мой корабль, Спок? Как прошел испытательный полет?

— Эффективность модифицированных двигателей возросла на 6.32 процента, адмирал, как и предсказывал мистер Скотт. Никаких внештатных ситуаций во время полета. Команда, как вы сказали бы, притирается друг к другу. «Энтерпрайз» готова к пятилетней миссии, и я рассчитываю, что капитан Кирк найдет состояние корабля удовлетворительным.

— Зная тебя, не сомневаюсь, что ты проделал громадную работу в кратчайшие сроки. Впрочем, ничего другого от тебя и не ждали, — снова улыбнулся бывший капитан. Спок благодарно кивнул.

Действительно, четырех месяцев едва хватило, чтобы корабль прошел все требуемые проверки, получил необходимый ремонт, и даже кое-какие модификации, на которых настоял главный инженер корабля, мистер Скотт. «Энтерпрайз» была в прекрасной форме и, казалось, только и ждала, когда новые приказы уведут ее бесконечно далеко от родного дока, когда новая команда наполнит жизнью лаборатории, кают-компании и коридоры. Хотя, конечно, не совсем новая. Две трети состава, служившего на «Энтерпрайз» последние годы, подписалась на долгосрочную миссию. Но для экипажа вливание более сотни человек являлось заметным изменением, и Спок тщательно изучил личное дело каждого нового члена команды. Особенно своих подчиненных в научном отделе и новичков в командном составе. С особым вниманием он читал дело будущего капитана, чьей правой рукой ему предстояло стать. Вулканцы не волнуются, но Спок все равно испытывал нелогичные опасения, что им будет сложно сработаться. Судя по открытым данным, Кирк был очень ярким человеком, образованным, умным, сильным духом и до отчаянности смелым, о чем свидетельствовали многочисленные награды, упомянутые в файлах. Но в первую очередь он был человеком, и сомнения начинались уже на этом этапе. Насколько приемлемым он найдет общество замкнутого по земным меркам вулканца, сколько потребуется времени, прежде чем их сотрудничество достигнет оптимального уровня? Спок терялся, не в состоянии сделать никаких даже приблизительных прогнозов, и в то же время на самом краю сознания теплилось предвкушение — ему сильнее чем когда-либо хотелось доказать — в первую очередь себе, что он справится, что он на своем месте на флагмане Федерации. Новый вызов должен был укрепить его положение и самооценку.

— Кстати о капитане. Вы же ждете его завтра?

— К приему капитана все готово, адмирал. Встреча запланирована на 1500. К тому моменту на борту будет уже 60 процентов состава команды. Экипаж пробного полета получит увольнительные в течение ближайших двух дней, — отрапортовал он. Адмирал удовлетворенно кивнул, не переставая постукивать пальцами по столешнице.

— Значит, все готово. Что ж…

— Адмирал, что-то случилось?

— Не совсем. — Пайк сплел пальцы в замок. — Спок, как я понимаю, ты еще не получал новых приказов.

Спок только приподнял вопросительно бровь, ожидая продолжения.

— Полагаю, ты получишь их по прибытии на Землю. Я подумал, что будет лучше, если я сам сообщу тебе новости, и у тебя будет время их обдумать. — Он вздохнул. — Спок, предполагалось, что в предстоящей пятилетней миссии ты будешь исполнять обязанности Первого офицера и начальника научного отдела, как, собственно было последние полгода нашей совместной службы. Наше сотрудничество было очень плодотворным, и я более любого другого желал бы, чтобы ты сохранил обе эти позиции. Однако… Дело в том, что капитан Кирк сделал запрос в Штаб с просьбой назначить его старшим помощником человека, с которым он прослужил вместе последние годы.— Пайк помолчал. — Я не думал, что его просьбу удовлетворят, тем не менее, адмирал Ногучи подписал бумаги. «Энтерпрайз» получит сразу двух старших офицеров.

Адмирал снова остановился, возможно ожидая реакции. Спок молчал, не зная, что сказать.

— Это несправедливо по отношению к тебе, Спок, и, думаю, они предложат тебе трансфер на другой корабль, если ты непременно захочешь остаться Первым офицером. Командный состав «Авроры» только формируется, тебе предложат перейти к капитану Ольсену. Но это не пятилетка, конечно. Выбирать тебе.

— Какие еще у меня есть варианты? — ровно спросил Спок.

— Ты можешь остаться на «Энтерпрайз». Ты по-прежнему сохраняешь пост главы научного отдела. Тебя просто сдвигают по цепи командования. Ты будешь у Кирка Вторым офицером, и если я могу тебя о чем-то просить, я попрошу — останься. Джим прекрасный человек, он будет отличным капитаном, но он молод, пылок. Мне думается, что вулканец в команде, возможно, станет некоторым сдерживающим фактором. Кроме того, мало кто знает «Энтерпрайз» лучше тебя. Разве что, мистер Скотт. — Пайк виновато улыбнулся. — Что ты думаешь?

Спок на несколько секунд опустил взгляд на руки. Изменения… застали его врасплох, насколько это возможно сделать с вулканцем. Мысленно он окинул взглядом все, что совершил за последний год службы. У него не было ни единого нарекания. У Штаба не было оснований смещать его, кроме опасений, которые посещали и его самого — что рабочий дуэт «человек-вулканец» будет неработоспособен. Видимо, их пример с Пайком не был показательным. Спок собрался. «Энтерпрайз» была ему домом последние одиннадцать лет. Он действительно знал этот корабль и его команду, а команда знала его — сильные и слабые стороны. Но главное — пятилетняя миссия предоставляла такие богатые возможности для исследования, что ученый в нем не мог допустить изменения планов. Остальное не имело значения.

— Я остаюсь, — ответил Спок.

— Я рад это слышать. — Пайк словно выдохнул и расслабился. — Когда у тебя будет увольнительная, приезжай ко мне. Я буду рад повидаться.

— Обязательно, капитан. — Спок кивнул.

— Спок, и поверь, пожалуйста, в этом решении ничего личного. Я скорее могу предположить, что Ногучи вывел из себя визит вулканского посла накануне. Я уверен, ты справишься, как и всегда.

— Я постараюсь оправдать ваше доверие.

 

Видимо, адмиралу больше нечего было сказать. Он тепло попрощался и отключился. Когда экран погас, Спок еще несколько минут просто сидел, размышляя. Нужно поставить в известность персонал. Нужно подготовить соответствующие бумаги. Списки экипажа уже были составлены и одобрены, размещение распланировано и на 79 процентов закончено, офицерские каюты были распределены на 100 процентов. Нужно было позаботиться о каюте для нового старшего офицера. Иначе говоря, освободить помещение, смежное с капитанской каютой, чтобы его успели подготовить в срок для нового жильца. Спок поднялся и осмотрелся. В этой каюте он прожил почти год, с тех пор, как Первая получила свой корабль и ушла с «Энтерпрайз». Он не обращал внимания, но, оказывается, помещение уже несло некоторые черты его личности: несколько декоративных вещей, напоминающих о Вулкане, украшали нишу в спальной секции, там же уместилась курительница для ароматических трав и коврик для медитации, в рабочем пространстве нашлось место для набора трехмерных шахмат, аккуратные стопки с флешкартами и несколько датападдов лежали на полках, разделенные инсталляциями из уникальных минералов. Все это нужно было убрать. Также было необходимо продумать ротацию с учетом изменений в составе мостика… Нет, остановил он сам себя. Это больше не его обязанность. Теперь он может сконцентрироваться только на работе научного отдела, начать несколько запланированных, но отложенных на потом экспериментов, протестировать новичков, перепроверить в третий раз оборудование в геолаборатории, перекалибровать сенсоры шаттлов — результаты «Коперника» в последнюю проверку отклонялись от нормы на 0,032 процента…

Стоило признать, он был уязвлен. И нелогичная обида обжигала изнутри. Спок запланировал увеличить продолжительность обычной медитации как минимум на сорок минут, чтобы справиться с последствиями этого эмоционального дисбаланса. Но сперва нужно было решить первоочередные вопросы.

Найдя коробку, в которую, по его расчетам, должны были уместиться все личные вещи, он довольно быстро наполнил ее. Прежде чем отправить туда же и форму — пару черных брюк и несколько песочно-желтого цвета свитеров — он ненадолго задумался. Спок по-прежнему оставался частью командного состава и мог носить золотое. Мог. Хотя у него оставался выбор.

Аккуратно сложив желтые свитера, он достал свою старую светло-синюю форменку с инсиньей научного отдела, не используемую уже год, которую тут же надел. Это был максимальный жест неповиновения, если так можно выразиться, который он мог себе позволить.

Окинув на прощание каюту взглядом, он вышел, унося с собой все, что приобрел за эти годы.

Уже подходя к лифту, он осознал, что ему некуда идти. Ему следовало сначала проконсультироваться с планом кают и найти подходящее помещение. То, что эмоциональный дисбаланс настолько сильно повлиял на его когнитивные функции, вызвало волну недовольства собой. Он вызвал лифт, решив, что астрофизическая лаборатория “C” на восьмой палубе, не используемая в данный момент, может быть временным решением для размещения его личных вещей.

 На полдороге лифт остановился подобрать еще одного пассажира.

— Не спится, мистер Спок? — В кабину вошел главный инженер Скотт в командном золотом с коробкой инструментов в руках.

— Вы тоже должны отдыхать, мистер Скотт. Мне не сообщали ни о каких поломках сегодня. Это что-то важное?

— Нет-нет, это я просто — проверить кое-что. Новички, знаете сами, они молодцы конечно, а у энсина Йохансон вообще золотые руки, но я решил все-таки сам посмотреть. Тем более, не спится. Как-никак завтра капитан появится. Все должно быть идеально. Да. А почему вы в синем, коммандер? Двести лет не видел вас в синем. И куда вы несете свои вещи? — он вопросительно ткнул пальцем в уголок киатиры, высовывающийся из коробки.

Спок размышлял только секунду. Изменения в цепи командования касались и мистера Скотта, который раньше был в ней третьим, и это была возможность неформально оповестить его об этом.

— Двести лет — это значительное преувеличение, мистер Скотт. Я получил информацию от адмирала Пайка, что у «Энтерпрайз» будут сразу двое новых старших офицеров. Капитан Кирк приводит с собой своего старшего помощника, меня же делают вторым офицером. Как вы понимаете, это меняет и вашу позицию. Я сожалею.

— Погодите, — мистер Скотт нахмурился. — То есть… Но ведь вы отлично справлялись все это время.

— Приказы командования не обсуждают, мистер Скотт.

— Еще как обсуждают, мистер Спок, — вскипел шотландец.

— Что касается процедурной части, ваши ежедневные обязанности практически не претерпят изменений…

— Да черт с ним, со мной, у меня и вправду почти ничего не изменится. Но вот за вас очень даже обидно! Представляю, как Пайк расстроился. Да и вам наверное несладко.

— Это не имеет значения, мистер Скотт. Эффективность связки «капитан-первый помощник» имеет крайне важное значение для результативности командного процесса. Я уверен, что принятое решение пойдет на пользу «Энтерпрайз» и команде. Я советую вам все-таки отдохнуть. Если вас мучает бессонница, в медчасти дежурит сестра Чепел, она поможет вам с этой проблемой.

Скотти покачал головой, но больше ничего сказать не успел. На восьмой палубе Спок вышел из лифта, кивнув инженеру на прощание.

Пристроив свои вещи в подсобке лаборатории, он включил компьютерный терминал и погрузился в решение административных вопросов. К появлению старших офицеров все дела должны быть приведены в идеальный порядок.

 

Глава 1.

 

Глядя на своего друга и капитана, Гэри Митчелл не мог сдержать смеха.

— Ну хорош уже. Ты так готовишься, словно у тебя свидание.

— А у меня свидание. — Джеймс Кирк внимательно изучал свое отражение в зеркале. Мундир сидел идеально, волосы были уложены волосок к волоску. Зеркало показывало молодого мужчину едва за тридцать — в полном расцвете сил, так сказать. Орехово-зеленоватые глаза лучились уверенностью. Кирк еще раз крутанулся перед зеркалом, одернул форму и повернулся, глянув вопрошающе. — Ну?

— Я уже говорил, образцовый капитан. Идеально, хоть сейчас на обложку. Только предупреждаю, на твою новую стальную пассию твои внешние характеристики впечатления не окажут. Хочешь, скажу секрет? Она вообще машина.

— Ладно, — пробурчал Кирк. — Я не для нее это делаю, а для себя. И вообще, внешний вид больше для команды. Команда должна гордиться своим капитаном. Ну, а раз пока делами гордиться еще не время, пусть гордятся, что капитан у них симпатичный.

— Ну да, не время гордиться делами… — Митчелл показал пальцем на плашку с орденами, украшающую мундир друга, и хмыкнул, поднимаясь с дивана. — Думаешь очаровать женскую половину команды?

— Ну тебя к черту.

— Или мужскую? Осторожнее, я ревнивый.

— Статья 37 подпункт «Д» устава не допускает никаких личных отношений между членами команды…

— Бла-бла-бла, «а случаи, когда двое являются офицерами одинакового ранга, могут быть рассмотрены особо». Ты мне уже все уши просвистел уставом. И вот чья бы корова мычала. Много ты думал об уставе, когда на Аксанаре…

— Гэри, успокойся. Не надо меня тыкать носом в мои геройства. Свои ошибки и достижения я и без тебя знаю. — Кирк слегка покраснел, недовольно сложив руки на груди. — Через полчаса мы должны быть в космопорте. Ты готов?

— Естественно, капитан. Мне-то ни на кого производить впечатление не надо. Я и так хорош, — хмыкнул Митчелл, оправляя форму. К слову сказать, на ней тоже хватало орденов. — И почему ты не захотел подняться на борт телепортатором? У тебя же нет этой фобии, в отличие от Маккоя?

— Шаттл, Гэри, только шаттл. И появлюсь солидно, и рассмотрю корабль снаружи. Понимаешь, это такой интимный момент между кораблем и его капитаном… Впрочем, доживешь ты и до своего капитанства, вот тогда сам и узнаешь.

— Если доживу, — немного кисло заметил Митчелл. — Не всем так улыбается фортуна, как тебе, Джим. Капитан в тридцать лет — это круто. И к тому же не какого-нибудь корыта, а одного из лучших кораблей флота. Иногда я тебе завидую, Кирк.

— Не надо. Первый офицер — половина капитана. Иногда лучшая, — хмыкнул Кирк, беря в руки сумку с личными вещами. — Ну что, готов?

— Так точно, — лениво протянул Митчелл, прищурившись. — Пойдем производить впечатление на твою железяку.

— Гэри!

Митчелл улыбнулся, встряхиваясь и шагая вперед. Теплые ладони легли Кирку на плечи. Митчелл притянул его к себе, прижавшись лбом ко лбу.

— Не дрейфь. Все будет хорошо. Я не знаю другого человека, кто был бы более достоин этого назначения. Мы все будем тобой гордиться. И я в первую очередь. Ну что, идем, брат-по-оружию?

— Ты большее, Гэри, гораздо большее. — На пару секунд Кирк закрыл глаза, расслабляя плечи, затем глубоко вздохнул и снова выпрямился, сияя улыбкой. — Ну, идем покорять мир.

— Меньше пафоса, меньше, — фыркнул Митчелл, убирая руки. — Следую за вами, капитан.

Назначение на «Энтерпрайз» не было для Кирка большой неожиданностью. По чести сказать, и первым капитанским опытом это для него тоже не было. Не считая нескольких печальных миссий, в которых ему приходилось исполнять обязанности капитана большого корабля в связи с гибелью оного, на его счету как минимум было командование маленьким исследовательским судном и более крупным кораблем доставки. Но до сего времени в его команде не бывало больше шестидесяти человек. Командование флагманом ощущалось как прыжок через голову. И все же он знал, что справится. Это было то, ради чего он был рожден. Ради этого он учился в Академии. Собственно, ради этого он жил.

 

«Энтерпрайз» была прекрасна. Из обзорного иллюминатора шаттла открывался такой потрясающий вид, что Кирк почувствовал себя бесконечно сентиментальным. Гэри, словно поняв, что его привычные шутки будут совсем не к месту, позволил ему молча любоваться идеальными контурами стальной красавицы. Ее размеры впечатляли. На фоне множества снующих рядом с доком кораблей она казалась прекрасным фрегатом среди утлых лодчонок. Возможно, он немного ее идеализировал. «Меньше пафоса», — как сказал Гэри. Но удержаться было почти невозможно.

 Перед подъемом на корабль, Кирк заставил себя собраться. Перед ним стояла непростая задача — узнать и расположить к себе костяк корабля, старший офицерский состав, и он горел желанием преуспеть в этом. Из собственного опыта он знал, что исполнительность, выросшая на доверии командиру, а не на голом приказе, приносит совсем другие плоды.

Команда ждала его, выстроившись в несколько рядов. Наверняка не вся. В ангаре собрались немногим более сотни человек, вытянувшись по стойке смирно. Буквально на долю секунды ему захотелось вернуться в шаттл, но он усилием воли прогнал панику. Раздался боцманский свисток.

— Капитан Джеймс Тиберий Кирк и лейтенант-коммандер Гэри Митчелл. Прошу позволения подняться на борт, — четко отрапортовал он стоящему во главе короткой линии из старших офицеров вулканцу. Это, должно быть, и был тот проблемный кадр, про который ему сообщили в Штабе и про которого говорил адмирал Пайк. Собственно, скорее, «беспроблемный» кадр, но в свете текущих изменений делать выводы было рано. Мистер Спок с непроизносимым личным именем был одет в синюю униформу научного отдела с серебряными нашивками своего ранга. Забавно, но из семи офицеров верхнего звена, а это определенно были они, только двое носили золотую униформу командного состава. Невысокий плотного сложения шотландец в красном, стреляющий глазами из-под косой челки, наверняка был знаменитым лейтенант-коммандером Скоттом, легендарным инженером, про которого во флоте уже ходили сказки. Третьего человека в линии, одетого в синее, Кирк знал лично — это был доктор Пайпер, собиравшийся списываться на берег, но согласившийся временно остаться на корабле и дождаться, когда на смену ему придет новый начальник медицинской службы, Леонард Маккой, личный друг Кирка. Четвертый как раз был одет в желтое и скорее всего был и.о. главы тактического отдела. Да, Вайл — Кирк на всякий случай мысленно проверил списки имен в голове. По крайней мере, имена тех, с кем ему постоянно придется работать, он уже твердо хранил в памяти. Следующие двое офицеров в красном: рослый широкоплечий мужчина под пятьдесят и словно в контраст к нему — парень с нездоровой худобой и нервным лицом. Безопасность и Коммуникации, Джотто и Алден. Последней в ряду стояла женщина в возрасте, проигнорировавшая традиционное мини в пользу слегка коротковатых черных уставных брюк. Лейтенант-коммандер Кленси, корабельный «учетчик» по всем фронтам, от бухгалтерии и персонала до командирских журналов. Вообще-то, к старшим офицерам ее должность относилась чисто номинально, в принятии стратегических решений она не должна была участвовать, и Кирк на секунду глянул на вулканца, стоящего перед ним, гадая, не было ли ее появление здесь приказом «дотошного» и.о. капитана. Вулканца многократно называли «дотошным» в неформальных характеристиках, и Кирку только предстояло узнать, до какой степени простирается эта его черта характера.

— Лейтенант-коммандер Спок. Подняться на борт разрешаю. Приветствую, капитан. Лейтенант-коммандер Митчелл.

У вулканца оказался богатый, чуть хрипловатый, низкий голос, и Кирк невольно заслушался и чуть не пропустил момент, когда настало время говорить ему. Скомандовав «вольно», он приветствовал команду. Сказав несколько воодушевляющих слов о грядущей пятилетней миссии, он распустил основную часть, оставшись в тесной компании старших офицеров.

— Рад знакомству, — вполне сердечно поприветствовал он всех, пожав руки — исключая вулканца, естественно — он хорошо учился в академии и отлично знал, что тактильные телепаты избегают прикосновений. — Ну что ж, будем работать. Жду отчеты всех отделов завтра, а сегодня приглашаю всех вас вечером на ужин. В неформальной обстановке. Познакомимся, поговорим. А пока все свободны. Мистер Спок, не покажете нам корабль?

— С чего бы вы хотели начать? — очень вежливо и совершенно безэмоционально поинтересовался вулканец.

— С наших кают, — встрял Митчелл, краем глаза глянув на их сумки, которые только вынесли из шаттла. Чего-чего, а практичности у него хватало на двоих. Вулканец коротко кивнул и прошел вперед, указывая дорогу. За его спиной Кирк выразительно нахмурился в сторону Гэри, тот так же выразительно беззвучно фыркнул.

 

Внутри «Энтерпрайз» тоже впечатляла. По сравнению с кораблями, где Кирку приходилось служить, все здесь казалось новым, продуманным и даже немножко «люкс». То же самое можно было сказать и про его каюту. Он, конечно, знал устройство кораблей класса «Конституция», но его как-то больше интересовали инженерные решения.

Показав их каюты — как оказалось, соседние, — Спок предложил провести экскурсию по кораблю через полчаса, после чего исчез, коротко попрощавшись. Не успел Кирк опуститься в кресло у рабочего терминала, как свистнул интерком, и Гэри появился в дверях.

— Да это настоящий дворец, Джим. Но, черт-черт-черт, я так рассчитывал на совместный санузел! — Митчелл развалился на его кровати, закинув руки за голову.

— Зачем тебе совместный санузел? — дернул бровью Кирк, не сдерживая улыбки.

— Ну как же, представь, буду пробираться к тебе ночью, залазить под одеяло, а там… — Гэри клацанул зубами и тут же зевнул сыто. — Ну и спинку там потереть позвать можно.

Кирк только головой покачал, продолжая улыбаться.

— Должен тебе напомнить, что мы, собственно, не для этого во Флот записались.

— Одно другому не мешает.

— Смотрю на тебя и задаюсь вопросом, как ты умудрился с таким подходом дослужиться до лейтенант-командера?

— Героически спасая твою задницу. У меня к ней личный интерес.

— Гэри, я серьезно. — Кирк пересел на кровать к Митчеллу. — Прекращай. Отпуск кончился, начинаются рабочие будни. Мы уже обсуждали это. Личное никак не должно пересекаться с работой.

— Оно и не будет, но имей в виду, обратно заползти в твой панцирь сухаря и ответственного книголюба я тебе не дам. Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы не наслаждаться ею. И даже не думай читать мне лекцию об ответственности и долге. — Митчелл посмотрел серьезно. — Свои обязанности я знаю, и у тебя не будет поводов быть мною недовольным. Ты сам знаешь.

— Знаю. Ты отличный старпом. И люди к тебе тянутся, ты их чувствуешь. Но все же, не перегибай палку. У нас открытые отношения, и я предпочел бы, чтобы о их наличии не трепались в столовой.

— Угу, помню. «Должна быть в женщине какая-то загадка». И в капитане тоже. И вообще, капитан не принадлежит никому, только своему кораблю…

— И это даже не шутка. — Джим сложил руки в замок, поставив локти на колени, повернувшись к Митчеллу спиной. — Я даже думаю, что лучше будет, если мы ограничим наши отношения рабочей сферой, ну и дружбой, конечно.

— А в глаз?

— А на гауптвахту?

Митчелл сел на кровати, положив руки Кирку на талию и ткнувшись губами ему в шею.

— Что ты делаешь? — вздохнул Кирк.

— Мечу территорию, а ты что подумал?

— Вулканец появится через пятнадцать минут.

— Значит, у нас куча времени.

— Гэри, перестань.

— И не подумаю.

Кирк встал, освободившись от чужих рук, поправил форму и посмотрел укоризненно.

— Гэри, иди к себе. Через четверть часа ты мне нужен собранный и разумный. Все должно пройти идеально, понимаешь?

Митчелл кивнул, спуская ноги на пол.

— Ладно. Я все понял. Не заводись. — Пройдя к двери, он задержался на минуту. — И осторожнее с этим вулканцем, Джим. Что бы про него не говорили, но он больше похож на черта, чем на ангела.

— Он тебе не понравился?

— Не люблю вулканцев в принципе. Снобы. А этот еще даст нам прикурить. Я еще не встречал человека, которому испортили послужной список, и который при этом не заточил бы зуб на тех, кто в этом виноват.

— Ну так он и не человек, — пожал плечами Кирк. — Я ставлю на то, что мы сработаемся. К тому же, он в списке лучших компьютерных специалистов флота и выдающийся ученый. Нам повезло с таким главой научного отдела.

— Они телепаты, Джим. Мне как минимум неловко работать рядом с существом, которое теоретически без проблем сможет залезть мне в мозг. И этика у них альтернативная. Я предпочел бы, чтобы моим заместителем был тот, кого я полностью понимаю.

— Во-первых, контактные телепаты. И я не помню, чтобы ты сильно переживал, когда встречался с той девушкой-бетазоидом. Насколько я помню, ты даже был в восторге, что некоторые вещи не нужно проговаривать.

— Сравнил божий дар с яичницей. Одно дело переспать с телепатом, другое — работать на постоянной основе и доверять. О каком доверии может идти речь, когда изначально мы не в равных условиях?

— Хм, на некоторые вещи мы смотрим очень по-разному, — фыркнул Кирк. — Гэри, он твой коллега. Пожалуйста, привыкни к этой мысли поскорее, чтобы мне не пришлось принимать меры.

— Ладно, — Митчелл пожал плечами. — С моей стороны проблем не будет, ты же знаешь. Тем более, мы еще толком не общались. Но мы это скоро исправим.

— Через пять минут, если он будет точен.

— Насколько я наслышан о вулканцах, небось, стоит в коридоре за углом и считает секунды, чтобы быть под твоей дверью с точностью атомных часов, — хохотнул Гэри, выходя.

 

Что ж, он оказался недалек от истины, по крайней мере, ровно через пять минут, когда Джим закончил устанавливать собственный код авторизации на вход и вышел в коридор, Спок приближался по коридору к его каюте.

 Захватив Гэри, они обошли практически весь корабль: посетили и медотсек, и лаборатории, спустились в реакторную и осмотрели оружейные палубы. С почти нескрываемой гордостью вулканец показал им новоустановленные сенсоры дальнего радиуса действия, сыпя цифрами и вдаваясь в такие научные детали, что Митчелл, который никогда не был фанатом ни инженерной, ни научной части, немного заскучал — судя по натянутой вежливой улыбке. Спок показал им офицерскую и общекомандную столовые, обзорные палубы и помещения, предназначенные для отдыха команды, после чего они поднялись на мостик.

 На мостике дежурила пара офицеров на случай экстренных ситуаций, занимаясь координацией продолжающихся погрузок и информационных потоков. Это не была полноценная бета-смена, как-никак корабль находился на приколе в доке. Большая часть экранов оставалась темной. Пахло кофе.

— Капитан на мостике, — четко объявил мистер Спок, и Кирк с легкой укоризной посмотрел на него — без этого можно было обойтись, он был не на вахте. Офицеры вскочили при их появлении и приветствовали капитана и его сопровождающих традиционным салютом.

— Это только часть обзорной экскурсии, джентльмены, прошу вас, не отвлекайтесь на меня. Я уже бывал здесь, когда учился в Академии. Нас тоже водили сюда на первом курсе. Человек двадцать тогда набилось на мостик. Что ж, вот я и дослужился до права на индивидуальный визит, да еще с мотивированным экскурсоводом, — насмешливо глянул он в сторону вулканца.

Офицеры заулыбались, переглядываясь, и вернулись к своим делам.

 Мостик «Энтерпрайз» почти ничем не отличался от мостика на «Республике» или на «Фаррагуте», где ему довелось служить. Вот только капитанское кресло… черт, он просто постоял некоторое время, положив руки на кожаную спинку сиденья. Это было его кресло — но требовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть.

— Джим, просто сядь, — раздался у него за плечом тягучий голос, но он только покачал головой.

— Позже. Пока продолжим осмотр.

Заходя в турболифт следом за вулканцем, он слышал за спиной, как смена обменивается шутливыми фразами.

— Ну, куда теперь, мистер Спок? — улыбнулся Кирк, довольный собой и миром.

— Я бы предложил ознакомиться с обновленными системами коммуникации корабля, а также спуститься в инженерную. Мистер Скотт как раз заканчивает очередной инструктаж новоприбывших.

— Я хотел бы вернуться к себе, Джим, если не возражаешь. Мне пора ознакомиться со списками непосредственно отчитывающегося мне персонала и назначить несколько встреч, — сказал Митчелл.

— Что ж, ладно. Не забудь о встрече сегодня вечером.

— Это вряд ли. Капитан. Мистер Спок. — Гэри вышел на четвертой палубе, а они продолжили спускаться. Вулканец молчал — на вкус Кирка слишком неодобрительно.

— Мистер Спок, может, прервемся на пару минут? Я хотел бы задать вам пару вопросов не о корабле.

— Как вам будет угодно, капитан.

— Ближайшая обзорная палуба?

— Девятый уровень, — приказал вулканец компьютеру. Через несколько секунд лифт остановился. Им пришлось пройти еще пару минут по коридору, прежде чем они зашли в совершенно пустую секцию обзорной палубы. Кирк не удержался, встал у стекла, положив на него ладони. Космос не выглядел пугающе пустынным. Под корпусом корабля сновали маленькие шаттлы, громоздкий корабль телларитов приближался к доку, ведомый направляющим диспетчерским лучом. Док светился огнями и жизнью. Все это было прекрасно…

— Мистер Спок, я хотел извиниться перед вами. — Он развернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать тень недоумения на лице вулканца.

— Простите, капитан, я не понимаю…

— Я знаю, что больше десяти лет вы посвятили этому кораблю, и мое появление внесло большие изменения в вашу ситуацию. Можно сказать, я отобрал у вас должность.

 В этом месте землянин уже начал бы уверять, что “ничего подобного”, или, наоборот, пошел бы в атаку, подтверждая обвинение. Кирк смотрел на своего второго офицера, пытаясь прочитать, что же скрывается за таким ровным, почти безличным фасадом. Спок молчал, слегка приподняв брови, и ждал продолжения.

 — Я знаю, что вулканцы утверждают, что не испытывают эмоций, — вздохнул Кирк. — Я бы поспорил с формулировкой. Я хочу спросить вас, мистер Спок, уверены ли вы, что хотите остаться? И даже не потому, что на «Авроре» — ведь именно туда вас зовут старшим помощником? — вы сможете сохранить свою позицию командующего офицера. Просто, десять лет — это много, мистер Спок. Очень много, даже для вулканца. Вы уверены, что не хотите попробовать что-то новое? Выйти из своей зоны комфорта, что ли?

В глазах Спока что-то дрогнуло, и это было… немного пугающе. Как если бы волна пошла по небоскребу. Кирк замер, чувствуя, что, видимо, куда-то попал, не особо целясь.

 — Капитан… — Споку понадобилось две секунды, чтобы вновь приобрести черты многовекового монолита. — Вы путаете зону комфорта и чувство принадлежности. Предстоящая пятилетняя миссия даст мне много возможностей повстречать новое, и было бы нелогично не использовать этот шанс. Я не цепляюсь за спокойное размеренное существование, как и не нуждаюсь в дополнительных встрясках, если вы это имели в виду.

— Понятно, — Кирк почувствовал себя неловко. — Возможно, им стоило предложить вам свой корабль.

— Полагаю, что даже в этом маловероятном случае мой ответ был бы тем же.

— Что ж, значит, будем плясать отсюда, — вздохнул Кирк и тут же улыбнулся, заметив секундное замешательство вулканца. — Еще не встречали этого выражения?

— Нет, капитан, — признал Спок.

— Значит, я обеспечил вам десять минут поиска информации в сети.

— Мне не понадобится так много времени для столь несложной задачи.

— Но вы же захотите углубить вопрос, разобраться в происхождении и в особенностях применения фразы. Я прав? — Кирк улыбнулся.

— Правы. Меня интересуют языки, и стандарт еще хранит для меня довольно много белых пятен. — Похоже, Спок был готов сказать что-то еще, но заставил себя замолчать, сам не понимая, каким образом вообще заговорил не о рабочем.

— Вы многосторонняя личность, мистер Спок, — усмехнулся капитан. — И на самом деле я очень рад, что вы остаетесь. Потому что на «Энтерпрайз» должна быть лучшая команда, а вы — лучший в своем деле. Постараемся понять друг друга?

Вулканец моргнул, не зная, как на это реагировать.

— Я приложу все силы, чтобы быть максимально полезным и эффективным в течение нашей миссии.

— Отлично. Пойдемте, навестим мистера Скотта?

Вулканец коротко кивнул.

К этому моменту главный инженер уже закончил инструктаж и изучал планы в своем офисе. Визиту капитана он вроде бы даже не удивился и принялся расписывать в деталях произведенные на корабле модификации. Первые несколько минут мистер Скотт держался настороженно, но стоило Джиму искренне восхититься красотой корабля, как инженер оттаял. К концу разговора он уже предложил обращаться к нему «Скотти» и обещал на неформальный ужин принести кое-что из своих давнишних запасов. Спок с легкостью передал Скотти роль гида, а инженер в увлечении полез в трубы Джеффри и потащил за собой капитана.

— Мистер Спок, благодарю вас, вы можете быть свободны, — сказал Кирк, прежде чем нырнуть в трубу следом за инженером. — Я и так отнял у вас много времени. Не забудьте, сегодня вечером у старшего офицерского состава неформальная встреча, я рассчитываю вас там увидеть.

— Я вас понял, капитан.

 Кирк чувствовал, словно сбросил лет десять. Он будто бы опять вернулся в период пребывания на «Республике» – вот уж где ему пришлось полазить по трубам! Скотти показал ему гондолы, камеру с антиматерией, делитиумную камеру и долго объяснял, почему отказался от стандартной расстановки кристаллов. Час пролетел, как пара минут.

 Распрощавшись с инженером, он вернулся к себе в каюту, около которой маялась какая-то симпатичная хрупкая блондинка в командном золотом с длинными красивыми ногами.

— Энсин Джейн Смит, сэр, — отрапортовала она. — Лейтенант-коммандер Кленси направила меня к вам для прохождения службы.

— Вольно, энсин. — Он нахмурился. — И в чем же состоит ваша служба?

— К каждому из командующих офицеров корабля назначен помощник из младшего офицерского состава. Для решения будничных задач, — немного робко произнесла девушка. — Меня распределили к вам.

— Хм, я рассчитывал на расторопного молодого парня, которого можно гонять с поручениями в хвост и в гриву, — улыбнулся он.

— Я расторопная, сэр. Вас не устраивает моя кандидатура? — спросила Смит, глядя глазами испуганного олененка. Вот же черт.

— Вовсе нет, энсин, — Кирк закашлялся, чтобы скрыть неловкость, и открыл дверь каюты. — Прошу, проходите.

Энсин быстро вошла и немедленно вытащила падд и стилос, готовая фиксировать любые просьбы.

— Должен признаться, энсин, я даже не знаю, как организовать вашу со мной работу. Мне раньше не выделяли отдельного «денщика». — «Тем более — девушку», — подумал он.

— Я со всем разберусь сама, сэр. Коммандер Кленси сообщила, что вы хотите организовать неформальную встречу с офицерами. Я могу заняться технической стороной вопроса. У вас есть какие-то предпочтения?

— Я думал о небольшом баре в Сан-Франциско, недалеко от Адмиралтейства, «Северное сияние», кажется.

— Я свяжусь и зарезервирую столики. На какое время вы хотели бы назначить встречу?

— На 2000.

— Я сообщу всем приглашенным место и время и освобожу для вас окно в транспортаторной. Принести вам кофе или чай?

— Нет, пока ничего не нужно, мисс Смит. Благодарю.

— Вот номер моего личного комма, если вам что-нибудь понадобится, — кивнула она и исчезла. Кирк выдохнул. Черт, ему очень нравились блондинки, хоть это был и не его типаж, но понадобится время, прежде чем появление энсина Джонс перестанет вызывать неуместные мысли. Может, попросить ее надевать на работу брюки, а не форменное платье? Тьфу ты, Смит. Джейн Смит.

 

С работой Смит справилась на отлично. Ему на комм пришло подтверждение времени и места, и чуть позже восьми он уже был в Сан-Франциско, в указанном баре, где его уже ждали. Скотти болтал с Джотто у стойки, Митчелл о чем-то тихо беседовал за столиком с Вайлом. Кленси слушала рассказ доктора. Еще двоих офицеров не хватало.

— Джентльмены, — приветствовал он всех, салютуя от входа. Скотти расцвел улыбкой, Митчелл приглашающее махнул рукой. И понеслось. Полчаса спустя за их столом раздавались регулярные взрывы смеха — Скотти щедро делился инженерным юмором. Пайпер галантно ухаживал за единственной дамой. Опоздавший глава отдела коммуникаций, замкнутый поначалу, выпив немного, расслабился, и оказался вполне разговорчивым типом со склонностью к черному юмору. Митчелл взял на себя роль хозяина встречи, вел в разговоре, поднимал темы и следил, чтобы гости не забывали за разговорами пить и есть. Кирк позволил себе расслабиться, откинувшись на мягкую спинку диванчика.

— Мисс Смит справилась с первым заданием, капитан? — спросила Кленси, сидящая рядом.

— На сто процентов. Почему вы прислали мне в помощники девушку? — повернул он к ней голову.

— А почему нет? Это доставляет вам неудобства, капитан? — в ее голосе читалась легкая насмешка.

— Нет, мэм, но… — Он покачал головой. — Я так понимаю, с вами просто не будет.

— Наоборот, капитан. Со мной будет проще простого, вы задаете вопрос — я отвечаю, и никаких хождений кругами. Девочка талантлива и новенькая на корабле. Она отлично подойдет для этой должности. У нее отличный послужной список, умеренная занятость в другом направлении. К тому же, я уверена, вы натренируете ее как отличного личного помощника, ей есть чему у вас поучиться. Вы беспокоитесь, что придется из-за нее контролировать собственное либидо?

— Хм, — Кирк с трудом сдержался и не закашлялся. Прямолинейные женщины преклонного возраста вводили его в ступор, возможно, потому что он не так часто их встречал на своем пути. — Я полагаю, что справлюсь.

— А я в этом даже не сомневаюсь, капитан Кирк.

«Нет, определенно, будет непросто», — подумал он снова.

— Странно, что мистера Спока до сих пор нет, — оглянулся Кирк на вход.

— Это неофициальная встреча, я бы на его появление не рассчитывала. По крайней мере, на моей памяти он не присутствовал ни на одной из вечеринок, организованных на корабле.

— За десять лет?

— За одиннадцать, капитан.

Кирк нахмурился.

— Тем не менее, сегодня я четко попросил его быть, и мне показалось, что мы друг друга поняли.

— Если вы оставили ему лазейку, свободу выбора, он не придет.

— А вот тут вы ошибаетесь, — Кирк расцвел улыбкой, заметив слегка сутулый силуэт вулканца на фоне входной двери. — Мистер Спок, мы вас ждем, — помахал он рукой новоприбывшему. Спок быстро подошел, поздоровался со всеми присутствующими.

— Капитан, я прошу прощения…

— Не страшно, мистер Спок. Лучше поздно, чем никогда, — прервал его Кирк, предлагая присесть, но Спок продолжал стоять.

— Я прошу прощения, но, к сожалению, не могу остаться. Появились вопросы, которые мне нужно решить до завтрашнего дня. Вы приказали мне явиться, что я и сделал, но обязанности…

Кирк почувствовал, как в нем поднимается волна раздражения. Будто у одного вулканца были обязанности на этом корабле!

— Что такого случилось, что вы не можете один вечер посвятить общению со своими коллегами?

— Заминка с доставкой оборудования в геологическую лабораторию. Из-за непредвиденной задержки калибровку придется проводить завтра, сдвигая другие работы. Я должен проследить за установкой, чтобы утренняя смена могла…

— И никто другой, кроме вас, с этим не справится? — надавил Кирк, не сдержавшись.

— Безусловно, капитан, — сухо откликнулся вулканец. — Но мне не хотелось бы вызывать специалиста из увольнительной, в которую он вышел только вчера.

— Джим, пусть идет. Это же не последний раз, когда мы собираемся вместе, правда, мистер Спок? — вмешался Митчелл, усмехнувшись. — А в дальнейшем мы постараемся так организовать работу, чтобы в следующий раз у вас не было подобных извинений.

Спок просверлил его взглядом и кивнул.

— Хорошо, мистер Спок. В таком случае, до завтра. Жду ваших отчетов.

— Есть, сэр. — Вулканец кивнул всем присутствующим и удалился, почти по-военному чеканя шаг.

— А я говорил, что не выйдет, — шепнул Кирку на ухо Митчелл. — Ты об него зубы сломаешь.

— А вот посмотрим, — так же тихо ответил Кирк.

***

«… ты спрашивала, что я думаю о новом капитане. Довольно рано делать какие-то выводы. Он образован и опытен, что сразу заметно, а также обладает тем, что у людей называется харизмой. Ему хватило семи минут и пятнадцати секунд, чтобы поменять отношение главного инженера корабля с настороженного на позитивно-открытое. Что касается моих личных впечатлений… Когда-то ты установила во дворе качели, такие же, какие были у тебя в детстве, и катала меня на них. Я считал, что это тренировка вестибулярного аппарата, и твои слова, что это должно приносить удовольствие, были мне непонятны. Общение с капитаном напомнило мне эти качели. Возможно, это тоже тренировка — «вестибулярного аппарата» моих психологических реакций. Я еще не пришел к окончательному выводу, сознательно он делает это, или это естественное проявление его личности. С капитаном Пайком изначально было легче».


	2. Глава 2.

Отправление в миссию прошло спокойно. Нет, конечно, без фанфар не обошлось, но Кирк приложил все силы, чтобы сократить по максимуму помпезные прощальные речи. Первые задания были скучны, просты и оставляли команде кучу времени на налаживание социальных контактов. Пока «Энтерпрайз» находился в густонаселенных и известных районах космоса, штаб большей частью использовал корабль для транспортных целей. Первые две-три недели так и тянулись — ровно, гладко, без каких-либо критических ситуаций, и капитан мог спокойно наблюдать за взаимодействием команды в обычных условиях.  
  
Буквально в первую же совместную с Митчеллом вахту выяснилось, что специального рабочего места для Первого офицера на мостике не предусмотрено, и Гэри пришлось занять пустующее во время рутинных миссий место за консолью офицера безопасности. Его настроения этот факт не улучшил, особенно учитывая то, что практически всю смену ему приходилось крутиться в кресле, поворачиваясь на 180 градусов каждый раз, когда он хотел обменяться с капитаном своими мыслями по тому или иному вопросу. К следующей смене Митчелл перекроил расписание и теперь уверенно занимал место пилота за командной консолью в паре метров от Джима.  
  
Кирк уже уверенно использовал имена офицеров мостика. В альфа-смене закрепились определенные люди, и пока капитана все устраивало. Место офицера по науке в капитанскую смену постоянно занимал мистер Спок. После первого не самого удачного подхода Кирк опасался, что это проявится в отношении Спока к работе, но ничего подобного не произошло. Вулканец в любой момент был готов предоставить нужные данные, и сколько Кирк не искал отголосков неудовольствия в его тоне, так ничего и не нашел. Так получилось, что во время этих длинных смен, когда капитану практически нечего было делать, только читать информацию на личном падде, подробные доклады мистера Спока стали единственным развлечением — и, похоже, не для него одного. Спок выуживал из глубин памяти компьютера и своей собственной детали, которые можно было считать косвенно относящимися к текущей миссии — историю, политическое устройство планеты места назначения, ну и бонусом описание особенностей звездных систем, через которые лежал путь «Энтерпрайз». Кирк поймал себя на том, что с удовольствием слушает эти мини-лекции, да и просто голос у вулканца был приятный — глубокий и низкий. И все же, даже с подключением Спока, мостик довольно часто погружался в долгую тишину, нарушаемую только сигналами разных консолей да короткими рапортами разных служб.  
  
Поэтому Джим явно встрепенулся, когда мисс Ухура, темнокожая связистка, обратилась к нему с каким-то беспокойством в голосе.  
  
— Капитан, я получаю сигнал бедствия.  
  
С какой-то стороны это было неправильно, но у Джима просто загорелись глаза.  
  
— Координаты, лейтенант. Какая-нибудь дополнительная информация?  
  
— Это андорианский корабль, сэр. Сигнал автоматический.  
  
— Сигнал идет из системы W527 в двух световых годах от нас, капитан, — немедленно включился Спок. — На крейсерской скорости мы можем прибыть туда приблизительно через четыре часа.  
  
— Мистер Митчелл, рассчитайте курс.  
  
— Уже работаю, капитан.  
  
  
К моменту, когда подающее сигналы бедствия судно оказалось в зоне радаров, на «Энтерпрайз» были готовы к любым неожиданностям, их поджидающих: от банальных поломок до нападения клингонов. По желтой тревоге были подняты медики и подготовлены группы инженеров и десантников. На вызовы корабль не отвечал, и скоро его можно было увидеть на экране. Вытянутый корпус с двумя противостоящими короткими гондолами местами был покорежен взрывами, корабль дрейфовал.  
  
— По-прежнему не выходят на связь?  
  
— Нет, капитан, — откликнулась Ухура.  
  
— Другие корабли в радиусе?  
  
— Отсутствуют, — раздалось от научной станции. Спок продолжил, не дожидаясь вопросов: — Пассажирское судно малого класса, внешние повреждения в двигательном отсеке. Результаты сканирования... Шестнадцать жизненных сигналов. Значительные разрушения на двух нижних палубах, система жизнеобеспечения функционирует на остальных уровнях за исключением нескольких секций. Полностью выведены из строя сенсоры и радар, они слепы и не знают о нашем присутствии.  
  
Кирк включил внутреннюю связь.  
  
— Две группы безопасности в транспортаторную. Мистер Скотт, мне нужен кто-то из ваших ребят. Доктор Пайпер, у вас все готово к приему пострадавших?  
  
— Да, капитан.  
  
— Что ж. — Кирк хлопнул в ладоши, вставая с кресла. — Посмотрим, что там у них. Мы со старшим помощником спустимся на корабль. Мистер Спок — оставляю мостик на вас.  
  
Вулканец, до этого продолжавший изучать показания сканеров, резко отодвинулся от приборов.  
  
— Капитан, одновременно подвергать риску жизни двоих старших офицеров корабля нелогично и противоречит уставу флота, — жестко произнес он.  
  
— Я знаю устав, мистер Спок. Состав десанта определяет капитан корабля, и я не нарушаю правила, только не учитываю некоторые рекомендации.  
  
— Категорические рекомендации, капитан, — уперся вулканец, выпрямляясь и глядя на Джима сверху вниз. — Мы не знаем подробностей возникновения этой ситуации на андорианском корабле…  
  
— Вы заставляете меня терять время, — нахмурился Кирк. — Вы слышали приказ? Вам нужно его повторить?  
  
На пару секунд, пока они мерялись взглядами, повисла пауза.  
  
— Никак нет. — Вулканец будто бы выпрямился еще сильнее, окончательно избавляясь от свойственной ему небольшой сутулости. — Капитан.  
  
Возможно это была только игра воображения, но Кирку показалось, что в его голосе прозвучала издевка.  
  
— Мы обсудим этот инцидент позже. Мистер Митчелл, следуйте за мной.  
  
Гэри с готовностью встал и пошел следом за Джимом к турболифту, удовлетворенно улыбаясь. Ему, похоже, тоже хотелось действий.  
  
— Шестая палуба.  
  
Не успели двери закрыться, как Гэри выдохнул:  
  
— Началось… Я уж испугался, что ты пойдешь у него на поводу. Влепишь ему выговор?  
  
— За то, что беспокоится об уставе? Он не прав по форме, но по содержанию у него есть основания высказываться. Если будет заварушка — и мы там, двое… Если бы он не заявил так категорично прямо на мостике, я бы, пожалуй, согласился с его возражениями.  
  
— Ну, ну… Как мне повезло, что ты не согласился. Боже, я уже начал опасаться, что пустил корни в это кресло.  
  
Джим молча улыбнулся, нервно постукивая пальцами по поручню.  
  
— Надеюсь, это были клингоны! Найдем и надерем им задницу. Еще и медаль нам повесят, — потянулся Митчелл, разминая мышцы.  
  
— У тебя воинственный настрой.  
  
— Ой, только не говори, что тебя не достало, что нашим электронным микроскопом гвозди забивают. «Энтерпрайз» не грузовик какой-нибудь.  
  
— Но и не военный эсминец. А с клингонами мы и так на ножах, не хватало нам только обострять.  
  
— Не верю, что это ты говоришь. Ты видел, во что они превратили этот кораблик! Андория, на минуточку, член Федерации.  
  
— Мы еще даже не знаем, что тут произошло, а ты уже собрался воевать, — дернул плечом Кирк, выходя на этаже с транспортаторами. — Может, и вправду, стоило оставить тебя на мостике.  
  
— И кто тогда прикроет тебе спину? — уже без улыбки спросил Гэри. Кирк бросил на него короткий взгляд.  
  
— Постарайся не отправиться в лазарет, прикрывая ее. Одного раза более чем достаточно, — сказал он немного жестко, пряча за тоном настоящее беспокойство. Но Гэри давно не велся на такие уловки.  
  
— Все будет хорошо. — Он на секунду сжал пальцами его запястье, делясь поддержкой. — Ты сам говорил — мы вдвоем горы свернем, если понадобится.  
  
Кирк оставил его фразу без ответа, входя в траспортаторную с ожидающими их безопасниками и медиками. Ему тут же протянули фазер и пояс-генератор поля жизнеобеспечения.  
  
— Джентльмены, на корабле нас не ждут, и у нас нет возможности сообщить о нашем присутствии, кроме как нанести им визит, — обратился Кирк ко всем собравшимся. — Предельная осторожность. Шансы, что они нуждаются в нашей помощи, велики, но могут быть и недоразумения. На случай, если они решат стрелять — фазеры на оглушение. Первая группа — со мной. Вторая — командует мистер Митчелл. Постоянная связь. Транспортаторная — в режиме ожидания. Ну, поехали…

***  
  
Двадцать минут спустя луч экстренной телепортации вырвал их обратно с поврежденного корабля на «Энтерпрайз» практически на середине разговора со старшим офицером андорианцев. Кирк покрутил головой, отметив, что его группа оказалась на площадке второго телепортационного зала в полном составе. За пультом управления, на огромной скорости вводя в компьютер новые данные, стоял Спок.  
  
— Мистер Спок, немедленно объяснитесь…  
  
—Экстренная эвакуация. Освободите площадку, капитан. Немедленно. — В его голосе звучала такая категоричность, что Кирк решил отложить вопросы на потом и исполнил требуемое, как и остальные члены десанта. Спустя еще десять секунд на транспортаторных кругах появились шесть синих фигур андорианцев.  
  
Кирк тут же приказал прибывшим с ним ребятам помочь им спуститься, отправив троих раненых в лазарет. Спок снова вводил данные, постоянно консультируясь с показаниями, появляющимися на экране.  
  
  
— Капитан, я принял решение начать экстренную эвакуацию из-за изменения ситуации на андорианском корабле, — начал он объяснять параллельно со своими действиями. — Шесть минут назад в правой гондоле произошел взрыв. В данный момент критическая нагрузка в двигательном отсеке приближается к максимуму… Мистер Кайл… — включил он интерком, перемещая ползунки телепортатора в позицию захвата.  
  
— Две группы на борту, мистер Спок, — раздался ответ оператора.  
  
— Мостик. Щиты на максимум.  
  
— Исполнено, мистер Спок…  
  
В эту же секунду корабль содрогнулся.  
  
— Мистер Кайл, — Кирк склонился к интеркому. — Группа коммандера Митчелла… Сколько поднято на борт?  
  
— Коммандер Митчелл и наши ребята на борту, капитан, — ответил лейтенант. — И шестеро андорианцев.  
  
Кирк посмотрела на вулканца, проведя мысленно несложные подсчеты. Спок ответил ему нечитаемым взглядом.  
  
— Вы слишком рано подняли щиты, лейтенант-коммандер.  
  
— Я следил за возрастающей нагрузкой в двигателях в режиме реального времени, — откликнулся вулканец. — Медлить дольше означало подвергнуть опасности «Энтерпрайз».  
  
— Еще четверо, — жестко произнес Кирк, опираясь обеими руками на консоль управления.  
  
У Спока дернулась бровь.  
  
— Да, капитан, еще четверо, — произнес он ровно, опуская ползунки-контроллеры в начальное положение. На платформе появились еще четыре фигуры андорианцев, один из которых оказался офицером, с которым Кирк говорил еще недавно.  
  
— Почему вы не связались со мной, прежде чем начать эвакуацию? — спросил Кирк негромко, когда материализация закончилась.  
  
— Проблемы со связью, капитан. Их корабль экранирован.  
  
— Чудно. — Кирк хлопнул ладонями по консоли, поворачиваясь к андорианцам и бросая через плечо: — Полный отчет через полчаса, мистер Спок… Приветствую вас на борту «Энтерпрайз», джентльмены.  
  
— Капитан, я требую объяснений… — спустился по ступенькам старший андорианец, кинув взгляд на троих людей в красном, следящих за новоприбывшими.  
  
— Приношу свои извинения за внезапное изменение планов, но на вашем корабле возникла угроза взрыва, и у моего офицера не было иного выбора, как произвести экстренную эвакуацию.  
  
— Что с моим кораблем?  
  
— Уничтожен, — произнес Спок, выходя из-за консоли и вставая чуть сзади капитана. — По предварительному анализу, небольшой взрыв в машинном отделении привел к критической перегрузке двигателя.  
  
— Еще взрыв… — андорианец опустил голову и вдруг стал заваливаться на Кирка, сползая вниз.  
  
— Медиков, быстро, — скомандовал Кирк, помогая ему осторожно опуститься на пол, краем глаза наблюдая, как второй помощник уже делает вызов по интеркому.  
  
— Саботаж, капитан, — слабо произнес андорианец. — Кто-то не хотел, чтобы мы долетели. Четыре бомбы. Мы обезвредили одну после первого взрыва. Четвертая добила мой корабль.  
  
В транспортаторной появились медики, осторожно переместили пострадавшего на носилки и унесли. Кирк встал, окинув взглядом помещение.  
  
— Кто на мостике?  
  
— Лейтенант Фаррел, капитан.  
  
— Мистер Спок… — черт, он уже стал к этому привыкать! — Займитесь размещением наших… гостей. Сообщите главам подразделений, что я жду всех через двадцать минут в переговорной.  
  
— Есть, сэр, — ровно откликнулся вулканец.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Его кресло на мостике было занято Гэри. Увидев его немного разлохмаченную макушку, когда открылись двери турболифта, Джим не сдержал вздох облегчения. Волноваться не было повода, и все же… после той истории, когда Митчелл неделю провалялся в коме после того, как спас ему жизнь, Джим чувствовал себя спокойнее, когда тот был у него на глазах.  
  
— Докладывайте, коммандер, — бросил он, спускаясь по ступенькам к своему креслу.  
  
Гэри вскочил, расцветая улыбкой.  
  
— Я сам только закончил выслушивать доклад. Мистер Спок передал контроль лейтенанту Фаррелу. Если не учитывать взорвавшуюся андорианскую яхту, на мостике без происшествий. На радарах тишина. Во время десанта у моей группы были проблемы со связью с кораблем, нам по дороге попался тяжело раненный, и мы не смогли запросить экстренную эвакуацию, а на месте наш медик почти ничего не мог сделать. Но прежде, чем я успел с тобой связаться, нас вытащили на «Энтерпрайз». Гоблин постарался?  
  
Кирк фыркнул, оставляя без комментариев вопрос.  
  
— Лейтенант Ухура, сообщите командованию о случившемся. Подробный доклад мы предоставим позже. Мистер Хансен, ложимся на прежний курс. Лейтенант Фаррел — мостик опять ваш. Коммандер, следуйте за мной.  
  
  
  
Они вдвоем вошли в лифт и спустились уровнем ниже, чтобы пройти в переговорную. Там все еще было пусто, предложенные двадцать минут еще не прошли. Джим заблокировал за собой дверь и тут же резко прижал Гэри к стене, целуя. Это был жадный, долгий, глубокий поцелуй, на который тот ответил, не раздумывая, тесно прижимая к себе Джима за талию, опускаясь руками все ниже.  
  
— Что, заводит опасность? — прошептал Гэри ему в ухо, когда они оторвались друг от друга и Джим уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. Джим прижался плотнее, так что не заметить возбуждение было невозможно. — Какой ужас, Джимми. Представь, что сейчас сюда заявится этот вулканец с постной рожей, а ты в таком виде. Так и вижу, как его ужасные брови прилипают к челке…  
  
Джим шумно выдохнул и отступил.  
  
— Спасибо, — выдавил он, поправляя одежду. — Помогло. Все верно, через десять минут они будут здесь. А может и раньше… Прости, меня занесло.  
  
— Продолжим после смены, — усмехнулся Гэри, лаская пальцами его запястье. — А я бы посмотрел на его лицо… Черт, — он рассмеялся, тоже одергивая форменку, пока Джим отошел разблокировать дверь. – Может, хочешь пойти в свой “кабинет”, пока не собрался народ? Чтобы потом впечатляюще войти последним? Все мои прежние капитаны так делали.  
  
— Кончай смеяться, — буркнул Джим, усаживаясь перед компьютерным терминалом и с сомнением доставая свой коммуникатор. Решившись, он набрал номер.  
  
— Мисс Джонс? Будьте добры, обеспечьте кофе наше маленькое собрание в переговорной.  
  
— Ого… — Гэри приподнял брови, усаживаясь в кресло рядом с капитаном. — Секретарша?  
  
— Денщик. Адъютант. Старшина. Я предпочитаю называть ее “личный помощник”, и стараюсь не гонять без надобности.  
  
— Красивая?  
  
— Сам увидишь, — улыбнулся Кирк.  
  
— Это вселенская несправедливость. Почему тебе в помощники отряжают девицу, а мне достается какой-то усатый мужик? И ведь не запросишь же другого, напридумывают себе всякого. А я бы не отказался от девицы — чтобы смазливая мордашка и ноги от ушей. Эстетически приятный вид.  
  
— Гэри, — Кирк покачал головой, пряча ухмылку, — мало того, что свинство так выражаться, так и что-то у тебя не то с восприятием эстетики. Мордашка с ногами как-то не сильно вписывается в каноны земной красоты. Впрочем, может быть, с точки зрения ксенобиологии это не так уж невероятно и для кого-то красиво, но уж никак не думал, что для тебя.  
  
Гэри повернулся и ткнул его кулаком в плечо, показывая все, что думает на тему. Как раз в этот момент в дверях переговорной появились мистер Скотт и Джотто. За их спинами виднелся Вайл. Двумя минутами позже вошли Спок и Алден.  
  
— Доктор Пайпер проводит операцию и не может присутствовать на совещании, — поставил капитана в известность Спок, прежде чем сесть. Кирк кивнул, принимая к сведению  
  
— Мне нужны отчеты по подразделениям, джентльмены. Это была наша первая совместная красная тревога, и все прошло… не без накладок, и я хотел бы выслушать ваше мнение.  
  
— У меня нет никаких претензий к моим ребятам, капитан, — мотнул головой главный инженер. — Они отлично справились со своей частью работы. И мы могли бы отремонтировать эту яхточку, если бы не последний взрыв. Что касается коммуникаторов, — он глянул на Алдена, — сигнал у них на максимуме, но я попробую еще больше увеличить диапазон.  
  
— Меня волнует транспортаторная, мистер Скотт. Насколько я помню, у нас есть два телепортационных зала для экстренной эвакуации на восьмой палубе, каждый рассчитан на двадцать человек. Однако сегодня пришлось использовать два обычных шестиместных транспортатора. С учетом того, что ситуация была критической по времени, я хотел бы понять, почему мы не используем первые.  
  
Мистер Скотт посмотрел на него с некоторым смущением — не тем, которое бывает у виноватого человека, а совсем другим, когда приходится объяснять некоторые очевидные вещи.

— Капитан, это эвакуационные транспортаторы. На выход. Увы, мы пока не можем откалибровать технику на такую точность, чтобы одновременно перемещать на корабль большие группы людей, собирая их из разных мест. А на стационарном транспортаторе это запросто. Хм… ну, в общем-то, не очень запросто, с учетом, что вы о перемещении были не в курсе и стояли в разбивку. Собственно, поэтому мистер Спок и взялся лично вас поднять, пока мои ребята работали в другом зале. У него быстрее, чем у людей, получается работать с компьютером и координировать задачи.  
  
— Если это можно сделать на стационарных аппаратах, я не вижу причины, почему это не может быть сделано на восьмой палубе.  
  
— Тогда мне нужен тройной штат для их обслуживания, другие компьютерные мощности и прямой приказ, капитан, на переоборудование этих секций, — начал сердиться шотландец.  
  
Кирк попробовал с другой стороны.  
  
— Я не сомневаюсь, мистер Скотт, что вы в состоянии справиться с задачей. Вы уже столько изменений сделали на благо корабля.  
  
— Так-то это так, но, капитан, уж извините, это не только инженерный вопрос. Да и мощности из воздуха не берутся, если туда прибавить, значит, откуда-то отнять. И техников-специалистов у меня ровно столько, сколько есть. А для координации выискивайте еще парочку вулканцев…  
  
— Ну, двойную специализацию еще никто не отменял, подготовим еще пару-тройку людей на экстренный случай… — улыбнулся Кирк.  
  
— Двенадцать операторов, капитан, — добавил Спок, — к уже имеющимся. И это не учитывая посменную ротацию: тридцать шесть. Техническое обслуживание аппаратуры можно не учитывать, так как она уже на балансе.  
  
— Остановимся на двенадцати… — поморщился Кирк.  
  
— Этот вопрос уже обсуждался с командованием, капитан, — продолжил Спок. — Ситуации, которые требуют использования больших телепортаторных залов, крайне редки, и штаб решил, что любые модификации в этом направлении нерентабельны, как и расширение штата. «Энтерпрайз» не предназначена для массовых одномоментных перемещений. В боевой ситуации, с поднятыми щитами, работа транспортаторов невозможна. В предбоевой ситуации, когда щиты нужно будет поднять в любой следующий момент, использование даже одного многоместного телепортатора заберет 10.7 процентов корабельной мощности. При допустимом регламентом максимуме в 6 процентов. Соответственно, при одновременном использовании двух залов…  
  
— Благодарю, мистер Спок, мы умеем считать, — остановил его Кирк, хмурясь. — Я понял вашу позицию. И все же, Скотти, посмотрите, что мы можем тут сделать. Вы правы, может быть, нам никогда это не пригодится, но я хочу быть уверенным, что при необходимости мы сможем разыграть эту карту.  
  
— Ну, если вы пробьете это дело в Штабе, — пожал плечами Скотти, уже мысленно прикидывающий, как это можно реализовать.  
  
— Отлично. Мистер Спок. Как наши гости?  
  
— Шестеро в медотсеке в отдельной секции, десять остальных размещены в четырех гостевых каютах на пятой и седьмой палубах. До особых распоряжений их перемещение по кораблю ограничено.  
  
— Я поставил по паре ребят у каждой каюты, капитан, на всякий случай, — сказал Джотто. — И у лазарета тоже.  
  
— Надо было их сразу на гауптвахту всех, и камеры без дела стоят, и следить было бы удобнее, — пошутил Митчелл, — рассматривая на переданном датападе схему размещения, которую передал капитану.  
  
— Должен напомнить вам, коммандер, что Андория — член Федерации, и подобное отношение к союзникам вызвало бы как минимум вопросы, — сухо отметил вулканец. Митчелл досадливо поморщился.  
  
— Вот они, сложности межвидового общения. Мистер Спок, это была шутка. Возможно, не самая блестящая, но очевидная. Мне кажется, вам стоит сделать над собой усилие и начать подстраиваться под коллектив, который больше, чем на 99 процентов, состоит из землян.  
  
— Благодарю за мнение, коммандер. Тем не менее, шутки не являются частью рабочего процесса…  
  
— Джентельмены, мы можем вернуться к сути вопроса? — вмешался Кирк. К раз в этот момент раздался сигнал от двери, и в переговорную шагнула мисс Смит с подносом, уставленным чашками. Все на секунду переключились на нового человека. Митчелл выразительно глянул на капитана, едва оторвавшись от рассматривания энсина. Джим с трудом подавил желание улыбнуться. Жуткий атавизм — девушка была ему не дочь, не жена, не любовница, но неприкрытое восхищение и легкая зависть во взгляде друга заставляли его испытывать гордость. Мисс Смит обошла стол, предложив всем кофе, кроме мистера Спока, которому достался, судя по всему, зеленый чай. Вулканец сдержанно поблагодарил девушку, и Кирк не мог не отметить легкое удивление в его голосе. Появление Смит словно расслабило атмосферу, и когда она, собрав свой букет благодарностей, исчезла за дверью, ни Спок, ни Митчелл продолжать прерванную дискуссию не стали.  
  
— До прямой связи с командованием оставим так, как есть. Скорее всего, мы доставим наших гостей на Звездную базу 14, куда мы и направлялись с новыми компьютерными блоками для их серверных систем. Мистер Скотт, составьте смету необходимых модификаций транспортаторных залов, и посмотрим, что у меня получится сделать. Мистер Алден — жду от вас результатов совместной с инженерами работы над коммуникаторами. Джотто, Вайл — придется приглядывать за нашими гостями круглосуточно. До тех пор, пока мы точно не узнаем, что случилось с их кораблем. Их капитан утверждает, что это был акт саботажа. Если это так, всегда остается вероятность, что совершивший это сейчас находится у нас на борту, а не погиб во время взрывов. Мистер Вайл, ваша задача — проследить за недоступностью ключевых постов на корабле. Мы отменяем тревогу, но усиливаем контроль. Пока на этом все, об изменении ситуации я сообщу.  
  
Все поднялись и потянулись на выход.  
  
  
— Мистер Спок, задержитесь, пожалуйста, — сказал Кирк, остановив вулканца практически в дверях. Спок без возражений вернулся и сел обратно. Гэри, судя по выражению лица, предчувствовал экзекуцию и жаждал поучаствовать, что в планы Кирка не входило. Эти двое и так не слишком хорошо начали…  
  
— Коммандер, узнайте у доктора Пайпера, когда я смогу побеседовать с капитаном андорианского корабля, пожалуйста.  
  
— Сейчас? — Митчелл не торопился вставать.  
  
Черт возьми, так все его педагогические начинания пойдут насмарку! Не хватало только начать препираться перед «проблемным кадром». Кирк бросил быстрый взгляд на вулканца: не наслаждается ли ситуацией, в которую попал командир. Нет. Спок просто ждал, пока они решат свои дела.  
  
— Сейчас.  
  
К счастью, настаивать Гэри не стал, просто посмотрел пристально и вышел.  
  
— Мистер Спок, я хотел обсудить недоразумение, случившееся перед высадкой. Я прошу вас больше никогда не высказывать ваше мнение в столь категоричной форме на мостике. Я понимаю, что вы привыкли к другому командиру, но вы сами выбрали остаться, так что придется переучиваться.  
  
Спок хмурился.  
  
— Капитан, мое замечание было необходимо…  
  
— Ваше замечание поставило меня в неловкое положение перед экипажем мостика, — мягко сказал Кирк. — И вас, собственно, тоже. Вы должны оказывать мне поддержку, быть моей правой… левой рукой, а не вставлять мне палки в колеса. Вам объяснить идиомы?  
  
— Благодарю, не нужно. Капитан, я учту ваше замечание, однако, сегодняшние события только доказали, что я прав. Рисковать двумя старшими офицерами…  
  
— Мистер Спок, — Кирк сплел пальцы, положив ладони перед собой, — я выбираю исполнителей для разных заданий, исходя из их личных и профессиональных качеств. С коммандером Митчеллом мы побывали во множестве переделок, и мне нужна была его помощь в этой неопределенной ситуации именно там, на корабле. — Пожалуй, Джим немного покривил душой, но достучаться до вулканца было важнее кристальной честности. — И ситуация в какой-то мере доказала, что я был прав. Вы отлично сработали нашей страховкой, и я не уверен, что результат был бы лучше, если бы со мной на корабль отправились вы, а Митчелл остался на «Энтерпрайз».  
  
Спок продолжал хмуриться, но уже как-то задумчиво.  
  
— Скажите, капитан Пайк никогда не брал вас с собою в десант? — продолжил Кирк, прищурившись.  
  
— Много раз… Но не в статусе первого офицера.  
  
— Сколько вы пробыли в этой должности?  
  
— Десять месяцев и двадцать четыре дня. Последние четыре месяца из которых «Энтерпрайз» готовили к пятилетней миссии — в доках. — Спок посмотрел прямо в глаза командиру, словно не понимая, зачем его заставляют повторять информацию, которую капитан определенно знает.  
  
— То есть, полгода он вас держал на корабле?  
  
У вулканца дернулась бровь.  
  
— Нет, у меня было несколько высадок во время научных миссий, — сообщил он как-то слишком ровно. — Тем не менее, существует вероятность, что капитан Пайк тоже считал, что в качестве «страховки» я более полезен.

— Понятно. А предыдущий старпом?  
  
— Количество десантов, в которых участвовали одновременно капитан Пайк и Первая в процентном соотношении незначительны. — Непонятно почему, но эта информация, которая согласовывалась с его собственными выводами, не придала Споку уверенности.  
  
— Что ж, мне все понятно. Надеюсь, вам тоже, — улыбнулся Кирк. — И спасибо, что оперативно отреагировали. Вы нам жизнь спасли.  
  
В глазах вулканца появилось что-то странное, что трудно было понять с первого раза.  
  
— Я исполнял свой долг, капитан. Подобное не требует благодарностей.  
  
Точно, это было смущение, понял Кирк, смущение и тщательно сдерживаемое удивление. У Спока были очень выразительные глаза, если присмотреться — слишком выразительные для вулканца. Кажется, среди его родственников есть земляне? Как бы там ни было, было очень похоже, что к похвалам он не привык и не знал, как их принимать. К тому же (тут Кирк мысленно довольно хмыкнул), Спок совершенно точно не ждал похвал после начала их разговора. Джим любил удивлять.  
  
— Ну, тогда вы свободны. — Он лучезарно улыбнулся, вставая одновременно с вулканцем. — Возвращайтесь к своим обязанностям.  
  
— Слушаюсь, капитан. — Пожалуй, это прозвучало немного дружелюбнее, чем все сказанное Споком в переговорной. Кирк мысленно начислил себе пару очков.

***  
  
В лазарете из беседы с чувствующим себя лучше андорианским капитаном Джиму не удалось извлечь ничего нового. Андорианец словно закрылся и, оставаясь вежливым и благодарным, на контакт не шел. Кирк так и не узнал, откуда они летели и куда. Ну, хотя бы он представился. Капитан имперской гвардии Зи’колан Отан не стал вдаваться в подробности о цели своего пребывания в этой звездной системе.  
  
— Это внутреннее дело Андории, — хмурился андорианец, и его антенны напряженно подрагивали. — Я не могу разглашать информацию, не предназначенную для чужих ушей. Вы лучше, чем кто-либо, должны меня понимать.  
  
— Как минимум я должен знать, что мне ждать от вашего экипажа. Если среди них есть тот, кто превратил ваш корабль в кучу металлолома…  
  
— Нет, — Отан хищно улыбнулся, — эта тварь уже вышла в открытый космос. Вам не о чем беспокоиться.  
  
— Вы так в этом уверены?  
  
Андорианец прикрыл глаза.  
  
— Капитан Кирк, мне нужно связаться с моим начальством, могу я просить вас предоставить мне такую возможность?  
  
— Можете, — ответил Джим и, повинуясь знаку доктора, просящего заканчивать беседу, встал. — Отдыхайте, и если у вас появится для меня еще какая-нибудь информация, зовите, я приду.  
  
Беседа с адмиралом Ногучи, вызвавшем Кирка по шифрованному каналу связи, была не намного результативнее и сводилась к тому, что генерал имперской гвардии Зи’колан Отан покинул армию по собственному желанию около трех лет назад, и в данный момент ни на какой официальной службе не состоит. Уничтоженный корабль принадлежал ему лично, и Андория уже выразила благодарность Звездному флоту за спасение ее граждан.  
  
— Удивительное совпадение, но в соседнем с вашим сектором в данный момент находится андорианский имперский крейсер. Нам прислали координаты встречи… Все это попахивает конспирацией, Кирк, так что постарайтесь разузнать, в чем тут дело. И если замешана политика, будьте вдвойне осторожны и немедленно доложите… — адмирал помолчал немного. — А если все-таки это и вправду случайность, лучше перебдеть. У андорианца в одной антенне больше хитрости, чем у половины адмиралов, заседающих в совете. Не дай бог опять какая-нибудь заварушка, перебаламутят весь совет Федерации.  
  
Позже в своей каюте, изучая все материалы, которые смог найти Спок о личности их гостя, Кирк долго хмурился, пытаясь свести концы с концами, но данных не хватало.  
  
— Расслабься. — Гэри попытался размять ему плечи. — Это не наше дело. Через пару дней их заберут, и полетим мы дальше своим курсом.  
  
— Эти пару дней еще нужно пережить без приключений, — пробурчал Джим, прикрывая глаза, чувствуя, как уходит понемногу напряжение из мышц. — Поверим на слово, что со стороны гостей нам ничего не грозит. Но тебе самому не кажется странным, что андорианцы так быстро откликнулись и все организовали?  
  
— Пфф, если у них внутренние терки, то ничего странного, что они хотят поскорее вывести своих людей из зоны нашего внимания. Я их понимаю и глубоко поддерживаю — сами, все сами. У нас хватает проблем.  
  
— Федерация общая. Если где-то посыплется, неприятности будут у всех.  
  
— Ставлю на очередные разборки с вулканцами. Наши остроухие братья слишком тихо сидят последние полвека. Или с телларитами. Версию с вулканцами можно, кстати, на месте проверить. У тебя же в экипаже вулканец, познакомь его с нашим гостем, и посмотришь на реакцию.  
  
— Остается объяснить Споку, что я собираюсь использовать его в качестве психологического рычага давления, — покачал Джим головой. — Может быть, ты прав, и это не наше дело. Но пока они у нас на борту, бессонница мне обеспечена.  
  
— Тогда предлагаю использовать освободившееся от сна время с пользой.  
  
От горячего шепота и ладоней, проскользнувших под футболку, по шее побежали мурашки, и Джиму очень захотелось все бросить и пойти на поводу, и гори все синим пламенем.  
  
— Ну хорошо, только имей в виду, — он перехватил обнимающие его руки и предвкушающее улыбнулся, поворачиваясь, — ты сам напросился!  
  
  
  
***  
  
Доктор Пайпер освободил андорианского капитана от своей опеки на следующий же день. Кирк лично вызвался проводить его в каюту, по дороге завернув на мостик для обещанного сеанса связи. Андорианец казался спокойным и расслабленным, но Кирк не был бы капитаном, если бы не заметил, каким внимательным взглядом тот изучает его корабль. Таким же внимательным взглядом Отан окинул и команду мостика, стоило им выйти из турболифта. При виде вулканца у него на лице проступило удивление, а антенны недовольно дернулись.  
  
— Я не знал, капитан, что у вас в команде есть неземляне.  
  
— Звездный флот служит Федерации. Ничего удивительного, что в нем есть офицеры — представители планет, входящих в ее состав.  
  
— Действительно. Просто любопытно, что даже сто лет спустя после ее основания, вулканцы продолжают курировать земные корабли, хотя заявляют, что подобной практики больше не существует.  
  
Спок стоял в нескольких метрах, и не было никаких сомнений, что замечание услышал.  
  
— Мистер Спок, наш офицер по науке. Капитан андорианского корабля, Зи’колан Отан — представил их Кирк друг другу. — Должен заметить, капитан, что лейтенант-коммандер Спок находится на корабле не в статусе наблюдателя от Вулкана.  
  
— Вы об этом и не узнаете, пока ваши интересы и интересы вулканцев будут совпадать, — презрительно скривился Отан, глядя Споку прямо в лицо. Тот позволил себе только слегка приподнять бровь, что, впрочем, было уже достаточно красноречиво.  
  
— Рад, что ваше пребывание в лазарете не было слишком долгим, — нейтрально заметил он, чуть наклонив голову.  
  
— Недостаточно выучить формулы вежливости, чтобы ваши слова стали искренними, — фыркнул андорианец.  
  
— Мистер Спок виртуозно поднял на борт вас и часть вашей команды, так что это прекрасная возможность лично поблагодарить его за то, что вы сейчас с нами, — спокойно произнес Кирк. У андорианца потемнело лицо, став густо-синим, а у Спока дрогнули губы, так и не сложившись в улыбку. В его взгляде, брошенном на Джима, читалась благодарность и любопытство.  
  
— Капитан, — обратилась к Кирку Ухура, — мы получаем сигнал по выделенному подпространственному каналу. Нас вызывает андорианское судно.  
  
— Соединяйте, лейтенант, — скомандовал Кирк, вставая так, чтобы одновременно видеть и экран, и их гостя. Отан подобрался и изо всех сил старался выглядеть спокойным. Когда перед ним появилось изображение чужого мостика с тремя андорианцами, он ощутимо расслабился и молча отсалютовал, получив приветствие с экрана. После обмена официальными приветствиями между капитанами, андорианцы заговорили о своем.  
  
— Я рад видеть тебя живым, Отан. Твоя экспедиция была успешной?  
  
Их гость молчал пару секунд.  
  
— Я потерял корабль и половину команды.  
  
— Нам сообщили эту печальную новость. В честь твоих прошлых заслуг командование разрешило нам прервать текущую миссию и доставить вас на родину. Тем более, наше возвращение и без того было запланировано через пару недель. Твоя семья очень ждет тебя. Я лично говорил с Сето.  
  
— Благодарю тебя, — Отан церемонно поклонился.  
  
— Капитан Кирк, я еще раз выражаю благодарность за помощь моим соотечественникам, — несмотря на небольшой акцент в стандарте, андорианец говорил очень хорошо. И в его голосе слышалось тепло. — Из-за изменения приказов мы можем ускорить момент встречи. Если вы согласны, я перешлю вам обновленные координаты.  
  
Кирк кинул взгляд на Ухуру, она показала полную готовность.  
  
— Вы можете пересылать данные, канал открыт.  
  
— Сделано, капитан. Встреча через семь часов. — Не прощаясь, он прервал соединение.  
  
— Похоже, это ваш друг?  
  
— Мы вместе служили, — кивнул Отан. — Могу я поговорить со своей командой? Я должен предупредить их, что через семь часов мы покинем ваш корабль.  
  
— Конечно, мой первый офицер вас проводит и покажет каюту, где вы сможете отдохнуть до часа встречи.

 

Конечно, Кирк не спал ни один из этих часов, пытаясь продумать запасные варианты на случай, если на месте встречи их будут ждать вовсе не друзья. По его приказу «Энтерпрайз» перешла на крейсерскую скорость (под недовольное бурчание Скотти), Спок подобрал подходящую систему, где можно было переждать некоторое время, скрытыми излучением звезды. Так что они оказались в указанном районе за полтора часа до назначенной встречи и ощетинились всеми расхваленными Споком новейшими сенсорами в ожидании гостей.  
  
— Я параноик, — мерил свою каюту шагами Кирк, изредка кидая взгляд на пьющего кофе Митчелла. — Я параноик. У меня не проходит ощущение, что я сижу на пороховой бочке, и она обязательно рванет, вот только, не знаю когда.  
  
— Подтверждаю, ты параноик. Но при нашей профессии это нормально. Кроме меня никто не знает, что ты параноик. Для остальных ты слишком ответственно относящийся к вопросу безопасности капитан.  
  
— Они что-то не договаривают.  
  
— А тебе обязательно нужно раскопать, что? Штаб подтвердил вашу встречу, на верхнем уровне все договорено. Что тебе нужно еще? Хотя, я знаю, что. Выспаться. И паранойя пройдет. Кстати, объясни мне этот феномен — с каких пор ты стал подлизываться к вулканцу?  
  
— Что? — Кирк даже остановился посередине каюты.  
  
— Ты слышал. Ваш обмен любезностями с андорианцем на мостике. Хочешь подкупить твоего ушастого вниманием?  
  
  
— Гэри, мы одна команда. Капитан должен защищать каждого члена экипажа — и в ситуациях, как эта, тоже. Вот ты боялся, что Спок будет злиться на то, что у него отобрали старпомство. Но пока я вижу, что это у тебя внутри что-то чешется и не дает принять ситуацию. Кончай, а? Сколько можно? Ты в двух шагах от непрофессионализма, приятель.  
  
— Ну, у меня всегда останутся эти два шага, — хмыкнул Гэри. — А серьезно — я не отрицаю, что он мне не нравится. Мы все люди — со своими тараканами каждый. Но тут не одни мои эмоции, Джим. Ты сидишь в капитанском кресле весь в белом, а я бегаю по кораблю, общаюсь с народом, так сказать. И поверь, старпом из Спока был фиговый. Он, конечно, умеет организовывать всякое, но что касается общения — он им всем чужой, и тем, кто пришли новенькими, что не удивительно, и той компании, что служила с ним на этой консервной банке десяток лет. Из друзей у него разве что Скотти, который и сам малость чокнутый, да наша тетка-бухгалтерша. Вулканские заморочки, скрижали устава или просто особенности характера — но он чужой и продолжает оставаться чужим, отстраняется от коллектива, не показывает слабостей. Это конечно здорово, но установлению хороших отношений не способствует. Ты в курсе, что про него уже существует внутрекорабельный фольклор? «Приходит как-то Спок в инженерное отделение, а там двое энсинов в трубе Джеффри трахаются, и он у них спрашивает…»  
  
— Так, хватит.  
  
— Почему? — удивился Гэри. — Не хочешь быть в курсе сплетен?  
  
— Ты прав, не хочу.  
  
— Ну и зря. Там есть такие перлы.  
  
— К чему ты это все?  
  
— Ему нужно поменяться. Подстроиться под корабль, полный нелогичных землян.  
  
— Почему тебе просто не принять его таким, как есть?  
  
— Почему тебе нужно подлизываться к нему, вместо того, чтобы общаться на том уровне, который он сам изначально выбрал?  
  
— Мне нужно чувствовать доверие от старших офицеров.  
  
— Ты сам ответил.  
  
— Почему это нужно тебе? Вы не пересекаетесь напрямую.  
  
— Может быть, о тебе забочусь? — Митчелл улыбнулся.  
  
— Мостик капитану, — раздался голос по интеркому. — Андорианский корабль в зоне сенсорного контроля.  
  
— Сейчас буду, — откликнулся Кирк, выключая интерком и поворачиваясь к Гэри. — Я сам о себе позабочусь. Оставь вулканца в покое.

***  
  
Джим так и не дождался «взрыва бочки». Андорианцы прибыли на единственном корабле, как и было сказано, и четко придерживались протокола, не давая его паранойе никакой пищи. Прежде чем покинуть корабль, Отан подошел попрощаться и поблагодарить еще раз.  
  
— Возможно, мы больше никогда не встретимся, капитан. Я хотел бы оставить вам что-нибудь на память в благодарность за спасение. К сожалению, у меня мало что осталось после уничтожения корабля. Примите в знак признательности этот амулет из минерала харши. Он не служит никакой утилитарной цели, просто семейная реликвия. Это, конечно, не уменьшит мой долг жизни по отношению к вам и вашей команде, тем не менее…  
  
Кирк с благодарностью взял маленький продолговатый предмет на длинном ремешке с какими-то символами, высеченными по кругу.  
  
— Я надеюсь, выше возвращение домой пройдет благополучно.  
  
— Я тоже на это рассчитываю, — слегка поклонился андорианец, и его антенны немного согнулись. После чего бывший генерал имперской гвардии Зи’колан Отан поднялся на площадку телепортатора, где его уже ждали последние два члена его экипажа.  
  
  
После отправления группы гостей Кирк с некоторым волнением ждал последнего выхода на связь андорианского корабля, но опять-таки ничего непредвиденного не случилось. Отан появился на экране вместе с капитаном корабля и окончательно попрощался с приютившей его командой. Задумчивость не покидала Кирка весь оставшийся день. На всякий случай он отдал амулет Споку, проверить на все что можно. Вулканец вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
  
— Что именно нужно искать, капитан?  
  
— Если бы я знал, я бы вам сказал. Просто интуиция говорит мне, что все не может быть так просто, но, возможно, я ошибаюсь.  
  
— Интуиция, капитан? — судя по тону, вулканец не слишком высоко ценил интуицию, как советчика.  
  
— Просто проверьте, — с некоторой досадой повторил Кирк, не желая вступать в дискуссию на тему эффективности предчувствий. По крайней мере, вулканец знал, в какой момент остановиться. Он просто взял безделушку и пообещал проверить ее лично.  
  
То, что интуиция у Джима не сработала, немало повеселило Гэри. Весь следующий день он продолжал смешливо фыркать, кидая на друга внимательные взгляды.  
  
— У тебя вид, как у дворняги, у которой кто-то стащил припрятанную косточку. Вот только что она тут была! Куда делась?! — поделился старпом во время их совместного ужина после смены.  
  
— Спасибо большое, — досадливо откликнулся Кирк. — Теперь я даже на породистого пса не тяну, только на дворнягу…  
  
— Ладно тебе, просто признай, что облажался, и все твои бегания кругами были ни к чему.  
  
— У меня еще нет вердикта Спока на счет андорианского подарка.  
  
— Надо было с тобой на желание спорить… Кстати, о Споке, — прищурился Гэри. — Ты был прав, у меня с ним как-то не ладится, надо исправляться. В общем, я тут подумал привлечь его к одному проекту… Не совсем проекту. Нужно твое одобрение на это все, конечно. Смотри, у нас новые приказы. До точки назначения четверо суток. Почему бы не использовать часть этого времени для экстренных тренировок? После этой истории у андорианцев идея засела у меня в голове и не выходит. Мы со Споком могли бы организовать для команды какую-нибудь симуляцию в приближенных к боевым условиях. С него техническая часть, с меня организационная. Поработаем вместе, может, общие точки найдем для контакта. Поэтому тебя в нашу тесную компанию и не приглашаю, для чистоты эксперимента. Как тебе идея?  
  
— Хм, может быть интересно. Только что-нибудь не слишком масштабное. — Джим улыбнулся, идея ему понравилась. Правда, он не очень представлял, какими путями Гэри будет пробиваться к вечно сдержанному вулканцу, но обаяния Митчеллу было не занимать, и Спок должен был оценить его навыки и полет воображения. — Только времени у вас впритык на организацию. Четыре дня — это слишком небольшой срок.  
  
— А мы скромненько, — ухмыльнулся Гэри, допивая сок, готовый, судя по всему, приступить к осуществлению планов немедленно. — Ну что, авторизируешь?  
  
— Подпишу, — кивнул Кирк, разбираясь со своим ужином.  
  
Спок подошел к нему в начале следующей смены и вернул амулет.  
  
— Никаких необычных показателей, инертный материал, не излучающий, не содержащий других элементов. Насечка сделана более десяти лет назад, это начало известного андорианского афоризма про дружбу, — сообщил он Джиму.  
  
— Понятно… Никакого шифра, никаких спрятанных разведданных…  
  
— Капитан? — Брови у Спока были странные, как у всех вулканцев, очень высокие, взлетающие от переносицы чуть ли не вертикально, но именно у него они были еще и какие-то лохматые, поэтому каждый раз, как вулканец удивленно ими двигал, у Джима возникали ассоциации со скачущими лохматыми гусеницами.  
  
— Ничего, мистер Спок, это я так. О своем. Это все?  
  
— Нет, капитан. — Вид у вулканца был немного обеспокоенный. — Я получил приказ от коммандера Митчелла касательно тренировочной миссии… В данный момент у меня продолжаются несколько параллельных исследований, мой график заполнен, и я не вижу необходимости личного участия в симуляции.  
  
— Ваши исследования не могут подождать немного?  
  
— Могут, — признал вулканец. — Тем не менее, я нахожу…  
  
— Мистер Спок, соглашайтесь! Это отличная возможность поработать в команде. И экипажу встряска тоже пойдет на пользу.  
  
— Речь не идет о моем согласии, это прямой приказ, капитан, но я полагал, что, возможно, тут какая—то ошибка…  
  
— Нет, никакой ошибки. Коммандер Митчелл выразил особое пожелание поработать с вами лично для создания связей между отделами, скажем так.  
  
Спок задумался, затем кивнул.  
  
— Хорошо, капитан. Я понял.  
  
— Вот и отлично! — предвкушающе произнес Кирк, разве что не потирая руки.  
  
Десять часов спустя его настроение уже не было таким радужным.

Начало тренировки пришлось на середину бета-смены, когда он мирно ужинал в столовой, не надеясь дождаться Митчелла, который обычно составлял ему компанию. Но Гэри, как ни странно, появился. Излучая довольство, он перехватил чашку кофе и уселся перед Джимом, дожидаясь, пока тот доест.  
  
— Давай быстрее, или пропустим все веселье, — нетерпеливо барабанил он пальцами по столу.  
  
— И что именно мы пропустим?  
  
— Проект «Саботаж» запущен два часа назад. Через десять минут я собираюсь оповестить об этом команду. Ты же хочешь при этом присутствовать?  
  
— Хм, конечно. — Джим ускорился. — Ну и как прошло ваше сотрудничество со Споком?  
  
— Вполне продуктивно. Боюсь, в некоторых вещах я его не переубедил, но, к счастью, прямые приказы он выполняет отлично.  
  
— Интересная характеристика, — Кирк подхватил салфетку, вытирая пальцы. — И где он?  
  
— А его миссия еще не закончилась. Сегодня он у нас выступает в непривычном для себя амплуа, — фыркнул Гэри. У Джима нехорошо засосало под ложечкой.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Пойдем скорее, все увидишь.  
  
Бета-смене с приходом двух старших офицеров пришлось немного потесниться. Гэри не стал долго тянуть, приказал включить связь по кораблю и объявил начало тренировки.  
  
— На корабле находится посторонний с неизвестными намерениями. Задача отдела безопасности — отследить и обезвредить нарушителя. Фазеры не использовать. Доложить об исполнении.  
  
Кирк слегка нахмурился, складывая на груди руки, слушая немедленный отчет Джотто.  
  
— Начинаем прочесывать секции, коммандер… Отчеты каждые десять минут.  
  
Джим кинул внимательный взгляд на Митчелла.  
  
— И кто же это у нас «посторонний»?  
  
— Это же очевидно, капитан. Лучшего «постороннего» и придумать нельзя, — улыбнулся Гэри.  
  
Кирк повернулся к научной станции.  
  
— Лейтенант, — обратился он к дежурной, — выясните местоположение лейтенант-коммандера Спока.  
  
— Капитан, — укоризненно вмешался Митчелл, — вы полагаете, мы этот момент не учли?  
  
— Капитан… — У лейтенанта на научной станции определенно что-то не ладилось. — Компьютер перестал отвечать на некоторые запросы. Я не уверена, что получаемая информация верна. В данный момент лейтенант-коммандер Спок находится… на палубе восемь, одиннадцать, девятнадцать и двадцать один. Я связалась с компьютерным отделом, они уже приступили к проверке. Я провожу диагностику, — виновато закончила она, но было заметно, как загорелись у нее глаза, когда она накинулась на перепроверку кодов.  
  
Около получаса ничего особенного не происходило, поисковые группы регулярно отчитывались, но пока обнаружить «гостя» не выходило. Джим уже подумывал вернуться к себе, как к нему обратился связист, на чьей консоли тревожно загорелись несколько аварийных огней.  
  
— Капитан… Сообщают о взрыве на восьмой палубе. Значительные повреждения коммуникационных систем. Есть пострадавшие…  
  
— Что?! — Кирк чуть не подскочил в кресле. — Полный отчет! Сколько пострадавших? Насколько критичны повреждения?  
  
— На линии…  
  
— Это Алден, капитан. Насколько критичны? Ну, считайте, что мы слепы и глухи! — в голосе главы коммуникационной службы звучало сильное раздражение. — Как минимум на две смены. Подпространственные передатчики отключены, часть контрольных панелей в нерабочем состоянии. По крайней мере, так утверждает компьютер. Пострадавшие… я отправил их по каютам, чтобы не мешали чистоте эксперимента. Пятеро тяжело раненных… Отставить улыбки, энсин. Вы видели компьютерную симуляцию. Вы сидели довольно близко от эпицентра, в реальности вас уносили бы на носилках… Капитан, идет ремонт, но, судя по всему, в эту смену мы его не закончим.  
  
— То есть, мы совершенно не в курсе, что творится в космосе вокруг нас, — мрачно подытожил Кирк.  
  
— Не совсем. Бета-смена продолжает исполнять свои обязанности согласно расписанию, они не участвуют в тренировке. Если будут получены какие-то сигналы, об этом немедленно станет известно.  
  
— И у них нет проблем с системами?  
  
— У них отдельный канал.  
  
— Как интересно…  
  
— Мне тоже, капитан. Инженеры уже прибыли, пытаемся разобраться…  
  
Джим откинулся в кресле, предчувствуя, что это еще не конец.  
  
Не прошло и четверти часа, как его обрадовало новое сообщение.  
  
— Капитан… У нас экстренная ситуация, — вышел на связь Скотти. — Один из техников обнаружил еще одну бомбу, четырнадцатая палуба, и прямо под инженерным, в секции, соседней с торпедным отсеком. И как специально, отрубились все турболифты. Это черт знает что! Мои ребята уже бегут туда, но без лифтов... Бомба с обраткой, капитан, а у меня там трое новичков, совсем зеленые.  
  
— Эвакуируйте уровень, — Джим стукнул кулаком по подлокотнику.  
  
— В процессе, капитан. У нас десять минут, и если мы не успеем, можете считать, что вместе с торпедным мы теряем половину управления двигателями. И хорошо, что баки с антиматерией при модификации перенесли на другую палубу…  
  
На мостике все напряженно молчали, занимаясь каждый своей работой. Джим внимательно изучал поступающие на датапад сообщения в режиме реального времени. Эта симуляция выходила уж как-то слишком эффективной. Безусловно, мистер Спок лучше чем кто-либо на свете знал слабые места разных служб и корабля, но до этого момента Джим как-то не представлял, насколько. Идея Гэри, такая привлекательная по началу, теперь уже вызывала большие сомнения. Противопоставление одного члена команды всем остальным было довольно рискованным шагом. К тому же Джим догадывался, что вулканец отнесся к заданию крайне ответственно, значит, поблажек ни для кого не будет. Черт, а если бы это были реальные взрывы?! Даже представить «Энтерпрайз» в положении, в котором они недавно обнаружили андорианский корабль, было больно.  
  
— Посторонний был замечен на четырнадцатой технической палубе, но сумел скрыться по трубам Джеффри. Перекрыты проходы между секциями тринадцать и четырнадцать…  
  
— Как продвигаются дела, Джотто, что у вас там творится?  
  
— Из-за больших площадей я вынужден рассредоточивать людей, капитан, — признался лейтенант-коммандер. — И по большей части мои ребята привыкли пользоваться фазерами, поэтому сейчас у нас такое ощущение, что мы ловим рыбу в реке голыми руками. А она еще и кусается…  
  
— Рыба?  
  
— Она самая. Четверо пострадавших. Собственно, так мы и выяснили, где наш «гость» побывал.  
  
— Сколько у тебя ребят на поиске?  
  
— Было сорок четыре, капитан. Но две группы оказались заблокированы в лифтовых шахтах. И еще четырех вычесть. Но мы уже на финишной. Ему некуда деться. Он где-то на грузовых палубах. Мы ждем еще нескольких и начинаем его выкуривать.  
  
— Капитан! — появился на связи Скотти с таким ликованием в голосе, словно ему разрешили провести полный апгрейд обеих гондол. — Мы его сделали! У девочки золотые ручки, я же говорил! Умница, просто умница!..  
  
— Бомба?  
  
— О, да, настоящая бомба! Йохансон, я ее повышу, вот зуб даю. Нет, ну какие кадры растут!..  
  
— Скотти, у андорианцев на корабле было четыре взрывных устройства. Мы пока обнаружили только два, я сильно опасаюсь, что двумя бомбами наш «гость» не ограничился…  
  
— Мы тоже так подумали. Ребята сканируют все места, где логично было бы устраивать диверсию. Но пока все чисто.  
  
— Держите меня в курсе.  
  
— Куда ж без этого…  
  
Джим поднялся из кресла, делая знак Митчеллу следовать за ним.  
  
— Хочу присутствовать на последнем акте драмы, — объяснил он, передав мостик начальнику бета-смены. Из рубки пришлось спускаться по нескольким лестницам до самой восьмой палубы.  
  
— В тебе проснулся охотничий дух? — не снижая скорости, поинтересовался Гэри, пока они бежали по длинному коридору, напрямую соединяющему тарелку с цокольным уровнем.  
  
— Ты сам-то знаешь полный сценарий твоей симуляции? Или оставил на творческую доработку коллеге? — бросил Джим, открывая переборки капитанским доступом. На лице Митчелла промелькнуло недовольство.  
  
— Ты же не думаешь, что он слишком далеко зайдет?  
  
— До сегодняшнего дня я даже не знал, что он умеет подходить к заданиям творчески, — отрубил Кирк, добираясь до грузового лифта. О чудо и все инженеры Скотти! Лифт работал. Кирк благодарно кивнул собиравшей инструменты группе техников, которые резво расступились, давая им дорогу.  
  
— Шестнадцатая палуба. — Лифт плавно заскользил вниз. — Гэри, все идет по плану?  
  
— Да, Джим, спокойней. Сейчас ребята возьмут его в клещи, и наш небольшой спектакль закончится. Джотто прав, ему просто некуда больше деваться. На верхние уровни ему хода нет, а технические этажи они сейчас все просканируют.  
  
— Будем надеяться.  
  
Выйдя на шестнадцатом уровне Джим связался с Джотто, уточнить их положение.  
  
— Проверены четыре инженерные лаборатории и грузовой отсек по правому борту, мы идем дальше. Подождать вашего появления, капитан?  
  
— Нет, действуйте самостоятельно, не тратьте времени на ожидание. Если вы готовы…  
  
— Будет исполнено, капитан.  
  
— ...Склад 7, быстро, быстро…  
  
Джим слышал крики и топот, но когда они с Митчеллом и еще полудюжиной ребят из отдела безопасности добрались до нужного места, за открытой дверью уже стояли десять человек.  
  
— Ушел. Вот ведь зараза! — не сдержался кто-то из краснорубашечников. Джотто присел на корточки перед двумя своими офицерами, лежащими на полу. Джим подошел ближе.  
  
— Что с ними?  
  
— Вулканский нервный захват. Я приказал меньше, чем по трое, не ходить, но энсин как раз отвлекся на доклад… а эти двое – вот.

— Докладывайте, энсин, — Джим повернулся к мужчине выше его на полголовы, стоявшему по стойке смирно.  
  
— Мы услышали какой-то шум, лейтенант Ли велел сообщить командиру, а они с Дереком стали обходить ряды, Я стоял у дверей, чтобы не дать ему проскользнуть. Я только успел сообщить о нашем положении, как услышал звуки борьбы, удары. Это было в десяти метрах, не больше, просто этот блок мешал заметить сразу… Он уже исчез, вырубил ребят и скрылся. Видимо, он уже почти закончил демонтировать панель, когда мы появились. Старая вентиляция, сэр.  
  
— Капитан, я уже запросил техническую поддержку, мне пересылают схемы воздуховодов, — отчитался Джотто. — В любом случае, на другой уровень ему не перебраться, там впаяны разделительные решетки. Мы просчитаем все выходы и поставим людей. Никуда он не денется. Капитан, в реальной ситуации ничего подобного не было бы. С фазерами мы давно бы закончили миссию. К тому же, ребята естественно осторожничают, не хотят повредить.  
  
  
— Ситуация не такая невероятная, в случае опасной концентрации некоторых газов использование фазеров может привести к взрывам. Надеюсь, наш настоящий противник не будет в такой степени экспертом по кораблю. — Джим кинул взгляд на протянутый ему падд со схемой вентиляции. — А вы на сто процентов уверены, что там все запаяно?  
  
На лице Джотто отразились сомнения.Он немедленно связался с инженерами.  
  
— Цель нашего визитера — не уничтожить корабль, а сделать его легкой целью. И суицидальных наклонностей у гостя не замечено, он либо ждет, когда появится подмога, либо рассчитывает сбежать. И облегчать нам задачу по его поимке он не собирается. Так что, перекрывайте уровень, изучайте вентиляцию, придумывайте способы выкуривания. Продолжайте поиск и держите меня в курсе.  
  
— У меня там шестеро, кроме дежурных. Я отправлю больше ребят в посадочный ангар, — кивнул Джотто и тут же начал корректировать приказы.  
  
Джим прошел к лифту, Митчелл следовал за ним.  
  
— И куда теперь?  
  
— Палуба с шаттлами. С одной стороны, он, безусловно, понимает, что его будут там ждать. С другой, он знает, что мы знаем, а значит, может рискнуть, рассчитывая, что мы исключим эту возможность.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что это не для тебя тренировка? Мы оба наблюдатели.  
  
— И где же это написано? — хмыкнул Кирк, называя этаж.  
  
Стоило дверям лифта открыться, как он понял, что уже что-то происходит.  
  
— О, черт! — он сорвался с места, видя через армированные стекла галереи с шаттлами, как уровнем ниже медленно разъезжаются створки ангара, оставляя между собой только мерцающую стену силового поля, удерживающего атмосферу. Митчелл остался где-то позади. Влетев в диспетчерскую, Джим наткнулся на одинокого дежурного лейтенанта, который вскочил с места с его появлением.  
  
— Немедленно закрыть ангар.  
  
— Есть, сэр. — Створки поползли обратно мучительно медленно, и Джим, опершись на приборную панель, наблюдал, как одновременно с этим действием один из четырех шаттлов на палубе поднимается над полом, не дожидаясь необходимого времени на разогрев двигателей. Несколько фигур выскочило на посадочную площадку.  
  
— Зачем вы вообще открыли панели? — бросил он, не глядя на лейтенанта.  
  
— Приказ лейтенанта-коммандера Скотта. Для ремонтных работ радиолокаторов…  
  
— Он связывался с вами?  
  
— Нет, сэр. Это был текстовой приказ.  
  
— Лейтенант?  
  
— Младший лейтенант Андерсон, сэр.  
  
— Давно на корабле?  
  
— С начала миссии.  
  
— В подобных ситуациях требовать подтверждения с мостика. Не взирая на ранги.  
  
— Есть, сэр…  
  
Теоретически шаттл мог бы проскользнуть, слегка задев одну из закрывающихся панелей, но пилот не стал рисковать. На несколько секунд машина зависла в воздухе. Безопасников на площадке стало еще больше. Это определенно был финал. Логично было бы сдаться. Джим сложил руки на груди, ожидая развязки. Когда, вместо того, чтобы опуститься на палубу, шаттл неожиданно скользнул к одному из двух челночных подъемников, оказавшемуся открытым, и вертикально поднялся в дополнительный ремонтный ангар, Джим не выдержал и под непонимающим взглядом Андерсона рассмеялся. Нет, кто-то тут не собирается сдаваться до последнего. Охрана кинулась менять этаж, и Джим тоже выскочил за двери. Ему было на несколько десятков метров ближе.  
  
  
  
Джотто не обманул, на этом уровне у него тоже были люди, и, ворвавшись из коридора-галереи на парковочную площадку, Кирк увидел долгожданный финал. Момента, когда Спок покинул шаттл, Джим не застал, вероятно, вулканец полностью использовал те несколько секунд замешательства, которые вызвал неожиданно появившийся на этаже челнок. Теперь же он упорно и с нечеловеческой ловкостью отбивался от одного техника и трех охранников. Точнее, уже двух. Джим замер на несколько секунд, наблюдая. Ради задания Спок избавился от голубой форменки и остался в черной футболке и черных брюках, и, как оказалось, это ему невероятно шло. Его движения были точны и даже будто мягки, он избегал применения силы, уклоняясь и сталкивая своих противников, используя по максимуму окружающий рельеф, и через несколько секунд техник, а за ним охранник мягко осели на пол, пока другой охранник пытался сконцентрироваться после того, как, поскользнувшись, впечатался в бок шаттла. Из дверей в другом конце зала уже высыпали новые люди. Спок побежал в противоположную сторону, прямо на Джима, и остановился буквально в двух метрах. Джим почти мог слышать мысли Спока, его нежелание идти на прямую конфронтацию. На принятие решения у вулканца была разве что секунда, и он двинулся вперед. Джим даже не пытался согнать с лица совершенно неуместную безумную улыбку, готовый встретить противника лицом к лицу. Два-три почти танцевальных движения, уход из-под руки, перехват, попытка сбить с ног… Спок, который почти поймал его в конце движения, отступил на шаг для нового захода… и упал на пол, сбитый фазерным лучом.  
  
— Какого черта! — крикнул Джим, падая на колени рядом с обмякшим телом и на автомате проверяя пульс и приподнимая голову повыше. В нескольких метрах от них младший лейтенант Андерсон опустил руку с оружием.  
  
— Угроза капитану, сэр, По уставу она стоит выше других задач по приоритету решения.  
  
Вокруг собралось все больше людей, стало много красного.  
  
— Так что, мы закончили?  
  
— Закончили, сам видишь… Вон тот герой с фазером и закончил… — раздались недовольные голоса. “Герой”, судя по виду, чувствовал себя очень неловко.  
  
Джим обеспокоенно всматривался в лицо Спока. В данный момент обычно идеальный вулканец таковым не являлся. В слегка растрепавшихся волосах кое-где застряла паутина, на подбородке проступила тонкой зеленой пунктирной линией царапина, да и черная одежда эталонам чистоты совсем не отвечала. Взгляд Джима схватывал разные мелочи, дополняя и дополняя картину.  
  
— Врача? — спросил кто-то.  
  
Джим медленно выдохнул, беря себя в руки.  
  
— Нет, он уже приходит в себя.  
  
Действительно, веки у Спока дрогнули, и он открыл глаза. Джим почувствовал, как на секунду тело в его руках напряглось, словно готовясь рвануть в сторону. Спок смотрел ему в глаза несколько секунд, прежде чем сделал попытку подняться. Было совершенно непонятно, что означал этот взгляд, но когда контакт прервался, Джим почувствовал странную потерю.  
  
— Ну, как вы, мистер Спок? — нарочито бодро спросил он, придерживая вулканца под спину, пока тот возвращал себе утерянное чувство равновесия. Спок поднялся на ноги и протянул руку помочь подняться Джиму.  
  
— Адекватно ситуации, капитан. Полагаю, я проиграл.  
  
Раздались смешки, Джим тоже улыбнулся.  
  
— Ага, мы выиграли, правда, не совсем честно, если учитывать условия игры. Лейтенант Андерсон… — Парень, красный почти в тон своей форменке, шагнул вперед. — Так вот, лейтенант решил, что вы представляете для меня угрозу и устранил ее самым правильным по его мнению способом.  
  
Спок посмотрел на офицера изучающе, затем кивнул.  
  
— Благодарю, лейтенант. Ваше вмешательство было своевременным и эффективным.  
  
Лейтенант, похоже, услышав похвалу, захотел провалиться под землю.  
  
— Что ж, господа, благодарю всех за участие, мы обсудим и подведем итоги симуляции в ближайшее время, — сказал Кирк, ненавязчиво беря вулканца под локоть. — Пойдемте, мистер Спок. Я провожу вас. Нам все равно в одну сторону.  
  
Только когда двери лифта почти закрылись за ними, Кирк заметил среди собравшихся Гэри, провожавшего его тяжелым взглядом. Было поздно останавливать лифт, и Джим вздохнул, поняв, что позже ему придется разбираться с недовольством друга. А может, и не придется. Понадеявшись на это, он выкинул эпизод из головы. Спок аккуратно освободился от его руки на собственном локте, отступив к стене, и Джим только сейчас осознал, что хватал за руки контактного телепата.  
  
— Простите, мистер Спок. Я не подумал.  
  
— Ничего страшного, капитан. Я привык к случайным контактам за годы в человеческом коллективе, — голос у Спока был усталый, но он продолжал упрямо стоять прямо, не позволяя себе облокотиться на стену лифта.  
  
— Вам нужно отдохнуть. Могу представить, что день выдался изматывающим. И вы пропустили ужин. Составить вам компанию?  
  
— Я хотел бы сперва привести себя в порядок, капитан. И, как я говорил, мне нужно вернуться в лабораторию, проследить за развитием эксперимента.  
  
— Неужели это не может подождать до утра? Нет, мистер Спок, так не пойдет. Не заставляйте меня отправлять вас отдыхать командирским произволом.  
  
Спок промолчал. Они вышли на восьмой палубе, чтобы пройти несколько секций до другого лифта. В кабине вулканец назвал шестой уровень.

— Вы упертый трудоголик, мистер Спок, — печально заметил Кирк, решив, что вулканец собрался зайти в лабораторию по дороге, потому что как раз на шестом базировались большая часть исследовательских модулей.  
  
— Напротив, капитан. Я прислушался к вашей рекомендации и продолжу исследования завтра, — сказал Спок, и, видя, что Кирк не понимает, продолжил: — Астрофизическая лаборатория на восьмом уровне. На шестом — моя каюта.  
  
— Но… — Джим нахмурился, — на шестой палубе нет офицерских кают.  
  
— Зато, как вы заметили, гораздо ближе к лабораториям.  
  
Джим готов был поклясться, что кончики губ вулканца чуть дернулись, приподнявшись в “недо”-улыбке. От этого открытия внутри сразу потеплело.  
  
— Отдыхайте, мистер Спок. Ну и задали вы нам жару сегодня, — довольно произнес Джим. — Завтра мы все обсудим, расскажете, на что вы обратили внимание.  
  
— Обязательно, капитан. — Спок шагнул в коридор и, когда створки уже почти сошлись, добавил: — Спасибо.  
  
На свой четвертый уровень Джим поднялся в исключительно хорошем расположении духа.


	3. Глава 3.

Глава 3.  
  
  
Споку очень редко снились сны. Начать с того, что он и спал гораздо меньше землян, обходясь несколькими часами раз в пару дней, восстанавливаясь физически и морально благодаря регулярным медитациям. Но вот уже не первый раз с начала пятилетней миссии ему снился сон — сон про капитана. И если один раз был случайностью, то возвращение сна заставляло задуматься.  
  
Сны были атавизмом, унаследованным Споком от матери: насколько он знал, вулканцы не видели снов. Сны являлись хаотическим потоком образов, извлеченных из опыта, полученного в реальной жизни, информацией без логической системы, моделированием ситуаций и “проживанием” их, пересказанные мозгом в неудобной для распознавания в сознательном состоянии форме. “Просыпайтесь, мистер Спок”, — говорил капитан, сидя на краю его узкой кровати, и улыбался так, как умел только он. Удивительная улыбка, от которой так трудно было отвести взгляд. И Спок не отводил, просто смотрел, даже не пытаясь понять, зачем это делает. Капитан осторожно клал ладонь ему на плечо, и от прикосновения по телу бежали легкие электрические разряды. — “Просыпайтесь, вы мне нужны”. Это был почти приказ, и он проснулся — естественно, в одиночестве. Так и не включив свет, он просто неподвижно лежал, глядя в потолок, пытаясь проанализировать сон. Смутно помнилось, что они о чем-то разговаривали, но о чем, Спок не помнил, и это было непростительно для существа с эйдетической памятью. От ушедшего сновидения осталось только ощущение комфорта, какое-то нетерпеливое ожидание, любопытство и смущение.  
  
Приходилось признать, что у визитов капитана в его сны была причина. Спок слишком много думал о капитане наяву, просто поразительно много. Джеймс Кирк не переставал удивлять Спока, причем там, где он не ожидал. То, что Кирк был хорошим командиром, можно было догадаться заранее — не так много офицеров получают собственный корабль в едва за тридцать. За последние пятнадцать лет Спок встретил очень много разных землян, и можно сказать, представлял, какими они бывают. Но Кирк был особенным. Вот только проанализировать эту “особенность” не получалось. Харизма, да, но предупрежденный вооружен, как говорят земляне, и Спок прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, что капитан знает о своей этой особенности и использует свое обаяние в полную силу. Теоретически это не должно было действовать на Спока, так почему же?..  
  
Открытость Кирка и его искреннее желание идти навстречу — раз за разом — рождали внутри волну ответного чувства. Наверное, впервые за многие годы Споку хотелось просто довериться человеку, не просчитывая дополнительные варианты, не вымеряя процентную вероятность негативного развития событий. Хотелось понравиться. Хотелось заслужить уважение.  
  
Было одно “но” в этой радужной картине — первый офицер на “Энтерпрайз” и по совместительству лучший друг капитана. В общении с коммандером Митчеллом Спок испытывал ощутимый дискомфорт, и к концу второго месяца миссии нашел в себе силы признать это. Старпом казался вулканцу слишком самоуверенным и местами некомпетентным, а еще Митчелл с чего-то проникся к нему неприязнью, и это чувство сквозило в каждом его жесте или фразе, адресованной Споку. Но он был командующим офицером, а еще он был другом Кирка, и это многое значило. Спок пытался увидеть в старпоме то, что видел в нем капитан, но раз за разом не справлялся. Возможно, тут играли роль какие-то неизвестные факторы.  
  
Когда Митчелл предложил поработать вместе над тренировочным сценарием для команды, он согласился скрепя сердце. В конце концов, лучше него “Энтерпрайз” знали только мистер Скотт и некоторые его инженеры, и он действительно представлял, как можно создать критическую ситуацию на корабле.  
  
Все прошло достаточно быстро. Было неприятно играть против собственной команды, и, тем не менее, он сделал все от него зависящее, чтобы победить. И, по собственной оценке, был недалек от этого. Если бы не череда случайностей, если бы не появление капитана, не решение лейтенанта применить фазер…  
  
Там, в ангаре, увидев Кирка прямо перед собой, он чуть не потерял самообладание. На долю секунды его окатило горячим стыдом за то, чему командир стал свидетелем. Конечно, физического взаимодействия во время тренировки с командой было не избежать, и Спок умел драться, хоть и категорически не любил, но впервые его новый капитан видел его ведущим себя столь варварски, и Спок чувствовал, как бесповоротно падает в глазах командира. С другой стороны его поведение диктовалось условиями задачи, и, кажется, Кирк с обычным добродушием не придал этому значения.  
  
Очнувшись на полу после выстрела фазера, Спок не сразу осознал себя. Сбивало с толку ощущение тревоги и сильное волнение — он не сразу понял, что эти эмоции принадлежат не ему, а склонившемуся над ним капитану, касающемуся его не через ткань. Кирк волновался за него, немного злился на ситуацию, а еще, легким, но постоянным фоном восхищался им. Это было… удивительно! Впоследствии Споку понадобилось больше часа медитации, чтобы перестать удивляться слишком бурно для вулканца. Принять мысль, что капитан не просто доволен его работой, а в какой-то мере находит его привлекательным, было непросто. И заставить себя меньше думать о Кирке — тоже. Поэтому во время собрания глав отделов в капитанской переговорной на следующий день после тренировки Спок еле заметно хмурился, пытаясь полностью сосредоточиться на происходящем и не отвлекаться на свои мысли.  
  
  
Скотти пел дифирамбы энсину Йохансон, лейтенант-коммандер Алден говорил односложно, и большей частью мрачно молчал и кидал на Спока недовольные взгляды — его смене пришлось разбираться с вирусом в коммуникационной системе корабля еще несколько часов после того, как главная задача по поимке “нарушителя” была решена. Джотто, напротив, не переставал улыбаться, и было непривычно видеть улыбку на его обычно серьезном лице. И он тоже постоянно кидал взгляды на Спока. Вейл озвучил несколько идей об изменениях в протоколах безопасности. Первый офицер подводил итоги, докладывая о результатах, включив в общих чертах и разбор, сделанный Споком, утром отправленный на падды всем сегодняшним участникам встречи. Кирк выслушал всех.  
  
— Вам есть, что добавить, мистер Спок?  
  
— Ничего сверх моего письменного доклада, капитан.  
  
— Мистер Спок не отметил в нем, что теоретически все вентиляционные шахты, оставшиеся после модификации, должны были быть закрыты, и этого не было сделано — по крайней мере, не везде, — повинился Скотти. — То есть, я, конечно, не слежу за каждым винтиком, только за каждым вторым, но тут не стал перепроверять, потому что не видел в том большого вреда, даже если эта часть не будет сделана. Но теперь я точно прослежу, запаяем так, что мышь не проскользнет.  
  
— Мистер Спок, вы действительно считаете, что это необходимо? — снова обратился к нему капитан.  
  
— Не думаю, — он покачал головой. — Статистическая вероятность того, что кто-то использует старые шахты со злым умыслом меньше шестидесяти пяти сотых процента. Потенциальная польза, которая может быть извлечена из возможности их нестандартного использования, превышает эту цифру на полтора процента…  
  
Он не закончил фразу, наткнувшись на довольную улыбку Кирка, как на препятствие.  
  
— Именно, мистер Спок. Именно об этом я и подумал, так что, Скотти, пока не будем ничего заваривать. Составим точный план того, что имеем на данный момент, и обмозгуем, к чему это можно приспособить.  
  
Кирк окинул взглядом собрание.  
  
— Я хотел бы поблагодарить всех за работу, а особенно мистера Спока и коммандера Митчелла. Это была впечатляющая демонстрация. Я так понимаю, что особенно прониклись наши безопасники, — Кирк глянул на Джотто, который с улыбкой закивал. — И которым теперь грозят усиленные тренировки по рукопашному бою.  
  
— Меня благодарить не стоит, — усмехнулся старший помощник. — Организационная часть была элементарно простой. У нас тут один герой сегодня. Мистер Спок блестяще справился с задачей, исключительно талантливо импровизировал… И, по вам просто так не скажешь, но вы в отличной физической форме, просто “браво”.  
  
Спок склонил голову, принимая комплимент, испытывая некоторую неловкость из-за того, что стал предметом обсуждения. Кирк с благодарностью посмотрел на Митчелла и кивнул.

  
— Было приятно работать с вами, мистер Спок, — продолжил Митчелл. — Определенно, это не последний наш совместный проект. У меня даже есть некоторые идеи…  
  
— О, только на этот раз, я хотел бы услышать ваш план в подробностях заранее, — прервал его капитан. — Это была довольно рискованная игра, коммандер, и сначала я даже сомневался в целесообразности продолжения вашей симуляции, редкий случай, когда радуешься, оказавшись неправым. Что ж, предлагаю на этом закончить встречу. Джентльмены, увидимся на мостике или после смены.  
  
Спок почему-то ждал, что его остановят, как в прошлый раз, скажут что-нибудь лично ему, но Кирк даже не поднял взгляда от документа, который изучал, пока участники собрания покидали помещение. Усилием воли Спок заставил себя не думать об этом. Впереди была довольно насыщенная альфа-смена с запланированным отчетным собранием научного отдела и с дальнейшим дежурством на мостике.  
  
  
В лифте он столкнулся с лейтенантом Ухурой, спускавшейся после смены. Вид у девушки был усталый.  
  
— Я порекомендовал бы вам посетить медотсек. У вас утомленный вид, — не поздоровавшись, сказал Спок после того, как назвал восьмой уровень.  
  
— Это ничего, коммандер. Просто получилось две смены подряд. Пришлось подменять Рину, ее поставили в дельта-смену, а она не может сбивать суточный ритм из-за своего состояния.  
  
Спок приподнял бровь, вспоминая списки связистов.  
  
— Я не знал об особом состоянии… энсина Гоцци.  
  
— Это, собственно, не секрет, — вздохнула Ухура. — Рина на седьмой неделе и решила сохранить беременность. И, как оказалось, она очень чувствительна к смене режима. Все документы оформлены, она останется с нами еще пару месяцев и на одиннадцатой базе у ромуланского сектора получит замену. У нее там служит брат, она писала запрос.  
  
— Было не слишком разумно в ее случае записываться на пятилетнюю миссию, если у нее были другие планы, — качнул головой Спок.  
  
— Насколько мне известно, это событие было для нее крайне неожиданным. Но мы все за нее рады, — лейтенант упрямо подняла подбородок.  
  
— Возможно, стоит откорректировать ротацию вашего отдела во избежание подобных накладок. Две смены подряд не в условиях красной тревоги ведут к истощению человеческого организма, следовательно, недопустимы.  
  
— Я порядке, коммандер, честно. — Ухура улыбнулась. — И мы уже думали обратиться к лейтенант-коммандеру, просто он последнее время какой-то нервный, ждем, пока успокоится.  
  
Спок снова поднял бровь, усваивая информацию. Лейтенант смутилась, чувствуя, что немного перешла грань.  
  
— Говоря об отдыхе… Вас никогда не видно в кают-компании, коммандер, — решила она кардинально сменить тему. — Вы совсем не отдыхаете?  
  
— Я предпочитаю одиночество, лейтенант. И для отдыха мне хватает медитации.  
  
— Неужели вам не скучно все время одному?  
  
— На корабле 428 членов экипажа, — напомнил он слегка удивленно. — Я довольно редко остаюсь один. К тому же, для вулканцев не существует такого культурного феномена, как скука.  
  
— Скука — не в плане отсутствия чего-то интересного. Вам не хочется иногда поделиться с кем-нибудь своими интересами, найти единомышленников…  
  
— Смею надеяться, что на этом корабле большинство разделяет мой интерес к исследованиям и открытиям. Сама организация этой миссии подразумевает, что мы все…  
  
— Я имела в виду, поделиться чем-то, чем вы делиться не обязаны, чем-то, не связанным с работой. Разделить с кем-нибудь то, что вам просто нравится...  
  
Он молча обдумывал ее слова.  
  
— У нас завтра музыкальный вечер в третьей кают-компании, приходите, пожалуйста. Мы все будем рады. Я буду петь. Линкс, Келсо и Фостер готовят трио: кларнет, сфорцайт и синтезатор. Мистер Скотт торжественно пообещал принести свою волынку. Может быть, вы тоже поучаствуете? Я никогда не слышала звучание киатиры не в записи, — Ухура слегка склонила голову к плечу, виновато улыбаясь. — Мне говорили, вы иногда играете.  
  
— Я… иногда играю. — Это была всего лишь констатация факта, а не согласие. — Благодарю за приглашение. Однако, боюсь, что не смогу выделить на это время.  
  
— Ох, очень жаль, — девушка погрустнела. — Может быть, в другой раз? — спросила она, выходя на своем этаже. Он оставил ее вопрос без ответа, воспользовавшись тем, что створки лифта сошлись.  
  
Он не был уверен, почему именно отказался. Это была не первая попытка его социализировать, и в кают-компании он иногда появлялся, пусть и ненадолго. Иногда они беседовали с мистером Скоттом о будущем варпа и новых технологиях, сидя в удобных креслах где-нибудь в уголке. Иногда его присутствие, как командующего офицера, было желательным на празднованиях и награждениях, а также их продолжениях в неформальной обстановке. И киатиру он в кают-компанию за прошлые годы приносил не раз. Спок не чувствовал особой неловкости, играя перед людьми. Музыкой стоило делиться — акустика кают-компании подходила киатире больше, чем скудное эхо его узкой каюты. Просто как-то оказалось, что он не брал в руки инструмент почти полгода. Сперва из-за сильной загруженности подготовкой корабля, затем… Просто не вспоминал про это. Поразительно, но когда он был старпомом, у него хватало времени на игру, а теперь… Спок задумался. Время тут было ни при чем. Музыка была для него частью ощущения комфорта и спокойствия. После смены руководства корабля это ощущение пропало. Митчелл вызывал раздражение, Кирк… тоже раздражал в своем роде. Его манера командования была непривычной, сам он излучал столько энергии и эмоций, что можно было бы запитать варп-двигатель. Его открытость и доверие обезоруживали. Его улыбка и пытливый взгляд вызывали непонятные чувства внутри. Спок прикрыл глаза, воссоздавая образ капитана. “Просыпайтесь, мистер Спок. Вы мне нужны”. От плеча, которого коснулась в воображении ладонь Кирка, побежали по руке мурашки. Спок тряхнул головой, собираясь. Это было совершенно, категорически неприемлемо. Он обязан прекратить… Прекратить что?!  
  
Когда двери лифта открылись снова, ему понадобилась целая секунда, чтобы вспомнить, куда нужно идти.  
  
  
***  
  
— Шах и мат.  
  
Джим, подмигнув старшему помощнику, сложил руки на груди. Митчелл закатил глаза, он не любил проигрывать.  
  
— Знаешь, играй с компьютером, ты постоянно меня обыгрываешь. Какое удовольствие может быть в постоянном избиении младенцев?  
  
— Это ты у нас младенец? — Кирк начал расставлять фигуры заново. — Да ладно тебе, ты неплохо играешь, просто тебе не интересно, и ты постоянно отвлекаешься.  
  
— Вот. И зачем, спрашивается, меня заставлять?  
  
— Ну, если ты так ставишь вопрос… — Половина фигур осталась на столе. Джим посмотрел на них с сожалением. — Серьезно, если не хочешь, оставим шахматы. У меня лежат пара отчетов, которые я хотел с тобой просмотреть до завтра…  
  
— О, нет, нет! С меня на сегодня хватит писанины! — Гэри протестующе поднял руки. — Вся эта бюрократия действительно бесит. У нас время отдыха, так что будем отдыхать. Пошли в спортзал, умник. Как на счет тенниса? Спорим, я тебя обставлю в двух сетах из трех?  
  
— А не слишком ли ты в себе уверен?  
  
Митчелл выразительно дернул бровями.  
  
— Вот и проверим.  
  
В уютном согласии они покинули капитанскую каюту. Идти нога в ногу было приятно, хотя Гэри немного приходилось ускорять шаг, у Джима была привычка перемещаться активно, даже если он никуда и не торопился. Спустившись на шестой уровень, они сверились с терминалом и направились к ближайшему свободному спортзалу.  
  
— Что это, слышишь?  
  
Эхо донесло откуда-то поющий красивый женский голос. Звук исчез так же быстро, как и появился, видимо, просто ненадолго открывалась переборка перед входящим.  
  
— Музыкальный вечер. В третьем зале. Ты сказал, что не настроен на музыку.  
  
— Да ладно, зайдем на минуту. Любопытно, кто это. — Джим предвкушающе улыбнулся. Гэри хмыкнул.  
  
— Тогда оставлю тебя гадать, чтобы не испортить эффект неожиданности. Рано стойку делаешь, она не в твоем вкусе… Хотя, если подумать…  
  
— Что-то ты меня за каждую юбку цепляешь, — с укоризной заметил Джим. — Ты же знаешь, как я отношусь к связям на рабочем месте. Это непрофессионально, не говоря о том, что запрещено.  
  
— А что не в коллективе — не считается… — Гэри примиряюще поднял руку. — Ладно, не прав. Проехали.  
  
Джим подавил легкий всплеск раздражения. И вправду — проехали. Не хватало еще из-за таких мелочей портить себе настроение. Да, у них были открытые отношения, да, он довольно часто флиртовал с женщинами, да и с мужчинами, чего уж там, просто с тех пор как они с Гэри выяснили, что их связь довольно серьезна, оно как-то само сошло на нет. Да, ему физически требовалось ощущать приятие от окружающих, восхищение, любовь. Он мог без этого жить, и когда требовалось — жил, но сейчас совершенно не видел смысла в самоограничении. И говоря о нем — просто флирт ни к чему его не обязывал, и, черт побери, с тех пор, как они вместе, ни одна из подобных интрижек у него не доходила до логического конца, и уж Гэри должен был бы об этом знать, с его-то патологической ревностью. Иногда Джим ловил себя на мысли, что к флеру обычного очарования очередной красавицей добавляется нотка легкого злорадства по отношению к Гэри — что таким образом он не дает другу сдвинуть рамки его свободы. Может быть, это было неправильно, но Митчелл сам не переносил моногамию, и было бы странно, если бы он стал требовать ее от Джима.

Красивый голос принадлежал лейтенанту Ухуре. На этот вечер девушка сменила форму на свободное струящееся платье в пол и, положив руку на плечо аккомпанирующему ей парню, продолжала петь что-то на английском, какую-то смутно знакомую мелодию, не обращая внимания на входящих новых людей.  
  
Кают-компания была полна, но капитану и старпому ненавязчиво освободили место за столиком у стены, а появившаяся словно из ниоткуда мисс Смит принесла им напитки.  
  
— Черт возьми, обслуживание по первому классу! — восхитился Гэри и получил легкий пинок под столом, чтобы не шумел.  
  
Ухура пела прекрасно, тепло и выразительно, хотелось слушать и слушать, хотя Кирк и вправду не был меломаном. Поставив локти на стол и положив подбородок на сложенные ладони, Джим наслаждался моментом, улыбаясь. Когда все зааплодировали, он с охотой присоединился. Ухура поблагодарила собравшихся и отошла поговорить с подругой, ее аккомпаниатор остался за инструментом, свободно импровизируя.  
  
— Кто это? — прищурился Кирк и тут же удивленно распахнул глаза: — Ну ничего себе, собрание талантов. Это же Андерсон!  
  
— Сказочник? — хмыкнул Гэри.  
  
— Нет, младший лейтенант. Не помнишь? Это он вчера закончил вашу симуляцию таким непредвиденным способом.  
  
— А, меткий стрелок? — Митчелл с интересом посмотрел в его сторону. — И вправду, собрание талантов.  
  
— Других не берут в космонавты.  
  
— Может, и ты от меня что-нибудь скрываешь? — Гэри глянул подозрительно.  
  
— Мастерство игры на губной гармошке?.. О, бог ты мой! — Глаза у Джима распахнулись еще шире, Гэри невольно проследил за его взглядом и еле удержался, чтобы не присвистнуть, потому что в кают-компанию шагнул вулканец, как всегда собранный и приглаженный, с музыкальным инструментом в руках — это не могло быть ничем другим. Его появление не осталось незамеченным, особенно после того, как Андерсон, увидев его, перестал играть.  
  
— Черт побери, Джим, теперь у тебя нет выбора. Придется идти за губной гармошкой, — сделав “страшные” глаза, шепнул капитану Митчелл.  
  
— Мистер Спок! — обрадованно воскликнула мисс Ухура, вставая с диванчика, на котором болтала с друзьями. По помещению пронеслись шепотки, а потом раздались хлопки, сперва одинокие, но очень скоро превратившиеся во внушительные аплодисменты. Спок замер на месте, слегка настороженно обводя взглядом кают-компанию. Похоже, он не понимал, что бы это значило. Пару секунд Джим тоже гадал, но потом его накрыло откровением — команда приветствовала вчерашнего “постороннего”, заставившего все службы побегать. Поднявшись с места, он тоже зааплодировал. Судя по взгляду, вулканец отчаянно нуждался в объяснениях.  
  
— Мистер Спок! Как здорово, что вы пришли! — Ухура уже торопилась ему навстречу.  
  
— Я предполагал, что после исполнения музыкальной композиции слушатели могут похлопать музыканту, но с предварительными аплодисментами встречаюсь впервые, — произнес вулканец. Кто-то рассмеялся, но Джим догадался, что, по крайней мере для Спока, это не было шуткой.  
  
— Нет, мистер Спок, это про вчерашнее! — улыбнулась связистка, аккуратно беря вулканца за локоть и провожая к своей компании. Спок оказался на удивление покладистым и спокойно пошел с ней, поприветствовав старших офицеров коротким: “Капитан. Коммандер”. Андерсон, почему-то красный, как свекла, снова заиграл что-то почти виртуозное в старинном джазовом стиле, в то время, как друзья Ухуры, среди которых, к удивлению Джима, оказался мистер Скотт, здоровались с вулканцем.  
  
Джим опустился обратно за столик, не переставая улыбаться.  
  
— Ну вот, смотри, я умудрился сделать твоего второго помощника популярным за половину смены. По-моему, гениальное решение! — Митчелл отпил из своего стакана. — Ну что, теннис?  
  
— Хм… слушай, я что-то не в настроении. Давай останемся. — Джим наклонился над столом, говоря очень тихо. — Он же не просто так инструмент принес. Он же играть будет! Я хочу послушать.  
  
— С каких это пор ты стал меломаном?  
  
— Ну при чем тут это? Ты же понимаешь!  
  
— Хм, ну, предположим, что понимаю. — Митчелл закатил глаза. — Любопытство — это святое. Ладно. Только я пойду, поищу что-нибудь покрепче выпить, скрасить… ожидание.  
  
В следующие четверть часа Джим узнал, что один из рулевых альфа-смены неплохо играет на кларнете, что у Ухуры в репертуаре есть нео-джаз и ее французский звучит не менее впечатляюще, чем орионский, а также, что Скотти смотрит на молодую связистку как минимум с восхищением. Гэри и вправду раздобыл что-то алкогольное и довольно потягивал напиток. А потом дошла очередь и до Спока. Он играл с места, вроде бы даже совсем не смущаясь. Переборы струн, напоминающие настройку, как-то перетекли в мелодию, и все, кто до того времени разговаривал, притихли. Сперва музыка казалась знакомой, балансируя в привычной диатонике, затем мелодия изменилась, аккорды стали казаться более экзотическими, ритмический рисунок усложнился. Инструмент звучал почти как лира, но именно что “почти”. В нем можно было услышать и расщепленный призвук ситара, и тянущиеся альтовые ноты, а иногда сквозь россыпь переборов проступал почти живой поющий голос. Джим ни разу не был меломаном, но почувствовал себя зачарованным музыкой — может, потому, что мелодия казалась удивительно свежей, выразительной и при этом немного чуждой. Она уводила куда-то, запутывала и рождала под веками странные рисунки, похожие на фракталы. И эмоции... Если это была вулканская музыка, то вулканцы определенно были гораздо более эмоциональны, чем пытались показать.  
  
Когда отзвучали последние ноты, и Спок убрал пальцы от струн, все зааплодировали.  
  
— Помните, мистер Спок, я говорил, что все-таки ваша киатира лучше звучит в дуэте? — сказал Скотти, поднимаясь. — Так вот, забудьте. Кажется, мне нужно выпить.  
  
Спок вопросительно приподнял брови.  
  
— Это было прекрасно! — вступила мисс Ухура. Джиму было отлично видно, с каким восхищением девушка смотрит на вулканца. Возможно, он был не прав, но смотрелось так, будто связистка была очарована Споком и сама то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез пыталась его очаровать. Джим даже фыркнул мысленно — придет же такое в голову! Похоже, они друзья или около того, но представить что-то большее… а почему, собственно, нет?  
  
— О чем задумался? — вернул его на землю Гэри.  
  
— Так, о своем, — отмахнулся Джим, вставая, и направился к группе, окружившей вулканца. Спок поднялся с дивана в ту же секунду, как капитан приблизился.  
  
  
— Вы полны сюрпризов, мистер Спок! Я никак не ожидал от вас… вот этого. — Джим что-то непонятное нарисовал рукой в воздухе. — Мне очень понравилось, спасибо вам. Это была вулканская музыка? Кто научил вас играть?  
  
— Владение музыкальным инструментом входит в основы обучения на Вулкане, — ответил Спок, слегка расслабляясь.  
  
— Я совсем не специалист, но меня тронуло. Как называется этот инструмент?  
  
— Киатира, капитан.  
  
— Зовите меня Джим, прошу вас, мы не на вахте,— улыбнулся он и повернулся к сидящей рядом связистке. — Мисс Ухура, у вас замечательный голос, позвольте выразить свое восхищение.  
  
— Спасибо, капитан, — смутилась лейтенант.  
  
— Присоединяюсь к поздравлениям! — К ним подошел Митчелл с бокалом в руке. — Выступления были впечатляющими. А вулканская музыка это что-то с чем-то. И теперь скажите, Спок, что вы не палитесь с вашими эмоциями! Стоило выстраивать такой каменный фасад, а потом при всех признаваться, что вулканцы тоже подвержены чувствам. Музыка не слишком логична.  
  
Спок полностью оправдал слова о каменном фасаде — лицо у него стало каменным.  
  
— Вы ошибаетесь, коммандер. В музыке гораздо больше логики, чем может показаться на первый взгляд. Вулканцы не испытывают эмоций. Нам не чуждо понятие красоты, но для наслаждения музыкой не требуется покидать пространство рационального.  
  
— Мы все разные, — примирительно вступился Кирк. — И здорово, что вы поделились с нами этой красотой. Встреча с новым очень вдохновляет…  
  
— Да, чем дольше общаюсь с вами, тем больше вижу ваших талантов, — согласно кивнул Гэри. — А с вулканскими народными танцами вы нас не познакомите? Если нужно, мы сейчас освободим место для демонстрации… Что? — Митчелл повернулся к Джиму, наступившему ему на ногу.  
  
— Ничего! — невозмутимо ответил капитан. — Все прекрасно. Отличный получился вечер, но нам пора уходить.Надеюсь, в следующий раз вы нам сыграете еще, мистер Спок. Мисс Ухура.  
  
Прихватив Митчелла под локоть, Кирк пошел к выходу, по ходу кивая членам экипажа. В коридоре он так же молча пошел в направлении своей каюты.  
  
— Теннис? — напомнил Гэри, у которого бокал так и остался в руке. Ответа он не получил до тех самых пор, пока они не оказались на капитанской территории и за ними не закрылась переборка. Джим отпустил его руку и резко развернулся.  
  
— Что это было, твою мать? — прошипел он. — Ты совсем с катушек слетел? Или многовато алкоголя?  
  
— Ты о чем?  
  
— И ты еще спрашиваешь?  
  
— Именно! Спрашиваю! Я еще не телепат, как некоторые!  
  
— Я тебя просил оставить Спока в покое?  
  
— И?  
  
— С каких пор ты стал любителем фольклора?  
  
Гэри нахмурился, отпивая из бокала, задумываясь, затем со стуком поставил его стол.  
  
— Это была шутка! У тебя совсем чувство юмора атрофировалось?  
  
— Гэри… — Джим шумно выдохнул и медленно вдохнул. — Ты серьезно не понимаешь, что переходишь границы?

— Опять ты про своего вулканца! Что мне теперь, пылинки сдувать с него? Это не скажи, тут соломки подстели! Да как же вы все задолбали с вашей толерантностью! При этом не говорить про чувства, этой не напоминать о травматических ситуациях, у того кровь фиолетовая, у другого уши холодные — а ты передвигайся аккуратно, не дай бог наступишь кому-нибудь на мозоль, а если случайно задел, то давай, кланяйся, кланяйся и извиняйся!.. Это же вечное рабство, Джим! Какая же это свобода личности, свобода слова, когда не имеешь права сказать, что думаешь. Да, мне смешны вулканская чопорность и цепляние за логику, и ничего странного в том, что со своими ушами и бровями он напоминает мне черта. А теллариты со своими свиными рылами? Ничего против не имею ни свиней, ни телларитов, это просто констатация фактов, прямая параллель. Мне просто смешно! Я не отказываюсь общаться ни с вулканцами, ни с телларитами, я признаю их силу и ум в конкретных ситуациях, но почему у себя дома я должен подбирать слова, чтобы не дай бог никого не обидеть? И общение — оно же выхолащивается, становится насквозь фальшивым! Кругом лицемерие!  
  
— У себя дома? — У Джима внутри все полыхало. — Как на счет того, что у нас у всех один дом, и если ты не в состоянии уважать тех, с кем живешь рядом, если для того, чтобы никого не обидеть, тебе приходится притворяться, то проблемы у тебя, а не у окружающих, которые на тебя давят.  
  
— Это была всего лишь шутка! Ты понимаешь смысл шутки?  
  
— Как раз понимаю. — Джим потер лоб, чувствуя, что у него начинает болеть голова. В каюте стало как-то душно, словно системы климат-контроля отказывали. — Мы не нападаем просто так на тех, кто нам не по душе — мы же не дикари. Зато мы шутим. Ищем публику, делаем ее соучастницей. Противник мельчает на глазах. Против кого шутить будем сегодня?  
  
Гэри побледнел.  
  
— Я ни на кого не нападаю. Ты утрируешь, потому что у тебя вдруг всплыла личная заинтересованность. Еще пару недель назад ты бы и ухом не повел на мою фразу и даже поддержал бы.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Гэри, ты ошибся аудиторией. Если ты и вправду думаешь то, что сказал, как ты собираешься участвовать в Первых контактах? У тебя же не было раньше таких проблем!  
  
— У меня и сейчас их нет! Миссии, контакты, исследования — это другое, это работа! Я профессионал, Джим, и я знаю, как себя вести с инопланетниками. Но этот корабль — наш дом на ближайшие пять лет, и не мне нужно подстраиваться под твоего вулканца, а ему под нас всех.  
  
— Выйди.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Покиньте мою каюту, коммандер. — Джим чувствовал, что теряет контроль. Этого никак нельзя было допустить. — Немедленно.  
  
Гэри прожигал его взглядом несколько секунд, затем развернулся и вышел. Судя по всему, ему очень хотелось хлопнуть дверью, но пневматика не давала такой возможности.  
  
Этого нельзя было так оставлять. Следующие полчаса Джим кружил по каюте, пытаясь найти выход. Он никогда не думал, что веселый, открытый, легкий в общении Гэри создаст ему такие проблемы. Да, иногда Митчелл перегибал палку, но никогда Джим и представить не мог, что у того в крови есть хоть капля ксенофобии. Себялюбие — да, его хватало, самомнение немного через край — допустим. Но когда его заносило, он всегда умел сгладить шуткой свой просчет, но сегодня… У Джима волосы дыбом вставали от мысли, что это может кончится необходимостью потребовать перевода друга. Он обязан был отложить в сторону личное и знал, что сможет, но, черт возьми, как же от этого было больно. Так ничего и не решив, Джим убрал свет и рухнул в кровать лицом в подушку.  
  
  
Его разбудили мягкие поглаживания по спине, спускающиеся все ниже.Чьи-то руки скользнули под резинку пижамных штанов, сжали ягодицы, слегка массируя. Джим довольно замычал в подушку, потом с трудом разлепил веки.  
  
— Кто?..— пробормотал он, пытаясь перевернуться и проморгаться.  
  
— Кто это может быть? — прозвучало насмешливо.  
  
— Свет пятьдесят процентов… Ох, тридцать… — Гэри сидел на краю кровати, поджав под себя ногу. Джим отодвинулся и сел нормально, подальше от пальцев, пытающихся рисовать круги на его теле. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
— Пришел извиниться. Ты не убрал мой доступ, я подумал, что это что-то значит.  
  
— Странное у тебя начало для извинений.  
  
Гэри улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты так красиво лежал, я не удержался.  
  
Джим хмыкнул, представив, и подтянул коленки поближе. Сон уходил медленно.  
  
— Ладно, я тебя слушаю.  
  
— Извини, наговорил ерунды, завелся на пустом месте, показал не лучшие свои стороны. Осознал, каюсь, больше не повторится. — Митчелл театрально приложил руку к сердцу.  
  
— Станиславский бы сказал: “Не верю!”  
  
— Как хорошо, что его тут нет. — Гэри начал массировать его ступню.  
  
— Задобрить пытаешься?  
  
— Не без этого.  
  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, что это не только нас двоих касается? Что тут речь не о том, прощать— не прощать?  
  
Гэри пересел ближе и стал наглаживать бедро.  
  
— Понимаю. Старшие офицеры так себя не ведут. Некоторые ведут, но это плохие старшие офицеры. Исправлюсь, честно. Забудем?  
  
Джим фыркнул и спросил добродушно:  
  
— Что это за сцена соблазнения? Я тебе кто, твою мать?  
  
— Сам виноват. Ты себя со спины в положении лежа видел? Вот и нечего тут…  
  
— Гэри… — Джим перехватил его руку, спускавшуюся к самому дорогому. — Мешаешь все в кучу. Не надо.  
  
— Джим. Я серьезен. Понял. Осознал. Оставь мне немного гордости и не заставляй оправдываться. Хочу тебя. — Гэри качнулся вперед, обнимая одной рукой за шею, притягивая к себе и целуя. Джим не стал упираться. Не хотелось. Хотелось… много чего. Возбуждение волной прокатилось по телу, туманя мысли. В голове всплыло что-то про “сторож брату своему”, затем другое “капитан — значит, сторож… всем сторож”, потом все снесло под корень и осталась только жажда — брать и отдавать, больше, сильнее, сильнее…


	4. Глава 4.

Осознал. Что он точно осознал, так это то, что безобразным образом устроил перед Джимом истерику. Такого с ним не бывало со времен летного училища. Нервы стали ни к черту, да.  
  
  
Гэри продолжал упорно заполнять формы, хотя строчки перед глазами уже сливались. Не то чтобы он не знал, что половина работы старпома окажется отчетной-бумагомарательской, но ее объемы просто бесили, а джимова терпения ему не хватало. Не мог же он прийти к капитану и сказать: я устал, я не справляюсь. Да и неправда это, он отлично справлялся почти со всем. Еще несколько месяцев, и к отчетам тоже выработается привычка. Нет, он не собирался просто так сдаваться. В общем, свою истерику он оправдывал усталостью. И тем, что не желал озвучивать перед Джимом — ревностью.  
  
Гэри категорически не нравилось, как Джим смотрел на вулканца, и он не мог даже сам себе объяснить, почему из всех теплых взглядов Джима, именно адресованный Споку так выбивает его из колеи. Джим издавна имел привычку ласкать взглядом всех, кто был ему приятен — чаще даже без какого либо пошлого подтекста, а иногда и с ним. Раньше Гэри это только смешило, а теперь — вот засада! — заставляло все внутри закручиваться в тугой узел. Они никогда не говорили о моногамных отношениях, и обычно Гэри ничего не имел против романтических историй у Джима. Кирк легко влюблялся и также легко остывал. Чувства, возникшие между ними двумя, имели другую природу: выросшие на дружбе и взаимном уважении, закрепившиеся долгом жизни, они просто однажды проявились, слегка удивив обоих. Удивив, но не шокировав. Дружба с привилегиями? Пожалуй. Но, если честно, они оба считали это нечто большим.  
  
С Джимом было легко. Сильный и легкий, как ветер, он подхватывал почти любую идею Гэри с полуслова, да и сам мог много чего предложить. В близких отношениях оказалось, что он очень уютный и внимателен к бытовым мелочам, что значительно упростило существование Гэри в целом. И еще Джим был щедрым — во всем. Иногда хотелось накинуть на него сверху что-нибудь, покрывало, к примеру, чтобы тот не светил всем и не грел всех подряд, так ведь и выгореть недолго. Джим был умен и, когда требовалось, очень даже расчетлив, и Гэри не переставал удивляться, как все это умещается в одном человек. Короче, Гэри любил этого парня, и радовался, что это взаимно.  
  
Сам Митчелл прекрасно осознавал, что его есть за что любить. Ему как-то не приходилось обдумывать список своих положительных качеств, но не было сомнений, что он лучший во многом. Не во всем — манией величия Гэри не страдал, — но того, в чем он был действительно хорош, хватало, чтобы смотреть вокруг с легкой снисходительностью повелителя своей жизни. Он был доволен собой, и ему никогда не приходило в голову специально себя с кем-то сравнивать. Пока на горизонте не появился этот остроухий инопланетянин.

Телепатия, эйдетическая память, сила и реакция, в несколько раз превышающие человеческие — наверняка это был еще не весь список того, чем Спок отличался в лучшую сторону благодаря своему генотипу. Наверное, Гэри просто пожал бы плечами, если бы это был просто вулканец — член команды, но Спок раньше был старпомом на этом корабле, и Митчелл не мог избавиться от ощущения, что каждое его действие рассматривают под лупой и сравнивают по эффективности с предшественником. Это неофициальное соревнование происходило исключительно в его голове, вполне возможно, но он в нем проигрывал, и это выводило из себя.  
  
И это было еще не все. С простым раздражением Гэри как-нибудь справился бы. Но Спок не просто раздражал, он чем-то пугал, а это был совершенно незнакомый опыт. У Гэри словно включилось какое-то шестое чувство, которое чуяло в инопланетянине угрозу, и не просто угрозу, а угрозу смертельную. А уж на что, а на интуицию Гэри не жаловался, даже Кирк мог позавидовать ее точности, а она вопила благим матом, стоило вулканцу появиться в радиусе пятидесяти метров. На корабле с тарелкой диаметром 130 метров избежать встреч было очень сложно. Особенно учитывая статус обоих.  
  
Джим ситуацию легче не делал — ни на грамм.  
  
  
  
Наконец, отчет был готов. Гэри триумфально улыбнулся, сохраняя документ и отправляя капитану на почту. В колонке принятых сообщений красными восклицательными знаками полыхали несколько новых срочных мейлов. Не поддавшись соблазну закрыть панель и отложить на следующую смену новые дела, он погрузился в чтение. Десятью минутами позже он уже связывался в лейтенантом-коммандером Кленси, тщательно стараясь не допустить в голос накопившееся за день раздражение. У Кленси заканчивалась ее бета-смена, и она появилась по вызову ровно через пять минут, как и обещала. Митчелл протянул ей падд с подчеркнутыми линиями.  
  
— Инженерная сообщает, что вот эти и эти позиции у нас не закрыты, из-за не сделанных заранее заказов на оборудование им придется использовать резервные стоки. Сожалею, что приходится это говорить, но у меня четыре подобных отчета, я не понимаю, куда вы смотрели, лейтенант-коммандер.  
  
Кленси нахмурилась, пробегая глазами записи, все плотнее сжимая губы с каждым новым протянутым отчетом. Дочитав последний, она положила падд на стол и вопросительно посмотрела на Гэри.  
  
— Я не понимаю, коммандер Митчелл, что именно вы от меня хотите.  
  
— Решить вопрос с заказами и доставкой и в дальнейшем не допускать подобных промахов. Это ваш круг обязанностей.  
  
Кленси посмотрела на него пристально.  
  
— При всем уважении, коммандер, но этот круг обязанностей ваш. Возможно, вы не обратили внимание, но на всех четырех отчетах завизирована моя подпись. Я принимала участие в их подготовке.  
  
— Мэм, я прекрасно знаю свои обязанности, — отрубил Митчелл, прищуриваясь. Черт, ее подпись он действительно проглядел, но что происходит, в конце концов! — В моем контракте ничего не прописано касательно организации снабжения отделов, только визирующая часть.  
  
Женщина задумалась на минуту.  
  
— На каждом корабле свои нюансы, коммандер, — примирительно сказала Кленси. — На “Энтерпрайз” эти вопросы издавна решал старший помощник. Если вы хотите перераспределить нагрузку, это разумно. Я всегда считала, что мистер Спок слишком много на себе тянет, но его физическая выносливость подобное позволяла.  
  
“А ваша нет”, — услышал Гэри несказанное и сжал челюсти.  
  
— Миссия продолжается уже третий месяц, и подобные детали всплывают только сейчас?  
  
— Это говорит только о запасе прочности, вложенном мистером Споком в работу, — пожала плечами Кленси. — Странно однако, что вы это с ним не обсудили в самом начале при передаче полномочий.  
  
— Мне кажется это странным. Что еще ваш бывший старпом взваливал на себя сверх прописанных обязанностей?  
  
— Вам лучше обсудить это напрямую с лейтенант-коммандером. Это займет меньше времени, чем подготовка полного отчета.  
  
Гэри без энтузиазма посмотрел на комм. Перспектива общения со вторым помощником в завершение дня совершенно не прельщала, но…  
  
— Вы правы. Займитесь отчетами, я поговорю со Споком. О результатах поставлю вас в известность.  
  
— Коммандер? — Тон у Кленси стал участливый. — Вам действительно стоит перераспределить некоторые обязанности. Вы выглядите усталым. К тому же, есть люди, которым бумажная работа дается легче, чем другим. Для вашего же блага будет лучше сосредоточится на делах, которые…  
  
— Благодарю за лекцию, мэм.  
  
— Как скажете, коммандер. — Она забрала падды со стола. — Возможно, вам будет полезно знать, что мистер Спок пока еще никому не отказывал в разумной помощи.  
  
— Еще раз спасибо за информацию. — Гэри попытался не скрипнуть зубами. — Вы свободны.  
  
Стоило за ней закрыться переборке, как он хлопнул ладонью по кнопке коммутатора, вызывая вулканца к себе.  
  
— Коммандер, у нас проходит плановый эксперимент, я не могу в данный момент покинуть лабораторию, — ответил ему низкий голос Спока.  
  
— А когда сможете?  
  
Интуитивно Митчелл ждал ответа: “Никогда”.  
  
— Я освобожусь через три и четыре десятых часа.  
  
У Гэри вырвался легкий стон. В это время он надеялся уже видеть десятый сон. Сегодняшний его рабочий день неумолимо округлялся до двадцати часов. С учетом того, что на неделе это был не первый случай, организм грозил устроить забастовку.  
  
— Коммандер… — раздался голос на другом конце линии. — Если это срочно, мы можем поговорить в лаборатории. Уровень восемь. Помещение 397Б.  
  
— Если гора не идет к Магомету… Через десять минут?  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
  
  
***  
  
В физической лаборатории кроме Спока оказались еще двое ученых, при появлении старшего помощника даже не оторвавшихся один от вычислительного модуля, второй от фиксирования на падде каких-то данных. Спок отошел от компьютера и проводил Митчелла в подсобное помещение.  
  
— Что за эксперимент? — поинтересовался тот.  
  
— Моделирование нового материала на основе обнаруженного в системе Канопуса нового элемента. Доктор Фласк в сотрудничестве с доктором Такаширо пишет диссертацию на тему. Эксперимент срывался уже дважды, в первый раз из-за технической накладки, во второй из-за красной тревоги.  
  
— То есть это не ваша диссертация.  
  
— Нет. — Судя по виду, Спок хотел закончить разговор поскорее.  
  
— И вы здесь…  
  
— Ассистирую. — Спок сложил руки на груди, дожидаясь, когда они перейдут к делу. — Чем я могу помочь, коммандер?  
  
— Есть вопрос, который мы с вами не обсудили при передаче полномочий, и последствия стали проявляться сейчас. Вот. — Он протянул падд с сохраненными данными. — Как оказалось, часть обязанностей, которыми вы занимались раньше, не зафиксированы в рабочем расписании, что выяснилось постфактум. Мне нужен полный перечень вашей прежней занятости в сравнении с официальным списком обязанностей. Надеюсь, вы затянули с этим ненамеренно. — Митчелл прищурился.  
  
Спок пробежал взглядом текст.  
  
— Список я предоставлю. Что касается передачи полномочий, вы сами сперва перенесли нашу встречу, а затем отменили ее, сказав, что разберетесь сами по предоставленным мною файлам. Судя по тому, что больше к этому вопросу мы не возвращались, я решил, что вы разобрались. — Спок подошел к компьютерному терминалу, ввел личный доступ и стал быстро печатать. Гэри усилием воли подавил поднимающуюся зависть.  
  
— Мистер Спок… — раздалось из лаборатории. Вулканец прекратил печатать и метнулся за двери, даже не извинившись. Гэри стал читать уже написанное, все более хмурясь.  
  
Спок появился только через десять минут, дополнил еще несколько строчек и перекинул документ на падд Митчеллу.  
  
— Детальный анализ я перешлю вам позже.  
  
— То есть, это еще не детальный.  
  
Митчелл не сдержал восклицания.  
  
— Интересно, когда же вы спали?  
  
— Вулканцам требуется гораздо меньше времени на отдых, кроме того, значительную роль играет правильно составленное расписание.  
  
Митчелл искал на его лице выражение превосходства и не находил. Вулканец просто констатировал факты.  
  
— Хорошо. Вы должны помнить, как эти обязанности были распределены до того, как вы получили повышение.  
  
Спок пожал плечами.  
  
— Практически так же. За исключением пунктов четыре, восемь, четырнадцать, шестнадцать, семнадцать. Как обстояли дела до того, как я получил назначение на этот корабль, мне не известно.  
  
— То есть, по отношению к вашей работе вторым помощником у вас изменилось пять пунктов? И все в вашем списке не прописано в административных нормах?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— И вы предлагаете мне взвалить эти восемнадцать пунктов в дополнение к моим основным обязанностям?  
  
— Я ничего не предлагаю, коммандер. Вы попросили список — я вам его предоставил. За исключением выделенных пяти пунктов я продолжаю исполнять остальные, так как остаюсь вторым офицером на корабле.  
  
— Это ненормально. Вы не должны этого делать. На корабле просчитан штат людей для административной работы и контроля.  
  
— Они ею и занимаются. Частично. С учетом того, что практически у каждого администратора на корабле двойная или тройная специализация, эффективнее использовать людей в других направлениях.  
  
— Это ваша точка зрения?  
  
— Моя точка зрения совпадала с мнением капитана Пайка.  
  
— А мнением капитана Кирка по этому вопросу вы поинтересовались?  
  
Спок помолчал.  
  
— Нет.

— Я буду вынужден поставить его в известность о происходящем. — Прозвучало как-то угрожающе, и Гэри тихо хмыкнул, покачав головой.  
  
— Мне прекратить исполнять эти обязанности? — негромко поинтересовался вулканец.  
  
— А корабль без вас не рухнет?  
  
Спок вздернул бровь.  
  
— Полагаю, что не рухнет ни в прямом, ни в метафорическом смысле.  
  
Митчелл молча обдумывал ситуацию. Наконец он спросил примирительно:  
  
— У вас действительно хватает времени на все это? И вы успеваете отдыхать?  
  
— Я умею рассчитывать свои силы.  
  
— Тогда… Ну хорошо, мистер Спок. Какие из этих пяти пунктов вы можете взять на себя обратно? Только не говорите, что все пять. И чтобы два раза не вставать, прикиньте, кому можно делегировать оставшиеся задачи.  
  
Спок думал минуты две.  
  
— Ротацию отпусков и внесения изменений в планы соответственно с докладами медицинской службы можно поручить лейтенант-коммандеру Кленси. Она знает процедуру и уже делает половину работы. Отслеживание отправления и исполнения заявок инженерного отдела — лейтенант Эдисон. Остальные три я могу взять лично. Визирование финальных списков остается за капитаном.  
  
— Отлично. — Гэри улыбнулся, с трудом подавив зевок. — Я переговорю с капитаном. Надеюсь, он согласится с подобным раскладом, а если нет, будем решать, как все это распределить. Оставляю вас с вашим экспериментом.  
  
Спок кивнул, и Гэри вышел, довольный тем, что вулканцы не принимают рукопожатий. Прикасаться к телепату категорически не хотелось.  
  
Через четверть часа он уже мирно сопел в подушку.  
  
  
***  
  
К каким-то вещам Гэри был не слишком чувствителен, но не заметить охлаждения по отношению к себе со стороны Джима он не мог. Естественно, он знал откуда дует ветер, и осознавал, что потребуется время, чтобы выправить курс этого корабля, поэтому тщательно следил, чтобы не допустить никаких проколов. Если для того, чтобы вернуть расположение Джима, нужно было общаться с вулканцем, он был готов засунуть свою паранойю максимально глубоко и стать Споку другом. Хм, ну, другом вряд ли, кажется, у вулканцев вообще не бывает друзей, но проявить не меньше дружелюбия, чем Джим, он мог без значительных усилий. Зеркалить Джима оказалось даже забавно. Главное, не перегибать палку, потому что излишняя предупредительность с его стороны вызывала недоумение со стороны вулканца и задумчивые взгляды у капитана.  
  
Как-то, когда они мирно обедали с Кирком в столовой, Гэри, не задумываясь, пригласил Спока, проходящего мимо, за их столик. Спок, конечно, отказался, а у Джима стал очень настороженный вид.  
  
— Во что ты играешь? — спросил он, решив не ходить кругами.  
  
— Играю? Пф! — Гэри пожал плечами. — Это я извиняюсь. Мы со Споком не слишком хорошо начали, не так уж хорошо продолжили… — “и закончим наверняка отвратительно”... мысленно отметил он. — Надо же когда-нибудь пресечь эту тенденцию.  
  
— А напрямую извиняться ты не пробовал? — прищурился капитан.  
  
— А почему ты думаешь, что я этого не сделал? — сложил руки на груди Гэри и рассмеялся, глядя в распахнувшиеся в удивлении глаза Джима. — Похоже, ты слишком плохого обо мне мнения.  
  
Джим отвел взгляд, отчего внутри кольнуло. И вправду, плохо думает, вот засада. Надо и вправду найти время и извиниться...  
  
— Ну, иногда приятно ошибиться.  
  
— Согласен, — выдавил Гэри, но получилось кисло. — Жду с нетерпением, когда у тебя закончится период подозрительности на счет меня.  
  
— Ты сам понимаешь, что все не так просто. — Джим отодвинул тарелку, положил ладони на стол и стал задумчиво их изучать. Гэри накрыл его ладонь своею.  
  
— Джим, я никогда не подведу тебя. Ты это знаешь. И не предам. Ни тебя, ни то, что нас связывает. Посмотри на меня. — Джим поднял взгляд и немного криво улыбнулся.  
  
— Я верю, Гэри. Я знаю, что ты меня не подведешь. По крайней мере, все сделаешь, чтобы этого не случилось…  
  
— Нет, не так. — Голос у Митчелла звучал твердо. — Я не просто постараюсь, я не подведу тебя. Никогда. Ты понимаешь? Этого не будет. — Он сильнее сжал пальцы, так что Джиму наверняка стало больно. Тот выпрямился, посмотрел серьезно и собранно и ответил на пожатие.  
  
— Хорошо, Гэри. Я понял.  
  
— Вот и славно. — Митчелл с облегчением откинулся на стул, широко улыбаясь. Мир стал выглядеть куда дружелюбнее, когда в глазах Джима не плескалось недоверие.  
  
  
Через несколько дней ему удалось закрепить успех, когда они втроем спускались в турболифте после смены.  
  
— Мистер Спок, я так понял, вы играете в шахматы… — спросил он невинным тоном. Вулканец удивленно приподнял бровь, а капитан целых две.  
  
— Так и есть, коммандер.  
  
— Джиму нужна компания в этом времяпрепровождении. Я не слишком люблю шахматы, а с компьютером играть не слишком интересно.  
  
— Капитан? — Спок повернулся к Джиму, который за долю секунды успел вернуть на лицо спокойное безмятежное выражение, а брови на место.  
  
— Я не знал, что вы любите шахматы, мистер Спок.  
  
— Трехмерные шахматы, капитан?  
  
— Они самые. Я буду рад, если вы согласитесь сыграть со мной партию-другую. У меня неплохой уровень…  
  
— Да ладно, Джим, ты отличный шахматист. Не прибедняйся. Я думаю, мистер Спок, он размажет вас по шахматному полю, — ухмыльнулся Гэри. — Готов ставить на это.  
  
Спок прищурился, очевидно, заинтригованный.  
  
— Я с удовольствием сыграю с вами, капитан.  
  
— Тогда в 2000 в четвертой кают-компании?  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Спок кивнул им на прощание, когда они вышли на своей палубе.  
  
— Это выглядело как сводничество, — проворчал Джим, шагая к своей каюте.  
  
— Радуйся, что я тебе раздобыл интересного соперника, — не отставал от него Гэри. — Я еще приду посмотреть на ваши баталии, должно быть эпично.  
  
— Ага, “они сошлись, вода и камень”…  
  
— Ну, с водой и камнем понятно, но кто из вас стихи, а кто проза, вызывает сомнение, — подмигнул Митчелл, скрываясь в своей каюте.  
  
  
Первую эпичную битву он пропустил, завязнув в отчетах, а вот во время второй присутствовал, азартно наблюдая, как, вопреки его собственным прогнозам, вулканец разделывает капитана под орех. Забавно было видеть нотку обиды в глазах Джима, который до последнего надеялся выкрутиться.  
  
— Я, кажется, понял его тактику, — бормотал Джим, когда они с Гэри вернулись в его каюту, и принялся расставлять фигуры из cвоего личного набора, воссоздавая запомнившуюся ситуацию.  
  
— Собираешься переиграть партию? Тогда я к себе, лучше перехвачу на пару часов сна больше.  
  
— А что, у тебя были другие планы? — Джим медленно повернулся, оставляя шахматы в покое.  
  
— Вообще-то, были, — ухмыльнулся Гэри, забирая черного ферзя из пальцев друга и укладывая фигурку в коробку. — Я планировал поставить тебе шах и мат… — Он шагнул к нему вплотную, почти нашептывая в ухо, одной рукой приобнимая за талию, другой поглаживая через ткань заинтересовавшийся происходящим член Джима. — Но на другом поле.  
  
Джим прикрыл глаза, медленно выдыхая и притягивая Гэри к себе ближе.  
  
— С другой стороны, если ты предпочитаешь шахматы… — попробовал отступить Митчелл, но его крепко удержали на месте.  
  
— Заткнись, — пробормотал Джим, целуя его.  
  
  
***  
  
Леокадия II была второй планетой L-класса небольшой удаленной от популярных маршрутов системы. Лет тридцать назад корабль Федерации был здесь, составил приблизительный план и отправился дальше, оставив очень скудные сведения об этом необитаемом, холодном мире. Впрочем, как оказалось, вовсе не такой он был и холодный. По крайней мере, в экваториальном поясе вращающейся вокруг местного солнца и вокруг собственной оси планеты разброс температуры дня и ночи не превышал 30 градусов, поднимаясь до 20 градусов Цельсия и позволяя существовать местной весьма скудной растительности, напоминающей темно-красные лишайники. С момента, когда корабль встал на орбиту вокруг планеты, Митчеллу не составляло труда отличать биологов на “Энтерпрайз” от остальных научников по характерному вдохновленному выражению лиц. Об этом чертовом красном лишайнике говорили даже в инженерной, а уж ученые произносили его новообретенное латинское название со священным придыханием. Первые несколько коротких вылазок на планету предоставили им богатый материал для исследования, но, по настоянию Спока и после согласования с командованием, корабль остался на орбите еще на пару суток для дополнительных наблюдений.  
  
Джим один раз спустился на планету вместе с группой ученых и нескольких ребят из отдела безопасности, но вернулся не слишком вдохновленный. По его словам это был мрачный мир с воздухом, почти не пригодным для дыхания, с неинтересным плоским ландшафтом. Спок, ставший свидетелем этого комментария, предложил капитану в другой раз поучаствовать в десанте в другом районе “с более выразительным рельефом”.  
  
— А что, там где-то есть горы? Не помню такого в отчетах…  
  
— Несколько кратеров в субэкваториальной зоне. Это самое близкое к понятию “горы”, что мы можем найти на этой планете.  
  
— Не произносите при капитане слово “горы”, мистер Спок, — вмешался Митчелл. — Еще одно увлечение Джима — это лазание по скалам. По любым.  
  
— Полагаю, что местный климат и недостаток кислорода в атмосфере делает скалолазание не самым разумным способом провести время, — заметил Спок.  
  
— Не скажите, когда дело заходит о горах, это не имеет значения. Земной Эверест, к примеру, тоже не самое уютное место ни по температуре, ни по количеству кислорода.

— Капитан, вы поднимались на Эверест? — Брови у вулканца улетели куда-то под челку.  
  
Джим отрицательно покачал головой, слегка краснея.  
  
— Нет, не случалось. Я люблю горы, но не до такой степени. — Он задумчиво помолчал. — Может быть, когда-нибудь…  
  
— Ну, вот об этом я и говорил, — усмехнулся Гэри, складывая руки на груди.  
  
— Благодарю за предупреждение, коммандер. Я это учту, — со всей серьезностью произнес Спок.  
  
  
Высадку на плато кратера довольно близко от горной гряды они все же осуществили, и Гэри даже спустился с научниками “размять ноги”. “Пояса жизнеобеспечения” все еще справлялись с местными условиями, хотя Спок поделился, что в 50 километрах в сторону ближайшего полюса им уже понадобились бы скафандры, да и здесь после захода солнца станет слишком дискомфортно для продолжения исследований, так что они ограничены ближайшими тремя часами.  
  
— А где ваши знаменитые лишайники? — Митчелл оглядывался вокруг, но кроме нагромождения камней и каких-то кристаллических образований на них ничего не видел.  
  
Спок посмотрел в ответ довольно выразительно.  
  
— Это геологическая экспедиция, коммандер. Мы собираем материал о происхождении и развитии этой планеты. Ближайший разлом на краю кратера может дать интереснейшие сведения о составе геологических слоев.  
  
Не будучи вовлеченным в процесс, Митчелл не видел ничего интересного в происходящем. Две спустившиеся партии десанта разбились по тройкам и разбрелись по плато, сопровождаемые самоходными минироботами, позволяющими бурить поверхность. Он пошел с группой, состоящей из двух очаровательных блондинок — увы, не в мини, но девушки были настолько увлечены процессом измерения и взятия проб, что его присутствия даже не замечали. Каждые полчаса группы выходили на связь, докладывая о состоянии.  
  
Местное солнце низко висело над горизонтом, почти задевая дальнюю гряду кратера. Гэри было скучно и тревожно, так что он не выпускал коммуникатор из рук, периодически поглядывая на солнце. Два часа спустя, когда оно краем ушло за гряду, он скомандовал всем закругляться, а когда кто-то из докторов наук возмутился и напомнил, что у них еще минимум полчаса, рявкнул по связи немедленно заканчивать и возвращаться к точке телепортации. Командирский произвол или нет, но странные узоры изморози, появившиеся на камнях, ему очень не нравились. Когда он указал на них девицам, они с минуту водили над ними трикодерами.  
  
— Похоже, у нас сломались аппараты, — задумчиво констатировала одна.  
  
— Или мы в зоне какого-то излучения, — откликнулась вторая, разглядывая растущий прямо на глазах снежный кристаллик, затем протянула к нему палец.  
  
— Руки!  
  
— Ой! — прозвучало одновременно, когда девушка резко отдернула руку.  
  
— Что? — Гэри перехватил ее за запястье, поворачивая к свету. На пальце осталась белая точка, от которой начала расползаться паутинная сеточка белых нитей.  
  
— Сколько можно тебе говорить — руками ничего не трогать, в рот не тянуть, — нервно бурчала вторая, немедленно доставая из спецпакета аэрозоль, которым залила пострадавший палец. — Больно?  
  
— Нет. Знаешь, вообще им ничего не чувствую, — она попробовала согнуть палец. Получилось, но с трудом.  
  
— Так. — Гэри открыл коммуникатор. — Энтерпрайз. У нас пострадавшая. Предупредите доктора Пайпера… Энтерпрайз? Прекрасно…  
  
Линия связи молчала, хотя еще пять минут назад он получал отчеты.  
  
— Наверное, излучение. Температурный перепад…  
  
— Причины будем искать потом. Так, красавицы, руки в ноги и на максимальном варпе к точке переброса. Приказ ясен? И больше ничего не трогать.  
  
— А Минни? Она на максимальном варпе не может… — пострадавшая девушка показала на робота. — Я сейчас введу координаты, минуту только...  
  
— Ни полминуты. Пошли, пошли…  
  
Блондинка все же успела перенастроить машину, и та деловито покатила за ними следом, пока они почти бежали к нужным координатам. Митчелл смотрел на показатели сигнала каждые сто метров. Появившаяся на линии статика внушала надежду.  
  
  
На месте их уже ждали шесть человек.  
  
— Энтерпрайз! — Гэри опять откинул крышку коммуникатора.  
  
— Слышим вас. Что случилось?  
  
— Джим, эвакуируйте партию срочно. Помехи связи и еще какая-то чертовщина. Что-то идет не так. Пусть доктор Пайпер ждет в транспортаторной. И на всякий, тревога четвертого уровня. Биологическая опасность.  
  
— Кто-то ранен? — встревоженно спросил капитан.  
  
— Не ранен, но есть пострадавшая. Пострадавшие, — исправился он, глядя, как баюкает руку, ставшую алебастрово-белой, один из парней в красном. — Возможно, потребуется карантин.  
  
— Понял. Вас сейчас подымут.  
  
— У нас не хватает троих. Мы с… — он кинул взгляд на ближайших краснорубашечников. — … с Дональдом и Чангом идем за ними. Если через полчаса не отчитаемся, вытаскивайте нас как хотите.  
  
— Замечательно, — мрачно откликнулся капитан. — Вас понял. Готовы к телепортированию первой группы.  
  
Когда золотое сияние унесло всех остальных, Гэри махнул рукой ребятам охраны и быстро зашагал по последнему из четырех маршрутов, уводящих к каньону, разрубающему край кратера.  
  
  
На плато опустились красноватые сумерки. До захода солнца еще было время, но не слишком много. Они шли быстро и где-то в километре к северу наткнулись на двоих из оставшейся группы. Худощавый на вид парень в синем изо всех сил тащил на себе безопасника вдвое крупнее себя. Увидев их издалека, он замахал свободной рукой.  
  
— Связь отрубилась около часа назад, — объяснял он, пытаясь отдышаться, почти свалив свою ношу на руки члену команды. — Мы обнаружили проход в кактусовую долину, то есть пещеру, то есть, не совсем в пещеру, вроде узкой расщелины…  
  
— К сути! — отрезал Митчелл, безуспешно пытаясь с места связаться с кораблем, глядя на белые морозные разводы на коже пострадавшего офицера. — Где Спок?  
  
— В пещере. Это потрясающе! Уникальная экосистема!..  
  
— Что с офицером?  
  
— Не знаю. Я вывихнул ногу там, на склоне, как раз когда мы нашли пещеру... Спок послал Ковальского доставить меня в лазарет, но сами видите, кто тут кого — неясно. Первую часть дороги он хорошо помогал мне идти, а потом поскользнулся на камне, и вот. Боюсь, это сотрясение.  
  
— Боюсь, не только, — мрачно сказал Митчелл. — Где эта ваша пещера?  
  
— До того места, где упал Ковальский, следы очень будут заметны, а дальше вдоль самого крупного разлома по левой стороне. Не пропустите.  
  
— Чанг, Дональд… — он кивнул на двоих раненых.  
  
— Есть, сэр.  
  
— И сами нигде не поскользнитесь.  
  
— Так точно, сэр.  
  
— Доложите на корабль. Мы скоро появимся.  
  
Не дожидаясь подтверждения, он зашагал в указанном направлении, мысленно чертыхаясь. Температура значительно опустилась, силовое поле хоть и синтезировало вокруг него необходимую атмосферу, с холодом ничего поделать не могло. Чем ближе он подходил к каньону, тем больше красные отсветы заходящего солнца превращали островки изморози в кровавые пятна. “Апокалиптическая картинка”, — он передернул плечами.  
  
Спустя четверть часа он обнаружил пещеру, шагнул внутрь и восхищенно выругался. Непонятно, почему ее назвали кактусовой. Он бы, скорее, назвал ее трансформаторной. В полумраке со всех сторон выступали темные силуэты огромных кристаллов выше человеческого роста, по граням которых пробегали белые электрические разряды. Белая изморозь густым слоем покрывала стены и, кажется, даже пульсировала в такт разрядам.  
  
— Спок?  
  
Впереди раздался шорох, затем знакомый низкий голос.  
  
— Ни к чему не прикасайтесь. Кристаллы поглощают любую электромагнитную активность. В том числе и электричество человеческого тела.  
  
Гэри зажег фонарик и осторожно пошел вперед, обходя белые ручейки изморози на земле. Спок обнаружился всего в двадцати метрах. Он полулежал, облокотившись головой на неподвижного миниробота, сжимая в руках выключенный трикодер. Похоже, вулканец пытался использовать портативный бур в качестве передвижного средства, но так и не добрался до выхода. Между ним и Митчеллом было как минимум три метра сплошной изморози. Изморозь забралась и на Спока, оккупировав его сапоги и брюки до колен.  
  
— Что это за электростанция, мистер Спок?  
  
— У меня было не больше получаса, чтобы изучить ее.  
  
— Похоже, пока вы ее изучали, она изучала вас…  
  
— Это не разумная жизнь, коммандер.  
  
— Спасибо, успокоили. — Гэри достал фазер и перевел его на максимум. Спок молча наблюдал за ним.  
  
— Не двигайтесь.  
  
— При всем желании у меня не получится.  
  
Гэри провел широкую полосу по земле, выжигая пространство перед собой и вокруг вулканца. Изморозь таяла, отступая. Часть, оставшаяся нетронутой, мерцала слабее.  
  
— Как вы себя чувствуете?  
  
— Парализованным.  
  
— Исчерпывающее описание.  
  
Опустившись на колено, Гэри попытался приподнять вулканца, но тот дернулся в сторону.  
  
— Не прикасайтесь ко мне…  
  
— У вас есть другие предложения?  
  
— Дождаться спасательной группы со специальным оборудованием. Мы не знаем, как этот организм взаимодействует с другими и не передается ли по цепочке.  
  
— После захода солнца здесь станет очень холодно, мистер Спок. Я верно помню?  
  
— Да. Но в этой пещере определенный микроклимат, можно выиграть несколько градусов.

— Думаю, минус сорок и минус сорок пять не слишком серьезная разница, чтобы о ней говорить. Я, пожалуй, рискну. — Гэри подхватил его под локоть, вытягивая вверх и закидывая его руку себе за шею, удерживая за талию другой рукой. — Постарайтесь держаться. Мне нужна свободная рука по крайней мере пока мы не выйдем отсюда.  
  
— Нужно взять сумку с образцами, — попросил Спок.  
  
— А спинку вам не почесать? — хмыкнул Митчелл.  
  
— Сумка с образцами.  
  
— Черт с вами! — Пришлось как-то изловчиться, чтобы наклониться, не уронив ни Спока, ни фазер, и подхватить сумку.  
  
— Спасибо, — негромко поблагодарил вулканец.  
  
— Все ученые — психи.  
  
— Любопытная экстраполяция.  
  
Кристаллы—трансформаторы почти гудели, когда они, наконец вышли из пещеры. Изменение температуры ощущалось как удар. С момента, когда он зашел в темноту, прошло не больше десяти минут, а температура упала градусов на пятнадцать. Местного солнца уже не было видно, только над черным краем гор краснела широкая полоса.  
  
Гэри вложил фонарик в руки вулканца.  
  
— Будете освещать дорогу. — И подхватил его под спину и под колени. — Вот вроде одной травой питаетесь, так чего же вы такой тяжелый?  
  
— Вам будет легче, если вы не будете тратить энергию на разговоры, — негромко отметил вулканец, очень эффективно заткнув Гэри.  
  
  
****  
  
Таскать тяжеленного вулканца на руках стоило хотябы ради того, чтобы посмотреть на выражение лица Джима, когда они материализовались на транспортаторной платформе.  
  
“Так вот ты какой, когнитивный диссонанс”, — ухмыльнулся Митчелл капитану, сгружая свою ношу на вовремя подставленные носилки.


	5. Глава 5.

Кирк не мог не радоваться тому, что, кажется, Гэри и Спок нашли общий язык — по крайней мере, так это выглядело снаружи, — и все же.... Ему было неспокойно.  
  
Если бы они поладили изначально, все было бы нормально, а теперь ему постоянно казалось, что это не по-настоящему, что кто-то тут пытается ему что-то доказать. С одной стороны хорошо, что Гэри взялся за ум, с другой, Джим чувствовал себя, как на пороховой бочке, ожидая, что эта тишь и благодать скоро взорвется к чертям каким-нибудь скандалом. Выдыхать он начал только спустя три недели, когда его опасения так и не стали реальностью.  
  
Спок, отпущенный из медотсека на следующий день после миссии на Леокадии 2, общался с Гэри ровно, занимался своими исследованиями и регулярно появлялся в альфа-смене и в кают-компании для очередного сеанса шахмат. Митчелл тоже занимался своими обязанностями и, кажется, вошел в ритм, так как все чаще заканчивал всю отчетную работу раньше Джима и даже вызывался пару раз помочь. Настроение у него стало довольно беззаботное, и, странное дело, чем спокойнее и увереннее вел себя Гэри, тем сильнее свербило что-то внутри у Джима. И чем больше Гэри общался со Споком, тем больше становилось ощущения дискомфорта.  
  
— Я вижу, что вы теперь тесно общаетесь с коммандером Митчеллом, — вскользь заметил он как-то Споку во время очередной партии шахмат. Вулканец наградил его серьезным взглядом — словно кирпич положил.  
  
— Мы совместно решаем некоторые организационные вопросы, капитан.  
  
— Почему я об этом не знаю?  
  
Спок приподнял бровь.  
  
— Мистер Митчелл сказал, что поставил вас в известность. Собственно, это касается обеспечения корабля материалами, не входящими в перечень регулярных поставок.  
  
— Ах да, — Джим вспомнил, что буквально на днях подписывал запрос. — Ну и как вам с ним работается? Комфортно?  
  
— Какое отношение мои личный комфорт имеет к рабочему процессу? — удивился Спок.  
  
— Да самое прямое! Это очень важно. И для командной работы, и для результата, и для каждого из нас. Мне, к примеру, комфортно с вами работать — на удивление. Надеюсь, это взаимно...  
  
Фраза прозвучала, как вопрос, и рука Спока с ладьей замерла между площадками, словно он был не уверен, куда ее поставить. Две секунды спустя он опустил фигуру на третий уровень.  
  
— Я… не всегда понимаю вас, капитан. Это делает процесс общения… непредсказуемым. — Вулканец внимательно изучал доску.  
  
— Вот как. — Джим почувствовал легкую горечь внутри. — А для вас комфорт — это предсказуемость, я прав?  
  
— Капитан, — голос Спока смягчился. — В предсказуемости результата есть свои положительные стороны, но я не могу сказать, что наше взаимодействие меня не удовлетворяет.  
  
— Ага! Значит вам нравится работать со мной! — сделал вывод Джим и расплылся в улыбке. — Знаете, мистер Спок, я тоже не всегда вас понимаю, но ведь мы только начали общаться. У нас еще все впереди.  
  
— Шах, капитан. — Даже это не стерло улыбку с лица Джима.  
  
— Мистер Спок, ваша манера игры меня раздражает!  
  
— Вы не любите проигрывать.  
  
— А кто любит? Но, я еще не проиграл.  
  
Во взгляде Спока читалась легкая насмешка, словно он видел всю бесплодность попыток противостоять его натиску на этом этапе. Несколько минут они только молча переставляли фигуры.  
  
— Шах и мат. — Вулканец сложил руки на груди, пристально рассматривая противника.  
  
— А вам нравится выигрывать, мистер Спок, — усмехнулся Джим, признавая поражение и убирая фигуры.  
  
— Я испытываю удовлетворение от успешного результата правильно выбранной стратегии.  
  
— Это одно и то же. Еще партию?  
  
— Вынужден отказаться. Через десять минут у меня встреча с мистером Митчеллом в переговорной.  
  
— Что ж… — Настроение Джима резко скользнуло вниз, но он заставил себя улыбнуться и не задавать вопросов о содержании встречи. — Тогда увидимся завтра на мостике.  
  
Вулканец кивнул, вставая, и пошел на выход. Джим проводил его задумчивым взглядом. Внутри опять заскреблось что-то нехорошее. На секунду ему даже подумалось, уж не взревновал ли он Гэри на пустом месте. Представить, что Спок заинтересуется кем-то из землян так вот, ни с того, ни с сего, было трудно и… скажем, нелогично. Да и Гэри изначально держал между собой и вулканцем максимальную дистанцию... Однако стоило Джиму прийти к этой успокоительной мысли, как память услужливо подкинула воспоминание о недавнем геройском спасении старпомом главы научного отдела, а подобные обстоятельства сильно меняют отношения между людьми.  
  
Впрочем, все это были домыслы. Он встряхнулся, мысленно отвешивая себе пару оплеух за дурацкие мысли, и отправился ужинать в одиночестве.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Три дня спустя случилась катастрофа.  
  
  
  
Джим не знал, как так получилось, и почему относительно спокойная миссия вдруг пошла наперекосяк.  
  
— Зачем, ну зачем ты это сделал! — бормотал он, пытаясь зажать рану в груди парня, пока Спок вызывал “Энтерпрайз” и требовал немедленной эвакуации.  
  
— Потому что вы — капитан. — На губах раненного проступала кровавая пена, глаза все больше теряли фокус.  
  
— Держись, не смей отключаться! Пайпер тебя быстро подлатает, сейчас, еще минуту…  
  
Он бросил на Спока раздраженный взгляд, требуя ускорить процесс, и в ту же секунду всю команду высадки охватило золотистое сияние. Когда туман перед глазами рассеялся, они уже были на корабле.  
  
Доктор Пайпер присел рядом с Джимом, удерживающим залитое кровью тело, и принялся торопливо водить трикодером. Минуту спустя он поднял глаза на Джима и покачал головой.  
  
— Слишком поздно, капитан. Сожалею.  
  
Доктор поднялся, скомандовал санитарам. Парня положили на носилки и унесли, а Джим так и не мог сдвинуться с места.  
  
— Капитан. — Спок, уравновешенный, как обычно, протянул ему руку, предлагая помочь встать.  
  
— Почему он сделал это? Зачем он… совсем мальчишка…  
  
Такой оглушительной злости на обстоятельства Джим не испытывал очень давно. В голове стучали тамтамы, хотелось вернуться на эту чертову планету и разнести к чертовой матери хлипкое поселение, в котором скрылся нападавший. Как, черт побери, их сенсоры проморгали целое поселение в ближайшем радиусе? Почему ни один трикодер не пискнул, предупреждая о наблюдателе? Черт, они просто проводили исследование в глубине материка планеты, пережившей ядерную катастрофу несколько веков назад, они не должны были встретиться с аборигенами, регрессировавшими до состояния примитивного строя, это была обычная научная миссия…  
  
— Он спас вам жизнь, капитан, — ровно ответил Спок.  
  
— Меня задело бы по касательной, а он прыгнул прямо под удар…  
  
— Это невозможно было предсказать. В любом случае, он выполнил свой долг.  
  
— Он ничего мне не был должен!  
  
— Капитан… Джим, — видно было, что Споку пришлось сильно напрячься, чтобы назвать его по имени. — Вы реагируете неадекватно. Вам следует спуститься в медотсек…  
  
— Это первый погибший на корабле с начала миссии, Спок, — с горечью сказал Кирк. — Первый, погибший под моим непосредственным командованием. Вам действительно все равно?  
  
— Мне не все равно. Но я повторюсь, лейтенант выполнил свой долг. Жизнь капитана ценится на порядок выше жизни любого другого члена экипажа. Это логично, учитывая степень ответственности и потраченные на подготовку руководителя средства и годы.  
  
— Средства? Логично? — Джим не удивился бы, если бы сейчас у него из ушей повалил дым. — Если это ваша попытка утешить, она провалилась. Не умеете — не беритесь!  
  
Спок отступил, убирая руку, когда капитан поднялся сам.  
  
Они вышли из транспортаторной и направились к ближайшему лифту.  
  
— Капитан, — обратился Спок, не глядя на Джима,— вам стоит сменить униформу, прежде чем подниматься на мостик. Ваш внешний вид может негативно повлиять на эффективность экипажа.

— Благодарю за беспокойство об эффективности экипажа, мистер Спок, — проскрипел Джим в ответ, пытаясь взять под контроль вихрь эмоций. Спок промолчал, только между бровей у него залегла тяжелая складка.  
  
Гэри вылетел на них из-за поворота коридора, и вид у него был такой, словно он умудрялся бежать и в лифте.  
  
— Джим!  
  
Он встревоженно уставился на кровавые пятна на золотой форменке.  
  
— Это не моя, — отмахнулся Кирк.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— У нас первый погибший, коммандер.  
  
Гэри выругался, бледнея.  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Младший лейтенант Андерсон.  
  
— Стрелок?  
  
— Пианист… Он ни разу не был в десанте, я сам решил вытащить его... — Джим устало потер лоб рукой, оставив на нем неровный грязный след. — Кто на мостике?  
  
— Лейтенант Фаррел. Ситуация на мостике штатная… если не считать вас, — откликнулся Гэри, качая головой.  
  
— Вот мистер Спок тоже считает, что ситуация штатная, и не только на мостике. Что парень все сделал правильно.  
  
Спок стоял в двух шагах от них, заложив руки за спину, ожидая, пока они договорят. Митчелл окинул его тяжелым изучающим взглядом.  
  
— Лейтенант выполнил свой долг, капитан, — повторил Спок, глядя куда-то между ними двумя. — Гибель офицера низкого ранга несопоставима по последствиям с гибелью командира корабля.  
  
— Однако! Давайте теперь выстроим очередь, кто кого должен прикрывать по степени важности, — криво улыбнулся Митчелл. — По вашему, мне стоило оставить вас беседовать с теми электрическими кристаллами, так как я выше вас по рангу? Кстати, вы так и не сказали мне спасибо.  
  
— Не понимаю, как можно прийти к такому выводу из моих слов, — отрезал Спок. — И не понимаю, почему должен выражать благодарность за естественное нормальное поведение, коммандер.  
  
— А я не всегда понимаю вас, мистер Спок. — вставил Кирк, на которого опустилось ледяное спокойствие. Где-то под панцирем холода адреналин еще бурлил, но уже не мешал контролю. — Что делает процесс общения… непростым… Кажется, вам стоит вернуться к исполнению обязанностей, лейтенант-коммандер.  
  
Спок коротко кивнул и исчез за дверями лифта. Джим прислонился к стене, на секунду расслабляясь, но, заметив взгляд проходящего мимо мичмана, выпрямился и вернул на лицо уверенное выражение.  
  
— Пойдем, я провожу тебя в каюту, — покачал головой Гэри, беря его за локоть.  
  
— Со мной все в порядке, — отодвинулся Кирк, встряхиваясь. — Надо сменить форму. Спок прав, не стоит пугать команду. Спасибо за предложение.  
  
— Ну хоть кто-то не забывает говорить спасибо, — хмыкнул Митчелл, вызывая для них лифт. — Я все равно иду с тобой. Ты отослал Спока на мостик, вот пусть и работает. А мы можем позволить себе десять минут передышки. Тебе она явно нужна. — Он сочувствующе сжал Джиму предплечье. — Я могу представить, что ты чувствуешь.  
  
— Я сам его вытащил с корабля, Гэри, — устало повторил Джим, заходя в лифт. — И где-то я могу понять все эти споковские установки, но… это несправедливо.  
  
— Смерть вообще несправедлива, — покачал головой Митчелл. — Но, прости за откровенность, я предпочел бы, чтобы это был он, а не ты.  
  
— Я бы предпочел, чтобы таких ситуаций вообще не возникало.  
  
— Я выясню, кто не доглядел. Подобного пропускать нельзя… Но, все же, Джим, ты же не надеялся сохранить команду нетронутой за пять лет исследования глубокого космоса?  
  
— А если и надеялся? — хмуро бросил Кирк, выходя на четвертом уровне.  
  
— Тогда ты куда больший фантазер, чем я о тебе думал.  
  
  
***  
  
Джим так и не вернулся на мостик, предпочтя поработать в своем “кабинете” на второй палубе. Спок уже успел перекинуть ему рапорт о прошедшей высадке и запрос на организацию еще одного десанта в другом районе — исследование должно быть доведено до конца. Джим на несколько минут завис над строкой “Потери”. Умом он понимал, что слишком болезненно реагирует на cобытия, но так было всегда. Чужие смерти не закаляли его, а только больше и больше открывали рану. Тарсус. Тайхо 4. Другие маленькие и большие планеты, где ему приходилось видеть смерть на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Что бы ни говорил Гэри, он не был мечтателем и прекрасно понимал, что исследования по большей части недружелюбной вселенной чревато ранениями и гибелью членов экипажа, и тем, кто боится смерти, лучше не высовываться за пределы родной планеты — там шансов на выживание на пару порядков больше. И все же ему безумно хотелось, чтобы случилось чудо, и “Энтерпрайз” смерть обходила стороной. Три месяца так и было! Неплохой срок! Одна двадцатая пути!..  
  
Бесило равнодушие Спока.  
  
Кирк понимал, что у вулканцев другое восприятие жизни, и все же такое полное дистанцирование застало его врасплох. Ему казалось, что у них двоих есть что-то общее, что они понимают друг друга, что их общение — не только рабочие моменты… Нихрена они не понимают. И никакие игры в шахматы не сделают их друзьями, если у Спока нет главного — человечности. Хотя, нелепо ждать человечности от вулканца.  
  
  
  
Нужно было решать вопрос с новой высадкой, готовить отчет командованию, писать письмо родственникам Андерсона, а он тупо смотрел в экран, не видя строчек. Наконец он вынырнул из забытья, но только для того, чтобы сделать подпространственный вызов.  
  
— Мы вне зоны доступа ретрансляторов, капитан, — сообщил ему дежурный связист. — Я могу отправить запись, если хотите.  
  
— Да… чуть позже… — Кирк опять уставился на экран, потер глаза и нажал на кнопку записи.  
  
“Где тебя черти носят, Боунз? Марк Пайпер рассказывает, какую фасоль будет выращивать у себя дома, когда вернется, показывает коллекцию редких минералов в подарок для младшего внука, а ты так еще и не подтвердил, что появишься на моем корабле. Его ждут на Земле. И он сам мыслями уже не здесь. Ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
  
Вашу миссию на Капелле свернули уже три месяца назад, как мне сорока на хвосте принесла, а от тебя ни звука. Ты говорил про полгода задержки, но это же с учетом Капеллы, а теперь что? Марк с радостью уйдет в ту же секунду, как ты появишься на борту!  
  
Ты мне нужен на “Энтерпрайз”. Я доверяю Пайперу, но… я видел, как ты вытаскивал людей с того света. И мне нужны твои руки. Я больше не позволю…  
  
Представь, у нас первые потери. Всего один человек. Черт. Всего… Ладно.  
  
Объявись, хотя бы чтобы сверить даты.  
  
Конец сообщения”.  
  
  
***  
  
Спок чувствовал, как изменилась атмосфера на корабле с первым погибшим. Ухура ходила с опухшими от слез глазами, капитан продолжал улыбаться, но из его улыбки словно выкачали все тепло, и теперь это был просто фасад, скрывающий его настоящее настроение.  
  
Кирк смотрел на него так, словно он лично был виновен в гибели офицера. Конечно же, это было несправедливо, и все же Спок чувствовал, что не может считать себя непричастным.  
  
Готовя новую экспедицию, он вместе с инженером Скоттом десять раз перенастроили трикодеры, используя крошечные данные, что он успел снять на планете. Новые настройки получили и сканеры, и очевидно, это работало, потому что на снимках проявились невидимые до этого поселения и формы жизни. Если бы они раньше использовали подобное сочетание диапазонов, возможно, лейтенант Андерсон остался бы жив, а жизнь капитана не подверглась бы опасности.  
  
  
  
Капитан одобрил короткий спуск в отмеченную зону и лично подобрал сопровождающих “безопасников” для троих исследователей, включая Спока. Себя он тоже включил в группу. Правда, на этот раз Кирк не вмешивался в его работу, никак не комментировал происходящее, что безусловно было полезно для дела. Споку больше не приходилось отвлекаться на разговоры, но странным образом такое молчание командира ощущалось как потеря чего-то важного.  
  
Высадка прошла идеально. Собранные данные отправились на изучение в историко-архивную службу, артефакты — в хранилище.  
  
— Капитан, — окликнул Кирка Спок после возвращения, пока обязанности не развели их по разным отделам. — Я хотел предложить вам партию в шахматы сегодня вечером. Последний раз вы использовали довольно необычную защиту…  
  
Лицо капитана немного посветлело, но он покачал головой, отказываясь.  
  
— Спасибо за приглашение, мистер Спок, но мне сейчас как-то не до шахмат. Может, как-нибудь потом.  
  
— Да, сэр, — кивнул Спок, твердо зная, что больше к этому вопросу не вернется.  
  
  
***  
  
На звездной базе Праймус Четыре “Энтерпрайз” пришлось задержаться на два дня. Группа дипломатов, которую нужно было доставить в систему М 830 для проведения посреднических мирных переговоров, задерживалась, и команда неожиданно получила два дня увольнительных. Спок от увольнительной отказался, на что капитан пожал плечами и передал ему управление кораблем. Сам Кирк спустился на базу вместе с Митчеллом, не оставив никаких дополнительных указаний. Скотти тоже увольнительную проигнорировал, вместо этого занявшись проверкой двигателей, пока они были выключены.  
  
Спок провел две смены на мостике, закончил пару отчетов, откорректировал расписание работы лабораторий, просмотрел результаты исследований красного лишайника и собирался медитировать, когда с ним связался дежурный связист.  
  
— Лейтенант-коммандер, у нас срочный вызов для капитана, но он в увольнительной… Это личный вызов. Но вызывающий настаивает...  
  
— Вы пытались связаться с капитаном?  
  
— Его комм отключен.  
  
Спок размышлял несколько секунд.  
  
— Переведите вызов в мою каюту. Я объясню ситуацию.

В голосе дежурного послышалось облегчение.  
  
— Так точно, сэр.  
  
Спок пересел к включенному терминалу и через секунду на экране появился незнакомый ему человек лет около сорока в синей форме научного дивизиона. У него было обычное слегка загорелое лицо, синие глаза с темными кругами вокруг — скорее всего, от недосыпания. Нашивки под данным углом снимающей камеры было не разглядеть. Он удивленно уставился на Спока, явно ожидая увидеть другое лицо.  
  
— Лейтенант-коммандер Спок, второй офицер “Энтерпрайз”, — представился Спок, не дожидаясь, пока собеседник соберется с мыслями. — Капитан в данный момент недоступен. Вы настаивали на срочности вызова. Будьте добры, сообщите, насколько важным является ваша информация, и требуется ли отправить людей на поиски капитана?  
  
Человек на экране прокашлялся.  
  
— Лейтенант-коммандер Леонард Маккой. Джим оставил мне сообщение. И я хотел переговорить с ним лично, пока вы в зоне доступа прямой связи. Это срочно… но не настолько, чтобы поставить всех на уши. — Он потер лоб, хмурясь. — Похоже, я это уже сделал?  
  
— В таком случае оставьте запись вашего послания. Капитан свяжется с вами, как только появится такая возможность, — ровно ответил Спок, игнорируя последний вопрос и чувствуя всплеск нелогичного раздражения.  
  
— Коммандер, какое у Джима состояние вцелом? Как он?  
  
— О здоровье капитана вам лучше поинтересоваться у корабельного врача.  
  
— Меня не состояние его здоровья интересует, а его настрой, — недовольно бросил Маккой, складывая руки на груди. — И я сам врач.  
  
— Я знаю, кто вы, доктор Маккой. Доктор Пайпер выходит в отставку через четыре месяца. Медицинский отдел готов к вашему переводу. И вы ошиблись. Я лейтенант-коммандер.  
  
— И что, мне вас до “лейтенанта” сокращать? — возмутился Маккой, пробормотал что-то вроде “зануда”, но тут же остыл. — Мистер Спок, я беспокоюсь за Джима, мне не понравился тон его сообщения. Я хотел лично убедиться, что он справляется. После той истории с капитаном Гарровиком и командой на “Республике” он слишком близко к сердцу принимает любые потери...  
  
Спок читал про тот случай — массовая гибель членов экипажа в результате столкновения с неизвестной субстанцией, обладающей признаками разума. Он знал, что Джим Кирк служил на “Республике”, но не сопоставил эти два факта.  
  
Спок задумался. Тема разговора немного смущала, так как выходила за границы его компетентности. И все же…  
  
— Доктор Маккой, насколько я могу судить, гибель лейтенанта Андерсена действительно сильно повлияла на капитана, но не на его способность командовать. Он профессионал, и в состоянии контролировать свои эмоции… достаточно хорошо для человека.  
  
Его собеседник недовольно фыркнул.  
  
— Что ж, и на этом спасибо. В любом случае, пусть как можно скорее свяжется со мной, когда вернется. Мой рейс отправляется на Землю через десять часов, я хотел бы переговорить с капитаном Кирком до того.  
  
— Он получит сообщение, как только вернется на корабль, — подтвердил Спок, готовясь завершить разговор, но доктор Маккой не спешил прощаться, изучая его нервным взглядом.  
  
— Лейтенант-коммандер, я ведь не ошибаюсь, вы на корабле начальник научной службы?  
  
— Подтверждаю.  
  
— В последнем выпуске “Интергалактического медицинского обозрения” была статья докторов Комарго и Холмски о ведущихся исследованиях над обнаруженным видом пятикомпонентного лишайника. Это черте что они пишут! Данные, которые они приводят, нереальны. Эта уникальная кислота… Очень скупая статья, в расчете на дальнейшие публикации, и если бы я не знал репутацию Холмски... Доктор Комарго служит на “Энтерпрайз”, верно? Вы курируете их исследования?  
  
— Я в курсе их работы, — кивнул Спок.  
  
— Я хотел бы ознакомиться с исходными данными, коммандер. Я понимаю, что технически я еще не часть научного отдела “Энтерпрайз”, но мне очень важно лично изучить эту информацию…  
  
Спок нахмурился.  
  
— Как вы верно заметили, технически вы еще не включены в список экипажа, и у вас нет доступа к подобным исследованиям.  
  
— Да поймите вы! Они разрабатывают новое лекарство! До завершения клинических испытаний пройдут месяцы, и возможно…  
  
— Доктор Маккой, обратитесь к доктору Холмски в Медицинский исследовательский центр на Альтаире VI, либо оставьте запрос доктору Комарго — возможно, он сочтет возможным переслать вам данные. Данные вопросы вне моей компетенции.  
  
— Черта с два! Если вы курируете их проект, то можете решать, кому давать доступ!  
  
— Вы можете послать запрос руководству медицинской службы Звездного флота. Учитывая ваши заслуги перед Федерацией, вам вряд ли откажут.  
  
Доктор Маккой начал краснеть — и непонятно было, то ли это от смущения, то ли от гнева.  
  
— И мой запрос пару месяцев будет гулять по кабинетам? Что, я не знаю эту бюрократическую машину? — выплюнул он. — Где носит Джима, когда он так нужен?  
  
Спок прищурился, ощущая непонятное недовольство внутри.  
  
— Я могу предположить, что ваш вызов связан с желанием ознакомиться с исследованиями, а вовсе не беспокойством о состоянии капитана?  
  
— Что? Нет… Джим. Это другое! — Маккой покраснел еще больше. — Одно другому не мешает! И незачем на меня так смотреть!  
  
Спок удивленно дернул бровью. Он понятия не имел, что подразумевает доктор.  
  
— Я вас понял, сэр. Капитан узнает о вашем вызове, как только вернется на корабль. Что касается исследования красного лишайника, я ничем не могу вам помочь.  
  
— Скажите сразу, что не хотите! — заявил Маккой, прищурившись в свою очередь. — Что ж, я вас тоже понял, сэ-эр. Благодарю за потраченное время.  
  
Спок чуть наклонил голову, принимая благодарность, и сам отключил связь. Перспектива смены главы медицинского отдела неожиданно стала казаться довольно рискованным предприятием в свете открытия новых фактов.  
  
  
***  
  
О возвращении капитана на корабль ему сообщили через два часа, когда смена гамма уже подходила к концу. Попытавшись связаться с ним по внутренней связи — неудачно, — Спок решил зайти к капитану Кирку лично, чтобы передать сообщение.  
  
Фактически Кирк все еще был в увольнительной, и его досрочное возвращение было удачей для доктора Маккоя.  
  
Хотя после сообщения из транспортаторной прошло не более десяти минут, Спок рассматривал возможность, что командир уже спит, — особенно этот вариант стал казаться очевидным, когда дверь капитанской каюты осталась закрытой после двух вызовов. Он подождал две минуты и попробовал снова. С тем же результатом. Оставалось надеяться, что капитан ознакомится с сообщением, отмеченным как срочное и приоритетное, когда включит терминал.  
  
Спок уже развернулся уходить, когда дверь открылась.  
  
— Мистер Спок, что-то вы рано.  
  
В дверях стоял коммандер Митчелл в гражданской одежде и вытирал руки полотенцем.  
  
— У меня срочное сообщение для капитана. Личного характера.  
  
— Звучит угрожающе, — хмыкнул Митчелл, широким жестом предлагая ему войти. — Так что вы хотели сказать капитану?  
  
Спок огляделся. Каюта Кирка была немного просторнее обычной офицерской каюты и казалась уже обжитой и довольно аккуратной, если не считать нескольких предметов одежды, валяющихся в кресле, и рассыпанных по столу паддов. Свет был сильно приглушен. Спок проанализировал, что его раздражает в окружении. Запах. Тяжелый угнетающий запах сильного алкоголя, смешанный с запахом человеческого пота. Для тонкого вулканского обоняния эта смесь была более чем очевидной.  
  
— Это очень срочно? — продолжил Митчелл. Похоже, он употреблял алкоголь, но принятая доза не оказала значимого действия на его когнитивные функции.  
  
— Время в данном случае важный фактор.  
  
— Ну-ну. Тогда удачи! — Митчелл кинул полотенце сверху на кучу одежды, одернул куртку, мимоходом глянув на свое отражение в иллюминаторе. — Я не рискну его будить. А вы можете попробовать.  
  
Он шагнул к двери. Спок удивленно вскинул брови.  
  
— Автоматика заблокирует двери, когда будете уходить, — продолжил Митчелл, открывая переборку.  
  
— Вы возвращаетесь на базу? — спросил Спок, не зная, что еще спросить в подобных обстоятельствах.  
  
— Моя увольнительная еще не закончилась, — кивнул Митчелл на прощание, исчезая в коридоре. С тихим шипением пневматики дверь встала на место.  
  
Спок снова огляделся, не зная, что лучше сделать. В каюте повисла тишина, нарушаемая только неровным хрипловатым дыханием спящего человека. Спок прошел вперед. В нескольких метрах от него, в зоне, ограниченной пластиковой перегородкой, капитан Кирк спал на кровати, руками и ногами обнимая сбившееся в жгут покрывало. Видимо он заснул, не успев окончательно раздеться. Брюки были небрежно брошены на кровать, но частично свалились на пол, когда их хозяин разбирался с покрывалом. Темно-зеленая футболка задралась, открывая блестящую от пота спину.  
  
На таком расстоянии запах стал еще более оглушающим. Обоняние говорило покинуть “зону поражения” как можно быстрее, но Спок почему-то игнорировал предупреждение.

У Кирка были красивые ноги. Достаточно длинные и крепкие. И торчащая из тканевого узла коленка была правильной формы. Форма ягодичной мышцы под эластичной тканью трусов тоже соответствовала земным канонам красоты. Влажная от пота спина была безволосой и довольно широкой.  
  
  
Спок, не задумываясь, сделал вперед еще шаг и запнулся о брошенный форменный сапог. Это немного отрезвило, окатив волной стыда. Он был в чужом личном пространстве, куда его не звали, и наблюдал за командиром в не самый светлый момент его жизни.  
  
Кирк что-то бормотнул, раскидываясь на кровати, резким жестом сбивая с полочки у кровати приготовленный кем-то стакан с водой. Стакан разбился, вода разлетелась по полу на полтора метра вокруг. Кирк снова что-то пробормотал, перевернулся на другой бок и засопел в подушку.  
  
Спок выдохнул, понимая, что капитан не проснется, и ему не придется объяснять, что он делает в его каюте. Поручение доктора Маккоя придется отложить на несколько часов. Кирк вряд ли был способен сейчас на нормальное общение. А принудительное химическое отрезвление казалось ненужной жестокостью. Несколько часов нормального сна должны были вернуть его в форму.  
  
Спок включил автоматического робота-уборщика, и пока маленькая черепашка крутилась по полу, собирая осколки и вытирая воду, налил новый стакан воды, поставив его подальше от кровати, чтобы беспокойно спящий капитан не сбил его снова. Убрав сапог под кресло, он огляделся в последний раз. У него было сильное желание промокнуть пот на лбу спящего, но Спок решил, что это слишком личный жест. Вместо этого он на градус понизил температуру в каюте. Сигнал с терминала показывал ожидающее срочное сообщение. Тихо гудели вентиляторы. Ему действительно нечего было тут делать.  
  
Прежде чем покинуть каюту, он снизил уровень освещенности до пяти процентов.  
  
До смены альфа оставалось еще сорок минут. Выбирая между завтраком и медитацией, он решил, что медитация ему нужнее.  
  
***  
  
Когда дипломаты успешно поднялись на борт, капитан встречал их выбритый и отглаженный. Спок краем глаза наблюдал за командиром и не видел ни следа прошедших не слишком продуктивно увольнительных. Или наоборот, слишком продуктивно.  
  
Продолжения истории с доктором Маккоем он не знал, но подозревал, что капитан не успел связаться с другом до отлета, во всяком случае, в его присутствии Кирк будущего начмеда не упоминал.  
  
В текущей миссии обязанности Спока ничем не отличались от его привычных, и он, сдав сменщику альфа или бета-смену, проводил следующие несколько часов, погрузившись в расчеты собственного исследования, в перерыве быстро ужинал, снова возвращался к расчетам или к работе над рутинными отчетами, медитировал несколько часов, чтобы вернуться на мостик к следующей смене. Нескольких дней пути с дипломатами на борту в таком ровном ритме хватило, чтобы он смог восстановить свой контроль полностью. Воспоминания о погибшем члене экипажа больше не всплывали внезапно посередине других размышлений, мысли о капитане тоже не беспокоили. Почти. Очень редко он ловил себя на том, что, размышляя над заданным вопросом, внимательно смотрит на капитанское запястье, выступающее из золотистого рукава форменки, мирно лежащее на подлокотнике капитанского кресла. Или на тонкую полоску кожи между воротником форменного свитера и волосами. Но это длилось несколько секунд, затем он отводил взгляд, испытывая странное смущение, словно опять вторгся без спроса в личное пространство этого человека. Возможно, стоило заменить медитации на несколько часов сна, которые избавят его от этих моментов легкой рассеянности. Глупо было бы отрицать, что во сне он тоже нуждался.  
  
В принципе, можно было предвидеть, что на космическом корабле неделя без каких-либо значимых происшествий — это много. И что период затишья не продлится долго.  
  
Аварийный сигнал вытащил его из сна, словно пробку из бутылки. Ему потребовалось пара секунд, чтобы понять, что происходит, и кинуться к двери. Все-таки удачно, что его каюта была на одном этаже с частью лабораторий. Времени одеваться не было, он выскочил в коридор в чем спал: в футболке и фланелевых пижамных штанах.  
  
В гамма-смену лаборатории использовались только при длительных экспериментах и срочных исследованиях. В данный момент никаких запланированных работ не было — по крайней мере, официально. И от начавшегося пожара могло пострадать только оборудование, но на этот случай существовали действенные автоматические схемы. Все это Спок отлично знал, как и то, что на корабле, полном нелогичных землян, шанс случайности увеличивается по экспоненте.  
  
Около помещения 314 В 17 к моменту появления Спока было всего двое “научников” — один возился с панелью доступа, второй пытался отжать пневматику двери с помощью подручных средств.  
  
— Доложите обстановку, — потребовал он хриплым после сна голосом, вставая рядом с полуразобранным терминалом и пытаясь провести диагностику.  
  
— Мистер Спок… — голос у лейтенанта срывался, пока он говорил. — В результате текущего эксперимента произошло возгорание в помещение лаборатории. Взрыв. Не сильный, но… Доктор Такаширо, она осталась внутри, чтобы сохранить данные, приказала эвакуировать энсина… — Он кивнул в сторону парня, методично борющегося с дверью. На его лбу красовалась впечатляющая ссадина, половину лица заливала кровь. — Мистер Спок, перед началом эксперимента она отключила часть сигнализации и некоторые протоколы… Автоматика не опознает наличие живого существа в помещении. Тушение пройдет по форме ноль. Биологической опасности нет. Я пытаюсь включить протоколы снова… Смог только отсрочить начало тушения на три минуты…  
  
  
Форма ноль означала полное удаление кислорода из помещения, что позволяло максимально сохранить оборудование. В случае наличия биосигнала эта форма была опционально возможна, но выходила из списка автоматических. Естественно, при нулевом сценарии двери блокировались системой через определенный промежуток времени. При всем желании доктор Такаширо не могла выбраться самостоятельно. А с учетом пожара и вероятного задымления…  
  
  
Спок вводил команды, но компьютер продолжал их игнорировать. До начала процедуры оставалось меньше минуты.  
  
В голове выстраивались колонки вероятностей развития событий. Он уже слышал топот ног техников, бегущих по коридору. Медики тоже должны были появиться с минуты на минуту — вызов он отправил. Локальный аварийный сигнал сменился на звуки тревоги и объявление об эвакуации сектора... Он резко поменял стратегию атаки на терминал. В результате буквально на пару секунд внешние двери разошлись на пять сантиметров, энсин заклинил их своим инструментом. Внутренние оставались закрытыми.  
  
Протокол не отменился. Спок был на грани того, чтобы выругаться.  
  
— Коммандер, я смогу принудительно открыть внутренние двери, они отвечают, — бросил подбежавший техник, который за пару секунд успел подключить оборудование к панели.  
  
— Когда я войду, сразу же позвольте дверям закрыться. Приказ понятен? — Все равно у него не оставалось времени на обратный путь.  
  
— Как вы войдете? Что вы хотите сделать?  
  
Спок мысленно прикинул количество атмосфер, которые сейчас пытались свести створки внешних дверей вместе. Шанс у него был, хотя и не столь большой, как хотелось бы. Вцепившись в стальные перегородки руками, он попытался раздвинуть двери сильнее и выиграл еще сантиметров пять-семь. Энсин пытался помогать. Кто-то из подоспевших техников вставил распорку.  
  
— 23 секунды до начала. По сигналу открываете вторые двери. Энсин, держитесь в стороне. Закрываете двери. Дальше по инструкции после нулевого протокола. Давайте!  
  
Удачно, что люди рядом с ним все были из прежнего экипажа, не было ни лишних вопросов, ни возражений, просто четкое исполнение приказов. С этой мыслью он шагнул внутрь, считая про себя секунды.  
  
Горючих материалов в лаборатории было больше, чем он привык думать. Возможно, их стало больше во время проводимого эксперимента. В любом случае, пара десятков квадратных метров была охвачена огнем, или так показалось в первое мгновение. Сквозь густой сиреневый дым прорывались языки огня. Они же были единственным освещением. Что не горело — искрило. Часть лаборатории, насколько он мог видеть, была раскурочена взрывом, от коробки модуляционного бокса не осталось ничего, пара переборок, структурирующих пространство внутри помещения, теперь были искореженной грудой металла, перекрывающей проход. Доктора Такаширо не было видно.  
  
Одна из переборок распорола встроенный шкаф с оборудованием на экстренный случай. Внутри тоже что-то горело. Он сдвинул в сторону мешающий доступу стол, сорвал пломбу с уцелевшего ящика. Собственно, на это он и рассчитывал: пара кислородных масок катаклизм все же пережила. Пальцы наткнулись на знакомую продолговатую коробку. По инструкции их должно было быть три. Одним движением он сгреб находки, натянул маску на лицо. Глаза продолжали слезиться, но теперь он мог перестать задерживать дыхание.  
  
Несколько секунд ушло на то, чтобы пробраться в глубину помещения, где раньше была лаборантская и откуда все еще пробивался ровный голубоватый свет работающего монитора.

Доктор лежала у уцелевшего стола. Похоже, что взрыв она пережила без серьезных повреждений, но дым до нее добрался. Спок надел на нее маску, затем максимально быстро, насколько позволяли обожженные пальцы, закрепил ИСЖ вокруг ее талии и нажал на кнопки активации. Голубое поле было видно одну секунду, затем оно исчезло, но Спок знал, что оно есть, по легкому сопротивлению пространства, когда он щупал ее пульс. Индивидуальная система жизнеобеспечения не была способна функционировать при крайних температурах, и в открытом космосе могла только ненадолго продлить агонию умирающего тела, но они, к счастью, были не в открытом космосе, в нескольких метрах от них команда уже занималась их спасением — в этом он был абсолютно уверен.  
  
Доктор Такаширо закашлялась под маской, ее затрясло. Спок осторожно удерживал ее на полу.  
  
— Данные! — вдруг совершенно четко произнесла она, распахнув испуганно глаза. — Последние файлы не отправлены! Коммандер!  
  
Он отпустил ее, приподнялся посмотреть на все еще живой экран, дотянулся до клавиатуры и нажал на кнопки. Затем он снова опустился на пол, ложась рядом с женщиной. Судя по глазам, она улыбалась.  
  
— В каждую лабораторию по доисторическому холодильнику или чугунной ванне — переживать конец света… — пробормотала она, утыкаясь носом Споку у ключицу. Спок разумно решил, что она бредит.  
  
— Нулевой протокол. Шесть секунд, — произнес он, прижимая ее к себе одной рукой, другой хватаясь за выдержавшую часть переборки.  
  
— Всегда мечтала пообниматься с вулканцем, — пробормотала доктор Такаширо. — Но не думала, что сдохну в объятиях непосредственного начальства.  
  
Она всегда была многословна, даже в отчетах, подумал он, и тут их накрыла огненная волна.  
  
  
***  
  
Пожар на 6 уровне удалось быстро локализовать, спасательные работы заняли меньше двенадцати минут, медики были наготове. К моменту, когда Кирк появился на месте событий, все уже разрешилось, и все же, когда он услышал, кто именно оказался запертым в пострадавшей от взрыва лаборатории, его сердце ухнуло куда-то на пару этажей вниз. Он медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, справляясь с адреналиновым ударом, и продолжил командовать, словно такое случалось каждый день.  
  
После этого Кирка тянуло к лазарету как магнитом. Он сбежал туда с обеда, он спустился туда сразу после смены, он потребовал, чтобы его держали в курсе каждого изменения, что ему было торжественно обещано.  
  
Гэри попробовал вытащить его на ужин.  
  
— Ты бледновато выглядишь.  
  
— Это освещение, — отмахнулся он, ковыряясь в салате. Гэри посмотрел на его салат с таким подозрением, словно оттуда сейчас выползет полк неопознанных разумных насекомых. — Пайпер не пускает меня к пострадавшим. Безобразие. Кто тут командует на корабле?!  
  
— Знаешь, я, конечно, понимаю, что ты еще не отошел от гибели Андерсона, но тебе не кажется, что ты перегибаешь палку? Ты теперь при каждом несчастном случае будешь осаждать лазарет? Все-таки капитан должен держать дистанцию, как мне кажется.  
  
— Ничего странного, что я интересуюсь состоянием здоровья людей, с которыми непосредственно работаю, — нахмурился Джим, немного агрессивно втыкая вилку в салат.  
  
— Да? Такаширо ты в глаза не видел. А Спок… сам виноват, нафига он туда полез, когда спасательная команда в составе и с оборудованием почти была на месте? Его никто не просил.  
  
— Вот именно. — Джим задумчиво уставился в пустоту. — Никто не просил. Правда, странно? Я уж почти решил, что ему плевать на всех вокруг — с философской точки зрения. Мы все умрем и все такое, а в жизни нужно просто придерживаться определенных правил и норм. Вот у вулканцев они такие, у землян свои. Я знаю, что вулканцы, как и большинство известных нам рас, ценят жизнь — очень даже ценят. Только они как-то абстрактно ее ценят, на мой вкус. Или мне так казалось. Ведь никто же не просил его лезть к черту в пекло, да еще при таких обстоятельствах. А теперь он в лазарете, Пайпер говорит, что все будет хорошо, и с доктором Такаширо тоже. Она, конечно, наглоталась дыма, и сотрясение, и ожоги, но в наш век все это лечится на раз. Вот с воскрешением из мертвых не заладилось у нас, да… Так что, отлично, что никого не требуется воскрешать — хотя бы сегодня.  
  
Джим глянул на Гэри, ожидая поддержки. Тот пожал плечами.  
  
— Продолжай. Тебе определенно хочется выговориться. Мои уши в твоем распоряжении.  
  
— Да нет, о чем тут говорить? Я просто рад, что все живы и не все так однозначно со Споком. Где-то так. — Джим улыбнулся сам себе. — Знаешь, Скотти говорит, его техники — из тех, что присутствовали при событиях — новую байку запустили. Мол, мы конечно знаем, что коты — это жидкость, но вот что вулканцы — жидкость, не знали. Как он просочился в пятнадцать сантиметров между створками, загадка… Что? — спросил он, ощущая какую-то натянутость в молчании друга.  
  
Гэри методично пилил бифштекс.  
  
— Ничего. Продолжай петь дифирамбы своему ушастому. Это даже занятно. По мне — так это был неоправданный и ненужный риск, и черт знает, чем он его мотивировал. Хорошо если желанием вытащить эту сумасшедшую тетку. Нарушение техники безопасности — да за такое гнать надо поганой метлой по всему альфа-квадранту!  
  
— Дай ей хотя бы выйти из лазарета, — вздохнул Кирк. — Но по сути я согласен.  
  
— Так что с какой-то стороны Спок полез исправлять собственный косяк — надо же было допустить к работе такую идиотку. Впрочем, ничего удивительного. Я все больше убеждаюсь, что все ученые — психи. Вполне возможно, что ушастый вообще не за ней полез, а пытался спасти результаты эксперимента. Вон, смотри, как они вокруг них прыгают.  
  
В другом конце столовой, сдвинув вместе несколько столиков, оживленно беседовала группа научников в синем, передавая друг другу падды и обмениваясь распечатками, между делом перехватывая что-то из тарелок, не всегда своих.  
  
Джим усмехнулся.  
  
— Ага, прорыв в материалостроении. Химики нахимичили. Четвертый месяц пути, а у нас уже два прорыва, неплохой результат, как думаешь?  
  
— Ой, и ты туда же. — Гэри закатил глаза и тут же широко улыбнулся подошедшей к капитану энсину.  
  
— Небольшие изменения в графике собрания на завтра. — Девушка протянула падд на подпись, избегая смотреть на Митчелла. Джим с любопытством отметил, что у нее покраснели мочки ушей. Интересно... — И вы просили сообщить, когда доктор Пайпер разрешит визиты к пострадавшим.  
  
Джим оживился.  
  
— Гэри, пойдешь со мной?  
  
— Не бросать же тебя одного, — пожал тот плечами и стрельнул глазами в сторону энсина. — Красивая прическа, мисс Смит. Вам идет.  
  
— Спасибо, сэр. — Мочки у нее стали совсем малиновыми. Подхватив падд, она ретировалась с впечатляющей скоростью.  
  
— Клеишь моего ассистента? — полюбопытствовал Джим.  
  
— Некоторые женщины из такой породы, что их даже клеить не требуется, только пальцем помани, — хмыкнул Гэри, но тут же поправился. — Твоя Джейн не из их числа, держится крепко.  
  
— То есть, все-таки ты ее клеишь, — нахмурился Кирк.  
  
— Я ее дразню. Это просто игра, Джим. От небольшого количества флирта еще никто не умирал. А с учетом, что ты четко дал понять, что в ней не заинтересован…  
  
— Доиграешься! — предупредил Кирк.  
  
— Ладно тебе, не будь таким серьезным. Мы не на лекции по этике. И мы не роботы. Ничто человеческое… Девица не против, что еще тебя не устраивает? Или ты все-таки заинтересован? Так бы и сказал.  
  
— Ну и болван ты иногда, — покачал Джим головой, хмыкая про себя.  
  
— Или это ревность? Как говорит твой остроухий: “Очаровательно!”  
  
— Он не мой и перестань говорить о нем в таком тоне.  
  
— Да какой тут тон! Констатация факта, — пожал Гэри плечами. — Вот назови меня твоим кареглазым, я не обижусь. Только поржу немного. — Что он немедленно принялся делать. — “Кареглазый мой”, даже эротично, я бы сказал. — Митчелл подхватил его под руку, уводя по коридору из столовой, и зашептал на ухо: — Кареглазый мой...  
  
— Перестань, зараза. — Джим высвободил руку, чувствуя, что краснеет. — Вечно ты умудряешься выбрать время и место…  
  
— Хорошо, продолжим в другое время и в другом месте, — рассмеялся Гэри, пристраиваясь к его шагу. — А пока пойдем лить литры сиропа на вулканские уши-гриль.  
  
  
***  
  
С ушами у Спока все было более менее нормально, ожоги сошли и кожные покровы были вполне естественного немного зеленоватого оттенка, а вот волосяной покров восстанавливался неравномерно, образуя небольшие проплешины на голове. Похоже, самого Спока это совершенно не волновало. А вот видеть его без бровей было странно. Его лохматое безобразие было сожжено подчистую, и на возвращение прежней формы требовалось значительно больше суток.  
  
— Ну, как себя чувствует наш больной? — преувеличенно бодро поинтересовался Джим, присаживаясь на стул у биокровати.  
  
— Полностью функциональным, и я совершенно не вижу необходимости оставаться в лазарете еще на сутки, — категорично заявил Спок более хриплым, чем всегда, голосом.  
  
— Как замечательно, что это не вам решать, — покачал головой Джим. — Думаю, гелевые накладки у вас на лице и на плечах не для красоты.  
  
Вулканец двинул тем, что осталось от брови — результат был совсем не тем, чем раньше. У Джима неожиданно появился ком в горле. Он прокашлялся.  
  
— Не любите лазарет, да, мистер Спок? — решил не стоять мебелью Гэри, двинувшись вперед.

— Я предпочитаю рационально использовать ресурсы: как свои, так и медицинского блока, — откликнулся вулканец с легким оттенком недовольства.  
  
— Кстати, о рациональности. Где логика в ваших поступках? Нужно было лезть самому в лабораторию? — негромко спросил Джим. — Все ваши рассуждения про иерархию важности на корабле коту под хвост.  
  
— Не соглашусь, — невозмутимо заявил Спок. — Мой поступок был крайне логичен. В текущих обстоятельствах особенности моего генотипа делали мое выживание более чем вероятным, чего я не могу сказать о прочих членах экипажа. С учетом крайне сжатых временных рамок, это был лучший доступный вариант.  
  
— Лучшим вариантом было бы не допустить, чтобы такое случилось, — вмешался Митчелл. — Я, кстати, серьезно. Только не говорите, что хотите оставить Такаширо на корабле. У нас есть все основания отдать ее под трибунал за создание ситуации, повлекшей повреждение корабельных систем и человеческие жертвы.  
  
Спок замялся на пару секунд.  
  
— Это прерогатива капитана — решать, но я бы рекомендовал ограничиться строгим выговором и понижением в звании. Было бы нецелесообразно лишать корабль одного из лучших химиков в солнечной системе. С учетом, что в результате ее халатности никто не пострадал.  
  
— Нецелесообразно? Никто не пострадал — теперь это так называется? — Гэри демонстративно сложил руки на груди. — Я буду рекомендовать капитану другой вариант.  
  
— Ценный кадр? — Джим покачал головой. — Мы это еще обсудим. Я рад, что с вами все в порядке, мистер Спок. Выздоравливайте и возвращайтесь на мостик. — Он мягко прервал собиравшегося что-то сказать вулканца, улыбнувшись. — Но не раньше, чем доктор Пайпер объявит вас годным к службе.  
  
Спок помолчал и кивнул.  
  
— Значит, скоро увидимся. — Джим поднялся, кивком прощаясь. Гэри тоже кивнул, выходя первым из лазарета.  
  
Они прошли полкоридора до лифта.  
  
— У тебя к нему что-то есть, — заметил Гэри, кидая на Джима взгляд.  
  
— Кончай бредить, — улыбнулся Джим, вздохнув.  
  
— Я серьезно. Сегодня я целый день серьезно, самому страшно. — Он вызвал лифт и прислонился к стене, изучающе глядя на друга.  
  
— Да с чего ты взял!  
  
— Ты лапал его за руки.  
  
— Когда?  
  
— “Я рад, что с вами все в порядке, мистер Спок” и за предплечье — цап! А он хоть бы бровью повел, словно так и надо. Впрочем, бровей-то у него и нет, нечем вести, — задумчиво добавил Митчелл.  
  
— Тебе не нравится, когда у него есть брови, тебе не нравится, когда их у него нет… — пробормотал Джим, мучительно вспоминая, когда же он умудрился схватиться за Спока. Они зашли в лифт.  
  
— Но это ерунда, на самом-то деле, — спокойно добавил Гэри, опять складывая руки на груди и облокачиваясь на стенку. — Главное, что ты так и не зашел к Такаширо.  
  
Джим уставился на двери, не зная, что тут можно сказать. Но Гэри, похоже, и не ждал ответа, хлопнул его по плечу и вышел на уровне выше.


	6. Глава 6.

Шаттл крутило и бросало в воздухе, как щепку, так что казалось, еще секунда, и он развалится на куски. Крепления издавали леденящие сердце звуки, и не было ничего удивительного, что лица удерживаемых ремнями десантников изрядно побелели. Энсин Йохансон вообще была белой как мел, похоже, она не слишком хорошо переносила качку. Двое парней-безопасников рядом с ней силились улыбаться, чтобы подбодрить девушку, хотя ничего веселого в ситуации не было.  
  
Спок пытался связаться с “Энтерпрайз”, но суровые помехи внезапно образовавшегося грозового фронта, буквально отражающие ионный шторм, отделивший их от корабля спустя несколько минут после входа в атмосферу, не оставляли им на это шанса. Коммандер Митчелл сидел за консолью управления вместе со вторым пилотом пытаясь удержать “Коперник” от падения и просчитать траекторию экстренной посадки. Внешние сенсоры шаттла полностью отказали, и Спок напрасно пытался получить хоть какие-то данные. Они летели вслепую. Если это можно было назвать “летели”. Двигатели давились перегрузками, пара консолей искрила, автоматика непрерывно сигналила о сбоях.  
  
— Спок, что хочешь делай, хоть наружу выходи, но дай мне сенсоры! — рычал Митчелл, даже не глядя в его сторону. — И выключи наконец оповещения! И так все ясно!  
  
— Не думаю, что выход наружу даст нам какое-либо преимущество, — пытался перекричать автоматику Спок. Отключить оповещения он попытался уже три минуты назад, но поняв, что это тоже сбой системы, сосредоточился на более важном. Ему нужны были радары!  
  
— Двигатели… — Йохансон страдальчески свела брови. — Мы ведь не должны были проходить над зоной вулканической активности. Они точно нахлебались пепла.  
  
— Откуда вы знаете, энсин?  
  
— Я слышу. — Девушка вцепилась в сиденье, когда их тряхнуло в очередной раз.  
  
Спок быстро проверил карту поверхности, снятую еще с орбиты. Если энсин права, их отнесло на пару сотен километров к югу от запланированной траектории. Терраформирование на планете еще продолжалось в некоторых местах, где континенты наползали друг на друга, как гигантские черепахи.  
  
Что-то взорвалось, половина консолей вырубилась окончательно.  
  
— Я попробую починить… — вскинулась Йохансон, попытавшись отстегнуть ремни безопасности.  
  
— Сидите! — рявкнул на нее сосед, специалист по ботанике, мистер Сулу. — При такой турбулентности вас по стенке размажет, и вас мы точно не починим!  
  
— А если не починить, то нас всех размажет об землю! — возразила она, помедлив секунду, но в этот момент шаттл словно врезался в невидимую воздушную стену, часть переборки треснула, направляющая балка свалилась прямо на консоль управления, практически сметя пилота из кресла и приземлившись на руку Митчеллу, который не удержал болезненный вскрик. Спок дернулся к управлению, перехватывая стабилизатор и пытаясь вернуть контроль над замолчавшими двигателями, рядом с ним схватился за руль мистер Сулу и, закусив губу, принялся выводить шаттл из практически свободного падения в круговое планирование. На секунду повернув голову, Спок отметил, как ребята из безопасности, цепляясь за поручни, усаживают потерявшего сознание (он надеялся на это) пилота на освободившееся место, а Йохансон откручивает панель в полу рядом со своим креслом. Сам он второй раз пытался перезапустить двигатели, и его накрыло волной облегчения, когда один из них все-таки ответил на команды.  
  
— У меня сломана рука, — мрачно отметил рядом с ним Митчелл. — Я попытаюсь перебраться на ваше место.  
  
— Сидите где сидите, — оборвал его Спок, продолжая перенаправлять потоки для уравновешивания силы тяги. Одной рукой это было не так просто сделать, второй он цеплялся за консоль. — Нет времени.  
  
Радары периодически включались на несколько секунд, он пытался мысленно наложить полученную информацию на известную по предварительным снимкам карту.  
  
— Мистер Сулу, азимут 64 градуса. Попытайтесь протянуть еще минимум три минуты в воздухе. Судя по всему, под нами море.  
  
— Есть, сэр, — откликнулся японец, сосредотачиваясь на управлении.  
  
Шаттл швырныло еще несколько раз. На третий раз Спок не удержался, и его приложило об стену. К счастью, сознание он не потерял, что позволило пережить следующие несколько головокружительных маневров мистера Сулу без физических повреждений.  
  
— Работает, — радостно выкрикнула Йохансон, одновременно с вернувшимся гудением ожившего второго двигателя. Сулу громко выдохнул, щелкая переключателями.  
  
— Ну давай, детка, еще несколько километров!  
  
Реанимированный двигатель зачихал, выключаясь каждые пять секунд, чем вызывал разочарованный стон энсина в салоне.  
  
Альтиметр неуклонно показывал сближение с поверхностью, и не было никакой возможности узнать, насколько далеко они окажутся от берега. Собственно, что они переживут приземление, тоже не было гарантированно. Спок мысленно просчитал шансы и решил их не озвучивать.  
  
— Приготовиться к удару об воду, — скомандовал он, вцепляясь в страховочный поручень.  
  
  
***  
  
Удивительное дело, но “Коперник” не развалился на части при столкновении с поверхностью и не ушел под воду, что тоже могло случиться. Шаттл застыл где-то в сотне метров от берега на мелководье, где глубина не превышала полуметра. Первыми из задымленного салона выбрались безопасники, затем все остальные. Даже пилот выбрался сам — с дружной помощью, конечно, хотя Спок подозревал у него серьезное сотрясение.  
  
  
Снаружи бушевала гроза — к счастью, не такая сильная, как еще совсем недавно. В отдалении, где черная вода сливалась с черным же горизонтом, каждые несколько секунд били вертикальные ослепительные молнии. Спок не мог не отметить, что это красиво. И опасно.  
  
  
Из шаттла достали все, что помогло бы им дождаться помощи с “Энтерпрайз”, и под проливным дождем побрели к берегу, где, судя по всему, за широкой линией пляжа начиналась полоса густой растительности. Связи по-прежнему не было.  
  
— У нас день или ночь? — с сомнением глядя на небо спросила Йохансон. Спок повел бровью от формулировки.  
  
— У нас “утро”, энсин. Однако, сомневаюсь, что метеоусловия позволят нам наблюдать местное светило.  
  
— Да, сэр… Я вот тоже в этом сомневаюсь, — мелко постукивая зубами откликнулась она.

Планета переживала период, идентичный земному меловому, ближе к кембрийской эре. Лес, укрывший их от дождя, состоял из деревьев, сильно напоминающих хвойные вперемешку с местными папоротниками. Им даже удалось найти почти полностью сухое место под плотными кронами. Пилота немедленно уложили на импровизированное ложе, Митчеллу из подручных средств соорудили лангету.  
  
— Генератор силового поля не работает, — виновато произнесла Йохансон, ковыряясь в компактном, меньше полуметра в диаметре, механизме, который они вытащили из шаттла. — Пробило корпус. Батарея рабочая, но цепи нужно перепаивать.  
  
— Ну конечно, можно было догадаться, что так и будет, — поморщился коммандер. — Вы двое, следите за периметром. Мы же не хотим стать чьим-нибудь завтраком. Йохансон, что там с шаттлом?  
  
— Он точно не взлетит, сэр, — мрачно покачала девушка головой. — Правая гондола при столкновении с поверхностью успешно оторвалась. Очень успешно. Двигатель сгорел, не говоря уже о внутренней проводке. Я не успела посмотреть системы связи, пока мы эвакуировались…  
  
— С нашими возможностями они не подлежат ремонту, — вмешался Спок. — Я пытался включить постоянный аварийный сигнал, система не отвечает. Попытки связаться с кораблем с помощью коммуникатора тоже оказались неудачными.  
  
— Коммандер, мистер Спок, раз уж мы приземлились, я могу заняться научной частью миссии? — спросил Сулу с почти нездоровым, учитывая обстоятельства, энтузиазмом разглядывая деревья и кустарники вокруг.  
  
— Что там у вас? Ах да, покрытосеменные и еще какая-то хрень. Приступайте. Только не отходите дальше пятидесяти метров, — откликнулся Митчелл.  
  
— Есть, сэр. Местные хищники ведут ночной образ жизни, сэр. Теоретически в данный период опасность для нас умеренная.  
  
— Ага, — фыркнул парень из безопасности. — Достаточно одного динозаврика, которому не спится или у которого “дневной дожор”, чтобы на одного ботаника в нашей команде стало меньше.  
  
— Да не каркай ты, — возмутилась Йохансон и тут же смутилась. — Простите, я не суеверная, просто… — Она ближе придвинулась к только что организованному костру. — Мы выжили при крушении — просто “ух!” А все ведут себя так… словно это каждый день случается. Мне было бы интересно посмотреть на динозавров, но в данной ситуации они… уже лишние, — устало добавила она.  
  
— Безусловно, лишние, — покровительственно улыбнулся Митчелл. — Вы не расслабляйтесь, энсин. У вас задача заставить наши коммуникаторы работать. И дать нам силовое поле.  
  
— Я вернусь в шаттл за инструментами. То есть… подберу что-нибудь полезное. А коммуникаторы... Они рабочие, коммандер, — покачала головой девушка. — Но помехи такие сильные, что сигнал не пробивается. Возможно, ионный шторм еще продолжается.  
  
— Или мы находимся в месте, которое естественным образом экранировано, — сказал Спок, уставившись на показания трикодера. — Прямо под нами большие залежи железной руды с примесями ледония. Чтобы пробиться, мощность сигнала должна быть в тысячу раз больше. — Он посмотрела на командира. — И это автоматически означает, что с “Энтерпрайз” нас не смогут засечь.  
  
Митчелл одарил его взглядом, словно он лично был в этом виноват.  
  
— Так найдите решение, мистер Спок. Вы же у нас глава научного отдела, или я ошибаюсь?  
  
— Не ошибаетесь, сэр.  
  
— И поторопитесь. Не хотелось бы удаляться от шаттла. Место не выглядит гостеприимным. Но подозреваю, что в глубине лес может оказаться еще менее дружелюбным. А пока у нас нет безопасного периметра… Проверьте еще раз аварийный сигнал. Сделайте хоть что-нибудь.  
  
Спок шевельнул бровью. От делания "чего-нибудь" определенно можно было получить "какой-нибудь" результат, но вряд ли Митчелл имел в виду это.  
  
— Я попробую использовать уцелевшие системы шаттла для анализа ситуации с помехами, — кивнул он. — Возможно, нам придется искать место, где наши сигналы не будут экранированы, — он посмотрел на лежащего с очень бледным видом пилота, — или отправить туда кого-то с коммуникатором. Не хотелось бы разделяться, но, возможно, это лучший вариант для группы.  
  
— Хорошо. Берите Йохансон, идите к шаттлу. И не задерживайтесь.  
  
  
Выбираться из пусть условного, но укрытия под дождь было неприятно. Спок, конечно, не позволил себе проявить слабость и показать это внешне, а вот энсин стесняться не стала. Она горестно вздохнула, обхватывая себя за плечи и шагая на открытое пространство, и тут же опустила голову, пряча лицо от резких порывов ветра.  
  
Друг за другом они пересекли пляж и побрели по мелководью к шаттлу. Удерживаться на ногах при набегающих волнах было очень непросто.  
  
Шаттл немного просел на песчаном ложе, но волны все еще не доставали до люка. Механизм заклинило, и Йохансон с заметным уважением посмотрела на Спока, когда ему с усилием удалось открыть проход. Здесь пахло гарью, но уже не искрило. Незакрепленные провода свешивались с потолка, там где при ударе отлетели панели. В луче фонарика внутренности шаттла являли собой жалкое зрелище.  
  
  
Пока Спок включал бортовой компьютер и пытался реанимировать сенсоры, энсин собирала детали, необходимые для ремонта генератора. Помятуя желание старшего помощника, Спок перепроверил системы связи. Как он и ожидал, они были мертвее мертвого. Йохансон только грустно покачала головой.  
  
— У нас физически снесло некоторые антенны. Можно, конечно, попытаться что-то сделать, но не без оборудования и не под проливным дождем. — Она содрогнулась. Некоторое время они работали в тишине, пока она не спросила: — Мистер Спок, что это за странный звук?  
  
Он прислушался. Никаких новых звуков не обнаружилось.  
  
— Хм. А теперь перестало…  
  
Спок отвернулся обратно к панели сенсоров.  
  
— Это физиологическая реакция моего организма на холод, энсин. Идентичная вашей.  
  
— Э… — красноречиво отреагировала Йохансон и замолчала. Спустя несколько минут она приблизилась к Споку, протягивая термоодеяло.  
  
— Нашла в техотсеке, неучтенное, — пробормотала она и чихнула. Спок пару секунд изучал ее покрасневший нос.  
  
— Благодарю, энсин. Рекомендую вам самой им воспользоваться.  
  
— Я обойдусь, сэр. Слушать, как старший по званию стучит зубами, немного странно.  
  
В глазах у вулканца появился намек на усмешку.  
  
— Это приказ, мисс Йохансон. Физиология землян гораздо более хрупкая по сравнению с вулканской. — Он нахмурился, сравнивая показания трикодера и то, что удалось извлечь из корабельных сенсоров. — Шаттл не фиксирует ионной активности над этим участком поверхности. Значит, наши коммуникаторы блокируются составом почвы. И, похоже, здесь помехи на 32.4 процента слабее, чем на побережье. Я попробую проследить тенденцию. Продолжайте работу.  
  
— Я закончила, — показала она на увесистую сумку.  
  
— Тогда… — он взвесил варианты. — Возвращайтесь в лагерь. Я вернусь, как только получу результаты.  
  
— Есть, сэр… Мистер Спок, а что именно вы собираетесь делать? — она с интересом смотрела, как он откалибровывает трикодер.  
  
— Отследить направление уменьшения помех и скорость этого изменения, — откликнулся он, отключая бесполезные для данной цели сенсоры и компьютер. Они оба выбрались из люка. Споку понадобилось пять секунд, чтобы сориентироваться, и он медленно пошел вперед.  
  
— Мистер Спок, — опять окликнула его Йохансон, перекрикивая свист ветра и волн. Ему пришлось остановиться и обернуться. — Вы идете на глубину, спуск тут пологий, но потом придется плыть…  
  
— Я умею плавать, энсин, — ему пришлось погасить легкий всплеск раздражения.  
  
— Да, сэр, но в такую погоду… Может быть, стоит подождать, пока прояснится?  
  
— Мы ограничены во времени, мисс Йохансон. И у каждого из нас свой круг обязанностей. Ваша задача — как можно быстрее восстановить силовой генератор, если такое возможно. Моя — найти способ связаться с кораблем. Мне не нужна нянька, энсин. Надеюсь, вам она не нужна тоже, и вы без проблем доберетесь до лагеря. Двести метров по прямой.  
  
Йохансон чуть-чуть покраснела, и это явно доказывало, что циркуляция крови у девушки все еще была в норме.  
  
— Слушаюсь, сэр! — Прижав к себе сумку, она насколько возможно быстро пошла к берегу. Спок развернулся в противоположном направлении. Дождаться смены метеорологических условий было бы желательно. Холод и вода сильно замедляли его реакции, не говоря о дискомфорте. Но вероятность восстановления генератора он оценивал в 43 процента, а необходимость группы в срочной медицинской помощи в 92. И, честно говоря, ему категорически не хотелось возвращаться к Митчеллу с пустыми руками.  
  
  
Спустя полсотни метров стало очевидно, что помехи уменьшаются исключительно при удалении от берега. К этому моменту ему уже приходилось плыть. Спок хорошо держался на воде даже с учетом волн, и у него прекрасно получалось не впадать в панику, даже когда пару раз его накрыло с головой. Берег казался не слишком далеким, и все же продвигаться дальше было рискованно. Несколько секунд он оставался на месте, рассчитывая силы, затем продолжил плыть от берега.

 

***

Кирк не переставал стучать пальцами по подлокотнику. Это бесконечное “трам-пам-пам” не осталось незамеченным командой мостика, но никто не сказал ни слова. Связи с группой высадки не было уже несколько часов, и последние полученные с шаттла данные говорили об аварийной ситуации. Ионный шторм разразился внезапно и просто неприлично близко к планете, и было уже поздно отзывать десант. Все понимали, что шансы на то, что “Коперник” разбился, очень велики. “Энтерпрайз” самой пришлось пережить не самый легкий час, затем шторм начал потихоньку стихать, и капитан смог отдать приказ просканировать поверхность планеты квадрат за квадратом. К сожалению, безрезультатно. Семеро членов экипажа полностью исчезли с радаров. И можно было догадаться, почему. Еще на этапе планирования текущей миссии, как только выяснилось, что состав планетарной коры создает серьезные помехи для телепортатации, было решено использовать шаттл. Теперь эти же помехи могли с успехом прятать сигналы приземлившейся команды. Если они, конечно, выжили.  
  
Вот об этом лучше было не думать.  
  
  
Джим ненавидел ждать. Все приказы были отданы, отрабатывались разные варианты. Сканирование поверхности было запущено во второй раз, два шаттла отправились на поиски в зону возможного падения. Больше он ничего не мог сделать и не знал, чем заняться, чтобы богатое воображение перестало подбрасывать картины одна мрачнее другой.  
  
— Капитан, ваш кофе.  
  
Джонс, Стивенс или как ее, Смит принесла ему поднос с чашкой.  
  
— Благодарю. — Он забрал кофе, отметив покрасневшие глаза девушки. Похоже, она плакала перед тем, как пройти на мостик. — С вами все в порядке?  
  
— В полном.  
  
— Смит, сейчас не ваша вахта. Идите к себе, отдохните.  
  
— Сэр, разрешите мне остаться. — Она уставилась на подлокотник его кресла. — Разрешите побыть на мостике, капитан. Любая информация появится здесь раньше всего... Возможно, они ждут помощи, а мы тут слепы…  
  
Он пристально посмотрел на нее. Личное? Кто-то близкий? Сулу? Саливан? Йохансон? Может даже Гэри, с ним все возможно… Да какая, в сущности, разница?  
  
— Не накручивайте себя, Смит. Мы их обязательно найдем. — Прозвучало убедительно. Он бы и сам поверил, если бы не видел изнутри собственные сомнения и страхи.  
  
— Я в этом уверена, сэр. — Она даже улыбнулась в ответ на его ободряющую улыбку.  
  
— Знаете что, Смит? А принесите мне лучше чай, пожалуйста. Что-то кофе меня сегодня…  
  
— Капитан? — взволнованно окликнула его лейтенант Ухура, даже не повернувшись от своей консоли. — Кажется, я ловлю какой-то сигнал. — Прижимая еще крепче наушник к уху, она быстро перенастраивала аппаратуру свободной рукой. — Он слабый, но сигнатура определенно флотская. Помехи сильно его искажают, но я попробую…  
  
Кирк уже стоял у нее за спиной, опираясь одной рукой на консоль, второй на спинку ее кресла.  
  
— Пробуйте, лейтенант, пробуйте, — почти пропел он, вглядываясь в мерцание лампочек на панели.  
  
— Вывожу аудио, — сказала Ухура, щелкая переключателями. Сперва ничего не было слышно, кроме шума статики, затем через нее пробился с трудом узнаваемый голос.  
  
— “Энтерпрайз”, прием… “Энтерпрайз”, ответьте…  
  
— Мистер Спок, — с огромным облегчением произнес Джим. — Докладывайте!  
  
— Капитан. Шаттл потерпел крушение, требуется эвакуация и срочная медицинская помощь… — На несколько секунд голос замолчал, затем проявился снова, хриплый и неспокойный. — Диктую координаты…  
  
— Как состояние десанта?  
  
— Жертв нет. Переломы, вывихи, сотрясение. У нас... проблемы с созданием... защитного периметра, а планета... четвертого уровня опасности.  
  
— Шаттлы уже в пути… Мы можем их телепортировать? — спросил Кирк, глянув в сторону инженерной консоли. Техник покачал головой. — Мистер Спок, продержитесь еще двадцать-двадцать пять минут. Мы идем. Коммандер Митчелл с вами?  
  
— Я… — голос опять исчез, перебитый какими-то странными помехами, и вернулся задыхающимся. — Отдельно от группы. Капитан, к западу от нас… сильный циклон. И удаляется. Рекомендую избегать контакта. Нетипично… сильная ионная активность…  
  
— Мистер Спок, вы что, бежите?  
  
— Нет, капитан… я плыву.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Поторопитесь. Конец связи.  
  
— Черт побери… — пробормотал Кирк. — Он что, пошутил?  
  
— Не уверен, сэр, — донеслось от научной консоли. — Источник сигнала в одном и трех десятых километра от берега.  
  
Джим проглотил ругательство.  
  
  
***  
  
Час спустя “Декарт” опустился на платформу на ангарной палубе. К этому моменту Джим передал мостик Скотти и, стараясь перемещаться не слишком быстро, спустился на девятнадцатую палубу. Медики уже были там.  
  
Увидеть всех семерых целыми и почти здоровыми было огромным облегчением, у Джима словно исчез узел, стягивающий внутренности в районе солнечного сплетения. Доктор Пайпер, не долго размышляя, потребовал, чтобы вся оставшаяся группа, не считая пилота, которого немедленно унесли в лазарет, явилась к нему на обследование, дав капитану не больше пары минут для получения доклада.  
  
Джим обвел взглядом всех шестерых. Группа выглядела помятой в разной степени и, похоже, держалась преимущественно на адреналине. Энсин Йохансон с нездоровым румянцем на щеках изо всех сил пыталась сдержать довольную улыбку и не чихать, лейтенант Саливан и его напарник из отдела безопасности без труда держали офицерскую выправку, сохраняя каменные выражения лиц. Сулу косил глазом на герметичный контейнер с каким-то растением — похоже, в его оранжерее появился новый экспонат. Мистер Спок тоже держался прямо, изредка кашляя, а вот его обычно аккуратные волосы явно переживали не лучший момент. Гэри улыбался устало, прижимая к себе пострадавшую руку.  
  
— Благодарю за службу, — кивнул Джим. — Отправляйтесь в лазарет, доклады потом. Мистер Сулу, вас это тоже касается. Ваша “мимоза” переживет полчаса без вашего внимания. Свободны. — Доклады, как и благодарности каждому и вправду можно было отложить на потом.  
  
— “Декарт” появился очень вовремя, Джим, — ободрил его Гэри, наблюдая, как он провожает взглядом уходящих офицеров. — Йохансон так и не успела починить генератор, а Сулу обнаружил чуть ли не на задворках нашего импровизированного лагеря несколько кладок крупных хищников. Знаешь, честно скажу, это были очень нервные часы…  
  
— В лазарет, Гэри, все в лазарет, — Джим осторожно положил руку ему на плечо. — Это при аварии?  
  
— Да. Ерунда, через четверть часа будет как новая. Повезло, без смещения, я чувствую. Может, проводишь до лазарета?  
  
— Уже провожаю. — Они не слишком быстро направились к лифту. Гэри периодически кидал на Джима оценивающие взгляды, словно чего-то ждал, но Джим молчал.  
  
— Что-то ты тихий какой-то, словно и не рад, что все в порядке.  
  
— Наоборот, очень рад. У нас тоже были не слишком веселые часы, пока мы вас искали, Гэри. — Он на секунду сжал плечо друга, но тут же опустил руку. — Как вы сели-то?  
  
— Чудом. Не знал, что Сулу у нас еще и пилот, — усмехнулся Митчелл. — Дотянули на честном слове, повезло, что упали на мелководье, летели вслепую. Ты знаешь, что я удачлив. Сработало. И даже ни одного плотоядного монстра на горизонте… эх, не довелось тебе клык какого-нибудь карнозавра на память принести.  
  
— Это я переживу, — улыбнулся Джим.  
  
— “Коперник” жалко, — вздохнул Гэри. — Эвакуация прошла без сучка и задоринки. Не считая того, что пришлось искать твоего остроухого.  
  
У Джима внутри что-то дернулось, но спрашивать, “нашли” ли, было глупо, и он промолчал. Но Гэри это не остановило.  
  
— Ждали его минут пятнадцать, а тут еще такой ливень зарядил, не представляешь. Красота — ливень. В общем, все мокрые и грязные, хоть картину пиши. Не для протокола, Джотто, когда нас всех подобрал, откуда-то вытащил заначку, коньяк, вообрази, настоящий! За каким лесом он ему в шаттле понадобился? Или предвидел, умный черт. Даже Йохансон приложилась, а то уже больно губы были синие, даже под термоодеялами не отогрелась. Так что если доктор будет ругаться, ты нас прикрывай. Нестандартная ситуация.  
  
— Не будет он ругаться. — В уголках рта Джима пряталась улыбка. — Да и что это за доза — на семерых-то.  
  
— На пятерых, — укоризненно поправил Митчелл. — Думаешь, мы нашего пострадавшего пилота тоже согревали алкоголем? И Спок отказался. Без каких либо саркастичных комментариев, кстати. Что можно списать только на его слегка оглушенное состояние. Он вообще всю обратную дорогу ни слова не сказал, просидел в углу, завернувшись в одеяло, только нос торчал.  
  
— Я не знал, что он умеет плавать… — словно в никуда заметил Джим. — Нам всем повезло, что умеет…  
  
— Пфф, героическое умение.  
  
— Если бы он вовремя не связался с кораблем…  
  
— Как говорят некоторые, “почему я должен быть благодарен за совершенно нормальное поведение?” Что-то в этом духе…  
  
— Я ничего не говорил про благодарность…  
  
— Ты, как водится, начинаешь его романтизировать.  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что у нас не диалог сейчас?  
  
— Что я, не вижу, как ты сдерживаешься, чтобы не спросить что-нибудь про него?  
  
— Определенно, не диалог. — Джим потер лоб ладонью. — Гэри, ты разговариваешь сам с собою.  
  
— Возможно. Но ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я. И почему я.  
  
— Хорошо, если ты настаиваешь. Ты прав. Я его романтизирую. И сдерживаюсь, чтобы не задавать вопросов, которые тебя, судя по всему, раздражают. Ты это хотел услышать?

— Думаешь, меня раздражают незаданные вопросы?  
  
— Кстати, если ты сам не догадался, могу поделиться тем, что раздражает меня…  
  
Гэри не вписался в поворот, случайно задев стену рукой, и вынужден был на секунду остановиться, тихо матерясь сквозь зубы. У Джим сразу все остальное вылетело из головы.  
  
— Больно?  
  
— А ты как думаешь? Пока твой героический второй помощник с коммуникатором в зубах устраивал марафонский заплыв, мы же там на берегу отдыхали, на пляже валялись под солнышком, текилу пили и вообще вовсю наслаждались жизнью.  
  
— Я даже близко такого не сказал, — максимально мягко ответил Джим, давя раздражение в зародыше.  
  
— А выглядит так, словно так и есть.  
  
— А тебе не кажется, что картинка в твоей голове не совпадает с реальностью? — сделал Джим последнюю попытку. — Я рядом с тобой, здесь и сейчас. Чего тебе не хватает?  
  
— Думаю, было бы честнее, если бы ты не притворялся, а отправился туда, где хочешь сейчас находиться. Точнее, рядом с кем.  
  
Они подошли к лазарету, и Джим уставился на дверь  
  
— Ты прав. Это очень, очень верное замечание. Отдыхай. У вас всех минимум сутки отстранения от службы по медицинским показаниям. Пусть Пайпер тебя подлатает. А я пойду туда, где хочу быть. Более того, где я должен быть.— Гэри смотрел подозрительно. Джим только покачал головой. — На мостик. Увидимся, Гэри.  
  
  
***  
  
В следующую альфа-смену Митчелл как ни в чем ни бывало появился на мостике, приветствуя всех ослепительной улыбкой. Проходя к своему рабочему месту, он мимоходом сжал плечо Кирку, который уже устроился в капитанском кресле. Офицеры альфы подошли почти все, только устало хмурящийся научник из предыдущей смены что-то тихо выяснял по интеркому.  
  
— Мистер Спок задерживается? — полюбопытствовал у него Кирк.  
  
— Судя по всему, он еще отстранен от службы, — откликнулся тот. — Мой сменщик появится через минуту.  
  
Джим осторожно коснулся кнопок внутренней связи на подлокотнике и тут же поймал на себе испытующий взгляд Митчелла. Ну какого черта! Вдавив кнопку вызова, он ответил Гэри твердым взглядом, чуть наклонившись к встроенному микрофону.  
  
— Доктор Пайпер? Как там дела у наших вчерашних пострадавших?  
  
— Капитан. Младшего лейтенанта Дайвера перевели из интенсивной терапии, у него отстранение еще на три дня. Мистера Спока я тоже пока не отпускаю. Минимум двадцать четыре часа, хотя я бы скорее ставил на сорок восемь.  
  
— Что с ним?  
  
— Ничего особенного. Простуда.  
  
— И вы не в состоянии вылечить эту обычную простуду за сутки? — удивился Кирк, глядя, как Гэри выразительно закатывает глаза.  
  
— Если он вам срочно нужен, можно попробовать… нет, все равно не рекомендую. Придется обходиться как-нибудь без него.  
  
— Ничего срочного, доктор. Просто любопытство. Конец связи.  
  
Просто простуда. Джим поерзал в кресле. Если бы это было “просто”, Спок сейчас бы уже стоял у своей станции, наклонившись над сенсорными окулярами, вызывая у командира совершенно неподобающие мысли... Стоп! Какие такие неподобающие мысли?! Джим прикрыл глаза, с легкостью воссоздавая в воображении фигуру второго помощника.  
  
Что ж, стоило признать, от представленного вида в груди зашевелился целый клубок эмоций, главными среди которых были любопытство и необъяснимая симпатия. Хотя, почему необъяснимая? Разве не заслуживал этот сдержанный, умный и определенно талантливый полукровка приятия и уважения? Разве мало он сделал для корабля, команды и даже Кирка лично? Что касается остального… Да, среди спектра испытываемых Джимом эмоций нашлось место и некоторому вожделению. Спок был красив, выразителен в скупых движениях, и при этом он совершенно не пытался никому понравиться. А еще, Спок с его спокойствием и уверенностью в себе совершенно не вызывал соревновательного инстинкта. Впрочем, тут Джим судить не мог. У него с детства было плохо с соревновательностью. Все его достижения приходили не как результат борьбы с кем-то, но исключительно с собой. Даже Гэри как-то заметил, что у Джима совсем нет амбиций в привычном смысле этого слова…  
  
Хм, признать, что второй помощник нравится ему не только в интеллектуальном плане было непросто. Джим даже потрогал уши, не горят ли. Нет, его внутренние размышления к большому его облегчению остались полностью скрытыми от окружающих. Ну, даже если и так, если он находит коллегу физически привлекательным, что же с того? Он в состоянии контролировать свои порывы, не говоря уже о том, что у него уже есть партнер, и его все устраивает. Почти.  
  
Джим бросил взгляд на Гэри, занятого корректировкой курса. Этот человек тоже вызывал у него много эмоций — сильных эмоций. И не все они были приятными. Но то, что их связывало, сложно было выразить словами и невозможно отставить в сторону. Мысленно Джим пообещал себе сделать все, чтобы больше не возникало ситуаций, из-за которых у них случались размолвки.  
  
  
***  
  
Около девяти часов спустя он был вынужден признать, что поторопился с обещанием. Гэри сказал, что зайдет за ним перед ужином, и Джим собирался его дождаться, но визит в лазарет показался таким естественным порывом, что он даже не заметил, как очутился на нужном уровне. Десять минут — просто узнать, какие новости, и морально поддержать Спока. Они же друзья, не считая того, что коллеги. Наверное, друзья, по крайней мере Кирк считал себя его другом. Но в лазарете вулканца не оказалось.  
  
— Он у себя в каюте. Спок предпочитает приватность, — со вздохом объяснил доктор Пайпер. — Когда это в рамках допустимого. Но, признаю, контролировать его там сложнее. Понимаете, капитан, у вулканцев не бывает простуд. Совсем. И лекарств на этот случай не предусмотрено. А Спок с его смешанной генетикой оказывается между двух стульев: он совершенно по-человечески простужается, а вот лечить по-человечески его не выходит. Земные препараты на него действуют, но очень не сразу и с неприятной побочкой, так что не удивляйтесь, если я не допущу его до службы еще как минимум двое суток.  
  
— Срок все увеличивается. Однако, — недовольно шевельнул бровью Джим. — Но если он серьезно нездоров, почему не оставить его в лазарете?  
  
— Предлагаете привязать его к кровати? Его состояние не настолько тяжелое, чтобы мне настаивать. Но вот заставить его поесть было бы желательно. Сестра Чепел как раз отнесла ему ужин и очередную дозу лекарства. По ее словам, Спок проигнорировал ее утренние усилия поставить его на ноги побыстрее. Собираетесь его навестить? Как кстати. Можете применить капитанское влияние на этого упрямца.  
  
  
Вот так и получилось, что вместо того, чтобы, как было запланировано, идти на ужин с Гэри и обсудить вводные миссии в системе Экс Эр Тау 235, куда направлялась “Энтерпрайз”, Джим стоял перед дверью стандартной каюты во внешнем кольце на шестой палубе, стоял и ждал, когда на его вызов ответят. Прошло уже три минуты, а Спок не торопился появляться. Джим даже задумался, может, стоит воспользоваться капитанским доступом, уж слишком тревожным стало ожидание. Наконец, переборка отъехала в сторону, открывая проход.  
  
Спок стоял сразу за дверью, одетый в нижнюю черную футболку и флотские брюки. Из ярко освещенного коридора его каюта казалась погруженной в полумрак.  
  
— Капитан? Что-то срочное? — хрипло спросил он, слегка хмурясь.  
  
— Нет, ничего такого. Просто пришел узнать, как ваше состояние. — Джим со все возрастающей тревогой всматривался в лицо своего офицера. Спок был по-нехорошему бледен, а темные тени под глазами вызывали уже совершенно серьезные подозрения.  
  
— Мое состояние удовлетворительное. Я рассчитываю вернуться к работе в ближайшие сутки. — В конце фразы его голос пресекся, и он закашлялся, отвернувшись в сторону.  
  
— Ну, это как доктор скажет… Можно мне войти?  
  
Спок помедлил несколько секунд и только потом отошел от двери, пропуская капитана.  
  
  
В каюте было очень жарко и действительно стоял полумрак с красным отсветом, но разглядеть обстановку это не помешало. Джим с интересом огляделся. Каюта значительно отличалась от его собственной начиная с базовых параметров. Вытянутая в длину и достаточно узкая, она вмещала в себя спальную, небольшую рабочую зону и скрытую раздвижной дверью маленькую душевую. Сквозь щель ее приоткрытой двери в глубине каюты лился обычный белый свет. Развернуться тут было особенно негде, вся немногочисленная мебель располагалась вдоль стены. На столе рядом с компьютером стоял поднос с тарелками и на нем же лежал заряженный гипошприц. Определенно Спок не прикасался ни к тому, ни к другому.  
  
— Мистер Спок, доктор поручил мне удостовериться, что вы следуете его предписаниям неукоснительно, — укоризненно произнес Джим, показывая на поднос. Спок проследил за его взглядом и еле ощутимо напрягся.  
  
— Я гарантирую, капитан, что приму лекарство. Чуть позже.  
  
— И ужинать вы не торопитесь, как я погляжу.  
  
— В данный момент я не голоден.  
  
— А если я составлю вам компанию?  
  
В глазах Спока промелькнул оттенок паники.  
  
— Спасибо, не стоит, капитан. Я действительно… — он замолчал и, похоже, изо всех сил боролся с очередным приступом кашля. Джим посмотрел обеспокоенно и торопливо налил ему воды.  
  
— Спок, вам надо лежать. Давайте, мы вернем вас в лазарет? Там вам будет лучше!

— Капитан, я предпочитаю… остаться в своей каюте. Доктор Пайпер в курсе. — Он принял протянутый стакан и отпил из него. — Благодарю, что поинтересовались моим здоровьем. Но я не... в лучшем состоянии для приема гостей.  
  
— Я заметил, — покачал головой Джим. — Давайте так, вы принимаете лекарство и ложитесь, и я уйду. Только пообещайте, что будете отдыхать, а не работать, — он кивнул на экран включенного компьютера.  
  
— Я не… — Спок опять закашлялся, сгибаясь, и на этот раз приступ длился не меньше минуты, и ему пришлось опереться рукой о стену, чтобы с ним справиться. Когда он выпрямился, голос вернулся к нему не сразу. — Хорошо, капитан. Я обещаю, что не подойду к компьютеру.  
  
— Вот и славно. Ложитесь пока, я принесу лекарство.  
  
Спок лег поверх покрывала прямо в одежде и напряженно ждал, Джим только головой покачал, но ничего не сказал. Проверив уровень лекарства, он осторожно приложил гипошприц к его шее и нажал на кнопку.  
  
— Прекрасно, — он отложил использованный гипо на полку. — Не больно?  
  
— Такой способ введения лекарства предполагает полное отсутствие боли, — негромко сказал Спок, глядя выжидающе. — Вам пора, капитан.  
  
— Я уже говорил вам, зовите меня по имени, мы не на вахте, и я здесь как частное лицо.  
  
— Тогда вам тем более пора, — прозвучало мягко, но непреклонно.  
  
— Еще минуту. Я хотел только сказать, что впечатлен тем, как вы действовали в последней миссии. — Джим улыбнулся. — Это было рискованно. Постарайтесь по возможности в будущем искать выход, который не принесет вреда вашему собственному здоровью.  
  
— Я приложу все… — Спок зажмурился, вцепляясь в покрывало, и в следующую секунду его смело с кровати. Чуть не сбив Кирка с ног, он кинулся в санитарный блок, откуда сразу же донесли очень неприятные звуки. Спока выворачивало наизнанку.  
  
Джим растерянно шагнул за ним следом, остановившись у полузакрытой двери. Войти было неудобно, не войти…  
  
Он подождал некоторое время — минуту, две, три. Звуки прекратились, и только тогда он тихо постучал.  
  
— Спок, как вы там?  
  
Ответом было молчание. Тогда он осторожно заглянул внутрь.  
  
Спок сидел на полу, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в края унитаза и уткнувшись лбом в собственное запястье. Его трясло мелкой дрожью и он был мокрым, как мышь. Джим не колеблясь шагнул к нему, опускаясь на колени, и осторожно кладя руку на плечо.  
  
— Спок, вам легче? Позвольте, я помогу вам добраться до кровати?  
  
Вулканец с трудом повернул голову, глядя на него со смесью эмоций: смущение, вина, раздражение, усталость... Похоже, на возмущение у него не было сил.  
  
— Капитан… Это бессмысленно. Мне все равно… придется сюда вернуться.  
  
Похоже, попытка объясниться вызвала новый приступ рвоты, и Джим пару секунд с испугом наблюдал, как его второго помощника выворачивает над унитазом, после чего перехватил его одной рукой через спину, поддерживая, подставив другую ладонь под покрытый холодным потом лоб. Спок вздрогнул от прикосновения, но в следующую секунду расслабился, позволив себе опереться на подставленную руку. Спазмы все не прекращались.  
  
— Тише, тише, — бормотал успокаивающе Кирк. — Сейчас все пройдет. Сейчас станет лучше.  
  
И вправду, через пару минут судороги прекратились, и Спок попытался осторожно переместиться к стене. Джим протянул ему полотенце, которое тот взял дрожащей рукой.  
  
— Я вызову Пайпера.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Не упрямьтесь, это приказ, Спок.  
  
— Он ничего не сможет сделать. Да и длится это… максимум пару часов после приема… Он знает. Потом я усну. К утру станет легче.  
  
Джим не знал, на что решиться. Если Пайпер и вправду в курсе… Он прекрасно понимал, почему Спок не желает в таком виде находиться в лазарете. Если единственная помощь, которую он может там получить, это моральная поддержка, то ничего удивительного что он предпочел справляться самостоятельно.  
  
— Я свяжусь с доктором, — выдохнул он, поднимаясь на ноги и ловя на себе обреченный взгляд. Стало очень неуютно, но он должен был это сделать.  
  
Пайпер откликнулся на вызов по интеркому сразу, выслушал краткие объяснения капитана и задал несколько уточняющих вопросов.  
  
— Вы хотите, чтобы мы забрали его в лазарет? Я сейчас пришлю людей.  
  
— Что значит, “вы хотите”? — не сдержался Кирк. — Я хочу, чтобы главный врач моего корабля нашел решение этой проблемы, чтобы мистеру Споку не приходилось испытывать… подобного. Назначьте ему другое лечение, в конце концов! В крайнем случае просто отмените это.  
  
— Капитан, вы напрасно думаете, что есть какой-то более удачный вариант из существующих, который мы не испробовали. С этой проблемой мистер Спок сталкивается не в первый раз. И поверьте, если просто отменить лечение, болезнь будет развиваться по очень нехорошему сценарию, и нам с большой вероятностью придется отправить его в госпиталь на ближайшей звездной базе. Доктор Бойс оставил мне все предписания, касающиеся нашего вулканца, и подобные случаи там тоже описаны в деталях… Медперсонал подойдет через пару минут…  
  
— Не надо, — проскрипел Кирк с неприязнью глядя на интерком. — Если речь исключительно о том, чтобы переложить его с одной кровати на другую… — В санитарном блоке раздался какой-то шум, что-то упало. — Отбой, — бросил Джим, отключая связь и кидаясь к душевой.  
  
Спок стоял у стены, обнимая себя руками.  
  
— Мне значительно лучше, — произнес он упрямо.  
  
— Я вижу, — кивнул Джим, шагая вперед и перехватывая Спока за талию на всякий случай. — Вернемся в кровать? Обопритесь на меня.  
  
Спок смотрел странно. Было что-то пугающее в этих темных внимательных глазах. Джим вдруг подумал, что они практически никогда не были так близко друг к другу, и что комфортная дистанция для вулканца больше на метр. Однако тот ничего не сказал и послушно перекинул руку ему через плечо. Небольшие размеры каюты в данном случае были кстати. Им понадобилось всего несколько шагов, чтобы дойти до кровати, куда Джим, осторожно сдвинув покрывало, сгрузил свою ношу.  
  
— Вам нужно сменить одежду… Хотя бы футболку. Она насквозь мокрая. Позволите?  
  
Джим поискал глазами встроенный шкаф. К счастью, задача оказалась не слишком сложная. Вернувшись к Споку с чистой футболкой Джим на пару секунд завис, не уверенный, как подойти к вопросу.  
  
— Мне понадобится в этом ваша помощь, — пробормотал он, присаживаясь на край кровати.  
  
— Я был не прав, капитан, — заговорил Спок, и от этого хрипловатого низкого голоса у Джима по спине побежали мурашки. — Мне стоило остаться в лазарете.  
  
— И при всех прочих составляющих там бы вас не доставал своим беспокойным вниманием этот упертый капитан, нарушающий ваши границы без зазрения совести, я понимаю… — выдохнул Джим и добавил: — Поднимите руки, и это приказ, офицер.  
  
Спок приподнял руки, так что футболку удалось стянуть без проблем. Тело у вулканца оказалось спортивным, немного суховатым, с густой порослью темных волос на груди. Джим подавил желание прикоснуться и осторожно помог ему натянуть свежую футболку.  
  
— Я сожалею… — начал Спок.  
  
— О чем же?  
  
— Вам постоянно приходится видеть меня в неподобающем виде. Я хотел бы… чтобы у вас было обо мне лучшее мнение.  
  
— У меня о вас очень хорошее мнение, Спок… — Джим сделал вид, что не заметил собственную оговорку. — И я никогда не видел вас в неподобающем виде.  
  
— Вы слишком… — Спок не закончил фразу, опуская голову на подушку и закрывая глаза. — Капитан, вам не обязательно оставаться здесь. Я чувствую, что засну через несколько минут.  
  
— А когда проснетесь?  
  
— Предположительно через семь-семь с половиной часов, седативный эффект лекарства расчитан на этот интервал.  
  
— Если что-нибудь случится, а у вас никого рядом…  
  
— Вероятность, что мне понадобится помощь, меньше четырех процентов, — пробормотал Спок, глядя на него через полуприкрытые веки. — Я испытываю дискомфорт, отнимая ваше время. Это не входит в круг ваших обязанностей.  
  
— Я там, где хочу быть. И делаю то, что мне приятно. — Джим укрыл его дополнительным покрывалом. В глазах Спока отразилось сомнение.  
  
— Сложно представить, что это может быть приятно.  
  
— И тем не менее… Воды?  
  
— Да, пожалуйста.  
  
Пока Спок пил, Джим изо всех сил боролся с желанием провести пальцами по необычному заостренному уху, оказавшемуся так близко. Останавливало только осознание, что он сам отнесся бы отрицательно к любым попыткам постороннего существа потрепать его за уши.  
  
— Вы так и не поели, — покачал он головой, бросив взгляд на забытый поднос.  
  
— Я предпочел бы не рисковать, — признался Спок, возвращая стакан. Случайно Джим накрыл его пальцы своими и на пару секунд словно выключился из мира. По телу прокатилась волна тепла, рассыпавшаяся сотнями крошечных электрических разрядов. Он прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь странным неожиданным ощущением комфорта, а когда открыл их, словно ничего и не было. Спок смотрел выжидающе.  
  
— Я останусь, пока вы не уснете. И навещу вас утром.  
  
— В этом нет необходимости.  
  
— Позвольте мне самому решать.  
  
Спок помолчал немного.  
  
— Хорошо, капитан.  
  
— Я здесь не как капитан, мистер Спок, — улыбнулся он, снова наполняя стакан и ставя на полку у кровати. — Я здесь, как ваш друг.  
  
— Концепция дружбы… может сильно отличаться для наших двух видов, — с еле уловимым вздохом произнес Спок, прикрывая глаза.  
  
— Я уверен, мы найдем общее основание.

Джим оставался в каюте вулканца еще пару часов. Чтобы там Спок не говорил, у него снова начался приступ кашля, закончившийся рвотой, и Джим решил повременить с уходом. Потом Спок наконец заснул, и Джим оставался еще некоторое время, просто на всякий случай. Наверное, так и тянулось бы до самого утра, если бы не появилась сестра Чепел с диагностирующими датчиками в сумке.  
  
— Мы будем отслеживать его активность, капитан. Я вернусь сюда, когда он проснется, — объяснила она, прикрепляя датчики к коже спящего.  
  
— Странно, что вы не сделали этого раньше.  
  
— Мистер Спок настаивал, как обычно жонглируя статистикой, что в этом нет необходимости. И последние четыре раза он обходился без внешнего контроля, справляясь самостоятельно. Если бы не вы, капитан, мы бы и не знали, что все не так радужно, как он описывает, — тихо заметила она. — Он очень упрямый пациент.  
  
— Да? Я не заметил, — буркнул он.  
  
— Ложитесь спать, капитан. Я лично прослежу, чтобы ничего не случилось.  
  
— Ну, разве что лично. — Сестра Чепел внушала доверие. — Держите меня в курсе, ладно.  
  
— Хорошо, капитан.  
  
  
Всю дорогу к себе Джим мысленно представлял, как Гэри сидит в его каюте, бесится, придумывает всякое и готовит саркастические замечания, но Митчелла в его каюте не оказалось. Честно признаться, Джим выдохнул с облегчением. Разумнее было оставить этот вопрос до следующего дня, но он все равно не спал, было поздно, но не запредельно поздно, так что Джим решил, что лучше попробовать поговорить с другом сейчас, символически сделать первый шаг.  
  
Джим редко так делал — заходил без предупреждения. Гэри обычно смеялся его “ненужной” деликатности и отсутствию спонтанности. Но на этот раз он решил, что ситуация позволяет. У него был код доступа. Если Гэри уже спал, он собирался так же тихо испариться, как и появился. Если же нет, это должно было избавить их от наверняка не самого приятного разговора в дверях.  
  
В каюте Митчелла свет горел где-то на сорок процентов, что явно показывало, что тот не спит.  
  
— Гэри, я хотел сказать… — Джим остановился и завис, мгновенно заливаясь краской. Если бы можно было постучать головой о переборку, он бы это сделал. Худшего момента завалиться в каюту к другу было не подобрать. Он умудрился явиться в самый разгар постельных игрищ, и, хуже того, он слишком хорошо знал всех участников. — Ой, прошу прощения, поговорим позже, — пробормотал он, ретируясь. Мисс Джонс, Смит или как ее там с неразборчивым восклицанием нырнула с головой под одеяло и под Гэри, собственно, который картинно нависая над ней на руках, повернул голову, оценивая ситуацию. Не собираясь вступать с ним в разговоры в данный момент, Джим торопливо покинул каюту, сбегая. Хорошо, что в коридоре было пусто, иначе у экипажа наверняка возникли бы вопросы, откуда так резво улепетывает капитан. А капитан, влетев в собственную каюту, плюхнулся в кресло и неприлично громко засмеялся, прикрыв глаза ладонью.  
  
  
На следующее утро, получив подробный доклад от сестры Чепел о состоянии вулканца и не менее подробный от Скотти об обнаруженной уязвимости в системах всех шаттлов, находящихся на корабле, он быстро позавтракал, решив заглянуть к Споку до начала смены. В конце концов, он обещал.  
  
Спок выглядел гораздо лучше. Гораздо, гораздо лучше. Если бы Джим не видел его в довольно плачевном состоянии накануне, то и не заподозрил бы, что у этого собранного, аккуратного, спокойного офицера проблемы со здоровьем.  
  
— Капитан, доброе утро, — приветствовал его Спок, жестом приглашая войти.  
  
— Я вижу, лекарство подействовало.  
  
— Так и есть, — кивнул Спок. — Я чувствую себя удовлетворительно, и был бы благодарен, если бы вам удалось убедить доктора Пайпера допустить меня к активной службе.  
  
— Даже не просите, Спок, — поднял руки Джим. — Во-первых, это не моя епархия, во-вторых, вам действительно стоит отдохнуть как следует.  
  
— Предстоящая миссия практически никак не задействует научный отдел, так что нагрузка была бы минимальной.  
  
— Еще сутки, Спок, все равно нам еще лететь и лететь туда. Вы успеете нагрузить себя делами. Я могу понять, что вам скучно. Хотите… — Джим на секунду замялся. — Мы могли бы сыграть в шахматы, если вы не против. После смены.  
  
— Я не против, — быстро ответил Спок, и Джиму показалось, что он уловил в голосе вулканца воодушевление.  
  
— Тогда я зайду к вам в 1900, хорошо? Уверен, у вас есть шахматный набор.  
  
— Подтверждаю, капитан.  
  
— Тогда до вечера, — Джим тепло улыбнулся, прощаясь. Просто удивительно, как легко ему было со Споком. Может, потому, что тот ничего от него не ждал и не требовал.  
  
  
Улыбка так и приклеилась к нему, пока он шел к турболифту, пока поднимался на мостик… Только в момент, когда в лифт впорхнула энсин Смит, улыбка стала немного натянутой. Честное слово, он просто не знал, что сказать девушке.  
  
— Изменения в ротации на мостике на следующие сутки, — протянула она ему падд и стилос, глядя виновато. Когда он, откашлявшись, погрузился в чтение, она робко спросила: — Капитан, прошу прощения, но у меня будут проблемы?  
  
— Что? Проблемы? Нет, нет, у вас не будет проблем, мисс Джонс.  
  
— Смит.  
  
— Все равно не будет. По крайней мере, не с моей стороны. Подобные романы не приветствуются, но случаются часто. И если ни у одной из стороне нет претензий…  
  
— Так получилось, капитан, мы не планировали…  
  
— Но должен признаться, мисс Смит, вы меня очень обяжете, если не будете вдаваться в подробности. Официально я должен рекомендовать вам прекратить отношения, так что, чем меньше я знаю, тем лучше. Давайте сделаем вид, что я ничего не видел вообще. Конечно, если вы хотите выдвинуть обвинение против мистера Митчелла…  
  
— Что? Нет, что вы, конечно, нет. — Девушка залилась краской. — У нас все по обоюдному согласию.  
  
— Тогда совет да любовь, — слегка натянуто улыбнулся Кирк. — Ну что, вернемся к работе, энсин?  
  
Смит кивнула, вытягиваясь по стойке смирно. Джим с удовольствием отметил, что в ее взгляде больше нет затравленности.  
  
  
Смена была скучноватой. Джим воспользовался передышкой, чтобы решить несколько рутинных вопросов, подтвердить трансферы, подписать запросы. Во второй половине альфы он должен был присутствовать на телеконференции из штаба, и Митчелл вместе с ним, как его Первый. По большому счету это были напрасно потерянные полчаса, во время которых он не узнал ничего нового, но получил поздравления за удачно проведенные переговоры и обнаружение нового пригодного для колонизации мира. В малом конференц-зале кроме них двоих и виртуальных штабистов не было никого. Когда адмиралы отключились, и они с Гэри остались одни, Джим осознанно не стал торопиться на выход.  
  
— Ну так? — решив, что лучшая защита — это нападение, первым начал Гэри. Джим сплел пальцы, выжидающе глядя. — Не сердись на девчонку. Она, конечно, сперва запала на тебя, но капитанские нашивки — это слишком, а во мне слишком много очарования.  
  
Гэри присел на стол, рядом с Джимом.  
  
— С чего мне на нее сердится? — удивился тот. — Я просто хотел извиниться, что пролетел с ужином. Но были такие обстоятельства…  
  
— Остроухие и крайне логичные?  
  
— Что-то вроде того. — Джим улыбнулся. — Ну и врываться к тебе посреди ночи было… прости! В кои-то веки решил пойти напролом, ну и наломал дров. Надеюсь, я ничего вам не порушил.  
  
— Нет… — медленно протянул Гэри, пристально его разглядывая. — Значит, все в порядке?  
  
— Все в порядке, конечно… Если ты не устроил эту сцену, чтобы я приревновал. Тогда — уф — это просто кошмарно.  
  
— Нет, я же знаю, что ты приверженец принципа “живи и дай жить другим”. Я, признаюсь, расстроился, что ты наплевал на наши планы, но диктовать тебе, что выбирать, я не стану. Я рад, что ты так позитивно настроен.  
  
— И я рад, что мы поговорили.  
  
— Значит, мир? — Гэри протянул ему руку для пожатия. Джим встал, подавая свою. Пальцы Гэри крепко обхватили его, и в следующую секунду Митчелл дернул его на себя и поцеловал. Это было неожиданно, но ощущения были настолько привычными и приятными, что Джим позволил себе с головой окунуться в дурман легкого возбуждения. Оторвавшись на секунду, он пробормотал:  
  
— Что-то у тебя семь пятниц на неделе…  
  
— Ты — это нечто неизменное. — Гэри буквально присосался к его шее, вызвав волну мурашек и серьезные опасения за свой внешний вид во время смены.  
  
— Пытаешься есть из всех тарелок сразу?  
  
— Ты тоже не на диете.  
  
— О, черт тебя побери! — возмутился Джим, готовый оттолкнуть сжимающее его в объятиях тело, но Митчелл только крепче прижал его к себе.  
  
— Молчи, умоляю тебя, просто молчи, — пробормотал он, снова впиваясь в его губы.

 

*** 

Спок чувствовал, что сон, пусть и вызванный медицинскими препаратами, пошел ему на пользу. Его тело чувствовало себя почти нормально, и доктор Пайпер даже отменил последнюю дозу тридекармила, решив, что дальше вулканец справится сам. Доктор даже частично допустил его к службе, так что Спок провел практически весь день, обложившись паддами, занимаясь административной работой, пытаясь догнать дела, запущенные из-за его двухдневного отсутствия. Он провел короткое совещание с главами лабораторий по внутренней связи, отредактировал доклад в штаб по последнему эксперименту, ознакомился с докладом мистер Скотта о критической уязвимости систем коммуникации в модели шаттлов, используемых на “Энтерпрайз” и на других кораблях этого класса.  
  
Исходя из размышлений главного инженера, подобная уязвимость оставалась принципиально неустранимой из-за изначальной конструкции шаттлов. Спок даже испытал легкий всплеск вины по этому поводу. Именно он во время подготовки корабля к пятилетней миссии настоял на полной смене гаража шаттлов на новую самую последнюю модель, и вот теперь выяснилось, что из-за этого решения “Энтерпрайз” оказалась в сложном положении. Для полной смены оборудования потребуется много организационной работы, особенно в части логистики. Все-таки “Энтепрайз” уже изрядно удалилась от густонаселенных районов квадранта.  
  
  
Но как бы глубоко его разум не погружался в работу, всегда оставался тонкий, почти неразличимый слой мыслей, которые к ней совсем не относились. Спок ждал вечера. Обдумывал, какой сорт чая может понравиться капитану. Вспоминал все предыдущие разы, когда они играли в шахматы, и стратегию, которую тот использовал. Одна мысль вела за собой другую. Всплывало слегка размытое лихорадкой ощущение твердого плеча под рукой, еле уловимый запах стандартного флотского шампуня, тревога в карих глазах. И еще тепло, невероятное тепло, не имеющее ничего общего с теплом физическим, которое окутывало его несколько мгновений, пока их пальцы соприкасались. Случайный жест, ничего интимного, и все же… Спок мысленно возвращался к этому моменту снова и снова.  
  
Джим. Мысленно он позволял себе называть капитана по имени. И пусть капитан был бы не против, чтобы Спок использовал его имя при общении, этот вариант казался слишком личным, слишком нерабочим. Спок предпочитал не смешивать эти два состояния. Но про себя проговаривал чужое имя, чувствуя, как сливаются внутри благодарность и любопытство, тепло и нетерпение.  
  
Джим говорил о дружбе. На Вулкане не существовало полностью идентичного понятия. Были варианты, описывающие глубокое сотрудничество в рабочих и личностных вопросах, но туда было не вписать элемент жертвования собственными интересами ради другого, разделение с другим активности, не несущей познавательного интереса… Другие варианты, приближающиеся к земной дружбе, описывали уже родственные отношения. Родственные или любовные. Полное приятие и поддержку можно было найти, пожалуй, только в них. У Спока было мало опыта в подобных отношениях. Даже родственные связи не гарантировали взаимопонимания. И тем удивительнее было найти его в общении с человеком, связанным с ним исключительно рабочими мотивами. Каждое действие Кирка было как обещание — обещание чего-то удивительного.  
  
  
В 1900 набор трехмерных шахмат уже стоял на столе, а рядом исходила паром кружка с чаем, который, как казалось Споку, должен был понравиться капитану. Возможно, он поторопился, и стоило с чаем подождать, с другой стороны, температура напитка была слишком высокой для человеческих рецепторов, так что было неплохо дать чаю немного остыть.  
  
В 1910 стало очевидно, что готовить чай заранее было не лучшей идеей. В 1915 — что у Кирка возникли неотложные дела, и он не смог заранее об этом предупредить. В 1920 Спок осведомился у компьютера о местонахождении капитана, который оказался в собственной каюте. На вызов по интеркому Кирк не ответил.  
  
Спок редко следовал спонтанным порывам, но в этот раз обнаружил, что поднимается в лифте еще до того, как смог логически обосновать правильность собственного поступка.  
  
Дверь в капитанскую каюту открылась сразу. Коммандер Митчелл приветливо махнул рукой.  
  
— Мистер Спок, с выздоровлением! Рад, что вы в порядке. Проходите!  
  
— Я хотел бы видеть капитана… Мы договаривались о встрече в 1900.  
  
Спок прошел внутрь, и двери за ним закрылись с легким шипением. Это напомнило ему, как не так давно он тоже заходил в эту же каюту, и открывал ему тот же человек. И как в прошлый раз его обоняние получило неслабый удар. Здесь занимались сексом совсем недавно. Запах пота и спермы, слегка смягченные системами фильтрации воздуха, казались такими четкими, словно он лично присутствовал при соитии. Спок почувствовал, как теряет почву под ногами.  
  
— А, черт, да, Джим говорил! Он в душе, подождите пару минут… Налить вам что-нибудь?  
  
Спок отметил, что Митчелл одет только в футболку и свободные домашние брюки, как небрежно он перемещается по каюте, как безошибочно находит встроенный мини-бар. Гэри улыбался и думал о чем-то приятном. Он буквально излучал энергию и довольство. Спок выпрямился еще сильнее.  
  
— Не стоит. Я хотел оповестить капитана, что с завтрашнего дня приступаю к активной службе. Я сожалею, но нашу встречу за шахматами придется перенести на другой раз. У меня изменились планы.  
  
— Хм… ладно, я передам, — пожал плечами Митчелл. — Точно не хотите сказать ему сами?  
  
Спок на секунду прикрыл глаза. Нет, определенно, он не хотел сейчас видеть Кирка.  
  
— Я пытался сообщить об этом по интеркому, но капитан отключил связь.  
  
— Да, точно, — кивнул Митчелл. — Что ж…  
  
Спок кивнул, прощаясь, и вышел за дверь.  
  
  
Это не должно было его волновать. Это не должно было его расстраивать. Личная жизнь капитана его не касается. И то, что в груди стало как-то неприятно и тяжело, можно списать на легкое разочарование в пунктуальности командующего офицера. Но, пока это касалось только внерабочих моментов, этим можно было пренебречь.  
  
Спок разжал кулаки, контролируя дыхание. Сон прекрасно помог его телу восстановиться. Медитация окажет такое же действие на его сознание.  
  
Воспоминание о тепле, исходящем от Джима, отправилось в дальние уголки памяти, с пометкой “не использовать”.


	7. Глава 7.

  
Когда на следующий день Кирк не обнаружил вулканца на мостике, он сперва заподозрил продолжение больничного, но скоро выяснилось, что Спок преспокойно работает в одной из лабораторий, а на мостике отсутствует, потому что это не его смена. Джим решил, что извинится перед ним за пропущенную игру при ближайшей личной встрече. Делать это по внутренней связи категорически не хотелось.  
  
Но у них никак не получалось пересечься. Джим даже заподозрил, что вулканец осознанно его избегает. Его не было не мостике, не было на обеде, не было на ужине. Определенно, он когда-то принимал пищу, вот только в отличное от капитана время.  
  
В следующую альфа-смену за научной станцией стоял сосредоточенный мужчина с нашивками лейтенанта, Кирк никогда раньше не видел его на мостике. Он был вполне компетентным и вовремя давал капитану всю необходимую информацию. Всю запрашиваемую информацию, и ни слова больше. Джим мысленно вздохнул. Было правильно работать с разными командами на мостике, и все же Спока ему не хватало. У вулканца как-то получалось угадывать, о чем он думает, и иногда отвечать даже на еще не сформулированные, но крутящиеся в голове вопросы. Это экономило уйму времени и давало ощущение стабильности, контроля.  
  
На третий день перед началом смены он все-таки обнаружил Спока на мостике. В капитанском кресле. Вулканец поднялся и вытянулся по стойке смирно, стоило ему выйти из турболифта.  
  
— Вы рано сегодня, мистер Спок, — улыбнулся ему Джим, занимая свое место. Вулканец удивленно приподнял бровь.  
  
— С учетом того, что моя смена закончилась, это вряд ли можно назвать рано.  
  
— Вы командовали гамма-сменой. — Это не было вопросом.  
  
— Подтверждаю. — Спок еле ощутимо напрягся. — Капитан, вас что-то не устраивает? Моя смена прошла без происшествий. До прибытия в систему Альдебаран два часа сорок минут. Погрузочные и технические мероприятия займут в среднем около десяти с половиной часов. Все службы готовы.  
  
— Спасибо за доклад, мистер Спок. Кто руководит погрузкой?  
  
— Я, капитан. Мистер Скотт будет занят техническим контролем внешних систем. Доки Алдебарана это позволяют.  
  
— Понятно. — Джим нахмурился. — Тогда отдохните хотя бы немного. Вы после болезни и дублирование смен не пойдет вам на пользу.  
  
Кажется, выражение глаз вулканца немного смягчилось.  
  
— Моя раса приспособлена к более высокому уровню нагрузок, капитан. Сложное расписание не доставляет мне существенных неудобств.  
  
— Да, только несущественные, — пробормотал Джим. — Что ж… Пока вы не ушли. Я хотел извиниться за тот вечер. Я должен был заранее вас предупредить. Возможно, мы можем назначить еще одну игру? Когда ваше расписание не будет таким сложным.  
  
— Если вам будет угодно, капитан.  
  
— Да? У меня, или, может, у вас?  
  
Спок мгновенно закрылся, встал прямее.  
  
— Я полагаю, оптимальным вариантом будет одна из кают-компаний, капитан.

— Я думал, вы предпочитаете места потише… — произнес Джим, испытывая странную неловкость. Черт, он же не на свидание его приглашал.  
  
— Безусловно. И при этом я не хотел бы нарушать приватность вашей частной жизни, капитан.  
  
“И моей собственной” — не прозвучало, но Джим понял все именно так. Это было объяснимо. Он и так перешел все мыслимые границы, когда вторгся на территорию Спока три дня назад. Его вмешательство было принято, как неизбежность, но видимо оставило негативный след.  
  
— Я не возражаю. — Это было лучше, чем ничего. — Свободны.  
  
Спок исчез за дверями лифта, а Джим, пока собирался остальной состав альфы, погрузился в размышления. Что-то не сходилось. Если Спока рассердило поведение Джима в его каюте, то почему он согласился на шахматную партию? Хотя, это можно было списать на нездоровое состояние. Может, так даже лучше. Ведь не планировал же Джим сближаться с замкнутым вулканцем? Ну, серьезно?  
  
  
Десять часов на Альдебаране можно было использовать с двойной пользой. Джим вызвал мисс Смит и связался с Кленси, чтобы посоветоваться, кого в команде можно отправить в короткую увольнительную. Десять часов — лучше, чем ничего. Визируя список, он на пару секунд остановился на имени Митчелла, улыбнулся и подписал.  
  
  
Гэри получил новые распоряжения практически немедленно, потому что, войдя на мостик, он сразу шагнул к капитану.  
  
— Увольнительная — это неплохо, это очень неплохо, — шепнул он Кирку в ухо, наклонившись над плечом.  
  
— Отлично. Отправишься отдыхать, как пристыкуемся в доке.  
  
Во взгляде Гэри появилось подозрение, быстро перерастающее в уверенность.  
  
— То есть, ты в увольнительную не идешь.  
  
— На корабле должен оставаться старший офицер, даже если мы на стоянке. Спок займется погрузкой, Скотти будет занят на профилактике. — Джим пожал плечами.  
  
— Тогда я тоже лучше останусь. Составлю тебе компанию.  
  
— А смысл? Ты мне не понадобишься в доке. Соглашайся, Гэри. Кто знает, когда тебе в следующий раз выпадет шанс отдохнуть.  
  
— Хм, если ты настаиваешь… — Митчелл кивнул, отправляясь на свое место за консолью навигатора. — По крайней мере еще два с половиной часа я тебе нужен.  
  
  
Пристыковка прошла без сучка и задоринки. Коридоры “Энтерпрайз” наполнились людьми, отправляющимися вниз на планету, телепортаторная работала без простоев. А Джим тем временем оставил на мостике минимальный состав, а сам отправился в ближайшую переговорную получать новые приказы из Штаба, пользуясь наличием прямой связи. Все-таки стационарные подпространственные ретрансляторы далеко превосходили мощностью установленные на корабле. Кроме того, он надеялся получить новости с Земли, не ограниченные официальной тематикой.  
  
  
Адмирал Ногура выглядел как человек, который не спал четверо суток.  
  
— Поздравляю, Кирк, этой историей с шаттлами вы умудрились поставить на уши весь флот.  
  
— При всем уважении, адмирал, — Джим чувствовал, что начинает сердиться. — Как вы себе представляете исследование глубокого космоса без их использования?  
  
— Я все понимаю, Кирк, — вздохнул Ногура. — Но и вы поймите нас. Прекрасно, что ваш карманный гений обнаружил эту техническую накладку, но благодаря ему сейчас отдел снабжения волосы на себе рвет, пытаясь решить задачку с подготовкой нужного оборудования для двух флагманов и чуть ли не сотни судов меньшего тоннажа, которые тоже столкнулись с подобной проблемой. Штаб даже обсуждал возможность вашего временного возвращения для переоснащения корабля. Да, это несколько недель туда и несколько обратно, обидно терять это время, особенно учитывая наши глобальные планы… — Ногура выразительно посмотрел с экрана. — Разве что, вы справитесь, временно используя исключительно телепортаторы. Мы ускорим подготовку по максимуму, и через три-четыре месяца…  
  
— Адмирал! — Джиму не удалось скрыть возмущения в голосе. — Это слишком долго!  
  
— Долго, — кивнул Ногура. — Поэтому и всплыл альтернативный вариант, несмотря на потери во времени, топливе и производительности. Но я вам честно скажу, новое оборудование все равно не появится раньше, чем через указанный отрезок времени. Все, что мы сможем вам дать сейчас — восстановленные шаттлы старого образца, лучше чем ничего.  
  
— Компромисс? — задумчиво предложил Джим.  
  
— Компромисс, — согласился адмирал. — Вы временно ограничитесь задачами, не требующими использования проблемного оборудования. Мы будем нагружать вас точечными миссиями, не отправляя глубоко в неисследованные области до момента, когда будут доставлены шаттлы. Это приблизительно… пять недель.  
  
— Неужели в секторе Альдебарана нет ни одного свободного шаттла?  
  
— Честно слово, Джим, я их не штампую и под полой не прячу, — возмутился Ногура. — Удачно попадает, что ваша следующая миссия — полностью предсказуемая и без капли авантюрной жилки. Будете свадебным генералом, Кирк. Крохотный мир на задворках цивилизации, и негуманоиды, к тому же. Неожиданно они заявили о желании присоединиться к Федерации. Наши дипломаты склоняли их к этому шагу последние пять лет, и все безуспешно. Теперь они ликуют.  
  
У Джима слова “предсказуемая миссия” вызывали единственное желание — немедленно подготовить три-четыре варианта отступления. На его памяти ни разу миссия, объявленная простой, такой не оказывалась, но он благоразумно оставил эти мысли при себе.  
  
— Что же, с шаттлами решили пока. Да, у меня для вас хорошая новость. Доктор Маккой подписал контракт, скоро появится у вас. Даже скорее, чем шаттлы.  
  
Джим даже привстал в кресле, расцветая.  
  
— Рад слышать, сэр.  
  
Адмирал рассмеялся.  
  
— Соскучились по старому другу? Он оставил свой номер на случай, если вы появитесь на дальней связи... Представляю, как обрадуется новости старина Пайпер. Передайте ему мои поздравления.  
  
— Непременно, адмирал.  
  
  
Стоило адмиралу исчезнуть с экрана после передачи пакета данных, Кирк тут же попросил держурного связиста организовать ему сеанс связи с Землей. Уже получив подтверждение, он запоздало подумал, что даже не позаботился узнать, в каком часовом поясе находится Маккой и не видит ли десятый сон.  
  
— Джим? Так и знал, что ты появишься, как только я подпишу бумаги, — пробурчал доктор с экрана. — И обязательно в пять утра!  
  
— Дружище, сколько лет…  
  
— Десять месяцев с хвостом, так что не округляй так глобально.  
  
— Боунс, я так рад тебя видеть! — В голосе Кирка было столько искреннего удовольствия, что Маккой сменил гнев на милость.  
  
— Ладно, расскажи, как ты? Последнее твое сообщение было таким депрессивным, что я почти решил добавить еще одну специализацию к имеющимся. Но, вижу, ты ничего, бодр.  
  
— Бодрее не бывает. А вот ты… Боунс, ты в порядке? — Джим настороженно рассматривал друга.  
  
— А что ты ждал в пять утра… — проворчал тот.  
  
— Ты фунтов пятнадцать потерял.  
  
— А ты, похоже, набрал, — незлобно огрызнулся доктор, явно не желающий это обсуждать. Джим принял это к сведению.  
  
— Прости, что так долго. Я пытался с тобой связаться, но толком не знал, где ты. А твои письма до меня доходили. Целых два. И все про меня, целая страница медицинских советов. Я так понял, ты и Пайперу что-то там на уши навешал, да?  
  
— Ничего подобного, — Маккой собирался все отрицать. — Не доказано… — Он быстро сменил тему. — Как продвигается ваша… наша пятилетка? Как тебе… командуется?  
  
— Это лучший корабль на свете. Ты его точно полюбишь. Команда — мечта. Ну, практически, за несколькими исключениями.  
  
— Видел я в прошлый раз одно такое исключение… — пробормотал доктор. — Ваш вулканец тебе мозги еще не засушил?  
  
— Вулканец? — удивился Джим. — Мы отлично ладим… Погоди, Боунс, а когда ты уже успел с ним поцапаться?  
  
— Было дело, пообщались. А ты, похоже, и с дьяволом ужиться сможешь, я в тебе не сомневался. У меня нет такого терпения с существами, у которых трихлофторметан вместо крови.  
  
— Эй, кровь у него конечно не красная, но и на фреон не похожа. Кстати, учти, тебе его лечить придется, а пациент он трудный, потруднее меня будет.  
  
— Господи спаси и сохрани.  
  
Джим рассмеялся.  
  
— Ладно, как ты? Как родные?  
  
Маккой закатил глаза.  
  
— У всех все хорошо. Как твои? Как Гэри? Часть команды-мечты?  
  
— Точно!  
  
— Не жалеешь, что протащил его с собой?  
  
— Я… — Джим вовремя пойма готовое сорваться слово. — Я его никуда не протаскивал. Лейтенант-коммандер Митчелл полностью заслуживает своего нынешнего назначения.  
  
— Не кипятись, — отступил Маккой. — Я пошутил. Я знаю, что Гэри замечательный человек и друг, и про долг жизни тоже в курсе. И я рад, что тебе есть, на кого опереться. В любом случае Митчелл для тебя в сто раз лучше, как старпом, чем этот остроухий гоблин.  
  
Джим только улыбнулся рассеянно, позволив мысли просочиться внутрь. А что было бы, если старпомом изначально был Спок?.  
  
— Гэри в увольнительной. Как всегда полон энергии. Он тоже будет рад тебя видеть.  
  
— Джим, хотел тебя поблагодарить за Комарго. Он частично переслал мне свою работу с очень теплым сопроводительным письмом. Надеюсь, тебе не пришлось на него давить.  
  
Кирк приподнял брови в удивлении.  
  
— Кто такой Комарго?  
  
Маккой нахмурился.  
  
— Ведущий биохимик с “Энтерпрайз”. В последний раз, когда я общался с вашим гоблином, я пытался выбить себе доступ к его работе, и вулканец вежливо меня послал.  
  
— Ого! Я бы на это посмотрел! — присвистнул Джим.

— Хм, но если это не ты, то каким образом… Я закрутился с отъездом и никаких официальных запросов не направлял.  
  
— Я могу поинтересоваться у Спока…  
  
В этот момент раздался вызов от двери и знакомый голос произнес:  
  
— Капитан, разрешите войти?  
  
— Помяни черта… — пробормотал Маккой, закатывая глаза, вызвав широкую улыбку у капитана.  
  
— Входите, мистер Спок, входите! — ответил Джим и продолжил, когда вулканец шагнул в помещение: — Что у вас случилось?  
  
— Капитан. Доктор Маккой, — Спок кивнул изображению на экране. — На Альдебаране введены новые бюрократические правила, о которых я не был осведомлен. Для подтверждения некоторых действий требуется виза капитана или старшего помощника. — Он протянул капитану падд с целым списком документов. Джим глянул краем глаза и послушно подписал один за другим. — Благодарю, капитан.  
  
Спок собирался их покинуть.  
  
— Спок, скажите, — остановил его Джим, — какое отношение вы имеете к тому, что доктор Комарго переслал Маккою свои исследования?  
  
Брови Спока взлетели к идеальной челке.  
  
— Абсолютно никакого. Я только передал ему ваш запрос, доктор. Остальное — личное решение ученого. — Спок кивнул им обоим, прощаясь. На пороге он остановился на мгновение и повернулся. — Приношу вам мои соболезнования, доктор Маккой.  
  
— Да как вы!.. — Боунс сперва побледнел, потом покраснел. — Вы что, специально раскапывали информацию обо мне?  
  
— Эта информация из открытых источников, — ровно произнес вулканец. — Прошу меня простить.  
  
— Он еще и шпион! — прошипел Маккой в сторону закрывшейся двери.  
  
— Боунс! — Джим встревоженно посмотрел на друга. — Что случилось? Почему ты мне ничего не сказал? Что у тебя произошло?  
  
Маккой устало откинулся в кресле.  
  
— У меня умер отец. Прости, Джим, но я не хочу это обсуждать.  
  
— Боунс… — Кирк не знал, что сказать.  
  
— Все нормально, друг, это было предсказуемо, он долго болел.  
  
— Ты поэтому не торопился на “Энтерпрайз”.  
  
— Да, после Капеллы у меня были личные дела. — Маккой помолчал. — Ладно, я был рад тебя видеть. Через несколько недель буду на корабле. Постарайся поберечь здоровье...  
  
— Ладно. Нам обещали исключительно детские миссии в следующие пару месяцев, так что…  
  
— А я попробую поспать еще пару часов. — Маккой выразительно глянул на Джима, заставив покраснеть.  
  
— Ну прости, я не нарочно.  
  
— Ладно. До встречи, Джим.  
  
— До скорого.  
  
  
Вулканца он обнаружил на двадцать первой палубе в техническом отсеке. Он лично инспектировал какие-то грузы.  
  
— Капитан, я могу чем-то помочь?  
  
— Просто решил составить вам компанию.  
  
Спок промолчал.  
  
— Как идет погрузка?  
  
— Вода загружена на 100 процентов. Протеиновые базы для репликаторов тоже восстановлены в полном размере. Дополнительное оборудование для седьмой лаборатории в процессе монтажа.  
  
— Вы тут мух не считали, как я погляжу, — улыбнулся Кирк. Спок окинул его взглядом.  
  
— Могу предположить, что это еще одна человеческая идиома.  
  
— Так точно, мистер Спок… Нам обещали шаттлы через пять недель, а до того времени — облегченные варианты миссий. Первая вводная уже получена…  
  
— Я ознакомлюсь с ней сразу же после окончания погрузки.  
  
— Никакой срочности, Спок. Расслабьтесь. И давайте я вам помогу, — он легким виртуозным жестом забрал второй падд из рук вулканца.  
  
— Капитан, ваша смена на мостике…  
  
— … состоит в протирании штанов. Если я понадоблюсь, со мной свяжутся.  
  
Спок помолчал.  
  
— В таком случае, вы могли отправиться в увольнительную… — негромко предположил он.  
  
— Мог бы, — пожал плечами Кирк, пробегая глазами по списку названий и плану размещения, и исчез в одном из проходов.  
  
  
Пару часов спустя они вместе поднимались в столовую.  
  
— Спок, все же, расскажите, что это за история с Комарго. Маккой уперся и не стал ничего объяснять.  
  
— Боюсь, я тоже ничем не смогу помочь. Доктор Комарго изучает открытый на Леокадии новый вид лишайника. Предполагается, что активная формула извлеченного вещества сможет восстанавливать нейронные связи в человеческом мозге, заменяя поврежденные. Однако, исследование на начальной стадии, и от эксперимента до полноценного лекарства, если таковое удастся создать, пройдут месяцы, если не годы. Доктора Маккоя заинтересовало именно это исследование. Заниматься домыслами о причинах его интереса было бы недостойно.  
  
— Мда, — пробормотал Джим. — Вполне информативно, спасибо. Ну что, может быть, вечером сыграем? Ой, нет… Черт, вам надо отдыхать.  
  
Нет, ему точно не показалось! Спок улыбнулся — самую малость и тут же отвел глаза, заметив цепкость во взгляде Кирка, но это же было, было!  
  
— Несколько часов медитации мне достаточно, чтобы восстановиться. Я не против шахмат.  
  
— В 1800? Пятая кают-компания?  
  
— Согласен.  
  
Спустя несколько часов Гэри Митчелл обнаружил капитана в обществе вулканца, и Джим многословно и эмоционально пытался доказать, что свалившаяся шахматная доска — это вовсе не попытка сжульничать, чтобы избежать полного разгрома. Вид у Спока был возмущенный — насколько таковой вообще может быть у представителя этой расы.  
  
  
***  
  
— Поручаю вам мой корабль, — сказал Кирк Споку, становясь на круг транспортатора. — Поверьте, у вас тут будет веселее, чем на планете. Официоз и приветственные речи — терпеть не могу, но что поделать. Но, по крайней мере, мне не одному страдать.  
  
Он хмыкнул, глядя на Гэри в парадной форме, лениво поднимающегося на платформу. Несколько человек из охраны, тоже в парадном, уже ждали на своих местах.  
  
— Не знаю, как ты, я страдать не собираюсь, — подмигнул Митчелл, одергивая форму и горделиво выпрямляясь. Джим невольно улыбнулся, любуясь.  
  
— Мы готовы, мистер Спок. Отправляйте нас.  
  
Спок, слегка насмешливо наблюдавший за ними обоими, кивнул и активировал транспортатор. Джим как всегда на секунду задержал дыхание и прикрыл глаза. Открыл он их уже на планете, в кажущемся бесконечным белом зале с огромным количеством в стенах круглых отверстий с пола до потолка.  
  
— Мы прибыли, мистер Спок. Все в порядке. Делегация встречающих на подходе. До связи… — сказал он, отключая коммуникатор и осматриваясь.  
  
— Мы внутри сыра? — негромко предположил Гэри. — Жаль, что наши хозяева не мыши. Я бы предпочел…  
  
Джим стрельнул в него недовольным взглядом, но тут же приклеил на лицо дружелюбное выражение, чтобы не привлекать внимание встречающих.  
  
Честно говоря, он бы тоже… предпочел. Насколько бы ни была подробной вводная к миссии, никакие изображения или видео не воссоздавали ощущения, которые испытываешь, когда к тебе приближаются шесть крупных многоножек размером с корову с богато украшенными мандибулами. Странно, но с ними не было представителей Федерации, с которыми Кирк разговаривал еще совсем недавно.  
  
— Капитан Кирк? Коммандер Митчелл? — раздался мелодичный женский голос, говорящий на стандарте, заглушивший резкое перестукивание верхних конечностей вставшей наполовину вертикально самой крупной особи. Видимо, это был стандартный переводчик. — Мы рады приветствовать вас на нашей планете. Надеемся, наше сотрудничество будет плодотворным.  
  
— Мы тоже рады, что можем от имени Федерации… — начал Джим, и в эту секунду его накрыла темнота.  
  
— … Джим, Джим, очнись. — Кто-то бил его по щекам, приводя в сознание. Кирк застонал, пытаясь оторвать голову от пола. Создавалось впечатление, что ею кто-то долго и с наслаждением играл в футбол.  
  
— Что… случилось? — выдавил он, силясь открыть глаза. Гэри был рядом и пытался помочь ему сесть. Когда Джиму все же удалось сфокусировать взгляд, оказалось, что они все, включая ребят из безопасности, лежат на полу в сероватой комнате-пещере, освещение в которой создавали несколько фосфорицирующих пятен на потолке.  
  
— Ничего хорошего, капитан. Мы по уши в… неприятностях, — мрачно заметил Гэри. — Не знаю, что это было. Какое-то излучение. Вырубило всех. Похоже, я меньше остальных восприимчив к этой гадости. У меня просто мигрень. Судя по твоему лицу, у тебя — не просто.  
  
Джим осмотрел своих ребят. Все были живы, хотя до здоровых им было очень далеко.  
  
— И чего от нас хотят?  
  
— Еще не огласили список.  
  
Джим без всякой надежды поискал фазер и коммуникатор. И естественно не нашел.  
  
— Значит, будем ждать.  
  
  
Ждать пришлось недолго. По внутренним ощущениям прошло не больше часа, как за ними пришли. В стене возник круглый довольно широкий проход без какой-либо двери. На этот раз многоножек было три. Кажется, та же самая особь, что и в первый раз, вновь поднялась и застучала конечностями.  
  
— Капитан Кирк, — озвучил переводчик, — будьте добры проследовать с нами.  
  
Гигантская сколопендра, говорящая грудным женским голосом с придыханием — это было... необычно. Джим с огромным трудом поднялся на ноги, если бы Гэри не стоял рядом, это было бы недостижимо.  
  
— Сперва я хотел бы услышать объяснения…  
  
— Вы получите все объяснения, если проследует за мной.  
  
— Я не собираюсь… — Кирка словно накрыло холодной волной, и головная боль прошла мгновенно вместе со слабостью в теле.  
  
— Мы хотели бы сократить конфронтацию до минимума. Если вы проследуете за мной, ваши товарищи получат аналогичное лечение.  
  
Кирк прикусил губу. Прекращение боли было сказочным облегчением, почти эйфорическим. И их хозяйка, если можно было называть ее так, поманила пряником, даже не озвучивая возможность наказания, которое, тем не менее, оставалось вполне реальным.

— Джим, — встревоженно прошептал Гэри, но Кирк уже шагнул вперед.  
  
— Могу я рассчитывать, что моим товарищами не причинят вреда в мое отсутствие?  
  
— Я могу вам это гарантировать, — со вздохом произнес голос.  
  
— Тогда, идемте! — кинув последний взгляд на свою команду, Джим решительно прошел в коридор.  
  
Окон здесь не подразумевалось, и он с любопытством подумал, на что должна быть похожа местная архитектура. На муравейник?  
  
Он пытался запомнить дорогу, но коридоры закруглялись, петляли и походили друг на друга, как близнецы. Наконец они оказались в каком-то просторном зале, в центре которого бил столб света, а на стенах было что-то, напоминающее фрески. В помещении было довольно много техники непонятного назначения. Сопровождающие подвели его к небольшой группе многоножек и отступили.  
  
— Капитан, жители Ми Ашту приветствуют вас в нашем городе, — застучала лапками одна из них. — Мы ждали прилета “Энтерпрайз” и вашего появления. Теперь мы можем выполнить поставленную перед нами задачу. Если вы будете сотрудничать, ни с вами, ни с вашим кораблем ничего не случится. Если вы поведете себя неразумно, мы найдем способ заставить вас об этом пожалеть.  
  
Похоже, аштуанцы не любили терять время на долгие прелюдии, подумал Джим, настораживаясь еще больше.  
  
— Меня зовут Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, капитан флагмана Федерации, корабля “Энтерпрайз”. С кем я имею честь беседовать?  
  
— Ми Третья, соправитель нашего города. Можете обращаться ко мне “третья”.  
  
— Позвольте мне говорить, третья?  
  
— Коротко.  
  
— Я хотел бы узнать причину того, что у меня и моих спутников отобрали средства коммуникации и ограничивают наши передвижения. Мы пришли с миром. Федерация не проявляла никаких враждебных действий по отношению к вашей планете, вашему обществу. Если мы каким-то образом нарушили ваши культурные нормы…  
  
— Нет, капитан Кирк. Вы ничего не нарушили. Но это ничего не меняет. Если вы хотите сохранить ваш корабль и команду, вам нужно четко выполнять наши инструкции.  
  
— Я хотел бы сперва получить разъяснения.  
  
— Это не существенно. У вас в собственности находится предмет, который требуется вернуть. Вы устроите это. Мы знаем, что у вас с собой его нет. Организуйте его передачу с корабля, и мы отпустим вас и ваших сопровождающих.  
  
— Могу я узнать, о чем именно речь?  
  
— О небольшом памятном подарке, который вы получили от капитана-андорианца.  
  
— Каком именно? Я встречал не одного капитана-андорианца на своем веку. И подарки получал довольно часто.  
  
Многоножки зашевелились, общаясь между собой.  
  
— Вы пытаетесь усложнить нам задачу. Не стоит испытывать наше терпение. Подарок вы получили около двух месяцев назад по летоисчислению Федерации.  
  
— Зачем вам эта вещь?  
  
— Вас это не касается.  
  
— Я не уверен, что этот предмет все еще в моей собственности, — протянул Джим, бросая пробный камень.  
  
— Проясните.  
  
— Я не храню разный хлам вечно. Это же просто сувенир, я мог его выбросить.  
  
Многоножки снова посовещались.  
  
— Насколько нам известно, памятные подарки принято хранить.  
  
— Это не является обязанностью и нигде не прописано.  
  
Очередная пауза.  
  
— В таком случае, — раздалось позади Джима, — возможно, лучшим вариантом будет уничтожение “Энтерпрайз”, тогда мы точно будем уверены, что вещица не обнаружится в один прекрасный день.  
  
Джим обернулся. В нескольких шагах от него, сложив руки на груди, стоял крупный орионец в традиционной одежде. За его спиной стояли двое невозмутимых охранников той же расы.  
  
Многоножки снова застучали лапками.  
  
— Нам бы не хотелось доводить конфронтацию до подобного уровня...— перевел переводчик.  
  
— Думаю, капитан Кирк тоже хотел бы этого избежать, — усмехнулся орионец, выходя вперед.  
  
— Уничтожить “Энтерпрайз” — это довольно смелое заявление… — проговорил Джим, изучая новое лицо. Орионец выглядел типичным торговцем, с цепким взглядом, украшениями на руках и на шее, и с оружием, пристегнутым к поясу.  
  
— И технически вполне осуществимое. На Ми Ашту очень продвинутые системы планетарной защиты, а “Энтерпрайз” на своей низкой орбите очень уязвима. Эти обстоятельства не прояснили вашу память? Вы готовы обменять эту вещь на свой корабль?  
  
— Я готов к переговорам, — увильнул Джим. — Но мне нужно…  
  
— Вам ничего не нужно, — жестко оборвал его орионец. — Мне встречались несколько твердолобых землян, и я наслышан, что вы такой же. Просто делайте то, что вам говорят, и вернетесь на свой корабль.  
  
— Если вы хотите нашего сотрудничества…  
  
Орионец раздраженно выдохнул, достал какой-то прибор, и в следующую секунду Джим почувствовал, как в его голове что-то взорвалось. Боль была такой сильной, что казалось, что мозг закипает и сейчас выльется через уши и глаза. Кажется, он закричал и рухнул на колени, опершись руками в пол. Наверное, пытка тянулась всего несколько секунд, но изнутри казалось — гораздо дольше. Когда красный туман перед глазами начал рассеиваться, он, шатаясь, попытался подняться.  
  
— Это… не аргумент…  
  
— Еще какой аргумент, капитан, — уперся в него взглядом орионец. — Вы сделаете, что от вас требуют, или получите вашу команду по частям в пластиковых мешках. Не говоря о неудобствах, которые вам придется испытать лично. — В его улыбке не было ничего доброго.  
  
Многоножки неожиданно засуетились, Третья причудливо изогнулась, придвинувшись к какой-то вертикальной панели и прикасаясь к ней, словно обнимая, на самом деле нажимая на многочисленные кнопки, которых Джиму все равно не было видно.  
  
— “Энтерпрайз” настаивает на сеансе связи с группой высадки, — произнесла она, не отрываясь от “печатания”. — Мы объяснили невозможность коммуникации требованиями наших обычаев, но ответ их не удовлетворил.  
  
Орионец нахмурился.  
  
— Капитан, вы готовы пообщаться с вашими заместителями?  
  
— Какие у меня гарантии, что с моим экипажем ничего не случится?  
  
— Мое честное слово, — ухмыльнулся орионец. — Ладно вам, рисковать жизнями ради вещи, истинную ценность которой вы даже не представляете?  
  
— У меня нет основания доверять вашему слову.  
  
— Мэтр Кали, “Энтерпрайз” повторяет запрос, — настаивала Третья.  
  
— Заставьте их подождать еще десять минут и доставьте сюда остальных землян.  
  
— Мне было обещано, — хрипло вмешался Кирк, — что с моими ребятами ничего не случится.  
  
— В ваше отсутствие с ними ничего и не случилось, — прозвучал ответ.  
  
— Сейчас вы побеседуете с кораблем и заверите, что у нас тут все прекрасно, и им не следует вмешиваться в процесс переговоров, — сказал орионец. — Вы потребуете отправить вам нужную вещь, надеюсь, ваши офицеры умеют исполнять приказы, не задавая лишних вопросов? Это в ваших интересах.  
  
Джим промолчал, обдумывая варианты.  
  
В помещение ввели всех, спустившихся с ним на планету. Да, с ними все было в порядке, судя по внимательным настороженным взглядам. Им ограничили подвижность рук, скрепив их за спиной чем-то вроде затвердевшей смолы. Джим позволил себе лишь на секунду дольше, чем на остальных, посмотреть на Гэри. При виде капитана у того в глазах промелькнуло облегчение.  
  
Землян выстроили в ряд и заставили опуститься на колени.  
  
— И что это должно означать? — мрачно спросил Кирк.  
  
— Дополнительные гарантии, что вы не сболтнете лишнего. — Орионец прошелся вдоль ряда землян со спины, ведя рукой по плечам и спинам, разглядывая нашивки на рукавах. Джим замер, пытаясь не показывать, насколько сильно его это беспокоит. — Если вы будете хорошо себя вести, с вашими людьми ничего не случится. Вы понимаете, к чему я?  
  
— Кристально.  
  
Орионец потрепал по волосам энсина из отдела безопасности и снял с пояса дизраптор.  
  
— На низких настройках эта малышка может сделать смерть довольно долгим и мучительным процессом, — сказал он, пристально глядя на Кирка, затем сделал еще пару шагов и жестко перехватил за волосы Митчелла, приставляя дизраптор к его виску. — Дайте ему коммуникатор, — скомандовал он аштуанцам. — Не ошибитесь, капитан.  
  
Шестым чувством Джим знал, что будет именно так, поэтому даже не дрогнул, лишь молча взял протянутый ему аппарат. Гэри держался хорошо, смотрел на Кирка ободряюще, только даже со стороны было видно, как закаменели у него шея и плечи. Джим не глядя поменялся бы с ним местами, вот только никто не предлагал. Он знал, что должен сделать, и не мог… Не мог откинуть крышку коммуникатора и вызвать корабль. В груди стало тяжело, словно на нее положили плиту весом с тонну. Чисто физически казалось нереальным заговорить. Фантомный вес пережал трахею. Джим на секунду прикрыл глаза, собираясь с силами и мыслями. Если бы можно было ускользнуть от решения…  
  
— Кирк “Энтерпрайз”. Слышите меня?  
  
— Да, капитан. Мы не могли с вами связаться, — ответил ему обеспокоенный голос Спока. — Как протекает миссия?  
  
— Переговоры в процессе. Это из-за их мудреных правил, не все они были озвучены заранее. Кстати, мне требуется ваша помощь. — Джим посмотрел на Гэри. — Помните андорианский сувенир, который я просил вас проверить? Найдите его и... код одиннадцать.  
  
Ответа он не слышал, отчаянным движением кидаясь к орионцу, чтобы успеть перехватить его руку, пусть даже это было почти невозможной задачей. Коммуникатор полетел в сторону. Он ждал выстрела, используя те крохотные доли секунды, которые давал ему эффект неожиданности. Он знал, что не успеет, но все равно…

В следующее мгновение Джим уже лежал на полу, обеими руками прижимая к нему кисть с так и не выстрелившим дизраптором, а секундой позже его голова взорвалась невыносимой болью. И до последнего, пока боль не вырубила его окончательно, перед его глазами продолжало стоять неверящее выражение лица Гэри в тот момент, когда Джим произнес “код одиннадцать”.  
  
  
  
В этот раз возвращение в реальность проходило еще менее гладко, чем в прошлый. Джим слышал голоса, на секунду ему удавалось разлепить веки, но картинка плыла, соскальзывала в черноту. Он снова выныривал, и снова погружался в беспамятство, истощенный попыткой удержаться в сознании. Сколько это тянулось, он не имел понятия. Когда слезящиеся от головной боли глаза наконец смогли достаточно сфокусироваться, над ним опять был серый потолок с фосфорицирующими пятнами — тот же самый или же очень похожий.  
  
Джим лежал на полу, и в этот раз его руки были заломлены за спину и чем-то стянуты.  
  
— Капитан? — Джим не узнал голос, но это был явно кто-то из его команды. — Как вы?  
  
— Живой, — выдавил он, пытаясь приподняться. В сознании ударила мысль, и волна адреналина на секунду будто бы выключила боль, позволив ему резко вскинуть голову. Гэри! Ребята! Исполнил ли орионец свои угрозы? Что с кораблем? — Что произошло? “Энтерпрайз”?  
  
Он обвел взглядом помещение. Да, они все были здесь. И Митчелл тоже сидел, прислонившись к стене в паре метров от него и, кажется, дремал. Ближе всего к нему сидел лейтенант Чанг и смотрел обеспокоенно.  
  
— Судя по поднявшейся суматохе, корабль ушел. Поднял щиты сразу после ваших слов и покинул орбиту.  
  
— Да, хорошо… — Все верно, именно таких действий от своего заместителя Кирк и ожидал. Код одиннадцать сообщал о непосредственной угрозе кораблю и передавал всю полноту власти старшему по званию. Джим неловко попытался переползти-передвинуться к стене. Заломленные руки сильно мешали, но он справился, устроившись между Чангом и Митчеллом. — Никто не пострадал из наших?  
  
— Нет, сэр, ничего серьезного. Орионец был слишком занят выяснением отношений с аштуанцами, а они, похоже, не видят смысла наказывать кого-то, если это ничего не изменит.  
  
— Ми Ашту не слишком счастливы принимать во всем этом участие, — раздался еще один голос из глубины помещения. Джим повернул голову и удивленно приподнял брови. Из полутени на него смотрел старый знакомый — капитан Зи’колан Отан. Андорианец выглядел куда хуже, чем в их последнюю встречу. Его кожа побледнела, став серо-белого оттенка, а в глазах четко проступали капилляры, как у человека, давно обходящегося без сна. Отан посмотрел на Кирка и отвел взгляд.  
  
Наконец он выдавил:  
  
— Приношу свои извинения, капитан, за причиненные неудобства.  
  
— Может, просветите меня, что, собственно, произошло?  
  
— Внутреннее дело Андории, — натянуто улыбнулся Отан, показав зубы. — Не слишком вежливо было вовлекать в это экипаж выручившего нас корабля, но у меня не было выбора.  
  
— То есть, ваш маленький сувенир…  
  
— Я попросил бы вас отдать его мне при следующей личной встрече. Андорианская делегация должна была присутствовать на подписании документов о вступлении Ми Ашту в Федерацию. Прибытие “Энтерпрайз” было специально оговорено в верхах. К сожалению, кое-что пошло не по плану.  
  
— Кое-что? — уточнил Кирк. Отан делал вид, что изучает что-то за плечом Джима. — Я был бы признателен, если бы вы дали мне больше информации. С ней как-то увереннее себя чувствуешь. Что на флешке? И что вам известно о намерениях обитателей планеты? Где в данный момент дипломаты Федерации?  
  
— Дипломаты, насколько мне известно, содержатся под охраной до завершения… этого всего. А содержимое флеш-карты… Поверьте, капитан, вам лучше не знать. Это внутреннее дело Андории.  
  
— Оно было внутренним, пока в него не оказались вовлечены мой экипаж и целая планета. И вам не кажется, что вы мне должны? Хотя бы честностью?  
  
Андорианец поморщился и недовольно кивнул.  
  
— Там доказательства внутреннего заговора в верхушке нашего флота, подтвержденные факты передачи информации стратегической важности третьей стороне.  
  
— И кто у нас третья сторона?  
  
Отан дернул антенами.  
  
— У землян есть пословица: “Меньше знаешь — лучше спишь”.  
  
— А вы неплохо разбираетесь в земном фольклоре, — прищурился Джим.  
  
— Поверьте, капитан, это ради сохранения вашего здоровья.  
  
— Не поздно ли заботиться о моем здоровье?  
  
— Поздно… Для нас всех поздно, — плечи андорианца поникли. — Шансов, что мы выберемся, никаких. Разве что аштуанцы попытаются сохранить нам жизнь, чтобы поторговаться с Федерацией, но, насколько я понял, не они тут командуют.  
  
— Так кто тут командует? Орион? Третья сторона?  
  
Отан откинулся к стене, полуприкрыв глаза.  
  
— Мне понадобилось три года, чтобы собрать информацию. Три года частных поездок, втирания в доверие, подкупов и блефа. О моей настоящей роли знали всего несколько человек. И вот, когда у меня появились результаты, оказалось, что диспозиция изменилась, и совершенно неясно, кому теперь можно доверять. Я сообщил о возвращении только самым близким друзьям, но все равно произошла утечка. Ее результатам вы были свидетелями. Если бы “Энтерпрайз” не оказалась поблизости, продолжения у истории не было бы. Я оставил все собранные материалы на вашем корабле, так как не был уверен, что мое возвращение на родину пройдет гладко. Мне нужно было выяснить, кому я все еще могу доверять. Я рассчитывал, что вы так и не узнаете, что попало вам в руки, до самого момента, как я найду способ забрать флеш-карту.  
  
— Стратегическая информация об Андории автоматически является стратегически важной информацией о члене Федерации. Вы могли просто нам довериться...Я проверил ваш подарок сразу после вашего отлета. Сувенир не является информационным носителем. Это не единственная вещь, которую вы оставили на корабле?  
  
Отан дернулся, вцепившись в него взглядом, и выдавил:  
  
— Нет, не единственная.  
  
Кирк помолчал, морщась. Головная боль не унималась.  
  
— Как вы оказались здесь?  
  
— Корабль с андорианской делегацией. Мы были уже на полпути, когда его отозвали. Меня вырубили и передали орионцам, по крайней мере очнулся я уже на их корабле. Про информацию, спрятанную на “Энтерпрайз”, знали только двое. И то, в общих чертах. Что я оставил вам сувенир, видели только несколько моих ребят, и я не хочу думать, каким образом их заставили поделиться воспоминаниями… Надеюсь, ваш помощник не вернется в систему. У аштуанцев нет дальнего флота, но вокруг планеты выстроена сложнейшая защитная система. А орионский корабль, да еще в одиночку, не справится с флагманом. Так что они даже не станут его преследовать. Но…  
  
— Но?.. — пристально посмотрел на него Кирк.  
  
— Я могу только предполагать… — андорианец опустил голову. — Надеюсь, у ваших офицеров нет привычки опускать щиты при встрече с предполагаемыми союзниками.  
  
— Андорианцы пойдут на прямую конфронтацию с земным кораблем?  
  
— Всегда можно обставить это, как несчастный случай… если вообще об этом станет известно.  
  
Кирк чувствовал, как внутри поднимается волна ярости. Он застрял здесь, на планете, в то время, когда ему смертельно нужно быть на корабле!  
  
— Нужно выбираться отсюда… — Джим пытался найти выход, но не видел вариантов. Возможно, стоило начать с того, чтобы обдумать ситуацию спокойно. И освободить руки… Он снова оглядел своих спутников. Митчелл так и не открыл глаза, хотя теперь, приглядевшись, Джим точно был уверен, что он не спит.

— Гэри? Ты в порядке?  
  
— Да, Джим.  
  
Продолжения не последовало, и Кирк обеспокоенно передвинулся к нему ближе.  
  
— Я серьезно, как ты?  
  
— Привыкаю к мысли, что ты меня приговорил. — Гэри наконец посмотрел на него и улыбнулся с вызовом. Джим на секунду опешил, собираясь с мыслями…  
  
— Я не знаю, что сказать, — выдохнул он. — Ты должен понимать…  
  
— Я понимаю, — перебил его Гэри. — На твоем месте я поступил бы так же. Но я рад, что я не на твоем месте.  
  
— Мы пока живы.  
  
— Ключевое слово “пока”.  
  
— Не будь пессимистом. Не твой стиль. Как же твоя фантастическая удача? — попытался поддеть его Кирк.  
  
— Спалилась, — фыркнул Митчелл, снова закрывая глаза. — А Спок молодец, одним махом избавился от двух старших офицеров, заполучил корабль и слинял, и не придерешься.  
  
— Он исполнил приказ. — В голосе Джима появились металлические нотки. — Смею надеяться, на его месте ты поступил бы также.  
  
— Не знаю, — слегка расслабленно откликнулся Гэри. — Не уверен, что у меня вышло бы тебя бросить. Я бы искал другой выход.  
  
Джим помолчал.  
  
— Я не мог оставить корабль под прицелом.. Я принял решение, и я готов за него ответить.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь. Ты прав, Джим, как всегда. Они не просто так сделали тебя капитаном. Знали, что ты сделаешь, что нужно, не колеблясь…  
  
Кирк поморщился. Было непонятно, комплимент это или издевка. К тому же, это не было правдой. Воспоминание о случившемся на “Фарагуте” снова заставило сердце сжаться. Если бы он не медлил, если бы выстрелил сразу… Кирк заставил себя отодвинуть эти мысли.  
  
— Нужно понять, как избавиться от наручников. И добраться до дизрапторов у орионцев. На что похож прибор аштуанцев? Тот, что вызывает сильную мигрень?  
  
Говоря о мигрени — она стала сильнее. От каждого произнесенного слова в голове расходились волны боли.

  
— Джим… — Митчелл посмотрел на него внимательно. — Просто поверь, сейчас мы ничего не можем сделать, только ждать, что что-то изменится.  
  
— Ждать — не вариант, — прошептал Джим, чувствуя, что снова уплывает.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Его резко поставили на ноги. Переход от неспокойного, но все же сна, к пробуждению оказался настолько неожиданный, что Джим еще несколько секунд не мог поймать равновесие.  
  
— Следуйте за нами, капитан, — приказала многоножка, нависая над ним и медленно шевеля верхней парой конечностей. Джим повиновался.  
  
В большом зале с колонной света было еще больше аштуанцев, некоторые из них перемещались по стенам, используя отверстия, как коридоры. Джим попытался справиться с головокружением и поискал взглядом Третью. Странно, но в зале не было ни одного орионца, зато был… Спок. У Кирка внутри все упало. Этого не должно было случиться! Спок не мог подставить корабль и вернуться — это не укладывалось в голове. Но это происходило. Спок стоял в окружении четырех аштуанцев и, наклонив голову, внимательно слушал. При появлении новой группы он оглянулся.  
  
— Капитан.— По его виду казалось, что ничего не происходит. Спокойствие вулканца внешне граничило с равнодушием. — Каково состояние находящихся в заложниках членов экипажа?  
  
— Удовлетворительное. Спок. Вы нарушили приказ, лейтенант-коммандер. — Прозвучало, пожалуй, чрезмерно жестко.  
  
— Я принял решение, основываясь на новых открывшихся обстоятельствах, — ответил тот и снова повернулся к аштуанцам. — Мы готовы совершить обмен, когда члены нашего экипажа, находящиеся на планете, будут возвращены на “Энтерпрайз”.  
  
— Мы должны обсудить протокол взаимодействия, — объявила Третья и начала совещаться с другими многоножками, отключив переводчик.  
  
— Спок, доложите обстановку, — тихо произнес Кирк, придвигаясь чуть ближе ко второму помощнику.  
  
— “Энтерпрайз” на геостационарной орбите и готова к подъему команды в любой момент, когда будет отключен энергетический щит. Угроза кораблю минимальна, так как на нем в данный момент находятся два представителя правящей элиты аштуанцев… “Энтерпрайз” пришлось вступить в прямое вооруженное столкновение с орионским кораблем, повреждения минимальны. Нам удалось переместить причину сотруничества между Ашту и орионцами на “Энтерпрайз”, до того, как орионское судно совершило экстренную посадку на планету. Их двигатели выведены из строя, как и система связи.  
  
— Представители элиты? Что за представители?  
  
— Ми Первая и Ми Вторая находятся в состоянии гибернации. Куколки были похищены орионцами и использованы, как фактор давления на правление планеты. Я инициировал переговоры, собираясь обменять их на наш десант.  
  
Джим прикрыл глаза, расставляя в голове все по полочкам.  
  
— Андорианский сувенир?  
  
— Во время обыска каюты, временно занимаемой андорианским капитаном, мне удалось обнаружить вторую оставленную им на корабле вещь. Это оказался информационный носитель с высокой степенью защиты. У нас не было времени заниматься расшифровкой. Весь пакет данных переправлен с высоким приоритетом и уровнем секретности в штаб.  
  
Джим еле заметно улыбнулся.  
  
— Я не сомневался, что вы найдете флешку. Даже без каких либо объяснений с моей стороны.  
  
— Вы дали достаточно конкретные указания, капитан, — тихо откликнулся вулканец, разглядывая его лицо с некоторым беспокойством. — Как вы себя чувствуете?  
  
— Как типичный заложник, — отмахнулся Джим, задумчиво глядя на аштуанцев. — Я продолжу переговоры, если наши хозяева это позволят.  
  
Третья как раз повернулась к ним.  
  
— Мы готовы обменять часть вашей команды на находящихся под вашим контролем наших сограждан. Обмен произойдет поэтапно, и мы настаиваем, чтобы капитан вашего судна оставался у нас до того момента, как Первая и Вторая вернутся на родину, и мы сможем оценить их физическое состояние.  
  
— Разрешите мне вмешаться, Третья, — вступил Кирк, выпрямляясь так, словно сведенные за спиной руки были его собственным выбором. — Случившееся на планете усложняет отношения между вами и Федерацией, но в свете открывшихся обстоятельств мы не можем не понять вашего выбора. Вы по-прежнему заинтересованы во вступлении в Федерацию? Поддерживаете принципы, разделяемые расами, входящими в нее?  
  
— Обстоятельства сильно повлияли на нашу внешнюю политику, капитан Кирк. Мы заинтересованы во вступлении в Федерацию, однако разумно предположить, что этот этап будет отложен на неопределенное время. Возможно, навсегда.  
  
— Мы не хотим начинать общение с обмена заложниками, Третья. Мы переправим ваших сограждан на планету, как только вы снимете защитное поле, — произнес Джим и повернулся к Споку. — Свяжитесь с кораблем, коммандер.  
  
Спок секунду изучающе смотрел на него, затем достал коммуникатор и сделал вызов.  
  
— Мистер Скотт.  
  
— Слышу вас, коммандер.  
  
— Подготовьте к транспортации наших гостей. Переправьте их на планету, как только появится такая возможность.  
  
— Но, мистер Спок, это слишком рискованно…  
  
— Это приказ. В дальнейшем при возникновении чрезвычайных обстоятельств действуйте по инструкции.  
  
— Мы отправим координаты для транспортации, — заговорила Третья. Минуту она смотрела на Джима, затем что-то набрала на приборе закрепленном на одной из верхних секций тела. Джим опять окатило холодной волной, уносящей любые признаки боли. Он покачнулся от неожиданности и тут же почувствовал, как Спок обхватывает его одной рукой, помогая удержать равновесие.  
  
— Капитан, с вами все в порядке?  
  
— Лучше не бывает, — выдохнул Джим, жмурясь и пытаясь рассеять накрывшую его вуаль эйфории.  
  
— Мы знаем, что Федерация очень заинтересована в наших волновых разработках, — заметила Третья.  
  
— Безусловно, — выдохнул Джим и добавил: — Спасибо.  
  
— Вы посмели вести переговоры за нашей спиной? — раздался голос позади них. Джим резко повернулся. Орионец в сопровождении своих охранников стоял в одном из открывшихся проходов, наставив на них дизраптор. — Ми Ашту сильно пожалеет об этой глупости.  
  
Эйфория еще не прошла полностью, иначе трудно было бы объяснить, отчего Джима так накрыло теплом от крохотного движения вулканца рядом с ним, выступившего чуть вперед, закрывая его от орионца. Похоже, мэтр Кали был не в курсе изменения обстоятельств.  
  
— Трансфер завершен, — проговорила многоножка от одного из поднимающегося из пола конусов. — Обследование проведено. Ми Вторая находится в четвертой стадии. Ми Первая нуждается в стимулировании для ускорения процесса созревания.  
  
На секунду повисло молчание, в следующую раздался выстрел. Одну из многоножек, бросившуюся под луч, испепелило на месте. Других выстрелов не было, орионцы попадали на пол, как сбитые кегли, не успев ничего сделать. Третья снова повернулась к Джиму, набирая что-то на разбросанных по телу приборах, и он почувствовал, как вещество, стягивающее его запястья, потекло на пол.  
  
— Ми Ашту благодарит вас за сотрудничество, капитан. Мы готовы присоединиться к Федерации.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Спок с удовольствием бы отказался от участия в торжественных мероприятиях на Ми Ашту, но его желание тут не играло никакой роли. Его присутствие было официально затребовано принимающей стороной, видимо, в качестве благодарности за “спасение” будущих членов правительства. Поэтому на планету вместе с капитаном отправлялся он, а не старший помощник, который пришел проводить их в транспортаторную. А еще лейтенант Ухура, которой принадлежала честь перехватить и расшифровать сообщения орионцев, благодаря чему удалось благополучно завершить миссию. Девушка скромно стояла на платформе, время от времени поправляя не самый удобный стоячий воротник своей формы. Определенно, ей не часто приходилось доставать этот комплект из упаковки.  
  
Спок относился к парадной форме, как к неизбежному злу, а вот капитан, похоже, чувствовал себя в ней исключительно комфортно.  
  
— Я рассчитываю, что мероприятие не продлится слишком долго, — кивнул он Споку и улыбнулся, становясь на круг транспортатора.  
  
— Я тоже, — откликнулся Митчелл, включая консоль. — Что-то подустал я от этой планеты. Дождаться не могу, когда мы отсюда свалим.  
  
— Думаю, завтра получим приказы, — кивнул Кирк. — А сегодня — официоз, речи, плавно перетекающие в празднование. Понятия не имею, на что оно будет похоже. Даже любопытно!  
  
— Празднование на Ми Ашту будет адаптированно к представляениям гуманоидных рас. Кроме землян будут присутствовать андорианцы и теллариты, — напомнил ему Спок.  
  
— И один вулканец, — хмыкнул Кирк.  
  
— И все равно слишком много ног на квадратный метр площади, — отмахнулся Митчелл. — Мы будем на связи каждый час. Кто-нибудь из нас, — махнул рукой Кирк, задержавшись взглядом на фигуре связистки. — Мисс Ухура, будьте морально готовы, что вас там же на месте и наградят. Сорока на хвосте принесла, что аштуанцы под большим впечатлением от вашей работы. И вас, мистер Спок, скорее всего тоже, — веселился капитан. Спок приподнял брови.  
  
— Логично предположить, что вам тоже не избежать этой участи, так как именно вы “доказали искренность намерений представителей Федерации, их благородство и честность” — как отмечено на второй странице меморандума аштуанцев.

— Скоро, Джим, у тебя груди не будет хватать, чтобы все награды уместить, будешь выбирать, “что надеть”, соответственно поводу выхода в люди, — хмыкнул Митчелл.  
  
— Я считаю подобное развитие событий более чем вероятным, — согласился Спок, чем вызвал у капитана легкое подергивание глаза. — И должен напомнить, нас ждут.  
  
— Верно, — вздохнул Кирк. — До связи, Гэри. Поехали.  
  
  
Кирк оказался прав, официоза хватало. Ухуре вручили какую-то особенно почетную награду, она приняла ее и коротко поблагодарила, позволив сопровождающим дипломатам продолжить торжественные речи.  
  
— Это надолго, — шепнул Кирк стоящему рядом Споку и опять повернулся к заливающемуся соловьем дипломату. Спок привычно слушал, но его мысли были далеко. С момента отправления Кирка и Митчелла на планету и со всеми последовавшими событиями у него не было времени на полноценную медитацию, и вот теперь он должен был признать, что ясность ума его предает. Теперь, когда все опасности остались в прошлом, он испытывал странное чувство, словно его догнал испытанный страх и неуверенность.  
  
Тогда, услышав приказ капитана, он немедленно приказал поднять щиты. Он увел корабль, не имея ни малейшего представления, сможет ли вернуться за оставшимися на планете. Он заставил себя действовать, потому что каждая секунда имела цену. Теперь же к счастью неслучившееся заставляло его испытывать боль. Вся группа высадки могла погибнуть. Капитан мог никогда больше не ступить на борт “Энтерпрайз”, и от одной этой мысли возникало такое чувство неправильности, что Спок непроизвольно сжал руки в кулаки. Что было — прошло. Но если снова возникнет подобная ситуация, он знал, что опять исполнит приказ и выберет нужды большинства, чего бы это ни стоило. Даже… если ценой станет жизнь капитана. Спок уставился в пол, стараясь дышать медленнее и ровнее.  
  
Kaiidth.  
  
— Спок, вы в порядке? — спросил Кирк, глянув обеспокоенно, но в этот момент его позвали.  
  
Митчелл тоже не ошибся, Джеймсу Кирку тоже вручили награду. Спок смотрел, как Третья и, кажется, Вторая, нависают над капитаном, совершая какие-то ритуальные жесты конечностями, а Джим улыбается, терпеливо ожидая окончания церемонии, и только легкие тени под глазами выдают, чего ему стоили последние пара суток.  
  
Спок смотрел, и картинка расслаивалась, накладываясь на другое изображение. Спок видел Кирка, каким тот был накануне, когда аштуанцы привели его в зал переговоров со связанными руками. Видел его не слишком устойчивую походку, расширившиеся от боли зрачки, проступившие на висках венки — и взгляд человека, который ни на секунду не перестал быть капитаном. Спок помнил его короткую улыбку, когда Джим услышал новости, и то, как быстро он принял решение и взял на себя всю ответственность. Вернуть куколки на планету было правильно. Рискованно, но настолько правильно, что Спок ни секунды не сомневался, соглашаясь с новым планом.  
  
Сейчас капитан стоял твердо, и его улыбкой можно было освещать этот немаленький зал, и Спок неожиданно понял, что его больше не мучает неуверенность в том, сработаются ли они с Кирком. Джим был очень достойным капитаном. И Спок был благодарен за возможность служить под его началом. И даже представить кого-то иного в капитанском кресле он больше не мог.  
  
— Как вы, мистер Спок? У вас очень задумчивый вид, — заметил Кирк, встав с ним рядом. — Вас утомили все эти церемонии?  
  
— Нет, капитан. Я размышлял о том, что вы спросили меня однажды. Нравится ли мне с вами работать.  
  
— О! — Кирк рассмеялся. — Да, помню. Вы тогда изрекли что-то вроде того, что вам не всегда со мной комфортно.  
  
— Я сказал, что не всегда вас понимаю. И это не изменилось. Но важно другое. Я вам доверяю. Служить под вашим командованием для меня честь.  
  
Кирк закашлялся.  
  
— Это серьезно.  
  
— Я серьезен, капитан.  
  
— Я понимаю… — Кирк осторожно сжал его плечо. — Я просто удивляюсь, почему именно сейчас.  
  
— Потому что… — Спок не знал сам, почему. Может быть, потому что не предскажешь, когда придется исполнить приказ и оставить этого человека умирать? — Я хотел, чтобы вы знали.  
  
— Я знаю, — кивнул Кирк, ободряюще улыбаясь. — Вы хороший офицер и вы мой друг, Спок. Идите, теперь ваша очередь.  
  
Спок выпрямился еще больше. Его и вправду ждали. Десятки обычных и фасеточных глаз были устремлены на него. Он одернул форму и прошел на возвышение.  
  
Раздавшиеся звуки выстрелов заставили его автоматически пригнуться. Что-то происходило в соседнем помещении, отделенном от зала только полупрозрачной мембраной. Краем глаза он видел, как Кирк стремительно лавируя между гостями бежит прямо туда, пытаясь нащупать на поясе фазер, который не был предусмотрен протоколом. Спок спрыгнул с помоста, кинувшись следом. За его спиной охрана сомкнула строй вокруг Третьей и Второй, образовывая живой щит. Зал наполнился стрекотом и топотом ног, аштуанцы-гражданские исчезали в многочисленных проходах, кто-то уводил-уносил с собой инопланетных гостей. Краем глаза Спок успел поймать взгляд лейтенанта Ухуры, находящейся в противоположном конце зала. Она что-то торопливо говорила в коммуникатор… Кирк прижался спиной к стене около входа. На секунду его лицо осветилось, когда он увидел приближающегося к нему Спока, и он кивнул, показав подбородком на место рядом с собой. В следующее мгновение раздался взрыв.  
  
Спока отбросило назад, словно тряпичную куклу, и проволокло по полу. На несколько секунд все почернело вокруг. Когда ему удалось поднять голову от пола, перед глазами кружились черные пятна, а звуки доносились словно из-под воды. Стены, около которой стоял капитан, не было. Как и части потолка над залом. Дымящиеся обломки сделали помещение похожим на поле боя. В стенах появились новые созданные взрывом проходы, а из разрушенных световых колонн разлилась сильно пахнущая жидкость, покрыв пол оранжево-зелеными язвами.  
  
Спок поднялся на четвереньки, затем распрямился. Пол, казалось, немного качался под ногами, а до обломков стены было пара десятков метров, и он не помнил, как их преодолел. В голове билась только одна мысль: “Капитан!” Он сдвинул в сторону, несколько блоков, отбросил куски искореженной арматуры… В скудном свете оставшихся целыми пары световых колонн человеческая кровь казалась практически черной. Заставив себя сконцентрироваться на действии, Спок торопливо пережал пальцами плечевую артерию Кирка, откуда выплескивалась кровь, другой рукой открывая коммуникатор.  
  
— “Энтерпрайз”. Требуется срочная медицинская помощь. Капитан. Серьезное ранение. Большая потеря крови. Предположительно, внутренние повреждения и переломы.  
  
Он почти не слышал, что ему ответили. Телепортационный луч захватил его и капитана две секунды спустя.  
  
  
  
На корабле их уже ждали. Доктор Пайпер, сухой и деловитый, склонился над капитаном с протоплазером. Митчелл, белый как мел, стоял рядом, обхватив себя руками.  
  
— ... рите, — говорил доктор.  
  
— Спок, не…  
  
Хрупкая женская ладонь легла ему на запястье, и он поднял взгляд от лица Кирка. Ухура сидела рядом на коленях и ненавязчиво отводила его руку от плеча капитана, глядя с участием.  
  
— Мистер Спок, — скорее догадался, чем услышал он, — можно отпускать. Пожалуйста…  
  
Он отвел руку. Медперсонал немедленно переложил капитана на носилки. Пайпер выбежал из транспортаторной, санитары с раненым — следом.  
  
Звуки стали возвращаться. Спок поднялся на ноги.  
  
При взгляде на Ухуру плеснула вина — он даже не подумал о девушке после взрыва... Нужно было связаться с аштуанцами, организовать помощь…  
  
— Спок, так и знал, что вам нельзя доверить его безопасность, — без формальностей со злостью выплюнул Митчелл. — Я буду в лазарете. Приведите себя в порядок и отправляйтесь на мостик. Немедленно. Это приказ.  
  
— Коммандер… — попыталась что-то сказать Ухура, но тот заткнул ее одним взглядом и выбежал из комнаты.  
  
Спок посмотрел на себя. Его парадную форму покрывали пятна человеческой крови, его руки, его пальцы… на тыльной стороне ладони кровь уже начала подсыхать, стягивая кожу. Он проглотил ком в горле, собираясь с силами. Да, мостик, Ми Ашту, срочное сообщение командованию… “Джим!”  
  
— Мистер Спок, как вы? — заглядывала ему в лицо Ухура.  
  
— Удовлетворительно. Лейтенант, отправляйтесь в медотсек…  
  
— После вас, — возмущенно откликнулась девушка. Он качнул головой, не собираясь спорить. До его каюты было совсем недалеко. Умыться и сменить форму заняло у него меньше двух минут. Пять минут спустя он был на мостике на прямой линии с аштуанцами.  
  
Единичный террористический акт, организованный сбежавшим из-под охраны орионцем, дизраптор с перегруженной цепью… Несколько тяжело пострадавших, трое погибших… Дипломаты со стороны Федерации оказались невредимыми и уже выражали официальные соболезнования семьям погибших и гарантировали, что подобное начало не сможет омрачить отношения между Ми Ашту и… Спок с трудом заставлял себя концентрироваться на докладах, разговорах, предложениях. (“Джим!”) Слух все еще не восстановился полностью, но по человеческим меркам его хватало.

Команда мостика осторожно спросила про капитана, но получив короткий сухой ответ, что капитан ранен и находится в лазарете, о подробностях расспрашивать не решилась. Ухура тоже вернулась на место связиста. Дипломаты предположили, что это будет приятно аштуанцам. Спок был не согласен, но Ухура заверила, что заходила в медотсек, и из медотсека ее освободили годной к службе, и что она сама не против выйти в эту смену.  
  
Новостей про капитана все не было. Спок знал, что он в хирургии, что операция продолжается, что прогнозы хорошие, и все равно что-то мешало ему дышать. Что-то сдавило ребра, позволяя свободно набирать воздух только в верхние части легких. возможно, вина. Он должен был проследить, он должен был...  
  
Аштуанцы с благодарностью отказались от любой помощи в ликвидации последствий теракта и перенесли торжественные мероприятия на гораздо более дальний срок, приурочив их к одной из значимых в Федерации праздничных дат. Шансов, что “Энтерпрайз” вернется к этой планете к указанной дате, было крайне мало. Спок не мог сказать, что его это расстроило. (“Вам нельзя доверить его безопасность!”)  
  
Он не мечтал быть капитаном. Он и старшим помощником быть не мечтал. Ему достаточно было исследований космоса, удивительных новых миров, в которых иногда — такое чудо! — встречалась новая жизнь. Но он всегда хотел делать максимум из возможного, и командная должность на корабле, подобном “Энтерпрайз” давала ему возможность быть на острие новых открытий и принимать участие в выстраивании приоритета задач во время исследований… Он не хотел командования, кораблю нужен был Кирк. И все же, сейчас именно он сидел на мостике. Вот только капитанское кресло под ним казалось слишком жестким. (“Вам нельзя доверить…”)  
  
В горле пересохло, но он даже не подумал попросить кого-нибудь принести воды. Он никогда никого ни о чем не просил. Может быть, стоило?  
  
Закрыв глаза на несколько секунд, он пытался сформулировать, о чем просить… “Выживи! ”  
  
— Мистер Спок? — в голосе лейтенанта Ухуры была необычная мягкость. — Простите…  
  
Он открыл глаза, глядя на пустой экран.  
  
— Мистер Спок, у нас вызов из Штаба. Вы ответите на мостике или в переговорной?  
  
— Переведите в переговорную, — сказал он, поднимаясь. Пол на секунду ушел из-под ног, так что он был вынужден опереться на подлокотник кресла. Техник-инженер посмотрел на него очень странно, словно хотел что-то сказать, но не решился. Спок выпрямился и прошел в турболифт.  
  
  
  
— Мы получили ваше сообщение и отчеты, — после коротких приветствий, мрачно сказал Ногура. — Какие новости о Кирке?  
  
— Операция продолжается.  
  
— Ужасно. — Адмирал потер лоб.  
  
— Прогнозы положительные, — отчеканил Спок, чувствуя себя почти оскорбленным.  
  
— Все это ужасно. Так, на пустом месте… Надеюсь, он выберется.  
  
— Шансы, что капитан…. — Спок замолчал. — Он выберется.  
  
— Что ж… Я только хотел бы узнать, что с коммандером Митчеллом?  
  
Спок на секунду завис, пытаясь понять вопрос.  
  
— Мистер Митчелл в медотсеке.  
  
— Черт побери, и он тоже! Он ранен?  
  
— Я… у меня нет информации по этому вопросу.  
  
— Великолепно. — Выражение лица адмирала полностью контрастировало с этим высказыванием. — Мистер Спок, мы довольно давно знаем друг друга. Мне нужно ваше мнение. Как офицера. Как коллеги. Я знаю о честности вулканцев. И о вашей личной честности знаю не понаслышке. Если все же капитан Кирк… не сможет продолжать службу, по-вашему, сможет ли коммандер Митчелл взять на себя его полномочия для продолжения пятилетней миссии?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Это “нет” относилось и к вопросу, и к самой ситуации, в которой гипотетически Кирк терял командование, и к тому, что адмирал задавал вопрос ему… Наверное, Споку стоило подумать, прежде чем отвечать, но слово уже вылетело. К тому же, оно соответствовало его мыслям. Он не видел Митчелла капитаном “Энтерпрайз”. Он вообще никого больше не видел на этом месте, кроме Кирка.  
  
— Хм… понятно. Я не стану просить детальный анализ, не время. Что ж. Держите меня в курсе любых изменений. Как только официальные переговоры с Ми Ашту закончатся, отправляетесь на одиннадцатую базу в секторе. До новых распоряжений. И я надеюсь увидеть Митчелла на экране, когда ему станет лучше.  
  
Экран погас, затем снова загорелся.  
  
— Мистер Спок, операция закончилась. Доктор Пайпер передает, что наш капитан “везучий сукин сын”, простите, сэр. — Ухура выглядела скорее воодушевленной, чем смущенной собственными словами.  
  
— Благодарю, лейтенант. Я сейчас вернусь на мостик, — откликнулся он. Девушка улыбнулась и прервала связь. Спок на несколько секунд спрятал лицо в ладонях, опершись локтями на стол, ощущая странную сонливость. Да, организм разладился, он не мог этого отрицать.  
  
В дверях переговорной его перехватил мистер Скотт.  
  
—Знаете что, уважаемый, ваша смена кончилась, и вам самое логичное отправиться в лазарет. Будете спорить?  
  
Спок спорить не собирался. После смены он все равно думал спуститься в медотсек, чтобы узнать подробнее…  
  
— Я иду на мостик, — заверил его шотландец. — А вы идете сдаваться старой перечнице, договорились? А наша дивная связистка вас проводит, правда, милая? — За его спиной маячила лейтенант Ухура, очевилно полность согласная с предложенной ролью.  
  
— Нужно проложить курс к одиннадцатой базе…  
  
— Проложим.  
  
— И получить пакет документов от наших дипломатов.  
  
— Получим, — заверил его мистер Скотт, глядя все более озабоченно. — Вот что, коммандер, вы меня простите, но мисс Ухуру я с вами одну не отпущу. Вы мужчина тяжелый, если что, она вас не удержит. — Он щелкнул по кнопке интеркома, связываясь с мостиком: — Келсо, слушай, погреешь место еще десять минут? Я тут в лазарет забегу. Понял. Передам.  
  
— Меня не требуется удерживать, — удивленно вскинул брови Спок, но наткнулся на два недоверчивых взгляда. — Я заверяю вас, что…  
  
— Коммандер, может, просто спустимся к Пайперу? Узнаем, как там капитан, какие прогнозы… — миролюбиво предложил главный инженер, аккуратно беря его под локоть и увлекая за собой. Ухура на подобную фамильярность не решилась, она просто пошла рядом, периодически бросая острые изучающие взгляды на них обоих.  
  
  
  
За дверями лазарета было тихо. В данный момент больных, кроме капитана, не было, и биокровати пустовали, оборудование было выключено. Из подсобного помещения появилась медсестра, услышав, как открылась переборка..  
  
— Доктор Пайпер сейчас подойдет, — сказала она, прикрывая за собой двери. — Он только-только после операции, ему нужно переодеться и передохнуть. Если что, к капитану пока нельзя, но все будет хорошо, это я могу гарантировать.  
  
Она нахмурилась, глядя, как выразительно подмигивает в сторону вулканца старший инженер, слишком уставшая, чтобы ловить на лету.  
  
— Сестра Чепел, мы, конечно, к капитану, но и не только… — заговорила Ухура. Медсестра окинула взглядом их троих, затем вздохнула.  
  
— Мистер Спок, как вы себя чувствуете? — спросила она, включая оборудование на одной из биокроватей.  
  
— Удовлетворительно. Я хотел бы узнать, какие прогнозы у капитана Кирка.  
  
— Понятно. Присядьте, пожалуйста, — мягко улыбнулась она, указывая на кровать. — Я все вам расскажу, и доктор сейчас будет, а мы пока проверим пару-тройку показаний.  
  
Спок еле заметно пожал плечами, садясь на кровать. Легкое жужжание трикодера успокаивало.  
  
— Решили, наконец, заглянуть в лазарет? Да еще и с группой поддержки? — раздалось насмешливое от другой двери, и Спок автоматически встал при виде старшего помощника. Митчелл выглядел бледным и опустошенным, а улыбка на лице никак не соответствовала выражению глаз. — Доложите, мистер Спок.  
  
— Расследование на Ми Ашту завершено, коммандер. Получены приказы из штаба вернуться на одиннадцатую базу до дальнейших указаний.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не двигайтесь, — попросила медсестра, пытаясь усадить его обратно, но он мягко отвел ее руку.  
  
— Чуть позже, мисс Чепел.  
  
— Кто на мостике?  
  
— Лейтенант Келсо, коммандер, — вмешался мистер Скотт, сверля его взглядом.  
  
— Разве это его смена?  
  
— Это моя смена, — махнул рукой инженер. — Сейчас пойду, мы только мистера Спока проводили.  
  
— Не устраивайте бардак, Скотти. Если вы должны быть на мостике, вас не должно быть в лазарете, разве что, вы больны. Вы больны?  
  
— Я нет. Мистер Спок болен.  
  
— Он не в состоянии сам за себя отвечать?  
  
Спок с трудом собрался, выпрямляясь.  
  
— В состоянии. Мы на стабильной орбите дружественной планеты. Лейтенант Келсо — опытный офицер. Смена мистера Скотта начнется через пять минут. Вы чем-то недовольны, коммандер?  
  
— Дружественная планета… конечно. Вон там, в палате, результат дружеского общения дышит через аппарат, — выплюнул Митчелл. — Если смена Скотти не началась, значит, вы раньше срока покинули пост…  
  
Кристина Чепел переводила возмущенный взгляд с одного на другого.  
  
— Я иду за доктором. Пожалуйста, не нуждающиеся в медицинской помощи, покиньте лазарет, — сказала она, исчезала за одной из дверей. Спок прикрыл глаза на секунду. Спуститься в лазарет было правильным решением. Благодаря адреналину и самоконтролю он смог подавить симптомы, но к этому часу запас прочности оказался исчерпан. Об этом можно было судить хотя бы по тому, что ему с трудом удавалось следить за разговором.

— Официально это не его смена, а ваша, — сказал ровно мистер Скотт, тоже выпрямляясь, что, впрочем, не помогло. Митчелл посмотрел на него сверху вниз с высоты своего роста.  
  
— Солидарность и личная преданность… — усмехнулся он колюче. — Какая-то у вас выборочная солидарность. С отдельными персонами. А не с командой. Вы вообще в курсе, мистер Скотт, что командный состав носит форму желтого цвета? Вас, Спок это тоже касается. Решили подчеркнуть, что вы не с нами, да? Сами по себе?  
  
— В случаях совмещения командной должности с другими обязанностями выбор цвета формы не является категоричным требованием, — выдавил Спок.  
  
— Не является. Я говорю о солидарности. Для меня носить золотое честь, для вас, похоже, не имеющая значения деталь. Чтобы завтра же все были одеты по уставу, ясно всем? Вас, лейтенант, это тоже касается.  
  
— Меня? — Ухура удивленно распахнула глаза. — Но я не в командном…  
  
— Вы на мостике. Устроили тут парад предпочтений…  
  
— … что-то в моей вотчине слишком шумно и слишком людно. Большинство присутствующих здорово, я надеюсь? — В помещении появился доктор Пайпер и направился прямо к вулканцу. За спиной доктора семенила Кристина Чепел. — Коммандер Митчелл, чем еще я могу вам помочь?  
  
— Сообщите немедленно, когда капитан придет в себя.  
  
— Всенепременнейше, — кивнул доктор, и Митчелл, не прощаясь, вышел. — Так, что тут у нас? Привели сдаваться партизана? Молодцы. А теперь — шу!— брысь из лазарета оба…  
  
— Я должен извиниться, мисс Ухура… — начал Спок, но доктор на что-то нажал в его боку, и в глазах потемнело, так что он был вынужден присесть на кушетку.  
  
— Ничего страшного, — раздался голос девушки. — Если нужно, можно и желтое носить…  
  
— Я вас заверяю, милая, вы хороши в любых нарядах, — галантно вмешался Скотти. Доктор Пайпер смешливо фыркнул.  
  
— Идите в коридор хвост распускать, мистер Скотт.  
  
— Простите, доктор, — улыбнулся инженер. — Ну, мы пойдем тогда… А мистер Спок?  
  
— Не сбежит, — пообещал Пайпер, доставая трикодер, и прозвучало это угрожающе. Скотти улыбнулся и вышел, попрощавшись, уводя с собой Ухуру. Пайпер обвиняюще уставился на Спока.  
  
—Ну-с, что у нас? Опять “ничего серьезного”? За что вы так врачей не любите, коммандер?  
  
— Я не испытываю к врачам неприязни, — привычно откликнулся Спок, оставаясь неподвижным, пока доктор танцевал вокруг с трикодером. Видимо, что-то в показаниях прибора его удивило, и он пошел на второй круг.  
  
— Вот что, повернитесь-ка, пожалуйста… — Пайпер положил ладонь ему на плечо и аккуратно направил в нужную сторону. Спок послушно потянулся влево. Внутри что-то хрустнуло и порвалось, резко полоснула боль, он только и успел схватить ртом воздух, как перед глазами стало темно, а потом исчезли и звуки.


	8. Глава 8.

Гэри всегда мечтал стать капитаном. С самого детства. А потом, возможно, адмиралом. Ему нравился космос, адреналин, который непременно сопровождал службу во флоте, нравилось бывать в таких разных мирах, нравилось уважение, которое прилагалось к профессии. А еще ему нравилось, когда люди выполняли его приказы, ощущение того, что его — именно его решение воплощается в жизнь. Но была другая сторона, прилагающаяся к рангу, о которой он совершенно не думал в детстве — ответственность, и это было не всегда весело. Сейчас, когда ему уверенно перевалило за тридцать, он избавился от детских иллюзий, и ему по-прежнему хотелось быть капитаном. Но он уже не был так уверен, что это то, что ему нужно.  
  
Их с Кирком прибило друг к другу еще в Академии, где свежеиспеченный лейтенант вел дополнительные курсы по тактике. При взгляде на Джима Митчеллу сразу стало ясно, что тот будет там, где захочет, и он последовал за Кирком, насколько позволяли обстоятельства. Их тандем складывался несколько месяцев, и личные эмоции тут сыграли не последнюю роль. Как бы там ни было, с Джимом было удобно. И сейчас Гэри был почти капитаном. Почти. И рисковал стать им полностью.  
  
  
  
Все то время, пока тянулась операция, Гэри просидел в лазарете, мрачно гипнотизируя стенку напротив собственного кресла. От одной мысли, что Джим может не выжить, внутри все переворачивалось. Что бы там ни говорили, по серьезным поводам Кирк попадал в лазарет нечасто. Возможно, везение, или профессионализм, но Гэри видел его под капельницами в последний раз больше года назад, и тогда изначально было ясно, что все обойдется. На этот же раз будущее казалось очень расплывчатым.  
  
У них с Джимом была одна группа крови, и он все ждал, что его позовут, что, если вдруг, его не придется искать по всему кораблю… Конечно, он был не единственным, кто подошел бы для переливания, но… необъяснимо. Ему хотелось, чтобы это обязательно был он. Но его так никто и не позвал. К концу второго часа операции беспокойство перешло на другой уровень, оно уже не грохотало барабанной дробью пульса в висках, а держалось фоном, словно на расстоянии, позволяя мыслить рационально. Еще час спустя он начал обдумывать, что будет делать дальше, если Джим не выберется. Он представлял, насколько сложно будет по началу командовать этим огромным кораблем и знал, что не откажется от Спока, несмотря на то, что они не слишком хорошо понимали друг друга. С технической стороны вулканец был безупречен и мог значительно облегчить ему период адаптации к новым обязанностям. Возможно, потом, через несколько месяцев он попросит его перевестись. А может, и нет. Кто знает, может еще и сработаются? Ведь как-то подобрал к нему ключик Джим. Того, что вулканец с симпатией относится к капитану, не заметил бы только слепой. За несколько месяцев прогресс был впечатляющий. Если Гэри удастся перенять некоторые приемы Джима, то есть шанс приручить этого остроухого. А вообще, на корабле в качестве капитана он поставил бы себя совсем иначе. Джим был слишком дружелюбен со всеми и практически ни с кем не держал дистанцию, был слишком доступен. Гэри был уверен, что такое поведение ему аукнется позже… Если Кирк умрет… Но лучше бы Джим выздоровел. Гэри не представлял, как переживет его смерть.  
  
А потом доктор Пайпер вышел из операционного блока, серый от усталости и напряжения, и заверил его, что все у Кирка будет хорошо, и даже раньше, чем можно было ожидать. И Гэри снова почувствовал, что может улыбаться. Все будет хорошо.  
  
А потом оказалось, что выпал из обоймы Спок, и Гэри оказался и.о. капитана без и.о. старпома. Черт.  
  
  
  
Несколько дней спустя Джим пришел в себя, но Пайпер не собирался отпускать его из лазарета. И первый визит к капитану прошел не слишком гладко.  
  
Пайпер зачем-то поместил Кирка в одну палату со Споком, и пусть вулканец застрял в каком-то своем целительном трансе, то есть лежал бревно бревном, его присутствие было первым, что бросилось Митчеллу в глаза, когда он влетел в палату. Поэтому вместо приветствия при виде слегка похудевшего, но жизнерадостного лица Джима, он умудрился ляпнуть:  
  
— А он что тут делает? Неужели капитану корабля не могли выделить отдельную палату?  
  
Джим озадаченно моргнул, посмотрел на Спока, посмотрел на Гэри.  
  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть.  
  
— Прости. — К его чести, Гэри смутился, и все же закатил глаза. — Просто… даже не поздороваешься с тобой по-человечески… при свидетелях. — Он сел рядом, крепко сжав ладонь Джима.  
  
— Да… по-человечески поздороваться нам не грозит, — хмыкнул Кирк, глядя с насмешкой. — Ну, что происходит, как команда, как корабль?  
  
— Ничего не происходит. Мы почти добрались до базы, где будем сидеть, пока ты снова не запрыгаешь козлом, что означает, не очень долго, судя по твоему виду!  
  
— Не знаю, что там с видом… — Джим подозрительно глянул на свой живот, прикрытый простыней, — но у меня сильное подозрение, что половина требухи тут не моя. Боюсь даже спрашивать.  
  
— Ты меня смертельно перепугал…  
  
— Сочувствую. Сам я перепугаться не успел, — пожал плечами Кирк. — Хорошо, что позвоночник выдержал, а то лежать бы мне тут… — Он кинул болезненный взгляд на застывшего на соседней кровати вулканца. — И Споку досталось…  
  
— С вулканцами не поймешь, — согласился Митчелл. — С планеты он поднялся бодреньким.  
  
— Это он меня поднял, да?  
  
— Транспортатор тебя поднял. И в таком виде… — Гэри передернуло.  
  
— Да, могу представить. Но все-таки, получается, он меня вытащил. Можно сказать, я жизнью ему обязан.  
  
Непонятно почему от этой фразы у Гэри кровь ударила в голову.  
  
— Что-то как-то странно ты разбрасываешься словами про “спасение жизни”. Под пули он за тебя не кидался, успокойся. А в остальном у него все по уставу…  
  
— Угу. А ты кидался не по уставу, хочешь сказать? Гэри, прекрати, не начиная. Что-то я как-то от тебя устал, — серьезно сказал Джим, прикрывая глаза.  
  
— Устал? Ну так отдыхай! — Митчелл резко поднялся. — Все равно рассказывать не о чем.  
  
Джим открыл глаза и посмотрел на него внимательно, словно хотел что-то сказать, но передумал.  
  
— Ну, если нечего, значит нечего, — наконец ровно произнес он.  
  
— Мне нужно на мостик, — неловко вывернулся Гэри. — Потом приду с новостями.  
  
Джим молчал.  
  
— И с докладом по полной форме, — попробовал снова Гэри. Джим вздохнул и попытался потянуться.  
  
— Да. Обязательно. Придешь. Из меня сейчас не самый хороший собеседник. Из тебя, похоже, тоже.  
  
— Джим.

— Все. Иди работать, и.о. капитана, — усмехнулся Кирк и закрыл глаза. Гэри постоял над ним несколько секунд, затем развернулся и вышел.  
  
  
Несколько дней спустя, когда “Энтерпрайз” уже стояла в доке одиннадцатой базы, он отправил несколько человек в увольнительные, жалея, что не может спуститься сам хоть на пару часов. Ему определенно нужно было развеяться, настроение уверенно держалось на отметке “отвратительное”. Энсин Смит обеспокоенно кружила вокруг, заботливо напоминая про ужин (взглядом намекая на то, что запланировано после ужина), приносила кофе и даже попыталась размять ему плечи на мостике. Определенно, некоторые не знали, где нужно остановиться. Она исчезла только после того, как он рявкнул на нее при всем народе. Вышло не очень красиво, он признавал, и собирался извиниться также прилюдно.  
  
Вызов из штаба оказался удачной неожиданностью, позволив ему исчезнуть с мостика, на котором царило какое-то напряжение, вызванное, по его мнению, бездельем.  
  
  
— Коммандер, — кивнул ему с экрана Ногура. — Как Кирк?  
  
— С каждым днем все лучше, — сказал Митчелл. — В шахматы играет с вулканцем. Скучает. Рвется на мостик. Доктор Пайпер сказал, что продержит его еще пару недель на постельном режиме.  
  
— Отлично, просто отлично, — адмирал улыбнулся. — Боец ваш капитан, рад за него.  И все же… У нас срочная миссия для корабля вашего класса, но пока Кирк не встанет на ноги… Придется искать другие варианты.  
  
Гэри оживился.  
  
— Сэр, разрешите высказаться, нет необходимости никого искать. Я могу взяться за эту миссию. Кирк полностью мне доверяет. В чем состоит задача?  
  
— Я уважаю ваш энтузиазм, коммандер, но в миссии слишком много неизвестных, чтобы поручать ее… — адмирал кашлянул. — Кирк безусловно вам доверяет, иначе не сделал бы вас своим помощником, но это не значит, что вы готовы заменить его.  
  
— Я не понимаю ваших сомнений, адмирал. Мой опыт достаточно обширен, подготовка более чем достаточная…  
  
— Мистер Митчелл… — прервал его Ногура. — Я не сомневаюсь, что вы считаете себя готовым. Но не все разделяют вашу точку зрения.  
  
— При всем уважении, вы можете судить о моем прогрессе только по официальным отчетам, а они вряд ли достаточны, чтобы делать какие-то четкие выводы.  
  
— Я основываюсь на выводах людей, которые работают с вами, коммандер, и на собственных наблюдениях.  
  
Гэри замолчал, прищурившись.  
  
— На чьих выводах?  
  
— Это не имеет значения, — довольно мягко заметил Ногура. — Не торопитесь, коммандер, все у вас будет, и свои миссии, и, возможно, собственный корабль. Но не сейчас.  
  
— Все же, я хотел бы знать, какая… кто именно поделился с вами своими выводами. Хотя, постойте, я знаю. Это Спок, да?  
  
— Это не имеет значения, — уже жестче повторил адмирал.  
  
Гэри отступил.  
  
— Хорошо. Подождем, пока Джим вернется в строй.  
  
— Думаю, ваш новый начальник медицинской службы как раз успеет до вас добраться к тому времени. Так что Пайпер может готовить дела к передаче.  
  
Гэри только коротко кивнул.  
  
  
Пайпер в силу своего возраста и характера бурных восторгов от новости не проявил, а деловито погрузился в отчетность, благо, что медицинских проблем в данный момент на корабле практически не было. Гэри мог только гадать, каким станет лазарет, когда здесь обоснуется старый ворчливый Маккой. Не такой старый, как Пайпер, конечно, но ворчливее на порядок, насколько он помнил доброго доктора. Джиму после услышанных новостей пришлось тщательно приглушать энтузиазм, чтобы не обидеть все еще действующего главного хирурга “Энтерпрайз”.  
  
  
Но Маккой опять не успел.  
  
Пару дней спустя, когда Спока уже допустили к активной службе и он умудрился достать Митчелла до печенок своей дотошностью и категорическим несогласием с некоторыми решениями и.о. капитана, Ногура опять связался с кораблем.  
  
— Через какой период времени капитан сможет приступить к своим обязанностям? Свяжитесь с Пайпером, мне нужен ответ немедленно, — озабоченно потребовал он с основного экрана на мостике. Митчелл, не комментируя, нажал кнопку вызова по внутренней связи и передал вопрос доктору.  
  
— Минимум десять дней. И потом я бы рекомендовал некоторое время избегать серьезных физических нагрузок, — раздался недовольный голос Пайпера.  
  
— Что ж, как раз так выпадает…Я переправлю вам полученную информацию. Мы рассчитываем, что, когда вы доберетесь до места, Кирк будет уже на ногах.  
  
Все на мостике заинтересованно переглянулись. Спок почти нахмурился.  
  
— В следующем месяце “Энтерпрайз” должна была отправиться для изучения рассеянного скопления звезд в районе галактического гало. В общем, вы летите туда сейчас. Из сектора получен сигнал с просьбой о помощи. А в этой зоне у нас нет кораблей, ближайший исследовательский “Киплинг” в трех неделях пути. Вы в двух. Так что снимайтесь с якоря и выясните, кто это и что это. Мистер Спок, вы получите всю информацию о сигнале, но ее крайне мало. Мы можем дать вам только направление. Возможно, вашему отделу удастся перехватить первичный сигнал. Наш получен с искажениями.  
  
— Мы задействуем все мощности, — кивнул Спок от своей станции.  
  
— И сообщайте нам по мере поступления новой информации. Связь может быть нарушена, насколько я знаю. Там у вас эмиссионная туманность по дороге, да? И вообще, идете туда, куда нога человека не ступала… И вулканца, насколько мне известно, тоже.  
  
— Успешных попыток выйти за пределы нашей галактики в истории Вулкана не зафиксировано, — согласно наклонил голову Спок. Гэри прищурился, все больше чувствуя, что он тут лишний.  
  
— Кирк очень настаивал на организации этой попытки. Из-за спешки прочие запланированные исследования в секторе откладываются, сочувствую, мистер Спок. Мистер Митчелл. Желаю удачи.  
  
Экран погас и Гэри обвел взглядом мостик.  
  
— Ну что, не спим, работаем. Лейтенант Фаррел, просчитайте курс по переданным координатам. Алдан, сообщите на базу, отзовите всех наших отпускников. Скотти, нам понадобится крейсерская скорость. Готовь двигатели. Мистер Спок… — Гэри встретился с ним глазами. — Вы сами знаете, что вам делать.  
  
Тот только коротко кивнул и отвернулся к своим приборам.  
  
Наверное, это была слабость, но на следующий же день Гэри отправил вулканца заниматься поиском таинственного сигнала и надзирать за бета-сменой. Когда он не маячил на мостике, Митчеллу было комфортнее.  
  
  
Доктору Пайперу не удалось продержаться больше недели. Шесть дней спустя, как “Энтерпрайз” покинула док станции, Джим объявился на мостике в сопровождении Спока, который теоретически должен был быть в инженерном и вместе со Скотти проверять стабильность усиленных щитов. Или в лаборатории — расшифровывать полученные данные. Гэри уступил капитану место, встав по правую руку.  
  
— Не рано ли тебя отпустили? — негромко спросил он, глядя в слегка бледноватое лицо Джима.  
  
— Нет, в самый раз, — улыбнулся тот. — Не могу больше лежать, тут такие интересные вещи происходят…  
  
— Какие вещи? — пожал плечами Гэри. —Перемещаемся из точки А в точку Б, очень увлекательно.  
  
— А как же сигнал, что вы получили? — Джим довольно оглядывал всех на мостике.  
  
— Мы его получили пару часов назад, — покачал Гэри головой. — Ты прямо на острие событий, я погляжу. Не знал, что ты в курсе.  
  
— Мистер Спок только что сообщил, что они расшифровали сигнал, и это довольно странная штука.  
  
Митчелл вскинул голову, посмотрев на Спока, остановившегося у своей рабочей консоли, и что-то тихо говорящего своему заместителю.  
  
— Мистер Спок еще не успел мне об этом сообщить, — заметил он не слишком довольно.  
  
— Информация получена несколько минут назад, коммандер. Я направлялся на мостик, чтобы передать ее, — повернулся к ним Спок. Вулканский слух, чтоб его....  
  
— А на внутреннюю связь у вас аллергия, — язвительно заметил Гэри.  
  
Спок промолчал. Он довольно часто молчал на мостике в присутствии Гэри, не вступая ни в какие не относящиеся к работе дискуссии, и со стороны Митчеллу все время казалось, что это намеренное игнорирование. Неясно было, насколько он прав.  
  
— Значит, для разнообразия, сегодня я могу рассказать тебе новости, — пожал плечами Кирк. — Зафиксированный сигнал — точнее, перехваченная часть, это запись, возможно, спасательный буй или автоматическая трансляция из шаттла. Но что невероятно — это то, что у сигнала флотские метки. Правда, просроченные на две сотни лет. Мистер Спок обнаружил в библиотеке соответствие. Это сигнал времен вольных капитанов. Эпоха великих открытий-2. Это “Велиант”, Гэри, нам про него в Академии столько рассказывали. Так что, не думаю, что мы сможем кого-то спасти, но хотя бы узнаем судьбу корабля.  
  
— Капитан, у нас есть точные координаты.  
  
— Внесите корректировку в курс… — громко приказал Кирк.  
  
— Джим… — Гэри наклонился к нему ближе, нависая над плечом. — Хочешь, чтобы я сменил пилота?  
  
Кирк поднял на него слегка виноватый взгляд.  
  
— Нет. Твоя смена. Командуй. Я просто обойду корабль. К обязанностям официально приступлю завтра. Мистер Спок, у вас есть срочные дела?  
  
— Нет, капитан.  
  
— Пойдемте со мной, — улыбнулся ему Джим, вставая. — Составите компанию.  
  
— Я мог бы… — Гэри оборвал себя, пожал плечами и сел в освободившееся кресло. — Развлекайтесь.

Кирк коротко изучающе глянул на него, кивнул и отправился к турболифту. Спок прошел следом. Стоило дверям лифта закрыться, как Гэри позволил улыбке отклеиться.

— Может быть, кофе, коммандер? — У мисс Смит был совершенно прибитый вид. Возможно, она опасалась попасть под горячую руку. Мысленно он фыркнул. Девчонка была немного найзолива, но мила и чистосердечна.

— Отличная идея, Джейн. — Он потрепал ее за рукав, и она почти расцвела. А с Джимом он разберется позже.

 

Позже случилось довольно скоро. Не обнаружив Джима в столовой в то время, когда они обычно ужинали, Гэри решил проверить его каюту.

— Постничаешь?

— Нет, просто… не хочется. — Джим махнул ему заходить, отрываясь от раритетной бумажной версии книги. — Кстати, я там внес себя в расписание, так что все уже сделано, просто ознакомишься.

— Джим, ну ты вообще как? — Гэри подошел вплотную, но Кирк только доброжелательно смотрел из кресла, не собираясь вставать.

— В порядке, спасибо доктору и всем прочим участвовавшим.

— Ну… давай поздороваемся, что ли…

— “По-человечески”? — фыркнул Джим, откладывая книгу в сторону. — А надо?

— Интересный вопрос… — протянул Гэри, делая вид, что его не задело. Кирк поднялся и крепко и коротко обнял его. Гэри аккуратно обнял его в ответ, боясь сделать больно.

— Я рад, что ты возвращаешься на мостик. Одному там было не так весело.

— У тебя была целая команда. И Спок.

— Ну, Спок, положим, был у тебя.

— И то верно. — Кирк улыбнулся. — В следующий раз я его обыграю. Точно.

— А жульничать ты не пробовал?

— Хм… — В глазах Джима заплясали веселые искры. — Как-то не задумывался пока. Интересно, как он отреагирует на такой вариант?.. Стоит проверить.

— Это из-за него?

— Что?

— Все.

— Хм… Мне трудно уследить за твоей мыслью. — Джим отошел налить себе воды. Гэри тем временем включил компьютер, чтобы хоть чем-то себя отвлечь.

— Все… в смысле, ты в нем заинтересован, и это влияет на наши отношения, — пробормотал он, выводя на экран ротационные списки на ближайшие пару суток. Джим молчал, а он не торопился оборачиваться, не желая читать ответ по лицу.

— Возможно, я в нем заинтересован, — спустя минуту признал Джим, возвращаясь в кресло. — Но это ничего не значит. Я никогда никому не навязывался и не собираюсь. Не думаю, что его такая новость обрадует.

Гэри коротко хохотнул.

— Да, ты выбрал непростой вариант.

— Я не выбирал… — В словах сквозила странная уязвимость, и Гэри не выдержал, обернулся на несколько секунд, только чтобы увидеть немного растерянный взгляд Джима, погруженного в себя. Смотреть на это было невыносимо, и он снова отвернулся к безопасным строчкам. — Я не выбирал, Гэри. И я все еще думаю, что ты преувеличиваешь. Он… знаешь, я не готов это с тобой обсуждать. Наверное, с собой не готов тоже. Но я твердо знаю одно, ты мой самый близкий друг. Ты мне дорог, как мало кто дорог на свете.

— И поэтому ты поставил нас с тобой в разные смены. — Строчки перед глазами перестали быть безопасными.

— Ты перекинул Спока в бету. Я всего лишь продолжил твою мысль. Ты прав, хотя бы периодически старший офицерский состав должен охватывать все смены.

— Так мы практически перестанем видеться.

— У нас будет куча возможностей общаться, и на мостике в том числе. Это ротация на рутинные смены, мы откорректируем их распределение в дальнейшем, исходя из необходимости миссий.

— Ты просто пытаешься меня сплавить с глаз.

— Это наша работа. — Похоже терпение Кирку все же изменило. — Ты знал, на что подписывался, когда шел во флот. Если ты рассчитывал на что-то другое…

— Я понял. Отдыхай. Тогда увидимся когда увидимся. — Митчелл пошел к двери. — Я даже не спрашиваю, оставаться мне или нет, потому что… и да, — он обернулся у переборки. — Ты тоже мне очень дорог, Джим. А Спок… он просто уверенно и методично отжимает у меня место старпома. И место рядом с тобой. А ты не видишь, потому что… подозреваю, потому что происходящее тебе нравится. Что ж, тебе решать.

Он развернулся и вышел. Кирк не стал его останавливать.

***

В пустоте космоса край галактики не был отмечен ничем, и все же, весь корабль ждал с нетерпением пересечения этой невидимой линии, нарисованной воображением. Приборы продолжали измерять почти нулевые гравитационные поля, смещения далеких звезд, часть из которых уже не принадлежала Млечному пути. Всеобщее ожидание охватило и Гэри. Как бы то ни было, он был частью экипажа “Энтерпрайз”, первого земного корабля, собирающегося покинуть родную галактику — пусть и не планировалось далеко углубляться на другую сторону, но сам факт очень воодушевлял. Все должно было случиться в ближайшие часы. И хоть смена была не его, Гэри не собирался пропускать такое событие.

— Митч, мы только что выловили черный ящик с “Велианта”, — связался с ним лейтенант Келсо с мостика. — Ты просил сообщить тебе сразу.

— Отлично! Я сейчас приду. Сменю Олдена. Мы же у самого края, Ли, поверить не могу.

— Давайте, коммандер. И мне будет спокойнее.

— Да, у нас хорошая связка, — хмыкнул Гэри, обрубая связь и выскакивая в коридор. Ли Келсо был хорошим навигатором, но нервным. Присутствие рядом спокойного как скала Митчелла явно положительно на него влияло. Гэри не успел пройти и пары коридоров, как по кораблю раздались сигналы красной тревоги. Определенно, он выбрал правильный момент.

У лифта он заметил затылок Кирка и ускорился, успев заскочить в кабину в последний момент.

— Постой, Джим…

— Ты в форме.

— Подумал, что ты на мостик...

Спок тоже был в лифте. Похоже, Джим потихоньку отучался перемещаться без своего остроухого заместителя. Гэри сложил руки на груди, окинув вулканца взглядом. Видимо, эти двое неплохо провели время в кают-компании.

— Закончили партию, мистер Спок?

— Да. Капитан играл крайне нелогично и на следующем ходу смошенничал бы, — заявил вулканец, делая шаг к дверям. За его спиной Джим изо всех сил сдерживал смех.

 

На мостике царила обычная деловая атмосфера. Олден немедленно уступил ему место, Смит буквально на секунду коснулась его, когда он проходил мимо. Гэри рассеянно ей улыбнулся.

Келсо и вправду обрадовался его появлению. Что ж, они были готовы к переходу, вот только Джим наоборот приказал выйти из варпа, в ожидании пока Спок расшифрует банки данных зонда с “Велианта”, доставленного на “Энтерпрайз”. На мостике тем временем прибавлялось людей. Пайпер, видимо, решил не пропустить последнее в своей карьере приключение и привел с собой “пассажирку”. Гэри помнил смутно, что платиновая блондинка с холодными серыми глазами поднялась на борт на Альдебаране. Психолог, кажется. Но до сих пор они не пересекались. Под синей медицинской формой угадывалась спортивная фигура, но вообще-то девушка явно выбрала не самую удачную модель одежды. Мини явно сделало бы ее проще и ближе к людям. Энсин Смит определенно заметила его заинтересованный взгляд, обращенный на новое лицо, и ненавязчиво встала с ним рядом. Гэри мысленно хмыкнул. Олененок олененком, а протяни палец, до плеча оттяпает. Но такая привязанность все равно льстила. По сравнению с Денер.. да, вспомнил он, психолога звали Денер, Элизабет… по сравнению с ней Джейн Смит была простовата, как стекляшка рядом с хрусталем.

— Внимание всем. Мы покидаем пределы нашей галактики. Мистер Митчелл, первый варп…

— Есть, первый варп, — привычно откликнулся он, скользя пальцами по консоли. Звезды на экране медленно пришли в движение, и все несколько секунд напряженно всматривались в изображение.

Первым странности заметил Келсо.

— Визуальные искажения. У нас что-то прямо по курсу, капитан. Я бы сказал, стена тумана, если сойдут такие приближения.

Спок немедленно уткнулся в показания сканеров, которые, похоже, безбожно врали, что перед кораблем ничего нет. Только вот это “ничего” все больше уплотнялось, превращаясь на экране в густые розовые облака.

— Келсо, это препятствие никак не обойти?

— Нет, сэр, насколько я могу судить. Но мы можем сменить курс и идти параллельно, пока не обнаружится просвет.

— Мистер Спок?

— Сенсоры ничего не видят, капитан. Дефлекторы, напротив, констатируют, что там что-то есть. Радиация отсутствует. Плотность и энергия нулевые.

— И что это, мистер Спок?

— Массовая галлюцинация… — пробормотал Гэри, успокаивающе сжимая руку Джейн. Девушка старалась держаться, но он чувствовал, как ее бьет дрожь.

— Что бы это ни было, контакт через двенадцать секунд, — заметил рядом Келсо, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.

Гэри оглянулся на Джима на секунду, не прикажет ли разворачиваться. Но на лице капитана было только напряженное ожидание. Следующие несколько мгновений прошли в молчании, а затем звук двигателей стал глохнуть. Гэри не успел ничего сделать. На долю секунды вырубилась сила тяжести, корабль повело и затрясло, затем инженерная панель вспыхнула новогодней елкой и заискрила, огонь пробежал и по навигационной панели, свет сменился на аварийный. Гэри почти вышвырнуло из кресла, словно огонь пробежал по всему телу, опалив даже сетчатку. На секунду ему показалось, что он потерял сознание, свалившись на пол, словно марионетка с обрезанными нитями. Голова с неприятным звуком столкнулась с полом, и он смутно подумал о сотрясении, крепко зажмурив глаза. Словно сквозь вату он слышал завывания аварийки, отчеты о повреждениях с палуб, сообщения о погибших, не в состоянии контролировать свое тело и хоть что-то предпринять. Чьи-то руки, скорее всего доктора Пайпера, проверили его пульс, затем голос Джима позвал его по имени.

— Я чувствую какую-то слабость, Джим… — Он смог приподнять голову от пола. — Но мне уже лучше.

Кирк помог ему перевернуться, и Гэри посмотрел на него, чувствуя странное жжение в глазах. Джим… светился. Тонкая радужная корона окружала его тело, и Гэри ясно видел темно-синее беспокойство и тревогу, волнами исходящие от него.

— О черт, — пробормотал он, твердо уверенный, что хорошо ударился головой.

 

***

Пайпер исследовал его вдоль и поперек, но так ничего и не нашел, кроме странного изменения мозговой активности и серебристой пленки на глазах. Гэри минут пять забавлялся, разглядывая себя в зеркало — вид был пугающий. Честно сказать, первые пару часов он сам был испуган. Не то чтобы он ждал, что какая-то неведомая жуть вылезет у него из груди, но опасался, что организм неожиданно откажет на ровном месте. И предпосылки к таким мыслям были: первое время тело казалось тяжелым, и малейшее усилие вызывало страшную усталость. Его заперли в изоляторе, и он проспал несколько часов, словно в черноту провалился. Зато после…

Это было странно. Гэри чувствовал себя заново родившимся. Что бы ни было в этих розовых облаках, оно повлияло на него благотворно.

В лазарете было скучно, и от нечего делать он принялся читать. Книги развлекали, но еще сильнее развлекали необъяснимые изменения восприятия. Сперва он, не задумываясь, стал воспринимать текст абзацами, не утруждаясь на вычитывание каждого слова. Потом счет пошел на страницы. Он просто охватывал взглядом ее содержимое, фиксируя не только картинку в памяти, а впитывая смысл одним движением, словно губка воду.

С каждым часом он все четче осознавал себя, свое тело. Иногда ему казалось, что он видит, как функционирует каждый элемент, что он может отследить каждый электрический импульс, пробегающий по мышцам перед сокращением, может сосчитать каждую отмершую клетку эпителия. Это должно быть было игрой воображения… или нет? Он не подозревал, что его воображение способно на такие игры.

Книги развлекали его недолго. Они были мертвы, сказанное в них не менялось. Достаточно было один раз просмотреть их и больше никогда не возвращаться, но продолжал методично штудировать библиотеку, неосознанно подражая увлекающемуся чтением Кирку. Но чем дальше, тем скучнее становился процесс, и строки, исполненные самого искреннего пыла, не задевали внутри ничего.

С людьми было иначе. Гэри продолжал видеть ауры, но это уже не смущало, не превращало знакомых в чужаков. Хотя, то, что он изменился, превращало его в чужака в их глазах. Гэри готов был поклясться, что улавливает деловитую настороженность доктора Пайпера, снова и снова возвращающегося к нему с новыми тестами. Интерес доктора Денер был другого оттенка, и тем не менее, в ее глазах тоже проступало сомнение — кто он и чего от него ждать? Это даже забавляло. А вот сомнение в глазах Джима полоснуло как ножом.

— Привет, Джим. Тебя что-то беспокоит?

— Я беспокоюсь о тебе с той ночи на Денебе 4.

Гэри хохотнул, вспоминая свой первый опыт телепатического общения на планете. Это было незабываемо. Особенно, следующие несколько недель, когда его мучили галлюцинации чужих мыслей в голове.

— На этот раз последствия куда меньше. Не считая глаз. Когда я бреюсь, они словно пялятся на меня.

— Ты чувствуешь что-нибудь необычное?

Митчелл не раздумывал ни секунды.

— Можно сказать, что я чувствую себя лучше, чем когда-либо… — это не было ложью. Нет, рассказывать Джиму о своих новых ощущениях он не собирался. Может быть, позже, когда он сам во всем разберется… Тем более, что Джим, даже улыбаясь и шутя оставался настороженным. Не стоило добавлять ему поводов для раздумья. Возможно, он рассказал бы все, если бы Джим не держался на расстоянии, если бы не смотрел с прищуром, словно оценивая случившиеся с ним изменения.

Капитан не собирался выпускать его из изолятора. Его судьба в глазах Джима была неясна.

— Когда я вернусь на службу?

— Я попрошу доктора Денер понаблюдать за тобой некоторое время, — уклонился от ответа Джим.

— Имея сотню женщин на борту ты мог бы выбрать кого-нибудь получше.

— Считай это испытанием. — Кирк готов был уйти.

— Это не по-дружески. — Гэри прищурился ему вслед. — Тебе стоит относиться ко мне подобрее..

Джим вздрогнул и оглянулся. Да, прозвучало как требование. Или как угроза. Потому что — теперь Гэри это чувствовал, — все изменилось. И между ними тоже. Он мог требовать — по праву сильного. Джим оставался капитаном, но Гэри — он ощущал себя чем-то большим.

Кирк ушел, оставив после себя раздражающий осадок недоверия, окрашивая раздумья Гэри не в самые приятные тона. Джим его опасался. Джим! Не так давно он уже списал Гэри со счетов, рискнув его жизнью на Ми Ашту. Потому что это был его долг капитана. Вот только Митчелл за последние годы не раз видел, как Джим прогибает правила под себя, но, видимо, его случай не стоил усилий поиска другого решения… Надеяться, что сейчас что-то изменится, не имело смысла. Кирк не мог не видеть, как он меняется, эволюционирует, прогрессирует с недоступной простому человеку скоростью. Что ж, Гэри больше не был простым человеком, и эта мысль наполняла его триумфом. Когда в ответ на его неозвученное желание свет в комнате приглушился сам собой, он даже не удивился, только торжествующе улыбнулся в камеру наблюдения на стене. О, они наблюдали! Он точно знал, что каждая секунда его жизни записывается. Вот только они не знали, что спустя сутки после инцидента он уже сам мог выбирать, что будет показывать им камера.

Расстраивало только одно, после каждого проявления невероятных способностей он резко терял силы, словно действие выжимало его досуха. Времени на восстановление требовалось все меньше, а вещи он мог творить все более невероятные, но хотелось полной свободы. Границы раздражали. Он был способен на большее!

Ему не требовалось спать, и ел он скорее по привычке, понимая, что обязательно найдет иной способ восстановления энергии и поддержания физического тела. Он мог бы осчастливить человечество. Вселенная готова была открыть ему свои тайны, а он поделился бы ими с людьми — возможно. Как смешно — раньше он ограничивал свои мечты капитанским званием, но теперь это казалось таким мелким!

За дверями изолятора появилась охрана. Команда за его спиной искала способы избавиться от него. Глупцы! Даже Джим обдумывал эту мысль, и Гэри видел это так ясно, словно оно происходило в его собственной голове.

Удивительно, но единственный человек, который не изменил своего к нему отношения, оказалась Джейн. Она беспокоилась, ревновала его к Денвер, продолжала мысленно строить планы на очень далекое будущее их совместной с Гэри семейной жизни. Глупая самочка. Ее влажные большие глаза еще что-то будили внутри, но раздражение и насмешка перевешивали. Она мнила себя ему ровней. Смешная дурочка, ребенок в свои двадцать пять. Фантазерка…

— Гэри? — она робко шагнула в комнату и, убедившись, что они одни, торопливо подошла к кровати.

— Фамильярничаете, энсин? — усмехнулся он, закидывая руки за голову.

— Гэри, могу я что-нибудь для тебя сделать? Я слышала, что с тобой что-то происходит, но даже если ты меняешься, это же к лучшему? Ты остаешься тем же человеком?

— Никто не захватывал мой разум, детка, если ты об этом.

— Я знаю, — она наклонилась, убрать прядь волос, упавшую ему на лоб. — Я тебе верю.

Черт, она была как открытая книга со всеми своими мечтами и фантазиями!

— Тебе точно не нужно быть где-то еще? — мурлыкнул он, меня планы на ходу.

— Нет, моя смена закончилась.

— Тогда иди сюда, — он перехватил ее за талию, усаживая на кровать и наклоняя к себе. Она уперлась ему рукою в грудь.

— Гэри, нет. — Она скользнула взглядом по камере. — Не сейчас и не здесь.

— Глупости…

— Гэри… — она поднялась, и он не стал ее удерживать. — Я должна идти...

Открытая книга! В которую так просто написать, что захочешь…

— Ну так иди! — усмехнулся он. Она колебалась только пару секунд, затем повернулась к двери…. и закричала.

***

Спок снова и снова прокручивал обгоревшие записи с “Велианта”. Сомнений не оставалось, капитан сам отдал приказ на самоуничтожение корабля, и это было связано с членом экипажа с высоким уровнем экстрасенсорных способностей. Один в один случай коммандера Митчелла. Показатель Митчелла был самым высоким на корабле и, судя по всему, повышался в геометрической прогрессии.

Просчитать варианты ближайшего будущего было не сложно. У них оставались считанные дни, если не часы, когда еще можно было что-то предпринять, пока существо, рождающееся в теле человека, еще было уязвимо и не опробовало все силы.

Спок понимал, что прогресс Митчелла мог бы так же внезапно прекратиться, как и начался, но риски для команды, а может быть, и всего человечества, были слишком велики в случае неблагоприятного развития событий.

Он не завидовал Кирку. Тому придется принять непростое решение. Он только надеялся, что капитан определится до того, как станет слишком поздно.

“Энтерпрайз”, получившая серьезные повреждения при прохождении галактического барьера, практически дрейфовала в сторону обжитой части квадранта. Путь на испульсниках мог занять месяцы. Возможно, у них был шанс починить “Энтерпрайз”. В пределах достигаемости корабля был старый заброшенный литиевый завод на Дельта Веге. И вся надежда была на то, что пусть и устаревшие, там найдутся запчасти для восстановления работы двигателя. Возможно, это был шанс решить вопрос с Митчеллом. Вот только Спок понятия не имел, как сказать об этом капитану. Как предложить ему оставить на безжизненной планете дорогое ему существо.

Он снова и снова связывался с Пайпером, уточняя медицинские анализы Митчелла, но ничего нового не было. Физически коммандер был в идеальной форме, здоровее, чем любой на корабле. Пайпер заметил некоторые изменения в его поведении, но это все было неопределенно. Спок должен был понять сам, с чем имеет дело.

Он был на мостике, когда оборудование сошло с ума. Мистер Скотт с изумлением показывал ему на кнопки, которые нажимались сами собой, на переключающиеся экраны компьютера. На маленьком экране, который был постоянно включен на научной станции, транслировалось изображение из лазарета. Митчелл явно и напоказ улыбался в камеру, словно смеялся над ними всеми. Это нельзя было так оставить..

 

Около изолятора круглосуточно должны были оставаться охранники, но их не было. Он вызывал по интеркому Джотто, собираясь задать вопрос, когда из-за двери раздался пронзительный крик. Он влетел внутрь, не задумываясь, и тут же наткнулся на истерически всхлипывающую девушку, закрывающую лицо руками.

— Мисс Смит, что с вами? Мисс Смит? — он схватил ее за плечи, но она бездумно мотала головой, продолжая рыдать. — Энсин Смит, доложите ситуацию. Возьмите себя в руки, — приказал он, добавив в голос жесткости. Девушка как будто услышала. Она все еще дрожала и дышала как после долгого бега, но осторожно попыталась убрать руки от лица и с опаской посмотрела на него.

— Ми… мистер Спок? — всхлипнула она, затем оглянулась на Митчелла. — Мистер Митчелл… П-простите. Я н-не знаю, что на м-меня нашло. Как-будто… — она задохнулась, уставившись на дверь, и снова зарыдала, уткнувшись Споку в плечо.

— Энсин, вам нужна медицинская помощь? — тихо спросил он.

— Я хочу выйти, помогите мне, пожалуйста! — прошептала она, вцепившись в его рукав.

— Я отведу вас к врачу.

Она кивнула и зажмурилась. Он провел ее в двери, осторожно поддерживая под локоть. В соседней палате Спок передал продолжающую всхлипывать девушку сестре Чеппел с пожеланием получить подробный отчет после осмотра. Сам он намеревался вернуться к коммандеру Митчеллу за объяснениями.

 

***

— Что произошло с энсином? — спросил Спок, шагая внутрь помещения, внимательно глядя на Митчелла. Тот выглядел здоровым и удивительно довольным собой.

— Ничего, — лениво махнул тот рукой. — У девицы разыгралось воображение.

— Вы не принуждали ее ни к каким действиям? — прищурился Спок.

— Вот что вы обо мне думаете, лейтенант-коммандер, — растянул губы в улыбке Митчелл, вставая с кровати. — Что ж, лучше знать заранее.

Он довольно потянулся. Спок застыл на месте, готовый к чему угодно. Митчелл подошел к нему и хлопнул рукой по плечу.

— Ну что вы такой напряженный, Спок? Я не кусаюсь! — усмехнулся он.

— Не думаю, что вам разрешено вставать, — заметил Спок, бросая настороженный взгляд на датчики над био-кроватью, продолжающие ровно мерцать, показывая состояние больного, которого уже не было в радиусе действия приборов.

— Я здоров, — хмыкнул Митчелл. — Вы всерьез думаете, что на такую мелочь, как вставание с кровати я стану просить позволения? По вашему, в туалет я как хожу, дистанционно?

— Что вы сделали с приборами?

— Вас раздражает их гудение? — Гэри пожал плечами, и панель над кроватью погасла. — Забавно, правда?

— Вы не сообщили доктору Пайперу о появлении способности к телекинезу.

— Элизабет в курсе. К тому же, это такие мелочи…

— Это не мелочи, коммандер. Ваш долг, как офицера флота…

— В долгах как в шелках. А вам лично я ничего не должен? — усмехнулся Митчелл. Спок развернулся, чтобы уйти. Разговор в подобном тоне не мог быть продуктивным. Тем более, нужно было сообщить капитану о новых открывшихся обстоятельствах. Рука легла ему на плечо, останавливая движение.

— Погодите, не торопитесь… У меня на досуге возник к вам один вопрос. Это вы сказали Ногуре, что мне рано давать корабль?

— Содержание наших разговоров с адмиралом вас не касается, коммандер, — он сделал два шага к двери.

— Стоять, я сказал, — с раздражением произнес Митчелл, и Спок понял, что не в состоянии сделать больше ни шага.

— Вам тоже стоило бы быть со мной повежливее… — Митчелл обошел его, вставая впереди, сложив руки на груди. — Думаете, я не знаю о ваших подковерных интригах? Скажите, что не пытались дискредитировать меня в глазах командования и перед Джимом? Я вижу вас насквозь, Спок. — Он мрачно усмехнулся. — Буквально. И я все равно узнаю то, что хочу узнать.

— Что вы сделали с энсином Смит? — снова спросил Спок.

— Я же сказал, что ничего с ней не делал. Ее напугало собственно воображение. Человеческий мозг — это чудо. Электричество, химия, полтора килограмма плоти, а на выходе сказочные дворцы или самые страшные кошмары. Что такое сознание? Что есть прошлое и будущее? Где хранятся воспоминания? — Гэри пробуравил его взглядом. — Как работает телепатия? Что вы прячете за этим фасадом?

Спок почувствовал нарастающую боль в висках. Что-то пыталось пробиться внутрь его разума, прогнуть щиты, установленные в сознании.

— Что вы прячете? Что-то постыдное? Не стесняйтесь, это часть жизни, у нас у всех есть то, что хочется схоронить подальше от всех. Перестаньте сопротивляться, будет хуже.

Спок не мог не сопротивляться. Это было заложено на уровне инстинктов, и даже если мог, ни за что не позволил бы чужому сознанию вторгнуться в собственное без борьбы. Но удерживать стены было непросто. Митчелл даже не касался его, а в голове словно двигались чужие холодные пальцы.

— Прекратите немедленно! — с трудом выдавил он.

— Что вы так отчаянно пытаетесь защитить? Сгусток нейронов? Последовательность электрических импульсов? Да, я много читал последнее время, и не только Спинозу и любовные вирши.

Казалось, реальность поблекла перед глазами Спока. Он видел человека перед собой и словно не видел, глаза продолжали воспринимать цвета и формы, но мозг словно разучился их декодировать и не соотносил их ни с чем, виденным ранее. И только голос оставался узнаваемым, окружая его плотным коконом.

— Не сопротивляйтесь. У меня нет желания делать вам больно.

— Оставьте меня в покое! — вырвалось у Спока, и тут же его закружило в мутном потоке воспоминаний. Это было похоже на сход лавины. Все смешалось перед мысленным взором: ободряющая улыбка матери и кровь из разбитого колена, фазерный ожог и вкус альтаирской воды, свет в глазах Джима и холод зимы в Торонто. В себя он пришел, сидя на полу и хватая ртом воздух. Гэри смеялся.

— Нет, я ошибся, подковерные интриги ниже вашего достоинства, Спок, но — боже! — Джим! — Митчелл прошел к кровати и упал на нее. — Сколько тайного восхищения! И сколько стыда! Вам он нравится, да? Просто капать слюной на кого-то не в вашем стиле… Какой позор получать столько удовольствия от простой игры в шахматы. А эта ваша коллекция невинных прикосновений — или уже не совсем невинных? Про свою нареченную, что ждет на Вулкане, вы ему собирались рассказать? А про пон-фарр? Какое слово замечательное! Хотел бы я увидеть вас, ведомого только примитивными инстинктами… — Снова раздался смех. — Вулканцы полны сюрпризов, отличная концепция для гарантированного продолжения рода: “трахнись или умри”... Да, Спок, вы меня удивили. Я не знал, что вы умеете ревновать. Значит, вам кажется, что я ему не подхожу, да?..

Спок не мог найти слов. Голова все еще кружилась и боль простреливала в висках. Он поднялся, оправив форму.

— Вы перешли все допустимые границы, мистер Митчелл. Я немедленно сообщу капитану.

— Сообщите, — прищурился Гэри. — Посмотрим, кому из нас он поверит на слово, вам или человеку, с которым делил все в жизни последний год, спасшему ему жизнь. Мы могли соревноваться раньше, но теперь вы ничто рядом со мной, мистер Спок. И скоро вы ничего не можете сделать. Вы все будете зависеть от моей доброй воли. Возможно, я буду добрым богом. Если вам повезет.

Спок просто не мог поверить. Пусть он знал этого человека не так долго, но все же они несколько месяцев провели бок о бок, решая задачи, исполняя приказы. Они не были друзьями, но и врагами не были. Все действительно изменилось.

Митчелл больше не веселился. Прижав пальцы к вискам, он откинулся на подушку, зажмурившись, как человек, мучимый мигренью. Под глазами у него проступили тени, на лбу появились морщины. Создавалось впечатление, что он провел несколько суток без сна, что вполне могло быть правдой.

— Я пришлю к вам врача, — бросил Спок, выходя из изолятора.

 

***

 

— Где вы были, Спок? Я вас искал, — Джим поднял взгляд от отчетов о необходимых ремонтных работах. — Через четверть часа я назначил совещание.

— И темой станет случай мистер Митчелла?

— Да. — Кирк не улыбался, его губы были почти постоянно сжаты, как у человека, которого не отпускает напряжение, а под глазами залегли тени. — Как я понял, вы к совещанию готовы, у вас есть что сказать по данному вопросу.

— У меня собран обширный материал наблюдений и свидетельств. Я только что был в лазарете. У Митчелла начали проявляться телепатические способности… — Он помедлил, не желая вдаваться в подробности. — А также способности к телекинезу. Мы с мистером Скоттом были свидетелями необъяснимого поведения оборудования на мостике. Я не могу с гарантией утверждать, что это результат воздействия новых сил коммандера, но вероятность очень велика. В лазарете я своими глазами видел, как он отключил медицинское оборудование, не прикасаясь, и это не составило ему никакого труда. Я могу сделать вывод, что как минимум в радиусе двадцати-тридцати метров он в состоянии контролировать предметы. У моего отдела нет никакой возможности провести тесты, как и просчитать возможность экранирования…

— Про телекинез я в курсе. Мне Скотти рассказал. Еще и телепатия… Черт знает что творится. — Кирк устало потер лоб рукой.

— Митчелл читает мысли, капитан. Я подозреваю, что он также может на них воздействовать. Когда у меня будет более точная информация, я сообщу немедленно. В купе с остальным появление его новых способностей крайне опасно.

— Я хочу услышать мнение нашего психолога, прежде чем что-то решать…

— Мистер Митчелл зовет ее по имени, и, по его словам, она в курсе его новых способностей, и тем не менее, доктор до сих пор не сообщила об этом факте. Могу предположить, что она эмоционально заинтересована в этом человеке… — холодно бросил Спок.

— А я… по-вашему, я тоже эмоционально заинтересован? — Джим поднял от отчетов больной взгляд. Спок хотел бы его утешить, найти слова, чтобы смягчить его боль, но он просто не умел, да и собственно эмоциональное состояние оставалось далеким от идеального. Митчелл слишком многое разворошил в душе.

— Вы знаете, в чем состоит ваш долг, и исполните его, я не сомневаюсь в этом, — негромко произнес он.

— Спасибо. — Джим невесело улыбнулся. — Хорошо, когда кто-то в тебя верит.

 

Собрание длилось не больше двадцати минут, было несложно суммировать все известные факты. Спок убедился в том, что Денвер — заинтересованная сторона, когда она начала упрекать его в отсутствии эмоций, а капитана — в предательстве дружбы Гэри. Она сказала это другими словами, но сути это не меняло, и Джим был уязвлен, хоть и не показывал вида.

Отрицать, что Митчелл стал проблемой, было невозможно, вот только Кирк все еще колебался. Когда он распустил всех, закончив обсуждение, Спок решил задержаться.

— Мы не доберемся до земной базы с ним на борту. Через месяц у него с нами будет столько же общего, сколько у нас с белыми мышами, — озвучил он очевидное.

— Мне не нужны предостережения. Мне нужны варианты решения.

— Вариант первый. В нескольких световых днях отсюда есть планета, Дельта Вега. Мы можем попробовать зарядить двигатели на литиевом заводе.

— А если не выйдет? У нас не хватит энергии для прыжка.

— Это единственная для нас возможность высадить мистера Митчелла.

Кирк взорвался.

— Я не собираюсь оставлять его на автоматизированной станции. На планете ни души, рудовозы появляются там раз в двадцать лет.

— Тогда у вас остается единственный вариант — убейте Митчелла, пока можете. — Слова сорвались, заставив его внутренне напрячься еще сильнее. Возможно ли, что это решение продиктовано его нестабильным эмоциональным состоянием? Он делал все, чтобы оставаться беспристрастным. Это решение казалось логичным и единственно верным в отсутствии другой альтернативы…

— Убирайтесь. — За прошедшие месяцы Спок ни разу не слышал в голосе Джима столько отвращения.

— Это единственный вариант. Если вы, конечно, успеете это сделать.

Капитан отвернулся от него, опершись на стол.

— Может быть, вы попытаетесь хотя бы притвориться, что у вас есть сердце? Мы говорим о Гэри.

— Капитан “Велианта” наверняка рассуждал точно также, пока не стало поздно, — сказал Спок, чувствуя, что вбивает последний гвоздь в крышку гроба. Вот только неясно было, чьего.

Кирк молчал. Наконец он выпрямился и также не оборачиваясь приказал.

— Курс на Дельта Вегу.

 

Спок знал, что сделал то, что должен был сделать. Только невозможно было перестать думать о сказанных словах. Сердце у него было, и в метафорическом плане тоже. Обрекать на смерть живое существо было против всего, во что он верил и к чему стремился. Но пребывание Митчелла на борту ставило под угрозу безопасность более четырех сотен членов экипажа, вывод был очевиден. Хуже всего было от того, что Кирк больше не смотрел на него, скользил взглядом, словно по мебели. Возможно, быть ходячим компьютером в глазах сослуживцев было практично, но в случае с Джимом это… задевало.

 

Корабль лег на курс к Дельта Веге. Меньше чем через сутки Кирку придется окончательно решить судьбу Митчелла. Спок отчаянно надеялся, что не будет поздно. Тем не менее, в изолятор без фазера он решил больше не заходить.

 

***

 

— Мистер Спок, я заявляю категорический протест! Слышите? Категорический! — доктор Хайди из отдела биохимии перехватил его в коридоре. — Я понимаю, что ситуация на корабле сложная, но отдавать мое лабораторное время доктору Комарго — это ни в какие ворота!

— Я не менял графика использования лабораторий, доктор, — Спок удивленно приподнял бровь.

— Так и знал, что этот старый му… мудрый специалист что-то чудит! Сейчас я его выставлю из лаборатории, пикнуть не успеет.

— Я поговорю с ним сам. — Стоило узнать, чем таким срочным и непредвиденным занимается Комарго.

 

 

В лаборатории Комарго был один, не позвав ни одного ассистента. Перебегая от микроскопа к компьютеру, работая с образцами, казалось, он пытается успеть охватить все.

— Доктор? — позвал его Спок, понаблюдав за ним три минуты и так и оставшись незамеченным.

— Не отвлекайте меня, — бросил Комарго, уткнувшись в окуляры микроскопа.

— Я хотел бы узнать, чем вы заняты.

— Я должен решить эту задачу.

— Какую задачу?

— Препарат, позволяющий восстанавливать нейронные цепочки. Красный мох. Леокадия 2. Первый вариант закончен уже месяц назад.

— И в лабораториях на Альтаире ведутся параллельные тестирования, — кивнул Спок. — Это не объясняет, почему вы забрали лабораторное время доктора Хайди.

— Вы не понимаете. Это важнее. Препарат может быть в десять раз, в сотню раз, в тысячу раз мощнее.

— Зачем ему такая мощность?

— Только представьте, какие откроются горизонты! Человечество сможет эволюционировать с невероятной скоростью! То, на что у природы ушло миллионы лет, уложится в месяцы, даже в дни! — Комарго уставился на него лихорадочно блестящими глазами. — И я знаю, как это сделать! Эта идея лежала на поверхности, я просто не решался к ней обратиться… Смотрите! — он ткнул пальцем в лабораторные журналы. — Здесь все записано! Я гений! Человечество будет мне поклоняться за такой дар!..

Спок мельком глянул на строчки формул. В этом нужно было разбираться внимательно.

— Прежде, чем продолжать исследования, вам стоит дождаться результатов на Альтаире. Завершайте работу и освободите лабораторию.

— Вы! Вы стоите на пути прогресса! — воскликнул доктор.

— Нет, на пути вашего психического и физического истощения, — отрезал Спок.

— Я никуда не пойду, и только попробуйте меня заставить! — это было невероятно, но в руке Комарго появился фазер.

— Доктор… — Спок медленно поднял руки в успокаивающем жесте. — Откуда у вас оружие?

— Какое оружие?

— Которое вы держите в руках.

Комарго посмотрел на фазер, задумавшись на секунду.

— Мне его дал офицер безопасности.

— Какой офицер?

— В красном.

Определенно, с ним не все было в порядке.

— Успокойтесь, доктор, и положите фазер на пол, — негромко и убедительно попросил Спок. — Вы обязательно продолжите свое исследование.

Комарго облегченно выдохнул.

— Даете слово? Мистер Спок, я знаю, что вулканцы не лгут.

— Даю слово. Положите фазер, пожалуйста…

  


Электронный микроскоп издал короткий сигнал, и Комарго кинулся к нему, бросив фазер на ближайший стол. Спок не стал ждать дольше. Шагнув к человеку, он коснулся пальцами нервного узла на шее, отправляя доктора в беспамятство.

 

Когда появился врач и санитары, доктор Комарго уже начал приходить в себя.

— Простите, мистер Спок, я не знаю, что на меня нашло, — сказал он, пока Пайпер, колдовал над ним с трикодером. — Простите, Пайпер, опять я вас отвлекаю от важных дел.

— Ерунда, — врач вколол ему успокоительное.

— Вы не первый раз сегодня обращаетесь к медикам? — Спок задумался.

— Нет, с утра я был в лазарете с ожогом.

— Как давно у вас появилась срочная необходимость продолжить исследования в описанном вами направлении?

— Хм… — Комарго выглядел смущенным. — Я не знаю. Вообще-то я работал над другим проектом...

— Все же, где вы взяли оружие?

— Я… — он потер глаза. — Простите, но я не помню лица того, кто мне его дал. И зачем я его взял, тоже не помню.

— Коммандер, я заберу его в лазарет, — сообщил доктор Пайпер.

— Не надо в лазарет, — решил Спок. — Мистер Комарго останется под вашим присмотром, но в своей каюте. Я прошу вас увеличить карантинную зону вокруг изолятора до тридцати метров.

— Как вы себе это представляете? — возмутился Пайпер. — Большая часть лазарета окажется в карантине.

— В данный момент у вас практически нет лежачих пациентов. Я прошу перевести несколько оставшихся на лечение в собственные каюты.

— Я не понимаю, чего вы пытаетесь добиться, мистер Спок.

— Я хочу, чтобы члены команды по возможности не приближались к коммандеру Митчеллу.

— Простите, но это уже паранойя!

— Я прошу вас не обсуждать мои приказы.

— Даже с капитаном?

— Вы, безусловно, можете поговорить на эту тему с капитаном.

— Хорошо, мистер Спок. Надеюсь, вы знаете, что делаете.

Он промолчал.

Когда медики увели Комарго, он запечатал образцы с Леокадии и временно аннулировал доступ Комарго к рабочим инструментам, связался с Джотто и выяснил судьбу попавших от дверей изолятора охранников. Эти двое обнаружились спящими в своих каютах. У одного не было фазера.

Уходя, Спок на всякий случай забрал лабораторные журналы с собой.

Если бы он мог хоть как-то ускорить прибытие на Дельта Вегу, он непременно сделал бы это. Время неумолимо утекало. И шансов, что все благополучно разрешится, становилось все меньше.


	9. Глава 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение и рейтинг относятся в первую очередь к этой главе.

Джим винил себя. Это он рискнул и продолжил миссию, направив корабль за пределы галактики, не зная точно, чем это может закончиться. А ведь у него было предостережение — записи с погибшего “Велианта”. Да, их предшественники преодолели галактический барьер, но какой ценой! Самоуверенность. Гордыня. Он верил, что новейший корабль флота не чета построенному более двухсот лет назад. Он недооценил опасность. Он попросту рискнул, ведомый жаждой исследователя. И вот результат. Девять погибших. Гэри...  
  
  
Возможно, Спок преувеличивал опасность. Возможно, был другой выход. Но какой? Искусственная кома? Седативные? Гэри мог контролировать свое тело на уровне, недоступном объяснению. Неизвестно, получилось бы выключить его сознание хотя бы ненадолго. И что потом? Доставить опасный груз в сердце Федерации, отдать на исследования в надежде, что кто-то другой придумает, как ограничить или контролировать подобный потенциал, не убивая? Возможно, способности Гэри пропадут точно также, как и появились. Или же он в кратчайшие сроки приблизится к всемогуществу. Возможно, он, достигнув определенного уровня, просто исчезнет. Или сделает из экипажа “Энтерпрайз” заложников. Столько возможностей, столько вариантов. Если бы речь шла только о Джиме, он бы рискнул, но жизнь учила тому, что нужно строить планы, исходя из самых плохих вариантов развития событий. Того же требовал долг. Он не мог ставить на удачу, не мог подводить под удар более четырехсот человек своего экипажа. Но внутри все болело.  
  
  
  
— Капитан, разрешите войти?.. — в открытых дверях его рабочего кабинета стояла Джонс… то есть Смит, он никогда не запомнит ее фамилию.  
  
— Входите, энсин. Что у вас.  
  
— Вот, капитан, — она протянула ему падд и опустила глаза. Он пробежал взглядом по строчкам.  
  
— Вы хотите списаться на берег? Покинуть Звездный флот? Да что случилось-то? — изумленно уставился он на нее.  
  
— Я психологически не готова к трудностям, с которыми нам приходится сталкиваться. Моя подготовка была стандартной. Этого недостаточно… — механически произнесла она.  
  
— Джейн. Сядьте. Такие решения с бухты-барахты не принимаются.  
  
Она села, все также не поднимая глаз.  
  
— Я понимаю, что не вовремя.  
  
— Не в том дело. Это ваша жизнь, вам решать. Но почему так внезапно? Джейн, посмотрите на меня. Вы что, плачете?  
  
— Я правда не готова… — она всхлипнула. — Я не справляюсь.  
  
— Вы прекрасно справлялись. Вы хороший специалист и организатор. И я никогда не замечал в вас недооценки собственных способностей. Пожалуйста, объясните, в чем дело?  
  
— Это… — она медленно вдохнула и выдохнула. — Это трудно объяснить. Сестра Чепел настаивала, чтобы я поговорила с вами, но я не знаю, что сказать. Гэри…  
  
Джим напрягся.  
  
— Не подумайте, он ничего не сделал! Он пальцем меня не тронул. Просто я… боюсь.  
  
— Чего вы боитесь? Митчелла?  
  
— Дверей, — выдохнула она и повторила тверже. — Я боюсь дверей, капитан. Как бы смешно это ни звучало. На этом корабле столько дверей и переборок, что мне постоянно приходится перемещаться с закрытыми глазами. У меня галлюцинации, капитан.  
  
Джим смотрел непонимающе.  
  
— Раньше такого не было. И сейчас эффект уже не такой сильный. Или лекарства помогают. Я понемногу справляюсь, но для службы это почти приговор.  
  
— Как давно с вами это? Что говорит врач?  
  
— Пайпер поставил меня под наблюдение, а к Денер… я не ходила. Прошу вас, не приказывайте, в ее присутствии мне точно не станет лучше.  
  
— Джейн, это серьезно, иначе вы бы ко мне не пришли. Давайте будем думать головой, а не эмоциями. Денер — дипломированный психолог-психиатр, и ваш случай требует именно ее вмешательства.  
  
Мисс Смит беззвучно заплакала.  
  
— Пожалуйста. Просто спишите меня с корабля, я больше ничего не прошу. Я знаю, что оно пройдет, когда я покину корабль.  
  
— Джейн… — он не знал, как ее успокоить. — Послушайте, энсин, мы очень далеко от баз Федерации, я все равно не смогу вас высадить где-нибудь и как-нибудь. Подобные решения должны быть подтверждены в штабе, это займет много времени. Я настаиваю на вашем визите к врачу. Временно я отстраняю вас от всех обязанностей. Я поговорю с Пайпером, а вы обдумайте все еще раз.  
  
Мисс Смит согласно кивнула, вытирая слезы.  
  
— Я прошу прощения, капитан, за свое поведение. Но я не в состоянии себя контролировать.  
  
— Вы так и не ответили, давно ли это с вами?  
  
— Нет. Не прошло и суток.  
  
— Расскажите в деталях, пожалуйста.  
  
— Все началось с двери изолятора. Это был чистый ужас. Я просто хотела уйти, а дверь начала скользить по стене, а когда она остановилась и открылась… я не знаю, что это было, но я лучше бы умерла, чем вошла в это нечто. Я знаю, что это фантазии, но почему-то тело не слушается разума. Каждый раз, переступая порог, мне кажется, что я умираю. Мистер Спок как-то привел меня в чувство, потом сестра Чепел вколола успокоительное и провела тесты.  
  
— Что вы делали в изоляторе?  
  
— Навещала мистера Митчелла.  
  
— Вы думаете, это он? — жестко спросил Кирк.  
  
— Я не знаю… Нет. Гэри бы никогда…  
  
— Хорошо, энсин, — Джим скрипнул зубами. — Возвращайтесь к себе в каюту, свяжитесь с Кленси, скажете, что я вас отстранил. И назначьте встречу с Денвер. Возможно, это придется отложить на несколько дней. Сейчас она занята…  
  
— Спасибо, капитан. — Она даже попыталась улыбнуться. — Не для протокола, вы лучший капитан, которого я встречала.  
  
— А многих ли вы встречали? — слегка улыбнувшись, пробормотал он.  
  
— Больше одного. Разрешите идти?  
  
— Идите, энсин.  
  
Он видел, как перед дверным проемом она замерла на пару секунд, затем торопливо переступила порог и зашагала прочь. Он не знал, были ли ее глаза открыты или нет.  
  
  
Как бы там ни было, оставить такое без ответа было невозможно. Кирк вызвал второго помощника по внутренней связи.  
  
— Спок.  
  
— Капитан, — сразу откликнулся он.  
  
— Почему вы не доложили мне о состоянии энсина Смит немедленно после происшествия? — резко спросил он.  
  
— Я… — Чтобы Спок не находил нужных слов сразу, такого на его памяти не было. — Я должен был сперва ознакомиться с медицинским отчетом.  
  
— Вы понимаете, что это все значит? — повысил Кирк голос. — Если и из вас мне придется тянуть информацию, с чем я останусь?  
  
— Капитан, я просто не хотел загружать вас непроверенной информацией. Я не могу оперировать догадками.  
  
— Что еще вы не успели мне доложить?  
  
— В одной из лабораторий произошел инцидент. Последствия устранены, тем не менее, я полагаю, что имело место психологическое воздействие со стороны мистера Митчелла на членов экипажа. Я приказал ограничить доступ в карантинную зону всем, не имеющим специального доступа. Карантинная зона увеличена до тридцати метров.  
  
— По горизонтали? По вертикали? — взвился Джим. — И когда вы собирались мне об этом доложить?

— Капитан… Инцидент закончился одиннадцать минут назад. Приказ я отдал семь минут назад. В мои намерения входило поставить вас в известность как можно быстрее. Но я должен был обезопасить скомпрометированные элементы.  
  
— Я иду к Гэри.  
  
— Капитан, я категорически возражаю…  
  
— Я не спрашивал вашего мнения, лейтенант-коммандер, — отрубил Кирк.  
  
— Джим, прошу вас…  
  
Он выключил интеркомм.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
В лазарете было пусто, и обычно отрадная для его глаза подобная картина сейчас вызвала только дополнительное раздражение. Пайпер занимался размещением нескольких пострадавших при переходе через барьер в их собственных каютах. Джим не стал ничего спрашивать ни у охраны на границе карантинной зоны, ни у пары встревоженных медсестер, возящихся с портативным медицинским оборудованием. Настроенный решительно, он прошел прямо в изолятор.  
  
  
  
— Какие важные люди пришли меня навестить, — хмыкнул Гэри, отодвигая от себя компьютерный экран.  
  
— У тебя нет доступа к корабельной сети… — сказал Джим, понимая, что это не так.  
  
— Я в курсе, что мне не положен доступ, но ты же догадываешься, что я вряд ли на такое добровольно соглашусь. Здесь чертовски скучно.  
  
— Что ты сделал с энсином Смит? Это твоих рук дело?  
  
— Далась вам эта Смит, — пожал Гэри плечами. — Можно сказать, что я пошутил.  
  
— Пошутил?! Какие тут шутки! Ты посмел вмешаться в сознание другого человеческого существа! Это ментальное насилие! Ты вообще отдаешь себе отчет, что творишь?  
  
— Не смей повышать на меня голос! — рявкнул Митчелл, и сразу стало так тихо, словно отключили все звуки. Гэри встал с кровати. — Ты пользуешься тем, что я хорошо отношусь к тебе, Джим. Хочешь играть в капитана — делай это, но подальше от меня. Пришел как друг, как близкий человек… — Он внимательно посмотрел на него. — Вот как. Дельта Вега. И что же дальше? Ты еще не решил?  
  
— Я запрещаю тебе читать мои мысли! — бросил Джим.  
  
— И как же ты мне это запретишь? — усмехнулся Митчелл. — Ты больше ничего не контролируешь. Я позволяю вам всем жить в иллюзиях, что вы еще что-то можете, но не раздражайте меня. Не стоит играть с огнем.  
  
— Гэри, опомнись! Ты офицер флота, ты приносил присягу. Ты человек, в конце концов.  
  
— Я был человеком, и очень надеюсь, что это недолго продлится. У меня большие планы на будущее, Джим. Я не собираюсь оставаться на этой консервной банке. Вселенная так велика, даже для меня. Возможно, ты отправишься со мной. Я не любитель одиночества...  
  
Дверь отъехала в сторону, и на пороге появился Спок. Гэри обернулся и мгновенно вскинул руку в инстинктивном жесте, как будто пытаясь защититься. С его пальцев сорвался электрический разряд. Спок упал, выронив фазер.  
  
— Гэри, нет! — воскликнул Джим, пытаясь схватить его за руку, но тоже отлетел в сторону, испытав удар тока.  
  
— Думали выстрелить в спину? Не ожидал от вас, мистер Спок, — процедил Митчелл сквозь зубы. Выпавший фазер медленно поднялся в воздух и подлетел к нему, он поймал его на лету, глянул на настройки и усмехнулся. — Не на поражение, и на том спасибо.  
  
Бросив оружие на кровать, он с любопытством уставился на свои пальцы.  
  
— Я не перестаю сам себя удивлять, Джим, разве это не восхитительно?  
  
— Капитан, с вами все в порядке? — Спок поднялся на ноги и хотел шагнуть к Джиму, но его откинуло обратно к переборке.  
  
— Как вы меня достали, мистер Спок! Вас не учили, что невежливо вмешиваться в чужой разговор? Не хотелось бы отвлекаться на вас… — Митчелл перевел взгляд на тумбочку у кровати, и в следующее мгновение Спок тихо вскрикнул, когда тонкий стилос пришпилил его ладонь к переборке, пройдя насквозь. — Как думаете, давление в сколько атмосфер я способен создать в ограниченном объеме воздуха? Не злите меня! Я могу убить любого из вас любой вещью в этой комнате.  
  
— Гэри, послушай меня, — Джим поднялся, опираясь на стену. — Это не ты. Ты никогда бы не сделал ничего подобного. Я тебя знаю. Пожалуйста, успокойся. Мы все обсудим…  
  
— Ты меня знаешь, — почти рассмеялся Митчелл. — Ну, конечно. А вот я — я тебя не знал, совсем не знал. Понятия не имел, что так мало для тебя значу.  
  
— Это неправда!  
  
— Конечно, все в мире относительно. — Гэри смотрел на него, качая головой. — Ты почти готов убить меня. — Он повернулся к Споку. — Значит, тактика выжженной земли? Карантин? Домашний арест для вашего химика? Что еще вы планируете предпринять? Думаете, если будете контролировать сиюминутные мысли, я не узнаю? Выкладывайте сами, или я опять распотрошу вашу память… О, перестаньте! Ничего я ему не сделаю!  
  
— Гэри, — снова попробовал Джим, но осекся, когда Митчелл резко повернулся к нему. Под этим пронизывающим взглядом он потерял возможность шевелиться.  
  
— Посмотрим, что тут. Насколько я тебя не знаю… — он подошел к Джиму почти впритык, не прерывая зрительного контакта.  
  
— Что ты делаешь, Гэри?.. — прошептал Кирк, через силу шевеля губами.  
  
— Как все плохо, — Митчелл опасно улыбнулся. — Даже сейчас ты беспокоишься о нем больше, чем обо мне. Нет, я не сошел с ума. Нет, меня не захватила какая-то неведомая космическая тварь. И ничего с вулканцем не случится. От такого никто еще не умирал. Нет, Джим. — Он наклонился к самому его уху и зашептал с насмешкой: — Я вижу тебя насквозь теперь. Удивительно, как у вас все взаимно, но, Джим, я не предвижу будущее, но знаю точно, что вы будете ходить друг вокруг друга годами, пока кто-нибудь не решится. Это так смешно и нелепо. Ты же хочешь его. Хочешь, просто признай! С первой минуты знакомства ты начал об этом думать. Зачем же так мучиться? Это вредно для здоровья, дорогой мой друг. Скажу тебе по секрету, ты тоже для него дорог, и не только как коллега. Он разглядывал тебя, пока ты спал. Он хотел бы, чтобы ваши жизни были связаны…  
  
— Коммандер Митчелл! — в голосе Спока угадывалась угроза. Джим повернулся к нему. Вулканец был бледен и как бы ни старался оставаться невозмутимым, не справлялся с этим полностью.  
  
Гэри тоже повернулся к нему, прищурившись. Стилос упал на пол, и Спок перехватил пострадавшую, залитую зеленой кровью ладонь другой. В следующую секунду его лицо исказилось от боли, затем застыло. Он подошел к остающемуся неподвижным Джиму и опустился перед ним на колени, практически утыкаясь лицом в ширинку, положив ладони ему на бедра.  
  
— Ты же этого хотел, Джим. Вперед, — дернул головой Митчелл, садясь на кровать.  
  
Джим задыхался.  
  
— Я никогда этого не хотел. Никогда!  
  
Спок осел на пол, мелко дрожа. Джим тоже неожиданно почувствовал свободу и упал на колени с ним рядом, перехватывая за плечи.  
  
— Мистер Спок? Вы меня слышите? Как вы?  
  
— Капитан… — выдавил Спок, почти не разжимая зубов. Его глаза были полузакрыты.  
  
Джим поднял на Митчелла пылающий бешенством взгляд.  
  
— Ты мне отвратителен.  
  
— Неверный ответ, — прищурился он. — Совсем неверный. Ты никогда не хотел его? Да если бы не приличия, правила, долг и прочая муть, ты бы давно предложил секс.  
  
— Замолчи! Не примешивай личное к ситуации. Ты под охраной не потому, что у нас не сложились отношения и не потому что я беспокоюсь о ком-то больше, чем о тебе. Ты потенциальная угроза всем на корабле, нет, ты был угрозой, теперь ты преступник, и это исключительно твой выбор. Как ты хочешь, чтобы я реагировал на твои поступки? Ты примерялся, можно ли захватить корабль!  
  
— Если бы у меня были такие намерения, я бы не сидел в этом долбанном карантине! — Гэри побелел от ярости. — Вы все ходили бы у меня по струнке!  
  
— Так что же ты медлишь? Опасаешься, что не справишься со всеми на корабле? Что на втором-третьем десятке дрессированных землян кончатся силы, и что дальше? Станешь мишенью, врагом для всех остальных? Чужаком на корабле? — Кирк чувствовал, что прав. То, как зло прищурился Гэри, только подтверждало его догадку. Спок вцепился Кирку в руку.  
  
— Остановитесь, капитан.  
  
— Не стоит меня злить! — прозвучало практически одновременно. Гэри встал.  
  
Джима подкинуло в воздух, подняв на ноги.  
  
— Люди тем и отличаются от животных, что умеют контролировать свои инстинкты, — продолжал Кирк, глядя ему в лицо. — Что различают добро и зло. Мораль, долг, ответственность — все это для тебя пустой звук? Только потому, что несчастливая случайность дала тебе необычные умения?  
  
— Мораль? Долг? Честь? Ум и совесть не забыл? — прошипел Гэри, приближая свое лицо к лицу Джима. — Что ж, посмотрим, как ты справишься со своими инстинктами, праведник!  
  
Джима качнуло, больше никто и ничто его не держало. Но что-то было не так. Он не понимал, что, пока удерживаемая разумом волна собственных чувств не выросла за секунду до размеров цунами, поглотив его целиком.

Он любил Спока, этого странного и замкнутого инопланетянина, и ему было плевать, взаимно это чувство или нет. Он так давно просто смотрел, не имея права дотронуться, но сейчас все изменилось. Все, что ему было нужно, оказалось рядом — только руку протяни. И он протянул, коснувшись пальцами выразительно очерченных, плотно сжатых губ, непривычной линии бровей, тонкой кожи век… В эти глаза можно было смотреть вечность. Спок что-то произнес, но Джим не слышал слов, собственный пульс отстукивал быстрый неровный ритм в ушах. Джима бросило в жар. Просто смотреть оказалось так мало! От безнадежности он застонал. Его руки словно зажили отдельной жизнью, они скользили по телу, лежащему перед ним, пытаясь коснуться везде! Чертова одежда! Она слишком мешала добраться до тела. Он начал сдирать ее, не слишком заботясь о целостности, словно разворачивал подарок, отбрасывая оберточную бумагу. Свитер полетел прочь, форменная футболка следом. Его пальцы легли на живот Спока, лаская. Тонкая, нечеловечески бледная кожа. Джим наклонился, проведя по ней языком, и тихо засмеялся — это было невероятно, это было восхитительно! Спок лежал перед ним, чуть отвернув голову в сторону, закрыв глаза, почти зажмурившись, его волосы совсем растрепались, Джим понял, что сам нарушил идеальную прическу, когда стаскивал форменку. Он медленно провел ладонью по груди. Спок дернулся под его руками и прикусил губу, и у Джим совсем снесло голову. Он не мог больше ждать. Медленно и неторопливо будет, он знал, обязательно будет, но сейчас жажда обладания была такой сильной, что не было сил терпеть. Пальцы путались в застежках, он чуть не прищемил их молнией, пытаясь поскорее стянуть брюки. Осознав, что не сняв сапоги, от брюк он не избавится, он почти зарычал от негодования. Секунды уходили, он не мог ждать! Свои брюки он сдернул практически одним движением. Член стоял так, как в восемнадцать, и требовал немедленного внимания. Спок не был возбужден, это расстраивало, но честно, это уже не могло остановить Джима. Не сегодня. “Прости”, — бормотал он скользнув несколько раз ладонью по чужому члену и ничего не добившись. — “В другой раз”... Смазки не был под рукой, поэтому он просто сплюнул на ладонь. Он торопился, словно боялся не успеть. Очень боялся не успеть. Не было времени даже искать удобное положение, он просто закинул его ногу себе на плечо и толкнулся вперед. Тело под ним выгнулось. Застонав, Джим принялся ритмично вбиваться внутрь, чувствуя как с каждым движением его подкидывает все выше и выше и сейчас он разобьется о небо. Он хотел бы продолжать так вечность. Он не продержался и минуты. Небо рухнуло и осыпало его осколками. Тяжело дыша, вздрагивая от отступающего оргазма, он лег щекой на грудь Спока, приходя в себя.

 

Дурман отступал, а комната виделась все четче. Комната в лазарете, изолятор. Смятый желтый форменный свитер на полу. Джим давно хотел сказать Споку, что ему не идет этот цвет. Спок… Джиму показалось, что через него пропустили триста вольт электричества. Он захлебнулся непроизнесенным именем.

Спок под ним не шевелился. Джим чувствовал быстрые удары его сердца под левой ладонью. Глаза вулканца были закрыты, губы плотно сжаты.

— Спок… — все-таки выдавил из себя Джим, и в голос просочился такой ужас, что вулканец открыл глаза и посмотрел на него темным, пугающим взглядом. — Спок…

Джим повернулся к Гэри и медленно встал. Митчелл был бледен и выглядел почти испуганным.

— Ты меня спровоцировал! — бросил он, отступая.

— Ты понимаешь, что сделал? Ты понимаешь? — голос у Джима сорвался.

— Прости, — Гэри поднял руку. — Я… прости.

Джим, совершенно не обращая внимания на собственную наготу, кинулся на него с кулаками, и… все исчезло.

 

****

Джим вышел из лазарета, так и не зайдя к Митчеллу. Что он мог сказать? Поставить его в известность, что знает о его новых умениях? Через несколько часов они будут на Дельта Веге. Ему придется окончательно решиться, как поступить с Гэри. Но все яснее становилось, что выбор у него небольшой. От этого было так тошно, что в глазах стояли слезы. Он вернулся в свою каюту. Нужно было поспать хотя бы несколько часов, последние ночи выдались бессонными, а это плохо сказывалось на реакции. Даже руки начали дрожать. Хорошая реакция может ему пригодиться. Он чувствовал это.

Ему было плохо. Содрав и бросив в чистку всю одежду он встал под водяные струи душа. Роскошество, возможно, но сегодня звукового очищения было ему мало. Вода успокаивала, смягчала боль… или должна была. Уперевшись одной рукой в стенку душа, он зажмурился, пытаясь справиться со странной дрожью. Он должен себя контролировать. Он исполнит свой долг… По крайней мере, мистер Спок в это верит. При мысли о Споке в горле встал ком. Не стоило на него кричать. Спок делал все, что мог, чтобы помочь ему. Стиснув зубы и не открывая глаз, Джим запустил новый цикл. Вода убегала, унося с собой все, что случилось за этот день.

 

***

 

Джим… капитан Кирк исчез за дверью несколько минут назад, не произнеся ни слова, и Спок догадывался, что он не отдает себе отчета в том, что делает. После того, как Кирк замер с занесенной для удара рукой, он начал двигаться словно в глубокой задумчивости, не глядя по сторонам, по военному быстро натянул одежду и вышел.

Спок одевался медленно и аккуратно, одновременно втискивая ураган бушующих внутри эмоций в железные рамки самообладания. Его движения были немного скованными, давал о себе знать физический дискомфорт. На Митчелла он намеренно не смотрел.

— Я не собираюсь перед вами извиняться, — бросил Гэри, опираясь спиной на стену и складывая руки на груди. Спок одним движением брови показал, где именно он видел его извинения. — Джим не вспомнит, что тут было. Он вообще не в курсе, что заходил в изолятор.

Спок продолжал молчать, одергивая обшлаги рукавов.

— Не советую вам пробовать избавиться от меня. Мои силы растут, вы знаете это. Мы можем договориться… — Спок поднял на него совершенно нечитаемый взгляд. — Заставьте Комарго доделать формулу и синтезировать препарат, и я отпущу вас всех. Я еще не решил, куда отправлюсь, но оставаться на корабле я не собираюсь.

— Зачем вам формула?

— Вы ее видели, зачем тогда спрашиваете?

— Вы сами сказали, что ваши силы растут…

— Я не собираюсь модернизировать человечество, если вы этого боитесь. Предпочитаю оставаться уникальным случаем.

Спок изучал его.

— Человеческие эмоции. Понятно. Нетерпение. Нежелание ждать.

— Вы синтезируете мне катализатор. И не пробуйте отравить меня или еще что. Я увижу. Вы не в состоянии ничего от меня скрыть. От вашей честности зависит много жизней, потому что обмана я не прощу. Выбор за вами.

Спок развернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Эй… И заберите свои игрушки. — Митчелл кинул в него фазер. Спок успел обернуться и поймал предмет в воздухе здоровой рукой. Секунду он смотрел на оружие в своей ладони, словно принимая решение, затем прицепил его к поясу и вышел.

 

На выходе из лазарета ему попалась сестра Чепел, занимающаяся подготовкой походных медицинских аптечек. Она улыбнулась ему, здороваясь.

— Навещали коммандера? — спросила она, когда он замедлил шаги у ее стола.

— Мисс Чепел, мне нужна ваша помощь, — произнес он.

— Конечно, — она торопливо встала, глядя встревоженно. — Чем я могу помочь?

Он протянул ей раненую руку, она осторожно взяла его ладонь, разглядывая со всех сторон.

— Где именно у вас болит? Вы растянули запястье? — предположила и попыталась осторожно подвигать его рукой, но он резко отдернул ладонь.

— Я хотел бы обработать рану.

— Какую именно?

Спок внимательно посмотрел на свою ладонь. Для фантомной раны она слишком сильно болела.

— Могу я воспользоваться портативным протоплазером?

— Вы умеете им пользоваться? Настройки меняются в зависимости от повреждения тканей.

— Тогда настройте его на сквозное ранение ладони, пожалуйста.

Медсестра удивленно на него посмотрела, но исполнила.

— Разрешите мне? — предложила она, снова беря его за руку, разворачивая к себе ладонью. Он напряженно ждал. Тонкое гудение аппарата продолжалось около минуты, рана постепенно закрывалась. У сестры Чепел чуть приподнялись уголки губ, пока она ласково смотрела на ладонь, лежащую в ее пальцах. Каким-то седьмым чувством Спок догадался, что она восприняла его просьбу как завуалированный флирт. Это было уже слишком. Все, что он так тщательно пытался удержать последние минуты, ударило в голову, он вырвал руку и покинул лазарет чуть ли не бегом.

Ему нужно было время прийти в себя, но как раз времени у него не было. Приняв душ и сменив одежду, он заперся в самой дальней лаборатории на 16 уровне, где погрузился в чтение лабораторных журналов доктора Комарго.

 

***

 

“Энтерпрайз” встал на орбиту вокруг Дельта Веги. Несколько инженеров уже переправились туда в поисках материалов для ремонта корабля. Спок тоже спускался и вернулся с докладом. Как всегда подтянутый и собранный, сегодня он казался еще более отстраненным, отделенным от всех остальных.

— Я перенастроил охранный контур одного из подвальных помещений, — сказал он, сразу переходя к делу. Джим устало кивнул.

— Для Митчелла? Вы даже не спрашиваете, какое решение я принял…

  


— Я не сомневаюсь, что вы приняли правильное решение, капитан.

Джим покачал головой.

— Я в этом не уверен. Оставить его одного на пустой планете — мне не кажется это хорошим решением. Возможно, вы правы, и милосерднее было бы убить.

— Безопаснее было бы убить, — поправил его Спок. — Но лишать кого-то жизни… даже это существо…

— Существо! — Джим неверяще покачал головой. — Не думал, что услышу от вас такое, мистер Спок.

Спок замкнулся еще больше.

— Сожалею, капитан. Я не хотел задеть ваши чувства.

— Я тоже сожалею… И простите, что накричал на вас вчера. Надеюсь, этого не повторится ни с вашей, ни с моей стороны. И я не буду узнавать о происходящем последним.

Спок отвел взгляд.

— Камера обычной конфигурации, но без смежных помещений. Станция выстроена на горном плато. За тремя стенами камеры камень. Четвертая стена оборудована энергетическим контуром, который теперь настроен на максимальное переносимое человеческим телом напряжение. Возможно, это задержит его на срок, достаточный, чтобы мы смогли покинуть орбиту.

— Камень… Вы всерьез полагаете, что он может попробовать пройти сквозь стену?

— Я не исключаю такой возможности, но считаю, что на данном этапе он еще не способен на это. В крайнем случае, если он попытается, то далеко не пройдет.

— Вы не шутите, — поразился Джим.

— Я не склонен шутить на подобные темы. — Спок был смертельно серьезен. — Я также настаиваю на минимальном количестве людей на станции в тот момент, когда мы спустим туда коммандера. На случай, если все же будут жертвы.

— По вашему, мы все же сможем его спустить?

— Да, капитан. Анализы показывают, что он все еще человек, с человеческим метаболизмом. Он ест и пьет. Хотя уже не спит. Когда он перестанет есть, у нас не будет ни единого шанса. Это будет означать кардинальные изменения в его теле.

— То есть, пока велика вероятность, что седативные на него подействуют, вы хотите сказать.

— К сожалению, мы можем узнать это только опытным путем. Я приказал максимально увеличить дозу снотворного. Врачи готовы.

— Вы не теряли время, мистер Спок. Вы точно не хотите себе отдельный корабль, где будете командовать самостоятельно?

Спок застыл.

— Я прошу прощения, капитан. Но я могу только вообразить тяжесть решения, которое вы приняли, и не хочу нагружать вас дополнительными деталями. Вы всегда можете внести выговор в мой личный файл.

— Спок, я же совсем не об этом… — Джим шагнул к нему ближе, но Спок неожиданно торопливо отступил. — Я, что, напугал вас вчера?.. Перестаньте, Спок, я знаю, что вы делаете это исходя из вашего представления о правильности. Но не надо меня беречь. Не надо отнимать у меня работу. Я должен знать все, чтобы принимать решения. Даже мелочи.

Спок посмотрел на него странно, затем отвел взгляд.

— На станции все готово к приему Митчелла. Я буду ждать вашего приказа. Разрешите идти?

— Разрешаю.

С вулканцем определенно что-то было не так, но выспрашивать не было ни времени, ни сил. Джим решил, что разберется с этим позже.

 

***

Им удалось отправиться вместе с Гэри на планету. Даже при максимальной дозе седативного он чуть было не вышел из под контроля. “Глупцы! Я раздавлю вас как насекомых!” Они и вправду были в двух шагах от этого. Кирк не мог с этим смириться.

Черт, Гэри вел себя вызывающе, нагло и уверенно, даже стоя за гудящей стеной энергетического поля. Он не боялся, словно ни секунды не сомневался, что клетка, построенная для него, его не удержит.

“Я спас тебе жизнь, Джим”... Это было так в его стиле — взывать к долгу жизни. А потом Гэри бросился на энергетическую дверь, и это так было похоже на попытку суицида, что Джим чуть было не приказал отключить контур. Митчелл застыл в камере, будто соляной стоп, не отвечая на вопросы, словно слушая вселенную вокруг них.

На корабль успели переправить почти все оборудование и вернуть техников. Келсо занимался страховкой, минировал завод на случай, если Гэри вырвется на волю до того, как “Энтерпрайз” уйдет. Денер не желала возвращаться, продолжая как заведенная твердить, что мистер Митчелл не опасен.

Джим тоже мог бы уже подняться на корабль. Его присутствия не требовалось, но… он продолжал медлить, пока на планете не остались только Келсо, Спок и два врача, наблюдавших за Митчеллом. Джим хотел попрощаться. По-человечески попрощаться… “По-человечески не получится”, — напомнила ему память. Спок нависал за плечом мрачной тенью, осколком скалы. И даже золотистая командная форма не делала его жизнерадостнее. С корабля сообщили о готовности всех систем. Ждать больше не имело смысла. Удивительно, что Спок молчал и не торопил.

— Тебе стоило убить меня, когда ты еще мог! — Гэри прошел через охранный контур, словно его и не было, и прежде чем Джим успел отреагировать, его ударила молния.

 

Пришел в себя он под внимательным взглядом доктора Пайпера. Марк заставил его проглотить какие-то лекарства, в голове стало проясняться.

— Меня тоже ударило, что бы это ни было. Келсо мертв, задушен. По крайней мере, Спок жив, — коротко доложил врач.

— Доктор Денер?

— Она ушла с Митчеллом.

Безумие. Джим зажмурился. По своей ли воле она ушла? Келсо… смешливый жизнерадостный Келсо! Для него уже ничего не исправишь. Еще одна капитанская ошибка.

Пайпер собирался привести Спока, лежащего рядом с Джимом, в сознание. Джим перехватил его руку.

— Не давайте ему лекарство, пока я не уйду. Это моя вина, что Митчелл так далеко зашел. Вы видели, куда они пошли?

— Да, уже рассвело. Она направились через долину влево от горной гряды. Там пустоши.

— Когда мистер Спок придет в себя, поднимайтесь на “Энтерпрайз”. Немедленно.

— Но, капитан…

— Если от меня не будет вестей в течение двенадцати часов, пусть Спок уводит корабль на максимальном варпе к ближайшей земной базе с моими рекомендациями подвергнуть эту планету интенсивному облучению нейтронной радиацией. И не возражайте, Марк. Это приказ.

 

По крайней мере, “Энтерпрайз” была в безопасности. Или он надеялся, что была. Расстояние до орбиты позволяло верить, что Митчелл не доберется до его экипажа. Если бы не Денер, возможно, он даже обдумал бы мысль просто исчезнуть из этой системы, увести корабль, оставив Митчелла на воле, предоставленного самому себе. Но речь шла не просто о природном хищнике. Потенциал Гэри был пугающим. А знание его характера в сочетании с невероятными возможностями пугало еще больше. Не было никакой гарантии, что достигнув максимума могущества Гэри не вернется к Земле, как к своим корням, чтобы творить то, что посчитает нужным. Человечеству не хватало только самоуверенного переполненного гордыней бога.

Прихватив так предусмотрительно переправленную Споком на планету фазерную винтовку, Джим пошел через долину. Мощность винтовки на два порядка отличалась от мощности обычного фазера. Возможно, у него еще есть шанс.

Спок был прав с самого начала, эта мысль комаром зудела в голове.

 

***

 

Спок не успел. Он ставил на свою вулканскую быструю реакцию, но Митчелл оказался быстрее. Удивительно дело, что Спок вообще все еще был жив.

Доктор Пайпер суетился вокруг, помогая подняться.

— Где капитан?

— Он ушел за коммандером Митчеллом, мистер Спок. Приказал нам подниматься на корабль и ждать.

— Остальные?

— Келсо мертв. Денер ушла с Митчеллом.

Спок огляделся. Винтовку Кирк забрал, и это означало… Шансы, что в данном противостоянии капитан выиграет, были ничтожны, но он все равно хотел попытаться, не рискуя никем, кроме себя. Наверное, на его месте Спок поступил бы также…

— Следуйте за мной, доктор.

Подняв на руки тело навигатора, он отнес его в транспортаторную.

— Что вы собираетесь делать, мистер Спок?

— Выполнять приказ, доктор, — сухо откликнулся вулканец, и их перенесло на корабль.

— Отчеты о проведенном ремонте, готовность корабля к варпу — доложить немедленно, — начал отдавать приказы Спок через интерком транспортаторной. — Мистер Скотт, вы должны быть на мостике. Доктор Комарго, Хайди, лейтенант Мазьер, Ямамото и Кастера, немедленно явиться в шестую лабораторию. — Спок повернулся к Пайперу. — Доктор, будьте готовы, возможно, потребуется экстренная медицинская помощь.

— Вы же не собираетесь спускаться, коммандер? — нахмурился врач.

— Я не исключаю такой возможности, доктор. Но на данном этапе я собираюсь следовать оставленным приказам. Позаботьтесь о Келсо.

Быстрым решительным шагом он покинул помещение.

 

***

Когда практически с небес раздался голос, Кирк споткнулся и чуть не упал.

— Ты слышишь меня, Джеймс? Я недалеко, иди прямо и ты придешь ко мне. Скоро.

“Чертов фокусник”, — подумал Джим, сжимая зубы и продолжая идти. — “Он бы еще огненным языком на землю спустился. Показушник”.

Что ж, он все же рассчитывал на эффект неожиданности, видимо, напрасно. Его ждали. Денер… Увидеть серебристый блеск в ее глазах было шоком.

— Оставьте нас, капитан. Уходите, пока можете.

Она еще не успела привыкнуть к появившимся силам, но быстро училась.

— Вы должны помочь мне, доктор, пока не стало слишком поздно.

— Он делает то, что нужно мне и ему.

— А человечеству? Вы человек, по крайней мере, отчасти…

— Какое нам дело до человечества? Людям понадобятся миллионы лет, чтобы приблизиться к уровню, которого мы скоро достигнем.

— И что будет дальше? Элизабет, подумайте сами, обретет ли Митчелл мудрость на этом пути? Богу как никому другому нужно сострадание.

— Что вы знаете о богах!?

— О богах не много. Но я знаю Гэри. Его характер не стал лучше с приобретением новых возможностей. И что это даст в прогрессии?

— Уходите!

— Вы врач, Элизабет, вы знаете человеческую натуру и ее пороки. Какое будущее вы видите для Гэри? Кем он станет через месяц, год? У нас у всех внутри живут уродливые монстры, которых мы стыдимся показать. Но он не стыдится ничего, ему больше не на кого оглядываться, не перед кем нести ответ. Кто его остановит? Пока вы еще человек, подумайте, доктор! Какой прогноз вы сделаете для Митчелла?

— Он идет.

— Ты разочаровываешь меня, Элизабет...

Кирк резко оглянулся и выстрелил, почти не целясь. Заряд попал в цель, но Митчелл, или что там было вместо него, только снисходительно улыбнулся. Какая-то сила вырвала у Джима оружие из рук и отбросила в сторону.

— Задумал убить старого друга? К этому шло. Я устрою тебе пышные похороны, Джим. Потом. После того, как ты вымолишь себе легкую смерть.

— Думаешь, я стану умолять? — Джима накрыло таким бешенством, какое он давно не испытывал. Существо перед ним забрало его друга, ничего от него не оставив.

— Каково это стоять перед богом? Я могу одарить тебя или наказать… — Перейдя грань Гэри стал пафосным, или Джиму так казалось. Хотелось схватить его и потрясти как следует, вытрясти всю эту чушь… В мгновение ока в земле появилась открытая могила. — Ты потерял свой билет в рай, Джеймс. А ведь шансы были велики. Тем лучше. Между нами такая пропасть… Я думал оставить тебя рядом с собой, но ты стал мне не интересен. Ты назойлив, Кирк. И ты сегодня умрешь.

— Прекрати, Гэри! — воскликнула Денер.

— Я волен решать, кому жить, а кому умирать. Мораль для людей, а не для богов. Ты еще не чувствуешь этой свободы, Элизабет?

— Бог, ведомый человеческими пороками. Как вам это нравится, доктор? — крикнул Джим, прежде, чем его скрутило.

— Молись, Кирк. Умоляй меня, и быть может, я прощу тебе все. Или не прощу.

Тело Джиму больше не подчинялось, Митчелл заставил его опуститься на колени.

— Абсолютная власть, доктор, — все еще пытался достучаться до Денер Джим. Она была единственным его потенциальным союзником в этом противостоянии. — Абсолютная власть развращает абсолютно.

Неожиданно сила удерживающая его исчезла. Элизабет Денер неловко, словно наощупь, пыталась использовать свои силы против Гэри. Очевидно она застала его врасплох и заставила отпустить Кирка. Несколько секунд Джим наблюдал, как эти двое обмениваются энергетическими разрядами, опустошая резервы сил противника. Денер было не сравниться с Гэри, но он в бешенстве от предательства подобной ему выпускал столько силы, что хватило бы на троих Денер. Женщина все больше отступала, пока не упала на землю. Гэри тоже упал, израсходовав все запасы. Кирк понял, что это его шанс, и кинулся к винтовке. Митчелл мгновенно оценил его план, кидаясь на перерез. В его глазах не было серебра, но он не секунды не медлил, сбивая Джима с ног. Они дрались грязно, не избегая сомнительных приемов. Джим знал, что не в лучшей форме, и не продержится долго даже против обычного человека. Он дрался как в последний раз. Собственно, для одного из них это он и был, чем бы ни кончилось это валяние в пыли. В глазах Митчелла была ярость.

— Ты предал меня, — прошипел он, нанося Джиму удар в живот.

— А ты предал нас всех, — ответил Джим, подставляя ему подножку и роняя в песок. Митчелл утянул его с собой. Несколько секунд они перекатывались по земле, вцепившись друг в друга.

— Мне плевать на всех! — Гэри заставил его на секунду уткнуться лицом в землю, больно завернув за спиной руку. Джим изо всех сил дернул головой и попал, ударив затылком ему по подбородку. Гэри вскрикнул и выпустил его руку, потеряв преимущество. Джим не терял ни секунды, вывернувшись, он навалился на Митчелла сверху и подхватил ближайший камень, чтобы разбить ему голову.

— Прости меня!

В следующее мгновение его отшвырнуло прочь.

— Ты опять потерял свой шанс, Кирк. Твоя знаменитая удача тебя покинула. — Митчелл медленно поднялся с земли. Его глаза почти светились белым. — Я оставил тебе возможность просто сбежать, уйти по старой дружбе, но разве можно! Кирк должен доиграть до конца свою героическую партию!

Джим отступал. Гэри шел медленно, уверенно, не торопясь его убивать.

— На этот раз все кончено. Тебе никуда от меня не деться. Не хочешь начать умолять?

Кирк рванул вперед, обхватив Гэри и увлекая его вместо с собой в могильную яму. С лисьей ловкостью он выскочил прочь, хватая лежащую в песке винтовку. Гэри не видел в нем угрозы и встал в могиле, усмехаясь.

— Какой ты непроходимый идиот. Ты еще не понял, что эта игрушка…

Кирк выстрелил в нагромождение камней за его спиной, устроив обвал. Первый же камень ударил Митчелла в висок, заставив упасть обратно в яму. Грохот продолжался еще минуту, камни все сыпались и сыпались, создавая естественного надгробие несостоявшемуся богу. Джим уронил винтовку и упал на колени рядом с Денер.

— Элизабет?

Она еле дышала.

— Элизабет, держитесь, я вызову врачей с “Энтерпрайз”...

— Не повторяйте ошибку дважды… — прошептала она. — Простите нас. Вам не понять, каково это — почти стать богом…

Джим достал коммуникатор, каким-то чудом переживший схватку.

— “Энтерпрайз”... Это капитан. Доктору Денер требуется срочная медицинская…

— Капитан? — раздался голос Скотти. — С вами все в порядке? Сейчас пришлем доктора. Мистер Спок...

Земля под ногами Джима задрожала. Камни импровизированного надгробия покатились в разные стороны, все ускоряясь. Парочка не самых крупных ударила Джима в плечо и бок, заставив вскрикнуть.

— “Энтерпрайз”, отбой… никого не спускать, — крикнул он в коммуникатор, прижавшись к земле и прикрывая рукой голову. Камни перестали сыпаться. Джим повернулся. Митчелл стоял над Денер.

— Мы могли стать началом новой расы, — сказал он. — Или уничтожить друг друга. Прощай, Элизабет. — Из его пальцев ударили молнии, и тело Денер исчезло. Кирк сжал коммуникатор с такой силой, что рисковал погнуть металл. — Джим, ты серьезно рассчитывал, что несколько камешков меня убьют? После того, как ты опустошил фазерную батарею, пытаясь меня уничтожить? Ты действительно непроходимо туп. Я не замечал раньше.

Джим молча смотрел на него снизу вверх, даже не пытаясь встать с земли. Он просто не знал, что еще может сделать. Электрический разряд заставил его забиться в конвульсиях. Через минуту все закончилось, но его рот был полон кровью. Кажется он прикусил язык.

— Ты хорош, когда молчишь. Может быть, все же стоит оставить тебя…

— Митчелл… — услышал другой голос Джим и чуть не рассмеялся сквозь выступившие от боли слезы. Если они выберутся, Спок получит десять, двадцать выговоров в личное дело за вольную трактовку приказов капитана. Если они выберутся.

Гэри повернулся к Споку, стоящему в проходе между камней в нескольких десятках метров от них.

— Премию Дарвина вы с Джимом поделите, гарантирую, — наклонил Митчелл голову. — С чем вы пришли, Спок? С фазерной мортирой в кармане?

— У нас был договор, коммандер. Вы сказали, что отпустите всех, если получите лекарство. Всех, означает, всех, включая капитана.

— Вы пришли за Джимом. Как трогательно. Человеческие эмоции. Чувства. Да, вы правы, Спок, они делают вас слабым.

Джим вскочил на ноги, попытавшись добраться до Гэри, пока тот отвлекся, но тот не глядя отшвырнул его на камни.

— Я принес лекарство. Вы получите его, если позволите нам уйти, — Спок подошел ближе, остановившись в нескольких шагах.

— Что помешает мне просто забрать его?

— Я успею раздавить капсулу, прежде чем вы сможете что-то предпринять. Препарат не переносит контакта с воздухом.

— И какая у меня гарантия, что это не яд? — Митчелл, казалось, забавлялся.

— Я не стал бы рисковать жизнью капитана, зная о существовании шанса, что вы обнаружите обман.

— Почему не стал бы? Насколько я помню, это как раз вписывается в вулканские принципы. Нужды большинства и так далее…

— Потому что мне дорог этот человек. — Голос у Спока был ровный и почти спокойный, как будто подобные слова он произносил ежедневно. У Джима, прислонившегося спиной к валуну, у которого он упал, в горле встал ком. Гэри, казалось, впечатлился.

— Рыбы научились петь, мистер Спок. Скажите еще раз, чтобы я поверил.

— Мне дорог Джим… — почти без выражения повторил Спок, только на имени голос немного дрогнул.

— Вы буквальны, как этот песок… И то, что он с вами сотворил, не имеет значения?

— Он не… — Спок на секунду отвел глаза. — Не имеет.

Джим непонимающе переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

— Что ж… — Митчелл протянул руку.

— После того, как капитан поднимется на корабль.

— И не мечтайте, — сказал Джим, сплюнув кровь.

— Капитан, пожалуйста, не усложняйте ситуацию… — почти мягко попросил Спок.

— Что за лекарство вы ему принесли, мистер Спок?

— Катализатор. Препарат позволит его мозгу развиваться быстрее в сотни раз.

— Вы с ума сошли, Спок! Я приказываю вам… — Джим захрипел, когда горло сдавила невидимая рука.

  


— Все-таки лучше, когда ты молчишь, — бросил Гэри и повернулся к Споку. — Вы продолжаете недооценивать меня, лейтенант-коммандер. Мне не трудно изолировать ваш кропотливый труд от контакта с кислородом. Как и восстановить оболочку. — Вулканец застыл, его пальцы разжались, выпуская тонкую стеклянную палочку, наполненную розоватой жидкостью. По ней тянулась тонкая трещина, становящаяся все незаметнее, пока капсула по воздуху плыла к Митчеллу. Из небольшой медицинской сумки на плече Спока появился гипошприц и начал перемещаться в том же направлении. Гэри дождался, пока он лег ему в ладонь, и вставил капсулу, после чего подошел к Споку вплотную, поднимая лицо за подбородок. — Посмотрим, что тут у нас.

Спок закрыл глаза и сжал губы. Гэри отпустил его через минуту.

— Вы не лгали, — почти удивился Митчелл. — Это правильная формула. И все, что вас волнует, только невозможность протестировать препарат. — Он повернулся к Джиму, прищурившись. — Это новый шанс, Джеймс. Это лекарство может и не сделает тебя богом, но значительно приблизит ко мне.

Джим неверяще смотрел на него. Он серьезно полагает…

— Здесь только одна доза, — произнес Спок.

— Я согласен, — вскинул голову Кирк.

Митчелл рассмеялся.

— Думаешь, это позволит тебе меня убить? Нет, Джим, достаточно Денер, предавшей меня. Я никогда не понимал многобожия. Я отпущу вас, я добрый бог, Джим. Я справедливый бог. Ты всегда будешь меня помнить…

У Кирка на секунду почернело в глазах, затем потерянные воспоминания окатили его ледяной волной. Он задохнулся, вцепившись пальцами в песок, заново проживая каждую секунду пережитого накануне. Когда он попытался что-то сказать, вместо слов из горла вырвался какой-то хрип.

— Капитан, — Спок в ту же секунду оказался рядом. — У вас кровь…

Джим смотрел ему в глаза. Спок был здесь. Спок был рядом. После всего, что было, он все равно был рядом. Джим судорожно схватил его за рукав, боясь отпустить и не смея прикоснуться. Спок торопливо достал другой гипошприц из аптечки и что-то вколол ему в так удачно открытое из-за оборванного лоскута форменки плечо.

— Дышите, капитан, — мягко сказал он. — Считайте вдохи и выдохи.

Кирк попробовал сделать, как его попросили. Мир перед глазами стал виден отчетливее.

В нескольких шагах от них на землю упало тело и забилось в конвульсиях. Спок мгновенно переместился туда, Джим, борясь с головокружением, последовал за ним. Митчелла скрутило в эпилептическом припадке. Его глаза закатились, оставив видимыми только белки, опасное серебро исчезло, в уголках губ проступила пена.

— Вы отравили его, Спок? — пробормотал Джим, глядя на бывшего… много кем бывшего…

— Нет. Препарат делает свое дело, — теперь в голосе Спока точно чувствовался холод. — Создает нейронные цепочки с огромной скоростью. Сжигая все ресурсы организма. Мистеру Митчеллу всегда не хватало терпения.

Тело Гэри застыло. Джим пощупал пульс и не нашел его. Спок поднял с земли фазерную винтовку.

— Капитан, я рекомендовал бы дезинтегрировать тело, — произнес он и, когда Джим кивнул и встал, нажал на спуск. Труп охватило сияние, и через несколько секунд от него ничего не осталось.

Джим покачнулся. Адреналин, позволявший держаться все это время, закончился, сил не было ни на что.

— Капитан? — Спок удержал его за плечо, когда Джима повело в сторону. — Вам стоит присесть… — Он помог ему опуститься на землю, не рухнув. Спок продолжал о нем заботиться, прикасаться к нему, после всего. Это было выше понимания Джима. — Я вызову медиков, они будут ждать в транспортаторной. Сейчас нас поднимут на борт…

Джим остановил его руку, взявшую коммуникатор.

— Еще несколько минут. Пожалуйста.

— Вам нужна медицинская помощь… — Спок сидел рядом и смотрел с беспокойством. — Физические нагрузки и уровень пережитого вами стресса...

— Спок. — Джим медленно и глубоко вдохнул. — Я все помню. Все, что случилось вчера. Прощальный подарок от Митчелла.

Спок моргнул, затем опустил взгляд.

— Я не знаю, что сказать, Спок. Я не знаю, как просить прощения. Это не был мой собственный выбор, но это все же был я, часть меня. Не знаю, как с таким живут. И не знаю, как вы держитесь…

Спок молчал.

— Скажите хоть что-нибудь, прошу вас. Или меня разорвет на месте, — признался Кирк. — Это непереносимо.

— Капитан, — осторожно произнес вулканец, — если память причиняет вам такую боль, я мог бы… убрать травмирующие воспоминания.

Кирк посмотрел на него с недоверием.

— А вы? Вы будете помнить?

— Да.

— Это не вариант, Спок. — Джим покачал головой. — Это нечестно… То, что произошло, непростительно… И я хотел бы, чтобы вы знали, то, с чем вы столкнулись, было грубой, ничем неприкрытой похотью, но во мне есть не только это. Я помню, что говорил Митчелл, что вы испытываете ко мне симпатию. Испытывали, — поправился он. — И я тоже… Вы мне очень дороги, коммандер. И если вы уйдете с корабля… — Джим зажмурился, чувствуя как печет под веками. Дышать стало трудно. — Потерять двоих сразу, в один день… Я не знаю, как с этим справиться…

Рука легла ему на плечо. Спок осторожно притянул его к себе, позволяя уткнуться лицом в плечо. Джим чувствовал, как его пальцы мягко проводят по волосам. Тихий голос раздался у самого уха.

— Я никуда не собираюсь уходить, капитан. Я вас не оставлю.

Возможно, Джиму показалось, что сухие губы осторожно коснулись его виска.


	10. Эпилог.

— Я полквадранта за вами гнался! — бухтел Макой, разбирая содержимое дорожной сумки. — Не могли хоть пару недель не скакать по галактике?  
  
Джим расслабленно улыбался, глядя из своего кресла, как друг перемещается по каюте, заглядывая во встроенные ящики, определяясь, как ему тут жить.  
  
— Мы не специально, Боунз.  
  
— Да у тебя вообще все “не специально” и “так получилось”. Пайпер мне уже рассказал, как по частям тебя складывал. Завтра же, — Маккой остановился с пачкой белья в руке, поднял указательный палец и посмотрел на него со всей суровостью корабельного врача, — завтра придешь на полное обследование. Я должен быть уверен, что у тебя внутри полный комплект и нет ничего лишнего.  
  
— Сомневаешься в Пайпере?  
  
— Нет, но подозреваю, что во время осмотров шило в твоей заднице он пропустил.  
  
Джим усмехнулся.  
  
— А ты специалист по этому вопросу.  
  
— У меня есть тайное оружие. — Маккой продолжил расставлять голографии на полку у компьютерного терминала. — Я знаю, как ты не любишь лазарет. Вот положу тебя на недельку на профилактику, ты быстро поймешь, что на нормальном исследовательском судне капитан не раскидывается внутренностями на чужих планетах. Ты вообще должен сидеть в своем капитанском кресле и тихо-мирно пить чай, пока научный отдел рисует новые карты и пялится на соседние звезды.  
  
— Тихо и мирно… — Джим не выдержал и рассмеялся. Боунс улыбнулся.  
  
— Я рад, что ты бодр духом, — почти ласково проворчал он. — Я боялся, что с последними событиями найду тебя совсем разбитым. — Доктор остановился у кресла и сжал плечо Джима. — Я сожалею о Гэри…  
  
— Я тоже… — лицо Кирка затуманилось. — Тоже о многом сожалею.  
  
— Он был хорошим человеком.  
  
— Так и есть…  
  
Маккой слегка нахмурился.  
  
— Ты уверен, что не хочешь об этом поговорить?  
  
— Нет, доктор, — усмехнулся Джим. — Не хочу.  
  
— Ну, смотри… — Маккой глянул на него подозрительно и вернулся к разбору сумки. От входной двери раздался сигнал.  
  
— Какого черта принесло в этот час? — Маккой пошел открывать. — Так и есть, черт.  
  
— Вы не в первый раз упоминаете образ из земной мифологии в моем присутствии, доктор, — раздался голос Спока от двери. — Заверяю вас, рога и копыта у меня отсутствуют.  
  
— Вы еще не были у меня на медосмотре. Возможно, я еще обнаружу что-нибудь неожиданное.  
  
— Боюсь, что в моем случае ваше богатое воображение не получит дополнительной пищи. Не то чтобы вы в этом нуждались, — дернул бровью вулканец.  
  
— С чем пожаловали?  
  
— Я искал капитана, поступили вводные по новой миссии, а ваша коммуникационная панель отключена. Против всех существующих правил, доктор.  
  
— Ваша панель свистит как сумасшедшая, к тому же, я еще не принял пост! — возмутился Маккой.  
  
— Это не моя панель, а ваша. Ставлю вас в известность, что доктор Пайпер ждет вас в лазарете для передачи материалов через двадцать две минуты. — невозмутимо заметил Спок.  
  
— Я сейчас приду, мистер Спок, — откликнулся Джим. — Спасибо, что зашли за мной..  
  
— Не за что, капитан. Я подожду снаружи. — Вулканец отступил в коридор, позволяя двери закрыться. Джим встал, поправил форму.  
  
— Двадцать две минуты! — возмутился Маккой. — Он бы еще секунды посчитал!  
  
— Мне пора, Боунс. Не буду отнимать драгоценные убегающие минуты. Пообедаем вместе, хорошо?  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо… Тебе тоже нет покоя, как я погляжу. Этот гоблин ведь от тебя не отстанет?  
  
— Очень на это надеюсь, — усмехнулся Джим.  
  
— Он будет у тебя старпомом?  
  
— Он уже старпом, официальные формальности не в счет. — Джим помолчал. — Иногда мне кажется, что он с самого начала им был. И это у Гэри была какая-то особая, неучтенная позиция. Возможно, если бы я не настоял на его кандидатуре тогда, все было бы иначе…  
  
— Джим, прошлого не изменить.  
  
— Знаю. Ладно, увидимся через несколько часов. И не пугайся, если через пять минут, как чертик из табакерки, появится техник настроить твою коммуникационную панель. Спок времени не теряет.

— А ты, похоже, уже неплохо его знаешь?  
  
— Не слишком, но, да, кое-что я о нем знаю. — Джим немного задумчиво улыбнулся. — Он всегда будет... моим другом.  
  
— Честно говоря, Джим, — покачал головой Маккой, — я не силен в эвфемизмах.  
  
Кирк фыркнул, как Маккою показалось, смущенно, хлопнул его по плечу и вышел.  
  
Доктор, покачав головой, вернулся к сумке. Следующая вещь, попавшая ему под руку оказалась небольшим подарочным пакетом.  
  
— Джим, погоди, я привез тебе сувенир с Земли… — доктор выскочил за дверь, но Джим был уже далеко. Капитан и старпом шли по коридору в едином темпе, о чем-то разговаривая. Они не касались друг друга, но шли на очень близком расстоянии. Очень близком расстоянии. А для вулканцев на неприлично близком расстоянии. Маккой проводил их взглядом, приподняв брови, пока они не скрылись за поворотом, повертел подарок в руках и вернулся в каюту. Определенно, ему предстояло еще много интересных открытий.  
  
  
  
КОНЕЦ.


End file.
